La fin des malheurs
by supwood
Summary: Harry va enter en quatrième année et va vivre beaucoup de surprise et que vient faire Sirius dans l'histoire,attention: mention légère d'abus et de mauvaise traîtement
1. Chapter 1

**-Au vue des dernières nouvelles et la menace des administrateurs de suprimer les fic violante, avec lemon, slash, présence de viol et autre, j'ai donc décider de relire mes histoire et voir si elles doivent être modifier ou non, l'histoire la fin de malheur est la première que je révise**

**-J'ai réécrit le premier chapitre de cette histoire, par peur quelle soit retirer pour un seul chapitre qu'il pourrait juger non conforme à leur nouvelle intention.**

**-Je ferai aussi une vérification de tout les chapitres pour modifier au mieux si cela est obligatoire pour être conforme avec leur nouvelle règle. tout modification sera largement pensé et travailler pour ne pas nuire à l'histoire.**

**-Il y aura tout de même mention de violance et d'Abus mais sans plus, aucune scène ne sera décrite**

**-J'espère que les modifications ne changerons pas trop le début de l'histoire mais je suis assez satisfait,**

**- Également je suis toujours intéresser d'Avoir une correctrice pour assurer la bonne lecture de mes histoires donc ci quelqu'un est intéresser, vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer un message pour me le faire savoir, faut quelqu'un de sérieux et motiver à m'aider**

**-Bonne relecture du premier chapitre,**

_**Chapitre 1:**_

Depuis son entrer à Poudlard Harry vivait encore plus l'enfer à chaque retour de l'école, son oncle toujours persuader qu'il finirait par chasser la magie du corps du garçon une bonne fois pour toute. Mais comme la magie est naturel chez un sorcier rien ne peut la faire quitter un corps et ce malgré tout les efforts fourni pour y parvenir.

Tous les matins Harry se faisait réveiller par sa tante à 7h le matin tout les jours de la semaine pour lui faire préparer le repas de sa famille. Puis il devait tout nettoyer la cuisine pour quelle brille comme si elle était neuve, puis il devait faire l'entretien des plates bandes de sa tante pour assurer qu'aucune mauvais herbe y pousse. Par la suite il devait commencer à faire le ménage de la maison en suivant les ordres bien précis que sa tante lui donnais.

Par la suite il était de retour en cuisine pour faire le repas du midi pour sa tante et son cousin, tout nettoyer puis continuer à faire le ménage de la maison jusqu'au repas du soir pour aussi le préparer dans son intégralité et bien tout nettoyer, après le repas il devait aller s'occuper de la pelouse avant. Retirer tout début de mauvais herbe, le couper au besoin, l'arroser si il avait fait trop chaud dans la journée.

Les journées où sa tante faisait l'épicerie, il devait l'accompagner pour porter les paquets jusqu'à la voiture et de la voiture à la maison. Bien sur Harry devait tout ranger seul sur ordre de sa tante car avait besoin de se reposer un peu, dans la soirée il devait répondre au moindre exigeant de sa famille, chips, pop corn, boisson diverse. Il avait aussi la tache de sortir les vidange toutes les semaines, de garder la remise du jardin propre et bien ranger en tout temps.

IL était rarement coucher avant 23h totalement épuiser par ses journées de travaille énorme qu'on lui imposait quotidien. Parfois son oncle venait dans sa chambre pour le gronder quand il n'était pas satisfait de la qualité du travaille de son neveu, à chaque fois il finissait par punir durement son neveu. À de rare fois lorsqu'il avait une mauvaise journée à son travail il accusait Harry de lui apporter mal chance.

Lors que sa tante sortais le soir avec ses amis ou devait s'Absenter pour quelques jours aider une de ses tantes malades Harry se retrouvait seul avec son oncle. Son cousin en profitait pour passer ses journées et ses nuits chez ses copains planifiant comment faire peur aux plus jeunes du cartier. Dans ces moment la son oncle avait tendance à boire sans se soucier d'être raisonnable car après tout sa famille n'était pas présente donc pas de risque de faire des choses regrettables.

À plusieurs reprises Harry avait du subir l'attitude perverse de son oncle sans personne pour l'aider à se défendre. Sans personne pour résonner son oncle qui buvait verre après verre obligeant son neveu à lui servir tout ses vers sous la menace de le battre tellement fort que plus personne ne pourrait le reconnaitre même dans son monde de monstre magique. Finissant toujours ivre à chaque fois qu'il buvait ainsi il avait tendance à avoir des pensées perverses sur son neveu.

Sans la moindre défense Harry avait subit plusieurs abus de son oncle sans jamais oser le à personne trop effrayer pour en parler durant son enfance. Et la peur que tout le monde sorcier apprenne et étale sa vie priver aux yeux de tous sans qu'il puisse avoir le moindre contrôle des information qui pourrait être dite. De peur que de fausses informations ne soit publier et qu'on s'imagine des choses encore pire que celle qui ce sont vraiment dérouler.

Habituer à ne rien dire depuis toujours, il était facile de continuer ainsi même dans le monde magique. Et cette année à son retour de l'école, de sa troisième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ne faisait pas exception à toutes les autres années de sa vie. Mais cet été était différent des autres car Harry avait désormais l'espoir qu'on vienne le chercher pour toujours de cette famille car son parrain Sirius Black lui avait jurer de tout faire pour prouver son innocence et venir le chercher.

Mais ça personne ne pouvais prévoir quand il serait libéré de sa famille moldu et ce même si le grand Albus Dumbledor travailler à innocenter le fugitif.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Pendant ce temps au ministère de la magie ça faisait quelques semaines qu'il avait beaucoup d'agitation. Un dossier venait d'être ré-ouvert à la suite d'une arrestation qui a surprit tout le monde ce qui remettait en doute la peine qui avait été donner à un homme qui se proclamait innocent et qui le fait toujours encore.

Ça faisait des semaines que le procès durait car les preuves devait être trouver sans oublier qu'il fallait convaincre les témoins de parler et surtout de choisir les bons pour ne pas enfoncer d'avantage l'innocent. Depuis l'arrestation cet innocent était retourner dans sa maison familiale pour la nettoyer un peu pour le cas où il serait innocenté.

-je ferais mieux de m'enfuire pendant que j'ai encore le temps lâcha Sirius

-si tu fait ça tu n'auras plus aucune chance d'aider Harry en plein jour et puis ce n'est pas une vie, tôt ou tard tu te fera prendre ou ils découvriront que Harry était en contacte avec toi et imagine la suite expliqua Remus

-je la vois très bien mais je commence à doute sans une preuve parfait je n'ai pas grand chance de les convaincrent de mon innocence ajouta Sirius

-il ne faut pas que tu perdre espoir sinon c'est Harry qui finira par tout abandonner lui aussi dit Remus

Le procès dura plusieurs semaines car les preuves et témoigna était non crédible mais ce fut l'arrestation d'un individu sensé être mort qui viens tout changer dans l'issu de ce procès. Il fut révélé au grand jour que ce fut un innocent qui c'est retrouver enfermer et un coupable porter vers la gloire.

Le procès prit fin la dernière semaine du mois d'août, le ministre accorda une somme importante en dédommagement pour 12 ans de prisons et accorda au innocent le droit de demander une faveur. Ce dernier en profita pour réclamer la garde de son neveu garde qu'il aurait du avoir depuis longtemps, après quelques heures de débat ça lui fut accorder.

-demain ça sera officielle, tu va aller le chercher ce soir demanda Albus

-non il est trop tard de plus la maison n'est pas encore en état de recevoir vraiment des habitant permanent répondit Sirius

-bien sur, je vais m'arranger pour qu'une voiture soit disponible en tout temps, ce sera plus simple que d'organiser une garde rapprocher pour y aller en balais annonça Albus

-d'accord de toute façon j'ai Remus pour m'aider à tout nettoyer donc ça ira plus vite expliqua Sirius

-et je suppose que tu la convaincu de rester vivre avec vous ajouta malicieusement Alus

-oui j'ai fini par le convaincre, de plus il n'a pas vraiment d'endroit décent ou vivre dit Sirius

Le lendemain dans la gazette on pouvait lire que Sirius Black venait d'être innocenter de la mort de James et Lily Potter après la découvert du corps encore en vie de Peter Pittigrew qui se cachait depuis tout ce temps. Sirius mit deux jours avec l'aide de son meilleur ami pour nettoyer salon, cuisine, sale de bain et plusieurs chambres le reste serait nettoyer avec le temps.

-que fait-on pour sa chambre on la décore où on attend demanda Remus

-attendre je préfère qu'il choisisse ses propres couleurs répondit Sirius

-bonne idée allons décorer les reste de la maison alors et retaper les meubles au besoin conclu Remus

-je te suis mon loup lança joyeusement Sirius

Il était le 26 août et il était 14 heure, deux personnes étaient assit dans une voiture et faisait route vers une maison bien précis. Ils étaient sur le point d'arriver à cette maison après quelques heures de route, roulant dans le cartier ils n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de ma maison désirer, plus que quelques minutes et il retrouverait son neveu pour l'emmener vivre avec lui à jamais.

-j'espère qu'il voudra toujours venir avec moi lança Sirius

-j'en suis sur avec toi il aura vraiment une famille pour le soutenir et l'aimer dit Remus

-tu crois vraiment que je pourrai être à la hauteur demanda Sirius

-il vient d'avoir 14 ans, il est déjà très indépendant c'est pas comme si il avait 5 ans répondit Remus

-je sais mais bon un enfant c'est quand même toute une responsabilité ajouta Sirius

-il sera tellement content qu'il mettra du temps avant dosé te désobéir de peur que tu le r'envois déclara Remus

La maison fini par être en vue, stationner devant l'entrer l'un des deux hommes sorti alors que l'autre resta pour attendre. Sirius se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte et sonna, ce fut un adolescent au cheveux en bataille, une cicatrice sur le front et des yeux vert qui ouvrit la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

-Sirius mais……. commença l'adolescent

-quoi t'es pas heureux de me voir lança Sirius

-c'est pas mais c'est dangereux pour….. tenta de continuer l'adolescent

-non rien à craindre Harry j'ai été innocenter y a deux jours et mon offre tiens toujours expliqua Sirius

-mais c'est super et tu es toujours d'accord pour que je viens vivre avec toi dit Harry

-oui bien sur à moins que tu préfère rester ici ajouta Sirius

-je veux partir avec toi annonça Harry

-bien alors va chercher tes affaires dit Sirius

Mais Harry ne bougea pas l'idée d'avouer qu'il n'a pas accès à ses affaires magique de toute l'été le stressait car il ne lavait jamais dit à personne.

-un problème demanda Sirius

-bien…..la plus part de mes affaires sont……enfermer à clé dans le placard avoua Harry

-et pourquoi ils doivent être enfermer dit Sirius

-c'est mon oncle il ne veut pas de magie sous son toit expliqua Harry

-d'accord file chercher ce qui traîne dans ta chambre moi je récupère ton matériel déclara Sirius

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la voiture,

-au fait Remus va vivre avec nous disons qu'il a le statue de pensionnaire dans la maison annonça Sirius

-pas de problème dit Harry

-alors c'est vacance pas trop ennuyant demanda Remus

-c'était mortelle répondit Harry

Ça devait faire seulement quelques minutes qu'il avait quitter la maison de son oncle qu'il c'était endormi rapidement trop épuiser pour rester éveiller.

-il a vraiment l'air mort de fatigue dit Remus

-en effet, il devra se reposer mais d'un autre côté ses devoirs ne sont pas fait et que la renter est dans quelques jours dit Sirius

-y a toujours moyen de s'arranger avec les professeurs pour qu'il lui laisse un délais si on trouve un moyen de prouver qu'il n'avait pas accès à ses affaires ajouta Remus

Et ils continuèrent à discuter tout le long du voyage en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller, le chemin du retour pris autant de temps que celui pour aller chercher Harry. Une fois arriver ce fut Sirius qui réveilla Harry alors que Remus lui pris le bagage de se dernier et entra dans la maison.

-aller mon grand je te fait le tour du proprio déclara Sirius

-d'accord, c'est plutôt sombre dit Harry

-je sais ça fait des années qu'elle n'est plus habiter mais le pièce principale sont plus accueillante ajouta Sirius

-j'ai hâte de vois ça lança Harry

Sirius lui montra le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine, la salle de bain du premier étage, ainsi que où se trouvait la chambre de Remus sans oublier sa propre chambre. La dernier pièce qui lui montra était une chambre qui était propre mais pas encore décorer, Sirius lui expliqua aussi que le reste des étages étaient composer de chambres, salle de bain et deux bureau et qu'il pouvait aller les explorer si il le voulait.

-je sais ta chambre contient trop de blanc, j'ignorait de quel couleur tu la voulait alors je te laisse choisir annonça Sirius

-bleu, rouge et vert déclara Harry

-très bien excellent choix, une fois les couleurs mit ce sera la temps d'aller souper ajouta Sirius

Le souper se déroula très bien, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et Sirius en profita pour lui expliquer ce qui c'était passer pour qu'il soit innocenter. Harry fut ravi de savoir que le vrai coupable du meurtre de ses parents était maintenant en prison et y resterait à jamais, le meilleur était qu'il n'aurait plus à subir le mauvais traitement que son oncle lui infligeait depuis toujours.

-demain dans la matinée ont ira acheter ce qu'il te faut pour l'école déclara Sirius

-ça tombe bien j'ai besoin de nouveau uniforme les autres était juste à la fin de l'année annonça Harry

-tu as reçus ta lettre de fourniture pendant les vacances demanda Remus

-oui répondit Harry

-parfait alors ont ira au chemin de traverse vers 8h, ça ira plus vite pour acheter tes uniformes achats qui prends le plus de temps ajouta Sirius

-ok, je vais me coucher bonne nuit lança Harry

Et il sorti de la cuisine pour regagner sa chambre et tenter de faire ce qu'il a dit, ce qui devrait être plus facile sachant que son oncle ne pourrait pas le toucher et ne pourra plus le faire.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait le sommeil ne durait que quelques heures, surtout que ses blessures étaient douloureuses. Mais il lui faudrait être patient avant que ça guérisse tout seul sans aide extérieur pour accéléré le processus, de plus s'il montrait ses blessures il devrait s'expliquer sur comment c'est arriver et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant du mauvais traitement infliger par son oncle.

Il avait encore trop peur pour le dire et surtout que les menaces de son oncle était encrer bien profond dans son esprit depuis son enfance. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre de son oncle ça lui était impossible d'en parler surtout qu'il risquait de s'attirer de la pitié venant des autres et ça il ne voulait pas surtout qu'il attirait déjà assez l'attention comme ça.

Étant incapable de se rendormir profitant du fait qu'il avait accès à son matériel scolaire il commença ses devoirs ce qui lui éviterait de tout faire le jour de la rentrer après le banquet d'honneur. Commencent par les potions il était sur que ça serait encore potion son premier cours de l'année comme se fut le cas les années précédentes, prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit et risquer de réveiller Sirius ou même Remus.

4 heures venaient de sonner dans la maison et Harry avait terminer son devoir de potion et de métamorphose, puis il décida d'essayer de dormir encore quelques heures surtout qu'il allait faire des courses ce qui n'était pas très reposant. Et ce ne fut pas long qu'il s'endormi dans son lit se sentant en parfaite sécurité loin de coups que lui infligeait son oncle.

Harry réussit à dormir quelques heures de plus pour se réveiller de nouveau vers 7h15 du matin après avoir été se laver, il descendit dans la cuisine pour déjeuner.

-ah j'allais te réveiller dit Sirius

-comment on va au chemin de Traverse ? demanda Harry

-en voiture ce n'est pas très loin d'ici répondit Sirius

-n'oubli pas ta liste de fourniture avant de partir ça serait bête de devoir faire demi-tour déclara Remus

-c'est déjà dans la poche lança Harry

-super comme ça on partira plus vite ajouta Remus

Une fois partie le trajet ne dura que une demi-heure avant d'arriver en face du chaudron baveur, à l'intérieur attendait les Weasley avec Hermione. Puis tout le monde prit la direction du chemin de Traverse, Harry marchait derrière avec ses amis et ils discutaient de leurs vacances et comme à son habitude Harry ne racontait pas la vérité sur ce qui se passait vraiment.

Ce fut Arthur qui les tira de leur discutions quand ils arrivèrent devant Gringotts car pour récupéré de l'argent pour les achats scolaires et personnels. Sirius parti avec Harry pour aller dans leur coffre pendant que les autres faisaient pareil, ils passèrent en premier au coffre de Harry pour qu'il remplisse sa bourse qui était presque vide.

-n'en prend pas trop, à partir de maintenant c'est moi qui paye pour toi annonça Sirius

-c'est pas utile j'ai assez commença Harry

-je paye fin de discussion, prend s'en juste assez pour tes achats personnels je m'occupe du reste le coupa Sirius

Harry se résigna à argumenter avec Sirius car il devina qu'il ne gagnerait sur ce terrain, puis le gobelin leur firent prendre la direction du coffre de Sirius. Arriver à son coffre Sirius montra à Harry la somme qu'il possédait déjà ainsi que l'énorme somme remise par le ministère pour toutes ses années enfermer dans la prison et il lui expliqua que ce n'était pas le prix de quelques fourniture scolaire qui allait le ruiner aussi rapidement.

Le premier arrêt après la banque fut Fleury et Botts pour l'achat de leur livre pour leur quatrième année scolaire, par chance cette année le livre de créature était normal comparé à celui qu'il avait du se procuré l'année passer. Alors que Sirius s'occupait de trouver ses livres d'école Harry fit le tour du magasin il se trouva un livre sur l'histoire du quidditch, la magie depuis la nuit de temps et trois livres sur les duels : niveau début, intermédiaire et expert.

Harry paya ses livres et tout le monde se dirigea vers le magasin de Mme Guipure, pendant que Harry attendait son tour pour faire ajuster la grandeur de son uniforme Sirius et Remus se promenèrent dans le magasin pour revenir avec une robe de sorcier.

-tu en pense quoi lui demanda Sirius

-magnifique mais pourquoi une robe tu en as déjà non ? répondit Harry

-c'est pour toi, robe de bal c'est écrit sur ta liste dit Remus

-mais pourquoi y a pas de bal à Poudlard ajouta Harry

-faut croire que cette année il en aura un lança Sirius

Une fois robe et uniforme prêt, ils prirent la direction de magasin de Potion pour acheter tous les ingrédients d'ont ils avaient besoin cette année pour leur cours. Passant par l'animalerie pour acheter de la nourriture pour Hedwige, une fois faite se fut l'heure de retourner à la maison, les Weasley et Hermione furent les premier à partir car il utilisait la cheminer pour ce déplacer.

Le chemin du retour se passa rapidement une fois arriver Harry monta dans sa chambre pour y ranger ses affaires scolaires. Étant donner le temps qu'il restait avant le repas il se mit au travail pour terminer son devoir de sortilège, à l'heure du repas Harry mangea la moitié de son assiette tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre Remus et Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry passa le reste des vacances à se reposer, à discuter avec Remus et Sirius et à faire ses devoirs de vacances, demandant de l'aide à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou ce qu'il était écrit. Harry prenait toujours sa douche au milieu de la nuit comme ça il ne risquait pas de tomber sur quelqu'un qui aurait une chance de voir ses blessures qui n'étaient pas encore guérit.

La veille du départ pour Poudlard Harry ne mit que quelques minutes pour ranger ses affaires dans sa malle car il n'avait presque rien sorti et que chaque devoir fini était déjà ranger dans la malle. C'est quelques jours passer loin de Dursley avait été très reposant et relaxant surtout qu'il n'avait plus de corvée à faire.

Harry avait fini par terminer ses devoirs de vacances et pour une fois ses devoirs étaient de la bonne longueur et proprement écrit. Le matin de la rentrée se fut Remus qui réveilla Harry car il dormait encore car Sirius était occupé à faire quelque chose dans la maison, vu que tout était déjà prêt ils pouvaient prendre leur petit déjeuner tranquillement sans se presser.

-alors pas trop déçu que les vacances finissent demanda Remus

-bof, au moins pendant l'année scolaire on peut se distraire plus facilement que pendant l'été répondit Harry

-ont part à 10h pour la gare, Weasley et compagnie devraient arriver juste après nous si se n'est pas à la dernière minute annonça Sirius

-d'accord de toute façon mes affaires son prêt et attende dans le hall dit Harry

-parfait ajouta Remus

-Sirius ? demanda Harry

-mmmm répondit ce dernier

-tu va faire quoi maintenant que tu es libre dit Harry

-me trouver du travail mais si je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de travailler déclara Sirius

-et quoi comme travail ajouta Harry

-probablement un petit travail assez flexible et pas trop exigeant dit simplement Sirius

Et ils continuèrent de discuter de divers sujet pour passer le temps alors que Sirius demanda à Harry de faire un dernier tour de la maison Remus en profita pour aller porter la malle de Harry ainsi que Hedwige dans la voiture car l'heure du départ était sur le point de sonner.

Le trajet fut ennuyant car personne ne parla, Sirius semblait perdu dans ses pensé alors que Remus était pleinement concentrer sur la route car il avait un léger embouteillage dans les rues surtout en approche de la gare. Harry regardait par la fenêtre et son regard se perdit rapidement ainsi que son esprit vagabondait au hasard sur les événements qui était survenu depuis quelques jours.

Dans la gare Harry dit au revoir à Sirius et Remus puis monta dans le train alors qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant son départ pour l'école, Ron et Hermione n'étaient toujours pas en vue alors il alla se trouva un compartiment vide et s'y installa rapidement attendant de voir si ses amis allaient finir par arriver sur la voix 93/4.

Ce fut 10 minutes après que le train fut parti de la gare que Hermione et Ron le trouvèrent dans le dernier compartiment à moitié endormi contre la fenêtre. Ils discutèrent un moment avant que Harry ne finisse par s'endormir alors que ses amis discutaient à savoir qui pourrait être le nouveau professeur de DCFM cette année.

Harry dormi pendant presque que tout le voyage et trouva très agréable que ses amis le laissent dormir et ne fasse pas trop de bruit, le temps était claire pratiquement aucun nuage n'était présent donc on pouvait voir la lune ainsi que les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Comme à chaque année c'était le professeur McGonagall qui fit entrer les premières dans la grande salle pour leur répartition.

Puis le choixpeau chanta sa chanson qui étrangement était pratiquement la même que celle qui avait entendu lors de leur première année, le silence était présent seul quelques chuchotements était présent mais pas assez évidant pour savoir qui parlait.

-quand j'appellerais votre nom vous avancerez pour que je puisse mettre le choixpeau sur votre tête et votre maison sera choisie commença Minerva

-Travar, Billy

Un jeune garçon s'avança tremblant comme une feuille, il avait les cheveux bruns pâle et semblait un peu sportif.

-Poufsouffle

Il paraissait soulager d'être placer dans cette maison, les élèves passaient les uns après les autres, une fois tout le monde réparti dans leur nouvelle maison le directeur réclama le pur silence dans la salle pour faire ses habituelle annonce de début d'année.

-bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle année qui pour certain est la dernière mais pour d'autre la première. Tout d'abord laisser moi vous présenter vos professeurs de DCFM Remus Lupin et son assistant Sirius Black annonça Albus

Les porte s'ouvrirent pour laisser place aux deux hommes annoncer par le directeur, qui se dirigèrent vers deux places disponibles à la table des professeurs.

-tu le savais Harry demanda Ron

-non, je pensais qu'il n'avait pas encore de travail c'est ce qu'il avait dit au petit déjeuner répondit Harry

-il voulait sûrement te faire la surprise dit Hermione

-si c'est le cas bravo il a réussit ajouta Harry

-Je tiens également à vous r'appeler que la forêt interdite est interdite à tout le monde, aussi cette année en vu des événements qui se dérouleront ici dans notre école la saison de quidditch n'aura pas lieu continua Albus

Mais dans toute la salle on pouvait entendre clairement que personne n'était en accord avec cette décision. Tout le monde protestait mais le directeur réussit à avoir à nouveau le silence

-je vous annonce la reprise du tournoi des trois sorciers qui se tiendra cette année à Poudlard, les écoles de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang qui arriveront le 30 octobre, à cette date les règles instaurées vous seront expliquer en même temps qu'aux autres et j'espère que vous ferez honneur à Poudlard pendant tout la duré du tournoi. Sans oublier que dès demain plusieurs aurors viendront à Poudlard pour les derniers préparatifs pour le tournoi et resteront à l'école durant le tournoi. Sur ce je vous souhait bonne nuit conclu Albus


	6. Chapter 6

Harry s'endormi vers minuit alors que les autres dormait déjà depuis un moment, le lendemain il se réveilla vers 5h du matin incapable de se rendormir alors il alla prend sa douche et prit un de ses nouveaux livres et commença sa lecture. Vers 7h il porta son livre dans sa valise et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, la grande salle était pratiquement vide seul quelques élèves et quelques professeurs étaient déjà présents.

Il était le seul de Grifondor qui était déjà dans la grande salle quand Sirius et Remus entrèrent alors que Remus se dirigea directement à la table de professeur Sirius lui alla trouver Harry et lui donna un parchemin puis pari rejoindre Remus.

_Harry _

_Si jamais tu veux discuter avec moi ou Remus ou si tu as vraiment besoin d'un endroit calme pour relaxer un peu, tu n'auras qu'à te rendre au 5ième étage devant la statue qui représente un chien, un loup et un cerf. Le mot de passe est le nom du cerf._

_S. et R._

Il replia le parchemin et le mit dans sa poche et continua de manger, 10 minutes plus tard Ron et Hermione viennent le rejoindre à la table. Puis ils se mirent à discuter de possibilité sur quelle matière serait la première de l'année alors que tous les élèves était dans la grande salle les professeurs de maison commencèrent à distribuer les horaires.

-super on commence en potion déclara Ron

-si au moins il nous collait avec les Serpentard ça serait plus agréable dit Harry

-bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller sinon le professeur Rogue va se faire un plaisir de nous retirer des points et nous coller une retenue ajouta Hermione

-alors en route pour la torture lança Harry

Comme à chaque cours depuis des années le professeur Rogue fait tout pour enlever des points à Griffondor et fait tout pour en donner à Serpentard. En gros il fait du favoritisme à sa maison alors qu'en général les autres professeurs tentent d'être impartial avec tous les maisons.

Comme toujours le professeur Rogue était toujours sur le dos de Harry à le rabaisser et ce dernier finissait par se laisser déconcentrer ce qui avait pour effet que sa potion lui valait un zéro comme note. À la fin du cours le professeur Rogue avait réussit à retirer plus de 40 points à Griffondor et Neville failli avoir une retenu.

Les cours de la journée se déroulèrent mieux que celui de potion, il ne restait plus que celui de DCFM qui avait lieu dans quelques minutes avec Remus et Sirius comme professeur ça promettait d'être vraiment intéressant et passionnant.

-bienvenu à tout le monde, aujourd'hui nous allons vous montrer les sorts impardonnables commença Remus

-bien sur ce ne sera qu'une démonstration rien de plus, c'est le professeur Dumbledor qui pense que vous devez savoir qu'elle son les effets de ses sorts continua Remus

-de plus se sera notre ami Alastor Maugrey ancien auror qui fera les démonstrations vous devez l'avoir aperçu il est présent à Poudlard pour finir les préparatifs, à justement le voilà expliqua Sirius

-bien, qui peut me nommer l'un des trois sorts demanda Alastor

Quelques mains se levèrent,

-oui M.? dit Alastor

-Londubat, le doloris répondit Neville

-c'est exact dit Alastor

Puis il prit une araignée la fit grossir un peu et lui jeta le sort cette dernière se tordit de douleur, puis arrêta le sort redonna sa taille à l'araignée et la remit dans le bocal.

-Pas très agréable n'est-ce pas, c'est le sortilège le plus douloureux jamais créer, qui peut m'en citer un autre continua Alastor

-oui M.? demanda à nouveau Alastor

-Weasley, j'ai entendu mon père parler du sort imperium répondit Ron

-le sort qui permet de contrôler une personne ajouta Remus

Puis Alastor fit une démonstration du sort sur une seconde araignée et la remit dans le bocal.

-et le dernier lança Sirius

Mais cette fois-ci personne ne semblait connaître la réponse, Alastor sorti la troisième araignée, pointa sa baguette et dit ' Avada Kedavra ' une lumière verte sorti de sa baguette et toucha l'araignée qui tomba raide mort.

-le sortilège de la mort aucun moyen de le contrer, personne n'y a jamais survécu sauf une seule personne et cette personne est assit dans cette classe déclara Alestor

Pendant le reste du cours les professeurs aider de Alastor expliquèrent plus en détails les sorts impardonnables, Harry était le seul qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce qui était expliquer car il avait l'esprit ailleurs. « alors c'est comme ça qu'il son mort, pensa Harry »

-ils ont fait fort pour un premier cours lança Ron

-oui mais au moins c'était très intéressant ajouta Hermione

-je n'ai pas très faim alors on se retrouve plus tard d'accord annonça Harry

-tu es sur demanda Hermione

-oui, on se voit plus tard répondit Harry

Et il parti dans une autre direction, alors que tout le monde était dans la grande salle pour manger Harry était seul dans la tour d'astronomie. Assit sur le sol les genoux contre son torse, ses bras entourant ses jambes et le front sur ses genoux. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne s'aperçu pas que deux personnes venait d'entrer et venait à présent de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il ne se rendit conte que de leur présence quand l'un des hommes le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de cette personne Harry restait perdu dans ses pensées tentant de repousser de vieux cauchemars qui voulait refaire surfasse depuis le cours de DCFM.

-tout va bien mon grand, y aura plus d'autre démonstration dit doucement Sirius

-Harry dit nous ce qui ne va pas, ne garde pas ça pour toi ajouta Remus

-c'est cette lumière verte murmura Harry

-tu le fais souvent ce cauchemar demanda Sirius

-non j'avais arrêté de le faire vers 3-4 ans répondit Harry

-essais de ne plus y pensée et ça devrait partir rapidement

Puis le silence tomba dans la tour, Harry était toujours blotti dans les bras de Sirius sous le regard protection de Remus.


	7. Chapter 7

Les jours passèrent et les élèves discutaient beaucoup du tournoi qui allait avoir lieu, imagina remporter le trophée pour leur école et surtout pour leur maison qui rentrerait dans l'annale de l'école car la dernière fois que Poudlard à gagner la coupe c'était un Serdaigle qui avait fini premier.

Depuis quelques jours Harry retrouve peu à pu le sommeil pendant la nuit, s'endormant vers 23 heures. Se réveillant que très peu de temps avant de se rendormi pour finalement se réveiller définitivement vers 5 heures 30 du matin. Harry passait la plus part de son temps libre à se promener dans le château surtout quand il avait trop mal au dos c'était pratique d'être seul pour que personne ne s'en rendre conte.

Sans soin ses blessures mettaient du temps mais ça il en avait l'habitude depuis le temps que son oncle le frappe il avait appris à supporter la douleur sans rien laisser voir et à faire croire que tout allait bien. Depuis qu'il avait appris le soir de la rentrer que le quidditch était annulée cette année Harry avait été soulager car ses blessures étaient pires que les années passer donc ça aurait été difficile de les cacher comme dans le passé.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit quand même en compagnie de ses amis Harry est plus distant et plus refermer sur lui, ce qui commence à ce remarquer chez le personnel enseignant depuis quelque temps déjà. C'était la fin septembre et il restait encore plusieurs choses à finalisé pour l'arriver des deux autres écoles qui participe au tournoi.

Quelque part dans le château deux endroit était en vois d'aménagement pour accueillir les invités venus de d'autre pays. C'était surtout le soir qu'on pouvait apercevoir quelques aurors patrouiller dans les couloirs les plus déserts pour s'assurer que personnes ne prévoyait faire de mauvais coups en la présence des invités.

Le temps commençait à devenir plus frais à l'extérieur alors qu'à l'intérieur le froid ne se faisait pas ressentir encore. Les cours se déroulaient bien dans l'ensemble, les plus pénible étaient ceux en commun avec les Serpentard et le plus ennuyeux était celui d'histoire de la magie seul cours où pratiquement tout les élèves avait au moins une fois finies par s'endormir.

-bien aujourd'hui vous aller transformer la boite en carton devant vous en boite de métal, la formule est simple mais ça demande beaucoup de concentration, pointer votre baguette sur la boite et dite Transfor Métalus et donner un petit coup sur la boite. Maintenant c'est à vous expliqua Minerva

Comme toujours ce ne fut pas long que Hermione avait pratiquement réussit la transformation, la plus part des élèves avait beau essayer mais rien n'y faisait. Le professeur passait de table en table pour tenter d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin car certains était très loin d'avoir une chance de réussir cette transformation.

Harry lui était comme toujours à moitié concentrer sur sa transformation ce qui n'était pas inhabituel car peu import la matière il n'était jamais concentrer totalement. Il n'avait jamais réussit à se concentrer à fond dans ce qu'il faisait car il gardait toujours un peu de son attention sur ce qu'il l'entourait, habitude prise à force de guetter l'arriver de son oncle sachant qu'il serait puni.

Octobre venait d'arriver annonçant l'arriver de l'halloween et de la venu des inviter pour le tournoi, de la où ils étaient assit les enseignants ne pouvoir pas voir que Harry mangeait moins qu'à son habitude. Mais Harry ne se doutait pas que Hermione commençait à l'observer depuis un moment déjà et elle semblait avoir remarquer la perte d'appétit de son ami.

Harry suivait ses cours avec moins de concentration et d'enthousiasme que les années passer et que les élèves de son âge. De plus il avait tendance à s'isoler le plus souvent possible quand il commençait à y avoir trop de monde dans une pièce. Ayant une préférence pour la solitude qui grandissait en lui, il s'éclipsait souvent pendant des heures sans que personne ne sache où il était et ce qu'il faisait.

-dit Harry tu as une idée des tâches que les champions devront faire demanda Ron

-non et je ne veux pas savoir ça ne m'intéresse pas répondit Harry

-de tout façon je n'ai pas l'intention d'y participé ajouta Harry

-pourquoi, c'est la gloire assurer avec une jolie somme d'argent dit Ron

-de un je suis déjà assez célèbre comme ça et de deux l'argent j'en aie déjà plus que nécessaire dans mon coffre expliqua Harry

-mais ça risque d'être super c'est une occasion unique répliqua Ron

-Ron laisse le, s'il ne veut pas c'est son choix déclara Hermione

-mais Mione commença Ron

-je vous laisse annonça Harry

Et il parti sans rien ajouter de plus, s'éclipsant de nouveau de la conversation qu'il avait avec ses amis.

-il est de plus en plus bizarre dit Ron

-oui, je me demande ce qui lui arrive il mange moins depuis un certain temps dit Hermione

-sans oublier qu'il à tendant à rester seul pendant des heures et qu'il prend sa douche à 5h30 du matin au lieu de profiter de quelques heures de plus pour dormir ajouta Ron

-je pense qu'il faudrait avertir quelqu'un déclara Hermione

Pendant ce temps Harry était retourner s'isoler dans le même endroit qu'il utilisait depuis sa deuxième année. Franchissant la porte du troisième étage, marchand tout le long du passage, ouvrant une seconde porte. Ouvrant la trappe qui avait été gardé par les chiens à trois têtes de Hagrid lors de sa première année, n'ayant plus de mesure de sécurité il arriva rapidement à la salle où se trouvait toujours le miroir.

Harry s'assit dans les marches et fini par se perdre dans ses pensées comme à chaque fois qu'il venait dans cet endroit, sachant que personne ne penserait à venir le chercher ici. Dans cette pièce le temps passait lentement et rapidement, passant parfois des heures à regarder le miroir et à s'imaginer quel genre de vie il aurait si son plus profond désir serait réaliser.


	8. Chapter 8

-je pense qu'il sera enchanté de ta proposition Sirius dit Albus

-Albus a raison, il a besoin d'un père et tu es le mieux placer pour lui offrir de plus s'il accepte je deviens son parrain ajouta Remus

-mais le fait d'être tuteur est une chose différente de celui d'être père commença Sirius

Mais le silence tomba rapidement dans le bureau du directeur cela faisait quelques minutes que le silence était maître quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

-entrez lança Albus

-vous vouliez me voir professeur dit Harry

-oui, aller assit toi dit Albus

Harry prit place entre Remus et Sirius qui semblait un peu nerveux

-y a un problème demanda Harry

-non bien sur que non, je vous laisse quelques instants seul répondit Albus, puis il partit

-j'ai pensé à quelque chose, plutôt une proposition que tu as le droit d'accepté ou de refusé tu es libre de choisir commença Remus

-et quel genre de proposition demanda Harry

-pour le moment selon la loi je suis ton tuteur mais j'aimerais pouvoir t'adopter légalement ainsi je deviendrai ton père et Remus serait ton nouveau parrain annonça Sirius

-tu deviendrais mon père dit Harry

-oui, tu deviendrais mon fils et tu porteras mon nom de famille si tu le veux dit Sirius

-dons tu serais Harry James Black-Potter, ce qui sonne très bien ajouta Remus

-alors c'est vraiment sérieux ton offre demanda Harry

-oui très sérieux et même si tu refuse la proposition te sera toujours offerte répondit Sirius

Harry resta silencieux plusieurs secondes puis il se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Sirius en lui disant qu'il acceptait de devenir son fils. Puis Albus entra alors que Harry était toujours calé dans les bras de son nouveau père, Albus sorti des parchemins, une plume et de l'encre.

-donc il a accepté, Sirius tu devras signer les documents que tu avais fait préparer l'autre jour, ils ont été officialisés manque plus que ta signature et celle de Remus déclarant qu'il est le nouveau parrain expliqua Albus

Harry toujours calé dans ses bras Sirius signa les documents et Remus fit pareil dans la section parrain. Ils discutèrent un moment puis Sirius mit fin à la discussion mais Harry c'était endormi depuis un moment dans les bras de son père. Sirius parti avec Harry dans ses bras et prit la direction de son appartement qu'il partageait avec Remus en souvenir de leur année d'école.

Sirius coucha Harry dans la troisième chambre qui était inoccupé, lui retira ses chaussures et le borda puis sorti. Cette nuit Sirius repensa à la réaction qu'avait eu Harry en réalisant la proposition et comme il avait démontré qu'il acceptait cette offre, puis s'endormi heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis des années.

Comme c'était samedi Sirius laisse Harry dormir jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ce réveil de lui-même, il était presque 10h quand il se réveilla.

-alors bien dormi fiston demanda Sirius

-oui très bien, la meilleure nuit que j'ai jamais eut répondit Harry

-Remus est encore debout dit Harry

-non il avait réunion avec Albus et Rogue dit Sirius

Après s'être assurer que Harry avait déjeuné et c'était lavé, il se transforma en Patmol au grand plaisir d'Harry. Pendant plus d'une heure ils s'amusèrent comme des fous jusqu'à ce que Patmol accroche le dos de Harry et ce dernier gémit de douleur.

-ça va demanda Sirius qui venait de reprendre sa forme humaine

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas Sirius s'approcha de son fils mais ce dernier recula et commença à trembler. Ne comprenant pas la réaction de Harry, Sirius s'approcha de nouveau et le prit dans ses bras mais ce dernier se mit à se débattre pour se dégager mais Sirius resserra sa prise. Harry fini par se calmer car à force de se débattre la douleur augmentait, Sirius lui caressait doucement le dos pour l'aider à se détendre.

Harry fini par se détendre un peu dans les bras de son père espérant qu'il ne lui pose pas de question et qu'il oubli ce qui vient de ce passé. Mais Sirius lui n'allait pas oublier l'événement car il conduisit Harry sur le divan tout en s'assurant de garder la prise sur Harry pour éviter qu'il fuit la conversation.

-je veux une réponse honnête Harry, est-ce que je t'ai fait mal tout à l'heure demanda Sirius

-non répondit Harry en fuyant le regard de son père

-tu es sur car tu as à gémit de douleur et ne me fait pas croire le contraire ajouta Sirius

Mais Harry resta silencieux et détournait ce regard pour fixer un point du plancher, Sirius desserra sa prise et commença à remonter le chandail d'Harry pour découvrir son dos couvert de blessures encore ouvertes et plusieurs bleu de différente tinte. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux quand il avait senti son père remonter son chandail et se remit à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Son père resserra la prise sur lui et tenta de le calmer en lui frottant doucement le dos, bien calé dans les bras de son père Harry fini par se calmer au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-aller Harry lève toi, ont va à l'infirmerie pour te faire soigner déclara Sirius

-non je…..je……j'veux pas y aller béguéya Harry

-pas de discussion tu y va un point c'est tout, tu es blesser donc tu dois te faire soigner continua Sirius

-n……non….. protesta Harry qui se débattait légèrement

-Harry James Black-Potter tu iras à l'infirmerie te faire soigner que tu le veille ou non est-ce claire demanda Sirius

Et Harry se résigna à lutter contre son père et fit signe que oui de la tête, se levant pour se laisser conduire à l'infirmerie espérant ne pas passer de teste d'évaluation de santé sinon ce qui ne voulait révéler le serait.

Harry marchait tête baisser vers ce qui lui semblait être une salle d'interrogatoire plutôt qu'une infirmerie, préférant ne pas penser au moment ou son père allait savoir toute l'horreur qu'il avait reçu de sa famille moldu pendant des années. Espérant trouver un moyen de disparaître et de faire oublier cette histoire mais la chance que ça arrive était contre lui comme toujours.

Alors qu'ils pénétrèrent fans l'infirmerie Sirius fit asseoir Harry sur un lit et appela Mdm Pomfresh pour qu'elle sorte de son bureau. Harry lui n'avait aucune échappatoire et devenait de plus en plus nerveux à l'idée de se faire examiner dévoila à quel point ses blessures étaient sérieuses.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Pomfresh

-il faudrait examiner le jeune homme ici présent en profondeur, et soigner ses nombreuses blessures qu'il a répondit Sirius

-très bien, vous pouvez rester si vous rester à distance pendant l'examen déclara Pomfresh

Elle lui jeta le sort d'examen qui prenait quelques minutes et qui faisait apparaître sur un parchemin toutes les blessures extérieures et intérieures. De plus on pouvait avoir une idée sur depuis combien de temps on été fait ces blessures et même retracer de vielles blessures déjà guéries mais qui avait laissé une marque visible.


	9. Chapter 9

Pour vous remercier d'être fidèle à ma fic, je vous offre deux chapitre comme cadeau de noël.

**Chapitre 9:**

Alors que l'examen venait de prendre fin, Pomfresh lisait le résultat et fit signe à Sirius de s'approcher d'Harry.

-bien je vais chercher les potions nécessaires pendant ce temps M. Black essayer de lui retirer son chandail expliqua Pomfresh

Cela prit dix minutes à Sirius pour convaincre Harry de retirer son chandail car ce dernier ne voulait rien savoir de se dévêtir devant quelqu'un. Pomfresh revient avec les potions ainsi qu'un appareil photo, elle expliqua que les photos seraient des preuves de plus le jour où il aurait à porter plainte contre son oncle.

Alors que Pomfresh demanda à Sirius d'étendre la solution cicatrisante elle alla appeler Albus pour qu'il vienne à l'infirmerie avec Remus vue qu'il avait réunion tous les deux. Sirius fini par réussir à mettre la solution cicatrisante sur le dos et le torse de Harry car ce dernier tremblait à chaque toucher et gigotait de la prise de Sirius. Au moment où Remus et Albus entrèrent dans l'infirmerie Sirius venait de finir et avait remit son chandail à Harry.

Pomfresh expliqua la situation ainsi que ses découverts, Sirius du faire preuve d'un contrôle surprenant pour ne pas démontrer tout sa colère et risquer d'effrayer Harry. Ce dernier était silencieux et fixer un point du plafond sans détourner son regard,

-une autre chose, vous aller devoir vous assurer qu'il mange suffisamment car il est trop mince et léger pour son âge déclara Pomfresh

-très bien mais comment étant à des tables séparé, je ne vois pas comment dit Sirius

-la seule solution est que vous mangiez dans votre appartement proposa Albus

-un conseil fait le manger graduellement en augmentant la nourriture dans son assiette et vous ne saurez pas trop de deux pour le confronter à son appétit ajouta Pomfresh

-très bien, je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il mange à nouveau lança Sirius

Pomfresh retourna dans son bureau pour finir de noter ses observations, Albus prit congé quelque instant plus tard. Plus le temps passait plus la douleur de ses blessures s'envolait grâce aux potion de l'infirmière mais Harry refusait de regarder son père alors que ce dernier cherchait à établir un contact visuel avec son fils.

Voyant qu'il ne réussissait pas Sirius prit le menton d'Harry dans sa main et lui fit redresser la tête. Mais ce dernier tenta de tourner la tête mais rien à faire Sirius le tenait fermement et refusait de le lâcher.

-Harry relaxe, on ne portera plainte que lorsque que tu seras prêt à la faire et à supporter un procès commença Sirius

-aller viens on rentre à l'appartement continua Sirius

Et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie Harry marchait le dernier la tête baise honteux qu'on connaisse la vérité. Il passa le reste de la matinée assit sur le divan dans l'appartement de son père à lire un livre de DCFM, Remus compris vite que Harry était silencieux de manière volontaire pour se faire oublier le fait qu'il était présent.

À l'heure de déjeuner Sirius appela Harry à venir le rejoindre pour manger son repas, il resta silencieux tout le long et les adultes respectaient son choix d'être muet le temps d'accepter ce qui venait d'être dévoilé. Harry mangea le quart de son assiette avant de repousser l'assiette mais Sirius lui remit devant lui.

-tu finis ton assiette dit Sirius

-j'ai plus faim se justifia Harry

-tu finis ton assiette sinon je te fais manger moi-même ajouta Sirius

-mange insista Sirius

À la fin du repas Harry n'avait presque pas mange d'avantage, il du rester assit à la table temps qu'il n'aurait pas fini son assiette. Il savait que son père allait s'assurer qu'il ne qui pas la table avant d'avoir fini de manger son repas de plus étant la fin de semaine Sirius pouvait le laisser assit à la table pendant des heures.

-tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il mange tout déclara Remus

-je sais, je ne suis pas pour lui dire que j'allais le libérer après une certaine quantité manger dit Sirius

-mais ce qu'il avait était trop il risque d'être malade continua Remus

-Rem je le sais mais je veux qu'il mange environ les trois quarts, voir plus de la moitié de l'assiette au minimum je sais qu'il ne mangera pas tout mais il faut vraiment lui faire comprendre que temps qu'il ne mangera pas correctement il devra manger tout ce qui se trouve dans son assiette expliqua Sirius

Après une demi-heure assit seul à la table Harry fini par se remettre à manger, dix minutes il appela Sirius pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas manger d'avantage et ce dernier accepta qu'il quitte la table et de pouvoir s'il le voulait aller retrouver ses amis à condition de revenir pour 18h pour le dîner.

Harry parti rejoindre ses amis dans la tour de Griffondor, une arriver il raconta à ses amis que Sirius venait de l'adopter et que maintenant il avait un père. Il expliqua qu'il avait une retenu d'une duré indéterminé qui avait comme conséquence qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation de manger avec les autres car il devait faire ses retenu lors des repas.

Hermione trouva ça bizarre mais ne fit aucun commentaire, pendant une bonne parti de la journée ils firent leur devoir de botanique et d'histoire de la magie. Alors qu'Hermione faisait celui d'étude de moldus Ron et Harry jouait au échec pour passer le temps, tout en jouant Harry réfléchissait au fait qu'il restait moins de deux semaines avant l'arriver des écoles pour le tournoi.

À l'heure du repas Harry sorti de la en même temps que les autres mais il prit la direction des appartements de son père et son parrain. Harry se mit à discuter avec Remus pour passer le temps car le repas n'était toujours pas arriver sans oublier que Sirius était toujours entrain de corriger les copies.

Le repas arriva en même temps que Sirius à la table, comme pour le midi Sirius était entrain de se plaindre qu'il allait devenir fou à corriger tous ces devoirs. Harry remarqua que son assiette était moins remplie que celle du midi, elle contenait exactement la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait réussit à avaler. Soulager de voir moins de nourriture il joua moins avec,

-papa ? dit Harry

Sirius mit quelques seconde avant de réaliser que Harry le considérait vraiment comme un père,

-un problème demanda Sirius

-non mais je voulais savoir combien de temps j'allais devoir manger ici répondit Harry

-aussi longtemps que nécessaire pourquoi dit Sirius

-ce que j'aimerais être dans la grande salle pour le souper d'halloween expliqua Harry

-une chose est sur c'est que le souper de 30 et du 31 octobre tu pourras être dans la grande salle avec les autres commença Sirius

-mais avant tu dois nous prouver que tu mangeras une quantité minimum de nourriture continua Remus

-si tu n'arrive pas à le prouver tu passeras ces deux soupers à la table des enseignants ajouta Sirius

-tu ne peux pas faire ça lança Harry

-si je le peux, pourquoi d'après toi on a l'autorisation de manger ici demanda Sirius

-je sais pas répondit Harry

-pour éviter que tu sois embarrasser devant les autres et pouvoir mieux contrôler la quantité de nourriture que tu dois manger expliqua Sirius

-alors je dois faire quoi pour être à nouveau avec mes amis dit Harry

-nous prouver que tu es capable de manger une certaine quantité de nourriture raisonnable de te plein gré déclara Sirius

-sans oublier que tu as jusqu'au déjeuner de 30 octobre pour démontrer qu'on peut te faire confiance ajouta Remus

-et si vous n'avez pas confiance lança Harry

-tu passeras une semaine à manger tes repas à la table des professeurs, de plus tout les semaines tu te feras peser par l'infirmière et ce jusqu'à que je sois sur que tu manges et que tu n'arrêteras pas et tu auras droit à des visites inattendu à l'infirmerie pour passer quelques examens de routine expliqua Sirius

-tu réapprendras à manger un repas normal avec le temps, il se passera plusieurs jours voir une semaine avant que je n'augmente tranquillement ta quantité de nourriture à moins que tu le face toi-même annonça Sirius


	10. Chapter 10

La fin de semaine passa rapidement et les repas avec Sirius et Remus étaient agréable car ils profitaient de ce temps pour lui raconter des histoires sur leur scolarité. Le lundi matin Harry n'était pas très enthousiasme car c'était la semaine et il devait aller manger en priver, pendant le week-end il avait pu faire passer ça comme des repas familiaux mais la c'était cours.

Quand il arriva dans l'appartement seul Remus était présent, il prit place comme d'habitude et commença à manger ce que contenait son assiette. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un œuf miroir, il repoussa son assiette vers le centre de la table.

-Harry tu dois finir ton assiette lui dit Remus

Mais ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement pour reprendre son assiette alors Remus lui remit devant lui. Harry ne fit aucun mouvement pour finir son assiette, ce petit manège dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à que Remus brise le silence.

-à ta place je serais chanceux de commencer en DCFM vue que tu es en retard de 5 minutes déjà annonça Remus

À contre cœur Harry fini son assiette et parti avec Remus vers la classe de cours, étant donné que la pleine lune était ce soir, Remus ne faisait que superviser Sirius qui s'occupait de donner les cours et corriger les devoirs jusqu'à que la pleine lune soit passer.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la classe Sirius était entrain d'expliquer l'exercice du jour qui était la pratique du sort qu'il avait apprit au dernier cours. Harry prit place et Sirius fini c'est explication puis les élèves se mirent en groupe de trois, Hermione, Ron et Harry se mirent en semble et Hermione lui expliqua ce qu'il avait manqué.

-Harry ou étais-tu pendant le petit déjeuner ? demanda Hermione

-dans l'appartement de mon père avec Remus répondit Harry

-mais tu viens manger avec nous ce midi dit Ron

-non, je ne pourrai pas avant un moment déclara Harry

-mais pourquoi s'exclama Hermione

-selon eux je ne mange pas assez donc ils doivent s'assurer que je mange suffisamment expliqua Harry

-oui je l'avais remarqué depuis un moment mais y a pas un moins pour que tu viens manger avec nous de temps en temps dans la grande salle demanda Hermione

-non pas pour le moment mais je peux toujours leur demander si vous pouvez venir manger à l'appartement répondit Harry

-c'est mieux que rien tu nous feras savoir quand on peut n'est-ce pas dit Ron

-bien sur même si c'est agréable de passer plus de temps avec eux, j'ai le droit de manger avec mes amis. Je leur demanderai ce midi ça vous va ajouta Harry

Ils firent signe que oui puis ils se concentrèrent sur le cours plus précisément sur ce qu'il devait faire. Comme il l'avait pensé Sirius ne lui fit pas remarquer son retard en classe mais il était sur qu'il réservait la réprimande pour l'heure du déjeuner. Le reste de la matinée se déroula normalement et à l'heure du déjeuner Harry se dirigea vers l'appartement,

-même si je connais la raison de ton retard je te colle quand même une retenu et je te conseil de finir ton assiette dans les temps et de ne plus arriver en retard à tes cours annonça Sirius

-mais si tu le savais pourquoi tu me colle une punition demanda Harry

-pour te faire comprendre qu'aucun retard à tes cours ne sera toléré, surtout si tu prends ton temps pour manger répondit Sirius

Harry comment ça à manger son assiette sachant que sur ce point il ne gagnera pas contre Sirius et il ne pouvait pas conter sur l'appuis de Remus. Après plusieurs minutes à manger en silence,

-papa dit Harry

-hmm dit Sirius

-est-ce que Ron et Hermione peuvent venir ici demanda Harry

-pourquoi, tu n'es pas en punition répondit Sirius

-non je veux dire pendant les repas ajouta Harry

-je sais pas déjà que tu sois la, certains doivent prendre ça comme du favoritisme dit Sirius

-à moins qu'ils viennent pendant la fin de semaine mais encore il faut l'accord de Dumbledor lança Remus

-dès que j'ai le temps j'irai lui demander ça marche dit Sirius

-c'est mieux que rien déclara Harry

Le reste du repas se passa relativement bien, Remus et Sirius discutaient des cours qu'ils donneraient cette après-midi alors que Harry jouait un peu avec sa nourriture. Harry fini son assiette quelques minutes après son père et son parrain et il parti pour ne pas arriver en retard à son premier cours de l'après-midi qui était en commun avec les Poufsouffle.

L'après-midi ce déroula très bien et le cours de soin au créature était comme à son habitude très étonnante et surprenant surtout avec la créature que les élèves devaient s'occuper. À l'heure du dîner Sirius avec l'aide de Remus racontait une de leur blague qu'il avait fait à Rogue lors de leur troisième année pendant le dîner d'halloween ce qui avait été le plus drôle c'est qu'il ne c'était pas fait coincer pour cette farce.

Une fois le repas terminer Harry suivit Sirius pour faire sa retenu, une fois arriver dans son bureau Sirius s'assit et Harry préféra rester debout.

-bien, ce que tu auras à faire n'est pas compliquer tu vois la l'étagère sur ta droite demanda Sirius

Harry fit signe que oui

-les livres doivent être placés en ordre alphabétique et fait attention ils sont déjà classés par niveau scolaire annonça Sirius

Alors il commença son travail sachant que ce qu'il avait à faire n'était pas compliquer et prendrait moins d'une heure. Sirius en profita pour ranger un peu le bureau qui était devenu un vrai champ de bataille depuis quelques jours. Sirius fini par stopper ce qu'il faisait se disant que Remus finirait bien par tout ranger comme il faut, il préféra observer Harry dans sa tâche pensant au fait qu'il faudrait bien un jour pousser Harry à parler du mauvais traitement qu'il recevait.

Harry mit 50 minutes pour faire ce qu'il devait faire, alors qu'il allait sortir sachant que Sirius le laisserait partir comme il lui avait dit lors du dîner. Mais ce dernier lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui,

-j'aimerais qu'on discute tout le deux annonça Sirius

-et de quoi demanda Harry

-de ce que ton oncle ta fait subir répondit Sirius

Harry se leva brusquement pour partir mais Sirius fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le bras puis le fit asseoir sur lui pour ne pas qu'il parte.

-s'il te plait Harry ça te soulagera continua Sirius

-non je veux pas murmura Harry en se débattant

-et si tu commençais par me parler du fait qu'il te battait et de laisser de côté l'autre chose dit Sirius

-en parler un peu te fera du bien ajouta Sirius

Harry fini par accepter car il s'avait que Sirius ne le laisserait pas sortir sans qu'ils aient eux leur petite discussion. Alors il lui raconta le genre de punition que lui donnait son oncle quand il était très jeune sans vraiment donné de détail car il ne se sentait pas prêt à raconter tout dès la première fois.

Il lui racontait le genre de travail qu'il devait faire avant le retour de son oncle, les punition qu'il avait si ce n'était pas fini. Il lui parlait du genre de punition qu'il avait selon l'âge qu'il avait aussi en commençant par aussi jeune qui se le rappelait, il remonta ainsi jusqu'à ses 6 ans.

-c'est très bien Harry, tu es aller assez loin pour aujourd'hui commença Sirius

-je sais que tu n'es pas entrer dans les détails et je le comprends, tu le feras quand tu te sentiras vraiment prêt à le faire pas avant, si tu veux on continuera cette discussion un autre jour d'accord dit Sirius

-d'accord dit Harry

Sirius laissa Harry se lever et lui dit qu'il pouvait aller rejoindre ses amis et qu'ils se verraient au petit déjeuner.

-je me sens un peu mieux maintenant dit Harry

-on se sent toujours mieux quand on en parle même si c'est juste un peu et tu sais Harry que tu peux venir de toi même si tu veux m'en parler dit Sirius

-je sais mais…. commença Harry

-tu n'es pas très à l'aise, je comprends, nous n'aurons pas d'autre discussion sur le sujet pour le moment, on va y aller graduellement, encore une chose passe une bonne soirée ajouta Sirius

-toi aussi bonne soirée lança Harry

Et il parti rejoindre ses amis.


	11. Chapter 11

Quelques minutes plus tard Remus entra dans le bureau car Sirius lui avait dit qu'il ne garderait Harry que une heure.

-tu as décidé de le faire travailler plus longtemps demanda Remus

-non mais nous avons discuté un peu du mauvais traitement que lui donnait son oncle mais sans entrer dans les détails répondit Sirius

-ça ne peut que le soulager d'en parler, je suppose que le sujet était limiter dit Remus

-oui mais avec le temps ça deviendra plus large et je ne veux pas trop le pousser et risquer de perdre à jamais les chances qu'il parle ajouta Sirius

-tu contes laisser Ron et Hermione venir manger en fin de semaine ou pas lança Remus

-bien sur mais je préfère attendre avant de lui dire dit Sirius

Pendant ce temps la Harry était parti se coucher car il se sentait fatiguer d'avoir raconter ses souvenirs à Sirius même s'il n'avait pas raconter grand chose. Il dormait déjà depuis longtemps quand ses camarades de chambres montèrent se coucher à leur tour.

Les jours passèrent sans problème et comme prévue Harry pu manger dans l'appartement de son père avec ses amis le samedi soir. Le grand jour se rapprochait rapidement et les élèves étaient de plus en plus excité par cette arriver, tous avaient hâte de pauser leur candidature à cette compétition de rapporter la gloire à leur école et à leur famille en gagnant cette compétition.

Lors de l'arriver des écoles tous les cours finissaient 30 minutes plutôt pour laisser le temps aux élèves d'aller porter leurs choses à leur dortoir pour revenir accueillir les invités. Harry avait eu le droit de manger avec ses amis le soir de l'arriver des écoles,

**Flash Back **

**-Harry je pense que je peux te faire confiance pour manger un repas convenable lors du dîner sans que je te surveille demanda Sirius**

**-bien sur répondit Harry**

**-si je me rends conte que tu ne le fais pas c'est à la table des professeurs que tu mangeras pendant une semaine entière compris ajouta Sirius**

**-oui parfaitement compris dit Harry**

**-encore une chose je te fais confiance pour les repas donc tu peux retourner manger avec tes amis dans la grande salle dit Sirius**

**Fin Flash Back**

Tous les élèves attendaient l'arriver des écoles à l'extérieur, plusieurs discussion sur comment allait arriver les invités quel genre de moyen de transport ils utilisaient surtout avec un nombre suffisant d'élèves avec leurs bagages. Ce fut l'école de Beauxbâtons qui fut en vu en premier, c'était un magnifique carrosse tirer par des chevaux géants.

Quelques minutes plus tard les élèves descendaient du carrosse suivit par leur directrice d'école, elle semblait aussi grand que Hagrid.

-ah madame Maxime comment allez-vous demanda Albus

-eu très bien répondit Mdm Maxime

-vous avez fait bon voyage dit Albus

-oui, et Karkaroff est déjà la demanda Mdm Maxime

-non vous êtes la première répondit Albus

-vous pouvez aller vous réchauffer à l'intérieur avec vos élèves, Karkaroff devrait bientôt arriver ajouta Albus

-bonne idée dit Mdm Maxime

Puis ils entrèrent dans l'école alors que tout Poudlard restait au froid pour attendre l'arriver de la deuxième et dernière école. Pendant ce temps Hagride était parti s'occuper des chevaux géants de Maxime, quelques minutes plus tard alors que tout le monde commençait vraiment à avoir froid un bruit attira l'attention de tout le monde.

Chacun cherchait à savoir d'où venait ce bruit quand un élève de deuxième pointa le lac d'où émergeait un bateau. Un instant plus tard un homme sorti suivit par un élève et quelques secondes plus tard le reste des élèves sortirent du bateau.

Les directeurs discutèrent un moment puis tout le monde pu rentrer à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le festin. Les élèves de BeauxBâtons prirent place avec les Serdaigles alors que les élèves de Durmstrang eux prirent place avec les Serpentard, parmi cette dernière école avait le grand Victor Krum grand joueur de quidditch.

Le festin commença après que Albus eu souhaiter bonne appétit à tout le monde, les discussions étaient très diversifier. Harry regarda son assiette vide un moment avant de finir par la remplire, prenant un peu de tout et il commença à manger tout en discutant avec ses camarades de maison les plus proche.

-bien j'espère que vous aviez bien manger, avant de vous laissez retourner à votre dortoir j'aimerais expliquer plus en détail le tournoi qui aura lieu cette année commença Albus

-pour commencer je tiens à informer que les champions n'auront pas à faire leur examen de fin d'année étant donner l'énergie et le temps que demande le tournoi, de plus le tournoi se déroulera en trois taches tout au long de l'année. Maintenant pour pouvoir participer vous devez être majeur donc avoir 17 ans au moment où vous donnerez votre nom continua Albus

-dès que vous sortirez de la grande salle vous verrez dans le hall une coupe et c'est à cette coupe que vous devez y inscrire sur un parchemin votre nom et votre école. Vous aurez 24 heures pour le faire après ce délais la coupe choisira un champion par école. Encore une chose une fois votre nom dans la coupe impossible de retirer votre candidature du tournoi alors penser si bien avant de vous lancer dans cette compétition, sur ce je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit conclu Albus

Puis les élèves commencèrent à quitter la grande salle pour aller rejoindre leur dortoir, une fois dans leur dortoir certains élèves étaient révolter de ne pas pouvoir participer au tournoi car il n'avait pas l'âge, surtout les jumeaux Weasley car il allait avoir 17 ans que l'année prochaine. Quelques heures plus tard la plus part des élèves étaient déjà coucher les autres finissaient des devoirs ou essayaient de réfléchir à moyen de poser leur candidature.

Étonnamment cette nuit les patrouilles étaient plus rares dans les couloirs de l'école comme si pour cette nuit il était permit pour certain de se déplacer après le couvre feux pour permet à ceux qui veulent participer de le faire sans être vue par personne. La nuit était calme comme à son habitude tout le monde c'était endormi en réfléchissant sur qui serait choisi comme champion pour l'école.

Le lendemain matin les discussions étaient nombreuses pestant contre le fait qu'il y avait déjà un Serpentard qui c'était inscrit pour le tournoi et une Griffondor qui venait juste de le faire tous espérant qu'aucun Serpentard ne serait prit comme représentant de Poudlard. Tout au long de la journée les élèves posaient leur candidature et certains qui n'avaient pas l'âge tentèrent d'y arriver en usant de toute sorte de moyen comme la potion de vieillissement.

Les cours se déroulèrent normalement et vers la fin de la journée les élèves commençaient à avoir hâte que le repas arrive pour savoir enfin qui allait être désigner pour représenter leur école. Même chez les professeurs une certaine tension était présente à savoir quel élève de l'école serait choisi et de quelle maison il ou elle serait.

Le soir venu le directeur de Poudlard annonça que le nom des champions serait connu après le repas. Le dîner fut aussi délicieux que celui de la veille, alors que les élèves avaient presque fini Rusard venait de déposé la coupe sur la table des professeurs, une fois que tout le monde au fini le directeur de Poudlard se mit debout et réclama le silence dans la salle.

-d'ici quelques instant nous seront les noms des trois champions qui participeront au tournoi, je tiens d'avance à remercier tous ceux qui ont posé leur candidature et qui ne seront pas choisi. Bien je pense que sa ne sera plus très long et dès que vous entendez votre nom lever et aller dans la pièce qui est juste la déclara Albus

Puis il désigne une porte non loin de la table, moins d'une minute plus tard le premier nom fut expulser de la coupe et le directeur attrapa le morceau de parchemin puis le lit

-Victor Krum annonça Albus

Victor se leva et parti dans la direction de la petite pièce, ce ne fut pas très long qu'un second parchemin fut expulser à son tour

-Fleur Delacour déclara Albus

Fleur se leva comme l'avait fait Victor et se dirigea vers le même endroit, moins de 30 après que la porte soit fermer le troisième et dernier parchemin fut expulser de la coupe

-Cédric Diggory annonça à nouveau Albus

Cédric prit la même direction que les deux autres champions dès que la porte fut refermer le directeur prit la parole,

-bien ainsi nous avons nos champions donc je souhait à tout……..commença Albus

Mais il fut interrompu par la coupe qui expulsa un quatrième parchemin, l'attrapant et il le lui puis annonça le quatrième champion du tournoi,

-Harry Potter déclara Albus


	12. Chapter 12

_-bien ainsi nous avons nos champions donc je souhait à tout……..commença Albus_

_Mais il fut interrompu par la coupe qui expulsa un quatrième parchemin, l'attrapant, il le lu puis annonça le quatrième champion du tournoi,_

_-Harry Potter déclara Albus_

**ch.12**

La salle tomba dans un silence qu'on aurait pu qualifier de silence de mort, Harry était figer sur place n'osant pas bouger. Il pensait à toute vitesse à savoir comment son nom avait été tiré s'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de participé surtout qu'il avait envisagé de pouvoir avoir enfin une année calme et reposante pour une fois.

-Harry Potter vous devez aller rejoindre les autres dit Albus

Malgré le fait qu'il aurait préféré rester ou mieux partir de la grande salle il se leva et alla rejoindre les autres champions. Une fois dans la petit pièce Harry alla s'asseoir dans le coin le plus sombre espérant faire oublier sa présence, assit sur le sol il ramena ses genoux vers son torse et les entoura de ses bras avant d'accoté son front sur ses genoux.

Quelques minutes plus tard plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la pièce mais Harry fit comme s'il n'était pas la, espérant et se faire oublier de tout ces gens.

-c'est scandaleux, Poudlard ne peut avoir deux champions lança Karkaroff

-tout le sait mais j'ai bien peur que nous ayons le choix que de le laisser participé dit Albus

-alors je veux avoir poser à nouveau la candidature rétorqua Karkaroff

-impossible la coupe est étain jusqu'à la prochaine fois expliqua Albus

-mais c'est injuste Poudlard ne peut avoir deux champions ajouta Mdm Maxime

-pourtant un nom choisi et la personne doit y participer dit Croupton

-bien maintenant Verpey si vous leur donniez les informations qu'il on besoin dit Albus

-oui bien sur, la première tache aura lieu le 24 novembre alors préparez-vous bien expliqua Verpey

-maintenant que c'est dit c'est l'heure d'aller rejoindre vos camarade annonça Albus

Une fois tout le monde sorti Albus se rapprocha d'Harry qui ne semblait pas avoir bouger depuis un moment et il ne semblait pas vouloir le faire. Il s'accroupi à la hauteur de Harry et mit une main sur son épaule.

-Harry tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton dortoir il commence à se faire tard commença Albus

-aller Harry une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien ajouta Albus en se relevant

Quelques secondes plus tard Harry se leva et parti de la salle, sachant qu'à la tour les Griffondor ferait une fête pour le félicité d'avoir été choisi Harry préféré se promener dans les couloirs de l'école sans vraiment faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait. Il arpentait les couloirs sans faire de bruit pour éviter de se faire entendre par une éventuelle personne qui pourrait patrouiller dans le couloir.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau d'Albus,

-allons Igor calmez-vous nous asseyons de trouver une solution dit Albus

-c'est scandaleux plus jamais mon école ne participera à quoi se soit si Poudlard y es déclara Igor

-ce n'est pas Harry qui à mit son nom déclara Sirius tenant le bout de parchemin

-c'est sur vous le défendez lança Mdm Maxime

-Albus ce n'est pas Harry et si vous regardez bien c'est inscrit Harry James Potter dit Sirius

-et en quoi sa signifie une preuve de son innocence demanda Igor

-il y a quelques semaines de ça, j'ai adopté Harry et intégré le nom black dans son nom de famille et depuis c'est ce qu'il signe répondit Sirius

Marchant depuis quelques heures dans les corridors trop perdu dans ses pensées Harry ne vit pas que le professeur McGonagall l'avait aperçu et se dirigeait vers lui.

-Mr Potter que fait vous à une heure aussi tardive en dehors de votre dortoir dit McGonagall

-je me promène professeur dit Harry

-je ne vais pas vous retirer de point mais vous aurez une retenu demain, vous serez prévenu pendant la journée de demain à l'heure et l'endroit exact annonça McGonagall

-maintenant suivez moi lança McGonagall

Après quelques minutes de marche Harry commençait à ses demander où sa directrice allait le conduire vue que ce n'était pas le chemin pour la tour de Griffondor. Il fini par reconnaître le chemin qui conduisait vers l'appartement de son père et son parrain, une fois arriver McGonagall cogna et quelque instant plus tard se fut Remus qui apparu dans l'entrer de l'appartement.

-Minerva en quoi puis-je vous être utile demanda Remus

-vous assurez que Mr Potter ne se promène plus dans les couloirs de l'école au milieu de la nuit répondit McGonagall

-pourquoi ne pas le ramener à la tour dit Remus

-il risquerait de continuer sa promenade nocturne expliqua McGonagall

-d'accord on va le surveiller, aller entre Harry lança Remus

Harry une fois entrer alla s'asseoir sur le divan fixant le plancher, Remus ne fut pas long avant de le rejoindre dans le salon,

-j'imagine que tu n'es pas aller à la tour depuis le souper dit Remus

Harry fit signe que oui tout en restant silencieux,

-Sirius devrait bientôt revenir il voulait discuter en priver avec Albus après la petite discussion mouvementer qu'on a eu avec les autres directeurs mais je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas ravi de la tournure des évènements dit Remus

-pourquoi demanda Harry

-car pour le moment rien ne peut te retirer du tournoi et que presque tout à été envisagé et que ce n'est au milieu de la nuit qu'on peut arriver à trouver une solution répondit Remus

Le silence tomba entre eux, Harry fixait toujours le plancher ne sachant pas si malgré son ton Remus était en colère que son nom était sorti de la coupe sans pensé à son père qui pourrait l'être encore plus. Encore perdu dans ses pensées Harry ne remarqua pas l'arriver de son père et de la discussion qu'il avait avec son parrain.

-aller mon grand au lit, tu es chanceux demain c'est samedi lança Sirius

Mais Harry semblait vouloir garder le silence refusant tout contacte visuel que se soit avec son père ou son parrain.

-aller Harry il est tard, on discutera demain ajouta Sirius

Harry fini par se lever et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il avait dans l'appartement de son père, il mit un pyjama et se coucha. Après avoir mit ses lunettes sur la table de nuit il senti Patmol se coucher à côté de lui, alors qu'il était maintenant à moitié endormi Harry se rapprocha instinctivement de Patmol.

Remus resta un moment à observer Harry et Sirius dormir même s'il ne semblait pas évidant à savoir si Sirius c'était vraiment endormi ou s'il évitait de bouger. Dès qu'il avait vu Harry entrer dans l'appartement il avait compris que ce dernier avant peur de leur réaction au fait qu'il soit champion.

Il était évidant que Harry était persuader qu'il serait sévèrement puni ou même renvoyer chez son oncle pour avoir été choisi alors que c'était le contraire avec Sirius il avait décidé de tout faire pour le sortir du tournoi et de le soutenir et il n'avait pas l'intention de le punir sachant qu'il n'avait jamais mit son nom dans la coupe.

Sirius et Remus en avaient discuté du fait que Harry se montrerait plus distant et serait plus à son affaire de peur d'être puni, il était évidant que tout cette année de mauvais traitement avait eu un effet dévastateur chez l'enfant du fait qu'il craignait toujours de se faire punir.

Remus fini par aller se coucher sachant que pour le moment rien ne pouvait être fait ou défait. Il s'endormi sachant que la discussion ne serait pas facile et qu'il faudra beaucoup de temps à Harry pour accepter totalement le fait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à subir ce qu'il avait vécu.

Sirius toujours coucher à côté de Harry ne dormait pas encore préférant veiller sur son sommeil, il savait déjà qu'il devait parler avec Harry mais quand il l'avait vu dans l'appartement et qu'il avait discuté avec Remus il était plus qu'évidant qu'une discussion serait obligatoire avec lui.


	13. Chapter 13

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin il pouvait sentir que quelque chose était accoté sur son ventre, prenant ses lunettes sur la table de nuit il pu voir que c'était Patmol qui était coucher-la. Harry se mit à lui caresser gentiment la tête ce ne fut pas long avant que Patmol ouvre les yeux et il observa Harry sans pour autant bouger.

Quelques minutes plus tard on cogna à la porte de la chambre puis la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Remus. Voyant que son filleul était réveiller il s'approcha du lit et y prit place à côté de Harry c'est à ce moment la que Sirius reprit forme humaine et resta assit dans le lit à côté de son fils.

-alors bien dormi fiston demanda Sirius

-oui, jamais aussi bien dormi depuis des siècles répondit Harry

-excellent nouvelle s'exclama Remus

-Harry j'aimerais qu'on discute de ce qui c'est passé hier, Albus nous a dit pendant la réunion que tu n'avait l'air d'aller bien commença Sirius

-mais vu ce qui se passait c'est pas étonnant, en ce moment Albus doit être entrain de chercher un moyen de te faire sortir du tournoi continua Sirius

-Harry il faut que tu comprennes que même si ton nom est sorti de la coupe nous ne sommes pas en colère dit Remus

-donc vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi demanda Harry

-personne n'est en colère contre toi, je sais que tu n'as pas mit ton nom dans la coupe et malgré ta grande puissance tu ne l'es pas assez pour trompé la coupe déclara Sirius

-de plus cette après midi avec Albus on va tout revoir les règlements pour tenter de te faire sortir mais peu importe ce qui se passera tu pourras venir me voir pour discuter en tout temps je suis disponible sauf la nuit de pleine ou je suis indisponible annonça Remus

-pareil pour moi Harry, n'importe quand dans le jour ou la nuit tu peux venir me voir même si c'est un affreux cauchemar ajouta Sirius

Harry qui était toujours coucher dans le lit se redresse et se jeta dans les bras de son père qui l'accueilli avec plaisir. Il se calla bien confortablement dans les bras de son père sous le regard protecteur de Remus quand un hibou fit son apparition dans la fenêtre. Remus se leva et fit entrer le visiteur qui déposa la lettre devant Harry, ce dernier prit la lettre et l'ouvrit

_Mr Potter_

_Votre retenu se fera ce soir à 19h _

_Dans la salle de classe 19 au sixième étage_

_McGonagall_

-une retenu intéressant lança Sirius

-au moins c'est pas Rogue ou Rusard qui mon vu cette nuit dit simplement Harry

-en effet sinon le sablier en aurait prit un coup ajouta Remus

-bon Harry tu retourne à la tour te laver et te changer puis tu va prendre un bon petit déjeuner déclara Sirius

-d'accord à plus tard dit Harry

Et il parti de l'appartement pour se diriger vers la tour de Griffondor, il était encore tôt donc les couloirs étaient encore vides. Dès qu'il faut entrer dans la tour il vu plusieurs condisciple de sa maison qui semblait attendre quelque chose,

-alors champion pourquoi t'es pas revenu y avait une fête commença Fred

-en ton honneur pour avoir été choisi continua George

-nul part, j'vais me laver dit Harry

Puis il monta dans son dortoir pour se laver, 15 minutes plus tard il sorti de la salle de bain pour s'apercevoir que plusieurs personnes l'attendaient pour continuer à discuter chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

-dit ça fait quoi d'être le champion de Poudlard demanda Dean

-pourquoi t'a pas dit que tu avais trouvé le moyen tu aurais pu le partager avec nous, on est copain non ajouta Ron

-de un je ne suis pas le champion de Poudlard mais l'un des champions, de deux je n'ai pas mit mon nom dans la coupe répondit Harry

-aller Harry on ne dira rien à personne insista Fred

Harry ne parla plus et fini rapidement de s'habiller avant de se sauver pour la grande salle sans répondre aux appelles de ses condisciples de maison. À la table de Griffondor Harry prit place à l'opposé de l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir avec ses amis. Décider à ne plus vouloir parler à ceux qui persistait sur le fait qu'il était le champion Harry faisait la sourde oreille et ignora ses condisciples.

Il fini son assiette et il parti se promener à l'extérieur ignorant tout remarque sur le fait qu'il était un champion, ignorant surtout les Serpantard. Harry passa toute la matinée jusqu'au déjeuner à se promener seul dans le parc ou sur le terrain de quidditch sachant que personne n'y viendrait car il n'en pas de coupe cette année donc pas de saison.

Ce fut pareil à l'heure du déjeuner Harry s'assit seul dans son coin et mangea faisait toujours la sourde oreille à tous ceux qui voulait lui parler de sa célébrité grandissante surtout que maintenant toute la communauté sorcière était au courant car un article était paru dans la gazette du sorcier et qu'il avait reçu des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres qu'il avait laissé dans la grande salle.

Vu que c'était l'après midi Harry n'avait aucune envie de se promener pendant des heures et retourner à la tour était hors de question, donc il prit la direction de l'appartement de son père. En arrivant il constata que l'endroit était vide puis il se rappela que Remus et Sirius devait aller voir Albus pour tout vérifier les règlements de la compétition.

Il prit l'un des livres qui était sur la table du salon et s'installa sur le divan puis commença à lire, ça faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'il lisait quand il fini par s'endormir sur le divan, ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Remus revint avec un Sirius en rage car il n'avait rien trouvé pour faire sortir Harry du tournoi.

Remus qui remarqua le premier Harry qui dormait sur le divan poussa Sirius à l'opposé de la pièce lui disant de se taire.

-Patmol tais-toi, Harry dort sur le divan lança Remus

Sirius fini par se calmer et alla rejoindre le divan, y prit place pour caresser doucement le dos de son fils, qui sous c'est geste émergea de son sommeil. Harry fini par s'asseoir sur le divan et remarqua qu'il n'était plus seul dans l'appartement, Remus était assit en face de lui alors que son père était à côté de lui.

-il y eu un problème demanda Sirius

-non mais j'en avais mare c'est insupportable, vous avez trouvé une solution répondit Harry

-non ont à tout vérifier, tout consulter rien à faire dit Sirius

-c'est jamais arriver avant mais dans un sens avant tout le monde pouvait participer donc on est coincé ajouta Remus

-mais je veux pas, je n'ai pas besoin de cette gloire lâcha Harry

-je sais mon grand dit tristement Sirius qui le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter

-Albus continue de chercher un moyen pour te faire sortir mais tout à déjà été vérifié, n'oubli jamais que quoi qui se passe avec Sirius on sera toujours la pour toi déclara Remus

Harry passa le reste de l'après midi avec sa famille et le souper eu lieu dans l'appartement à la demande de Sirius. Harry parti de l'appartement 15 minutes avant l'heure de sa retenu, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de classe ou ça devait avoir lieu, en arrivant dans la salle de classe le professeur McGonagall était déjà la.

-bien vous-êtes à l'heure, ce que vous aurez à faire est simple vous aurez un plan et devrez place cette classe de façon à être conforme au plan expliqua McGonagall

-encore une chose vous avez droit d'usé de la magie vu que ce qu'il a à déplacer est très lourd ajouta McGonagall

Puis elle sorti pour le laisser travailler, Harry regarda le plan et se mit au travail sans perdre de temps. Utilisant des sorts de lévitation pour déplacer les objets au bon endroit, travaillant avec concentration pour tout placer correctement. Harry mit une heure pour tout placer, 5 minutes après avoir fini McGonagall entra pour voir où il en était, voyant le travail fini elle le laissa partir.


	14. Chapter 14

Malgré tout Harry commença à trouver les repas dans la grande salle trop dure alors il se mit à les manquer mais Sirius ne l'entendait pas de même. Alors que le dernier cours de la matinée venait de finir Harry marchait dans un couloir il rencontra Sirius qui ne semblait pas tout à fait content.

-ça fait trois repas que tu manques, je veux pas connaître la raison mais je ne veux plus que tu rates un seul repas c'est compris demanda Sirius

-mais commença Harry

-interdiction de quitter la table sans mon autorisation déclara Sirius

-non tu n'as pas le droit gémit Harry

-je suis ton père et tu dois manger trois repas par jour donc soit à l'heure sinon je te punirai moi-même je me suis fait comprendre annonça Sirius

-oui papa j'ai compris dit Harry

Depuis Harry n'avait pas le droit de quitter la table sans l'approbation de son père et lors du premier repas il avait essayé de se lever mais n'y était pas arriver. Comprenant que son père devait avoir ensorceler la table pour qu'il ne la quitte pas sans autorisation, Harry fini par accepter cette obligation car il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre sinon de risquer de se retrouver à la table des enseignants pendant au moins une semaine.

Le temps continua de s'écouler à la même vitesse, toujours ennuyer par les élèves qui cherchait toujours à savoir comment il avait fait ou par les Poussouffle qui l'accusait d'avoir voler leur moment de gloire à leur maison. Malgré cette nouvelle haine de Poufsouffle envers les Griffondor le champion de Poufsouffle lui savait qu'il avait les encouragements de Harry et que ce dernier espérait que ce soit Poufsouffle qui récolte cette gloire.

Donc chaque fois que c'était trop pour Harry il allait se réfugier dans le calme de l'antre des maraudeurs, son père et son parrain ne disaient rien du moment qu'il retournait à la tour avant que se soit l'heure du couvre feux. Mais en générale Harry allait à l'antre quand il était sur que ni son père ni son parrain n'étaient présent de peur de les déranger dans leur travail.

Sirius n'était pas surpris du fait que Harry ne soit que rarement dans leur appartement en leur présence car on l'avait élevé pour qu'il ne se montre pas quand les adultes étaient dans la pièce. Remus et Sirius avaient beau lui expliquer qu'il pouvait venir même quand ils étaient présent mais rien n'y changea, Harry venait et repartait avant que Sirius ou Remus n'arrivent.

Cependant quand c'était le Week-end Harry faisait moins à attention à savoir si oui ou non il avait quelqu'un dans l'antre. Malgré l'offre de son père qui consistait à coucher à l'antre les soirs de week-end Harry refusait en disant qu'il ne voulait pas leur imposé sa présence plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Ce qui par moment faisait enrager Sirius car il ne supportait pas de voir à quel point ces moldu avait fait de son fils un être transparent.

Mais il faisait toujours attention pour ne pas montrer à Harry que parfois son comportement n'était pas normal pour un ado de son âge. Souvent Sirius se demandait si un jour il allait pouvoir avoir une certaine rébellion de la part d'Harry car pour le moment il était trop soumis, chose qui pourrait lui valoir certain conflit ou problème plus tard.

Remus en arrivait souvent au même conclusion que Sirius et souvent le soir ils en discutaient pour tenter de trouver un moyen pour faire en sorte que Harry soit moins soumis. Tache qui n'était pas facile car il ne pouvait pas trop pousser Harry sinon il allait se refermer sur lui-même et eux n'auraient plus la possibilité de l'aidé car c'était décider depuis un moment que un jour il aurait un procès contre les Dursley mais à savoir quand ça c'était encore plus dur à dire.

Car il devait avant tout réussir à tout savoir des mauvais traitements qu'avait Harry pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise, de plus s'il ne savait pas tout personne ne serait en mesure de le soutenir dans cette étape. Surtout que par moment Sirius soupçonnait que Harry avait parfois des cauchemars lui faisant re-voire son mauvais traitement mais ça il ne pouvait en être sur car chaque fois qu'il posait la question à Harry ce dernier niait le fait qu'il cauchemardait.

Tout était calme dans le château tout le monde dormait à point fermer car c'était cours pour tout le monde. Malgré qu'il était plus de 4heure du matin une seule ne dormait plus depuis un moment encore terrifier par ce qu'il avait vu dans son sommeil, tremblant encore et couvert de sueur cette personne n'avait pu se rendormir par peur de tout revoir encore une fois.

Assis sur son lit Harry attendait que le temps passe pour se lever et pouvoir aller se promener dans l'école sans risquer d'avoir à expliquer le fait qu'il n'était plus à son dortoir. Comme à chaque nuit Harry avait mit un sort de silence pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre surtout s'il y avait cours le matin. Vers 5 heures il descendit dans la salle commune et il se mit à fixer le feu qui avait disparu comme la nuit était entrain de le faire.

Finalement 7h30 fit son entrer dans le temps et Ron et Hermione descendirent le rejoindre pour aller déjeuner dans la grande salle pour aller ensuite en cours. Le petit déjeuner se prit rapidement car le cours de potion était de bonne heure ce matin la, comme à chaque fois le professeur Rogue retira des points à Griffondor avant que le cours ne commence.

-bien aujourd'hui vous ferez la potion qui est indiquer sur le tableau donc au travail vous avez 2 heures annonça Rogue

-toujours aussi sympathique murmura Ron

Puis tout le monde se mit au travail le professeur Rogue se promenait de table en table pour surveillé l'évolution des potions, Neville comme toujours était nerveux donc faisait tout de travers Hermione tout était parfait comme à son habitude, Ron avait de la difficulté et Harry lui venait encore de sauter une étape de la fabrication de la potion.

Alors que ça faisait plus d'une heure que le cours était commencer quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte,

-entrer lança Rogue

-je viens chercher Mr Potter c'est pour l'inspection de la baguette déclara un étudiant

-bien laisser vos affaire ici et partez faire votre contrôle de baguette dit Rogue

-c'est que ça risque d'être long donc il vaudrait mieux commença l'étudiant

-bien alors apporter vos chose et partez conclu Rogue

Harry ramassa ses affaires et sorti pour suivre l'élève mais à un moment donner il faussa compagnie à l'élève en se disant que s'il manque le contrôle il ne pourra pas participer au tournoi. Marchand dans la direction opposé qu'il avait commencé à emprunté avec l'élève mais à un tournant il tomba sur le directeur de l'école qui l'invita à le suivre, « cette fois aucun moyen d'y échapper pensa Harry »

Une fois arriver dans la pièce Mr Ollivander qui était assit à une table, non loin de lui Mr Verpey, dans la pièce y avait aussi les autres champions ainsi que la journaliste Rita Streeter ainsi qu'une personne avec un appareil photo.

-bien Miss Delacour votre baguette demanda Ollivander

-tenez dit Fleur

-mmmm intéressant, 23 centimètres trois quarts avec bois de rose et cheveux de Vélane, un composé magique que j'évite d'usé mais bon elle semble parfait pour vous énonça Ollivander

Puis il lança un simple sort et la rendit à sa propriétaire, ensuite il appela Cédric qui lui remit sa baguette.

-ah une de mes créations avec un poile de Licorne mâle avec bois de frêne, 30 centimètres et demi, bien énuméra Ollivander

Et il lança un sort et déclara la baguette parfait comme celle de Fleur, puis il appela Victor.

-nerf de cœur de dragon intéressant, bois de charme avec 25 centimètres et demis cita Ollivander

Comme pour les précédant il fit un petit sort et la remit à son propriétaire et appela le dernier champion,

-bien. 27 centimètres, avec Plume de phénix et bois de houx dit Ollivander

Et il testa la baguette avec un simple sort puis redonna la baguette à son propriétaire en déclarant que la baguette était en parfait état. Puis Ollivander se leva et contourna la table alors que le photographe préparait son appareil.

-bien maintenant nous allons prendre quelques photos et les champions feront une petite interview annonça Albus

Alors que tout le monde se mit en place Harry avait réussit à partir sans que personne ne le vois faire, ce fut quand presque tout eu prit place pour une photo générale qu'ils remarquèrent la disparition du plus jeune champion.

N'ayant cours avant l'après midi Harry alla à la bibliothèque pour passer le temps et en profiter pour lire un livre de DCFM qui était souvent utilisé comme référence contre sortilège d'attaque. Il y passa le reste de l'avant midi et à l'heure du déjeuner il parti rejoindre ses amis à la grande salle au moins il avait échappé à la séance photo pour la Gazette du Sorcier


	15. Chapter 15

Le temps passa rapidement car il ne restait plus que une semaine avant la première tache, depuis un moment les élèves avaient arrêter de lui tourner au tour pour savoir comment il avait fait. Les Griffondor avaient rapidement arrêté de lui poser toujours les même questions quelques jours après qu'il soit été choisi comme second champion de Poudlard.

Depuis qu'ils avaient été choisis les champions passaient plus de temps dans la bibliothèque pour étudier pour se donner le plus de chance possible. Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi étudier qui pourrait lui être utile surtout que les taches étaient pour des élèves de 7ième année voir 6ième s'il était déjà majeur. Donc avec trois ans de moins en magie ses chances de réussir était moindre surtout si déjà au départ la tache devait être difficile pour les plus vieux.

-ah Mr Potter comment allez-vous demanda Alastor

-eu bien Monsieur répondit Harry

-alors prêt pour la première tache, si vous vouliez je peux vous aider pour le tournoi dit Alastor

-non merci je peux me débrouiller seul mais pourquoi ne pas aller proposer votre aide au premier champion de Poudlard demanda Harry

-peut-être je verrai répondit Alastor

Puis il parti dans la même direction qu'il était arriver, Harry continua son chemin jusqu'à la tour où il devait rejoindre ses amis. Arriver à la tour il s'installa à côté d'Hermione et commença ses devoirs tout en discutant avec ses amis, la salle commune était assez calme pour une fois car les jumeaux n'était pas encore revenu.

-bon si on t'aidait à révisé les sortilèges ça pourrait t'être utile pendant la tache dit Hermione

-je les maîtrise très bien les sortilèges de-même que tout les sorts qu'on a apprit lança Harry

-si tu le dis mais une révision ne serait pas de trop ajouta Hermione

-mais lâche le, s'il ne veut pas réviser c'est son droit rétorqua Ron

-c'est bon je me tais dit Hermione

Harry se remit à ses devoirs,

-au fait j'ai croisé Maugrey tout à l'heure dit Harry

-et il est la pour surveiller non dit Ron

-oui je sais mais il m'a proposé son aide pour le tournoi expliqua Harry

-mais c'est interdit, les champions on juste le droit de s'aider des livres et de camarade de classe pour s'entraîné annonça Hermione

-le plus c'est qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir aider l'autre champion expliqua Harry

-ça peut être évidant pour les champions étrangers mais qu'il refuse d'aide Cédric c'est étrange entre veux d'eux Cédric est celui qui à plus de chance déclara Hermione

-justement il veut peut-être m'aider car je ne suis pas à leur niveau dit Harry

-c'est stupide son affaire lança Ron

-possible mais tu ne conte pas accepter son aide demanda Hermione

-non j'ai refusé son offre répondit Harry

Après leur devoir Harry et Ron commencèrent une partie d'échec version sorcier pour se détendre, il était plus de 22h quand ils montèrent se coucher car il avait cours le lendemain. La nuit était calme comme à son habitude les hiboux sont partis à la chasse pour se nourrir sans oublier que c'était nuit de pleine lune donc Remus et son père devait être dans la cabane hurlant le temps que la nuit passe.

Le lendemain en se levant Harry s'habilla et parti vers l'infirmerie pour son examen hebdomadaire obligatoire imposé par son père pour être sur qu'il ne se laisse plus se rendre malade. Une fois arriver dans l'infirmerie il cogna au bureau de PomPom pour lui signaler sa présence,

-bien j'avais peur d'avoir à aller vous chercher dit PomPom

Une fois assit sur le lit, PomPom lança un sort de diagnostic pour avoir les résultas voulu moins de 30 secondes plus tard les résultas était prêt. Elle les compara dernier examen,

-bien malgré que vous êtes encore un peu trop sous le poids normal pour votre âge, vous avez prit 2 livres depuis la dernière semaine ce qui n'est pas énorme mais bon, il faudrait manger un peu plus pendant les repas sinon tout est correct tu peux partir expliqua PomPom

Puis elle lui remit une copie des résultas et Harry parti vers l'appartement de son père sachant que ce dernier voulait les résultas dès que l'examen était fait. Arriver devant la statue il donna le mot de passe et entra sachant que s'il cognait il pourrait réveiller Remus qui devait sûrement dormir après la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

-bonjour mon grand qu'est-ce qui me vaux l'honneur de ta présence avant le petit déjeuner demanda Sirius

-l'examen marmonna Harry

Et il lui tendit le parchemin contenant les résultats, après observation de parchemin Sirius alla se planter devant Harry,

-c'est mieux que rien j'image, faudrait vraiment que tu manges plus commença Sirius

-je sais, je sais dit Harry

-alors fait le sinon je vais finir par être obliger de te faire manger moi-même continua Sirius

-ah oui et tu contes faire ça comment demanda Harry

-en te nourrissant comme un bébé à tous les repas pendant une période indéterminé annonça sérieusement Sirius

-tu n'oserais pas faire ça lança Harry

-si à moins que tu te décides à bien vouloir faire plus d'effort ajouta Sirius

Après un moment de silence Harry fini par parler

-je vais rejoindre les autres c'est l'heure de manger dit Harry

-bonne idée fiston aller ouste et on se revoit en classe dit Sirius

Harry parti de l'appartement pour rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle, en arrivant il remarqua que Hermione n'était pas encore la. Pensant qu'elle serait probablement à la bibliothèque il ne posa pas la question à Ron, les hiboux arrivèrent avec leur courrier et comme toujours on parlait de lui dans la Gazette surtout à l'approche de la première tache qui devait avoir lieu dans moins d'une semaine.

Plus le 24 novembre approchait plus Harry était nerveux car il n'avait pas envie de se montrer en spectacle devant autant de monde. Même si joueur au quidditch se faisait devant autant de personne la c'était différant car il serait le centre d'attention alors que dans un match c'est tous les joueurs qui étaient observer et non une seule personne en particulier.

Les autres champions semblaient moins nerveux et plus sur d'eux aussi « pas étonnant ils ont trois ans de plus d'expérience en magie que moi pensa Harry ». Malgré tout il cherchait encore un moyen de s'échappé à cette épreuve faut dire que quand on ne sait pas comment serait installer tout le nécessaire pour la tache ce n'était pas facile de trouver un moyen de s'éclipsé en tous discrétion.

La journée se passa sans problème à par le fait que Harry n'était pas aussi concentrer qu'il aurait du, souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Il espérait vraiment trouver un moyen de ne pas participé à cette compétition, il trouvait déjà qu'il avait assez à faire avec ses problèmes personnes pour se prendre la tête avec une simple compétition.

À l'heure du dîner Harry remarqua que son assiette était déjà remplie de nourriture dès l'apparition de la nourriture sur les tables. « Sûrement un coup de Sirius pensa Harry » puis il se mit à manger ce qui lui avait été servit, à la fin du repas il avait tout vider sachant que Sirius avait du prévoir quelque chose dans l'éventualité où il ne mangera pas tout.

Étant vendredi soir Harry averti ses amis qu'il allait aller dormir dans l'appartement de son père et qu'il serait de retour pour le petit déjeuner ou dans la matinée. Puis il prit la direction du lieu de résidence de son père et son parrain dans l'idée d'aller passer un peu de temps avec eux même si Remus devait être encore fatiguer.

Marchant tranquillement vers l'endroit si souvent appeler l'antre des Maraudeurs, il rencontra sur son chemin Cédric qui était entouré d'un fan club et ne semblait pas ennuyer par tout ce monde qui lui tournait autour. Arriver à l'antre Harry pénétré et alla prendre place sur le divan juste à côté de Sirius qui discutait avec Remus.


	16. Chapter 16

_Navré du retars mais j'ai commencer mes cours de cuisine donc je ne suis plus chez moi le jour donc je n'ai pu poster le chapitre et en arrivant chez moi pour le faire ça n'a pas fonctionner donc voici en retard le chapitre que vous attendiez tous. Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre: 16**

Sous le regard surpris des adultes Harry fini par se coucher sur le divan et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de son père avant de fermer les yeux.

-un problème demanda Sirius

-non aucun répondit Harry

-alors que fais-tu ici demanda à son tour Remus

-trop stressant la tour soupira Harry

-et si je te disais qu'on avait une conversation privé qui ne te regard pas lança Sirius

Harry marmonna quelque chose du genre l'antre est plus calme pour dormir ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Sirius car c'était rare voir exceptionnel de voir Harry venir imposé sa présence dans l'antre. Car Sirius et Remus l'avaient découvert que ce dernier était plutôt du genre à s'effacer pour ne déranger personne encore une chose qui sortait de mauvais traitement qu'il avait reçu pendant des années.

N'ayant aucune intention de l'envoyer dans sa chambre Sirius changea de conversation, mais très vite Sirius et Remus eurent la même pensé. Profitant de la présence volontaire d'Harry ils venaient de se mettre d'accord pour le faire parler encore un peu du mauvais traitement qu'il recevait chez son oncle ce qui ne pourrait que le soulager un peu surtout avec le stresse de la première tache qui arrivait.

Sirius fit asseoir Harry et le prit dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne fuit pas la discussion et pour qu'il se sente en sécurité et en confiance pour parler librement. Harry lui en profita pour se calé bien comme il faut dans les bras protecteurs de son père,

-Harry j'aimerais qu'on reprenne notre discussion de l'autre jour dit Sirius

-non je veux pas supplia Harry

-la dernière ça t'avait fait du bien d'en parler, surtout avec le stresse du tournoi parler te fera du bien dit Sirius

-et si tu continuais la où tu avais arrêté la dernières fois ajouta Sirius

-si tu préfères en parler juste avec ton père je peux partir dit Remus

-non j'veux que tu restes dit Harry

Puis Harry reprit son récit la où il l'avait arrêter la première fois, évitant toujours d'aller dans les détails, il parla de presque tout ce qu'il subissait sauf la partie encore trop sensible pour être énoncé pour le moment. Puis après un moment le silence tomba dans le salon,

-et ta tante elle faisait quoi demanda Remus

-rien, à pas tout rapporter à mon oncle et m'enfermer quand j'étais plus petit répondit Harry

-et ton cousin demanda Sirius

-lui et ses copains s'amusaient à me courser après les cours pour me tabasser dit Harry

-et personne ne te défendait dit Sirius

-non, le seul qui a voulu m'aider à préféré changer d'école après s'être fait tabasser déclara Harry

-mais pourquoi en général les professeurs sont sensés aider les jeunes ajouta Remus

-peut-être mais avec mon oncle valait mieux que je m'efface expliqua Harry

Harry ferma les yeux pour se calé encore plus dans les bras protecteurs de son père, Remus se leva pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'Harry et mit sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforté.

-désolé de vous laissez mais j'avais prévu de faire quelques courses donc je serai de retour dans quelques heures, Lunard n'hésite à me prévenir s'il a un problème annonça Sirius

-d'accord de tout façon à son âge il c'est être gentil avec ses gardiens ajouta Remus

Pour réponse à la dernière phrase de Remus Harry lui tira la langue, ce qui fit rire Sirius puis il se dégagea d'Harry pour se lever et il parti laissant Harry seul avec Remus pour quelques heures. Ils discutèrent un bon moment avant que 22h30 arrive heure à la quel Remus envoya Harry au lit pour qu'il dorme.

Une fois la douche prise et les lunettes sur la table de chevet,

-aller bonne nuit Harry dit Remus

-bonne nuit Lunard lança Harry

Mais au bout d'une heure Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir alors il parti rejoindre Remus qui c'était endormi dans le salon. Cela prit quelques secondes à Harry pour le réveillé et Harry commençait à être mal à l'aise de l'avoir réveillé au lieu d'être rester sagement coucher dans son lit.

-qu'est-ce qui ce passe demanda Remus

-je n'arrive pas à dormir murmura Harry en baissant la tête

-d'accord, aller retourne te coucher je me change et je vais venir te tenir compagnie jusqu'à que tu dors déclara Remus

Harry retourna dans sa chambre et attendit que Remus arrive, quelques minutes plus tard Remus entra dans la chambre et se coucha à côté de Harry. Ce ne fut pas long que Harry s'endormi puis il se rapprocha inconsciemment de Remus ce dernier compris vite que Harry avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité lors de son sommeil pour arriver à dormir, ce qui lui rappela une discussion qu'il avait eu entre lui, Sirius, Ron et Hermione.

Flash Back 

-Harry dort mal la nuit commença Ron

-tu peux préciser demanda Remus

-il est agiter, il ne le sait pas mais je sais que certain nuit il reste éveiller incapable de se rendormir expliqua Ron

-ça expliquerait que parfois il semble fatiguer et à moitié endormi dans certain cours ajouta Hermione

-nous allons voir avec lui ne vous en faite pas dit Sirius

-j'ai remarqué que parfois il tremblait dans son lit et qu'il avait des rêves violant mais on entend jamais rien ajouta Ron

-bien, nous parlerons avec lui ne vous en fait pas en cas de problème on vous le dira conclu Sirius

Fin Flash Black 

Sirius et lui en avait déduis que Harry avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité pour arriver à bien dormir ou même juste pour s'endormir. Sachant que Harry finirait par se réveillé Remus fit une chose qu'il ne faisait presque jamais et don seul Sirius connaissait le secret en fait deux personnes connaissaient son secret mais l'une de ses personnes est morte y a longtemps.

Il se transforma en loup et se coucha dans le lit, la tête sur le torse de Harry tout en pouvant observer la porte de la chambre, quelques instant plus tard il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir à son tour. Le silence fut total dans l'antre des maraudeurs il ne manquait plus que la présence de Sirius dans l'appartement.

Ce fut dans cette position que Sirius retrouva Remus et Harry quand il revient dans l'antre, il en déduit rapidement que c'était Harry qui devait avoir réclamer d'une certaine façon la présence de quelqu'un car il ne connaissait pas le secret de Remus. Sirius alla porter ses achats et se changea pour la nuit, depuis un moment il cherchait un cadeau à offrir à Harry pour Noël mais depuis qu'il avait vu Lunard et Harry dormir il su qu'il venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Puis il retourna observer son fils dormir dans sa chambre après un moment il se transforma en Patmol et alla les rejoindre dans le lit. Il se coucha de la même façon que Lunard mais à l'opposé de ce dernier, sachant que le fait qu'il se couche avec son fils sous cette forme ne ferais que renforcer cette sécurité qu'il avait depuis la présence du loup dans son lit.

Patmol resta plus longtemps éveillé que Lunard car ce dernier venant de passer la pleine lune devait se reposer, veillant sur le sommeil de son meilleur ami et de son fils Patmol fini par rejoindre les bras de Morphée à son tour. Et un sourire apparu sur le visage de Harry comme s'il venait de comprendre qu'il était maintenant en parfaite sécurité avec ceux qui l'aiment.


	17. Chapter 17

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain Harry se trouvait entouré par un chien et un loup, il était facile de savoir qui était le chien mais le loup ne lui disait rien car quand il c'était endormi c'était Remus et non un loup qui se trouvait à côté de lui dans le lit. Après un moment il se mit à caresser la tête du chien ce qui eu pour effet de faire tourner ce dernier en roula sur le dos pour faire face à celui qui le flattait.

Patmol se leva et s'approcha de visage du loup et lui licha le museau ce qui eu pour effet de le réveillé en sursaut et de provoquer un fou rire chez Harry. Il fallut quelques second au loup pour se rendre conte que c'était Patmol qui l'avait réveillé et non Harry plier en deux tellement il rirait.

Puis le loup disparu pour faire place à Remus ce qui fit taire Harry qui était surpris par cette transformation inattendue alors qu'il fixait encore Remus, Sirius venait de reprendre sa forme humaine à son tour et s'installa à côté de Harry qui s'accota sur lui.

-ce que tu viens de voir doit rester secret d'accord dit Sirius

-quoi le fait que tu à fait la bise à Remus lança innocemment Harry

-tu vois, tu lui faire croire n'importe quoi ajouta Remus en souriant

-ok j'aurais pas du mais bon un loup qui sursaut c'est drôle à voir dit Sirius

-recommence et je te mords sans pitié rétorqua Remus

-pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je parlais du fait que Lunard peut devenir un loup expliqua Sirius

-promit je dirais rien à personne affirma Harry

-alors un cauchemar demanda Sirius

-il n'arrivait pas à dormir répondit Remus

-Patmol et si tu faisais venir notre petit déjeuner pendant qu'on s'habille lança Remus

-pourquoi moi tu pourrais le faire toi Lunard répliqua Sirius

-de un je suis encore sensé me reposer et de deux Harry n'a pas à sonner les elfes vus qu'il est élève dans l'école annonça Remus

-un jour tu seras obliger de le faire croit moi ajouta Sirius et il se leva

-petit déjeuner au lit murmura timidement Harry

-ah bonne idée rester ici je reviens avec de quoi manger dit joyeusement Sirius

Au début Harry trouva ça bizarre de manger au lit alors qu'il avait une table dans l'appartement et une table dans la grande salle. Il avait fini par se détendre et apprécia de prendre ce repas dans un lit avec son père et son parrain, ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui cogna à la porte. Sirius alla ouvrir et revient accompagné d'Albus,

-rien de mieux qu'un petit déjeuner au lit pour se mettre de bonne humeur lança Albus

-c'est Harry qui a eu l'idée dit Remus

-au fait que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans notre antre Albus demanda Sirius

-un problème qui pourrait nous compliquer la tache dit Albus

-et de quel genre de problème est-ce demanda Remus

-du genre une journaliste qui à eu vent de votre conversation hier soir répondit Albus

-comment ? l'antre est aussi voir même mieux protégé que tout Poudlard impossible d'y entrer sans se faire voir lança Sirius

-je n'en doute pas mais elle a bien eu vent de votre conversation mais pour le moment rien à craindre j'ai porté plainte pour avoir violer la vie priver d'un étudiant avec des moyens illégaux donc on sera tranquille pour l'instant expliqua Albus

-le temps nous est conter maintenant dit Remus

-j'en ai bien peur une fois son moyen d'espionnage découvert, il voudra en savoir sur son article et faire ce qui doit être fait déclara Albus

-il fera un procès sans tenir conte des désirs de Harry rétorqua Sirius

Puis il entoura Harry avec ses bras car ce dernier était prit de tremblement depuis l'annonce de la mauvaise nouvelle fait par Albus.

-oui c'est une éventualité très possible surtout si ça venait à s'ébruité il se devra d'agir pour garder le public en sa faveur dit Albus

-même si pour ça il doit briser la personne concerner demanda de nouveau Remus

-j'en ai bien peur répondit Albus

-mais avec le tournoi la semaine prochaine l'affaire Rita Skeeter est suspendue et comme il ne veulent pas que cette affaire soit connue de tous il faut conter quelques mois avant qu'il en vienne à l'affaire principale de son article ajouta Albus

Ça faisait déjà un moment que Harry ne suivait plus la conversation trop plonger dans ses pensées pour porter oreille à ce qui était dit. Trop choqué par le fait que tout le monde serait bientôt au courant de son problème il ne remarqua pas le départ d'albus ni le fait qu'il était maintenant allonger dans le lit et qu'il était toujours dans les bras de son père qui tentait de le calmer ni le fait que Remus venait de prendre la forme de son loup et c'était coucher à moitié sur les jambes d'Harry.

Harry fini par s'endormir sachant que la il était en sécurité et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre car il était protégé par son père et son parrain. Sirius lui caressa doucement les cheveux veillant à ne pas le réveiller, Lunard lui fini par s'endormir alors que Sirius resta la en silence à veiller sur le sommeil de son fils.

Durant le reste de la journée Harry ne parla presque pas et resta dans l'antre car il ne voulait pas sortir de peur que ça se sache déjà. Il passa pratiquement le reste de la fin de semaine dans l'appartement de son père, il ne retourna qu'à la tour le dimanche soir après avoir été r'accompagner par Sirius.

Harry eu beaucoup de mal à ce concentrer car il avait peur que tout le monde le sache car des fuites étaient possible même au sain de ministère sans conter que le tournoi était cette semaine. Il avait déjà prévu un moyen de s'éclipser de l'épreuve mais pour y arriver il devait espérer avoir beaucoup de chance sinon il serait coincé pour faire la tâche.

Il avait réussit à trouver une bonne excuse à faire gober à ses amis pour avoir passer presque tout la fin de semaine dans l'antre. Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient sur le fait que les élèves les plus vieux avaient parié sur l'issue de cette première tâche, il était évidant que si certains élèves le faisait plusieurs adultes l'avaient également.

Harry ne se concentra que sur ses devoirs et ses études pour tenter d'oublier ce qui l'attendait vers la fin de la semaine. Le 22 dans la journée il surprit une conversation entre Victor et quelques élèves de son école parler de la première tâche, disant aussi que seul Poudlard ne savait pas ce qu'il allait affronter car son directeur lui avait dix que Mdm Maxime avait été vu prêt de ce qu'il les attendait.

Alors il parti à la recherche de Cédric pour lui dire ce qu'il venait d'entendre car ce n'était pas équitable que les champions étrangers son au courant et le champion qui recevait était toujours dans l'ignorance. Il le trouva finalement entourer d'un groupe de fille qui était toujours collé à lui depuis le premier novembre.

-Cédric il faudrait que je te parle en priver dit Harry

-pour l'attaquer répliqua une fille

-non c'est important insista Harry

-d'accord mais pas longtemps dit Cédric

Puis il pénétrèrent dans une classe vide et Harry lança le sort de silence sur la porte,

-de quoi tu voulais me parler demanda Cédric

-du tournoi, j'ai surpris une discussion où il y avait Krum et il était entrain de parler de la première tâche répondit Harry

-normale c'est demain rétorqua Cédric

-je sais mais il riait de nous car on ne sait pas ce qui nous attends alors que les autres champions oui dit Harry

-donc ils savent pour la première épreuve et tu l'as entendus en parler dit Cédric

-tu sais beaucoup de chose sur les dragons femelle en plaine saison de ponte dit simplement Harry

-des dragons ils y vont fort, merci de l'info ajouta Cédric

-ça n'aurait pas été juste si j'aurai su et toi non surtout qu'on représente la même école lança Harry

Le silence tomba dans la salle et Harry fut le premier à sortir, il parti en direction de la bibliothèque pour trouver des livres sur les dragons. Car s'il n'avait pas la possibilité de s'éclipser au moins il aurait une idée de comment battre ces grosses bêtes cracheur de feux. Par mal chance tous les livres avait été sortie par d'autres élèves ou un coups bas des autres champions pour être sur que Poudlard finisse dernier.

Il prit la direction de l'antre sachant que peut-être que son parrain avait au moins un livre en parlant car il devait sûrement être enseigner à un moment donner sur les façons de se défendre des dragons. Une fois arriver Remus était en pleine correction et il lui demanda s'il pouvait regarder ses livres de DCFM des autres niveaux pour se donner une idée de l'écart qu'il avait avec les champions, Remus accepta même s'il doutait de cette raison.

Par chance il trouve quelques pages parlant des dragons mais aucun des moyens mentionner n'était de son niveau et de toute façon il n'aurait jamais le temps de maîtrisé le sort le plus simple qui consistait à aveugler légèrement le dragon. Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre info il parti rejoindre ses amis en laissant traîner les livres sur la table de la cuisine.


	18. Chapter 18

Le lendemain Harry fut réveiller par Ron pour qu'il ait le temps de manger un peu avant le début de la tâche. Malgré toute l'agitation qui régnait dans la grande salle Harry lui était silencieux et jouer avec la nourriture de son assiette n'ayant pas vraiment faim trop stresser par ce qu'il allait venir.

Depuis qu'il c'était lever Harry avait légèrement mal à la tête et ce ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître mais au contraire c'était persistant. Les champions fut conduit sous une tente alors que le reste de l'école se rendait dans les gradins, Harry regardait partout pour essayer de trouver une échappatoire sans risquer de se faire prendre. Verpey fini par se montrer tenant un sac,

-bien vous allez piger dans ce sac et la figurine représente ce que vous allez affronter et dans quel ordre vous aller passer annonça Verpey

Fleur pigea la première et ressorti un dragon qui portait le numéro deux, Victor lui eu droit d'être le troisième à passer l'épreuve. Cédric fut l'avant dernier à piger et sorti le numéro un donc Harry pigea le numéro quatre soulager de passer en dernier, puis on entendit l'annonce du début de la première tâche. Harry tremblait légèrement, il était nerveux et paniquer à l'idée d'entrer dans un enclos pour se retrouver face à face une dragonne.

Cédric sorti de la tente à l'annonce de son nom, Harry ne su pas combien de temps il venait de s'écouler quand il entendit la foule acclamer Cédric et l'annonce du nom du second champion à passer l'épreuve. Il ne restait plus que Harry et Victor sous la tenta, Harry était rester à bonne distance de la sorti qu'il devra utiliser à moins qu'éclipser avant qu'il n'annonce son tour.

Des acclamations aussi fortes que pour Cédric se firent entendre après 10 minutes d'attente et le nom de Victor fut annoncer. Après être sur que Victor était le centre d'attention Harry sorti discrètement de la tente en espérant que personne ne le voit faire mais malheureusement il ne se rendit pas conte que deux personnes surveillait la tente depuis que le premier champion était sorti.

Toujours déranger par son mal de tête il su qu'il tenait un petit excuse pour ne pas avoir à faire le tournoi, de plus la peur de se faire ridiculiser et de se blesser gravement et ou même tuer augmentait en lui. Il prit la direction de Poudlard, espérant ne pas avoir été vu marchant assez rapidement pour atteindre l'école. Une fois dans l'école il prit la direction du troisième étage endroit qui avait été interdit d'accès lors de sa première année, sachant que personne ne le trouverait dans cet endroit.

Persuader de ne pas être suivit il ouvrit la porte et y entra pour se diriger vers une seconde porte avant de passer par la trappe. Depuis la première année les pièges avaient été désactivés puis enlever car il n'était plus nécessaire car personne ne connaissait cet endroit sauf quelque exception.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait la il s'assit dans les marches et se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il devrait donner comme excuse qui serait plus efficace que son mal de tête qui aurait allé soigner avec une potion de l'infirmière. Trop préoccupé par ce qu'il devrait dire il ne remarqua pas que deux hommes étaient maintenant assit à côté de lui, Harry sursauta quand l'un des hommes l'entoura il le fit asseoir sur lui ayant ainsi la certitude qu'il ne pourrait fuir d'avantage.

-tu sais que tout le monde panique car tu as disparut annonça Sirius

-comment vous m'avez retrouvé demanda Harry qui tentait de se dégager de son père

-en voyant le premier dragon on est aller surveiller la tente et on ta suivit depuis que tu es parti, pratique d'être animagus c'est très discret répondit Sirius

-tu sais ce genre de miroir peut-être dangereux déclara Remus

-je sais mais depuis la fin de ma première année je n'ai plus regardé le miroir de proche dit Harry qui se débattait toujours

-alors que viens-tu faire ici demanda Sirius

-ici je peux être tranquille sans risquer d'être déranger car personne ne connaît l'endroit ou penserait m'y chercher répondit Harry

-tu veux bien arrêter de te débattre je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher alors arrête préviens Sirius

Harry arrêta de vouloir se dégager et un silence tomba dans la pièce, silence qui ne dura que quelques minutes.

-c'est pour ça que tout voulait consulter les livres des autres niveaux dit Remus

-oui, tous ceux de la bibliothèque étaient partis et je voyais mal dire que j'avais découvert l'épreuve expliqua Harry

-et comment la tu découvert demanda Sirius

-Victor ventait à ses camarades de l'école que seul les champions de Poudlard n'était pas au courant pour les dragons car Dumbledor était trop respectueux avec les règles répondit Harry

-en effet c'était très mal honnête des deux autres directeurs de dire à leur champion ce qu'il les attendait fit Remus

-aller debout, nous allons au bureau de Albus pour voir ce qu'il va se passer déclara Sirius

Harry marchait entre Sirius et Remus, il aurait préféré rester la où il était encore un moment pour ne retourner qu'à la tour juste à temps pour le couvre feu. Le chemin lui parut trop court car il fut rapidement arriver au bureau du directeur, Sirius prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille se mit à pivoté pour dévoilé un escalier.

Dans le bureau, Albus fit apparaître une chaise de plus,

-j'ai discuté avec les autres directeurs et les juges du tournoi et ils sont tous d'accord pour donner une chance à Harry donc il aura 15 points commença Albus

-et pour la seconde épreuve dit Remus

-elle aura lieux le 24 février à 9 heure du matin et comme les autres champions tu devras découvrir ce qui t'attend grâce à cet œuf continua Albus

Et il lui remit l'œuf puis il lui donna les même informations qu'avaient eu les autres au sujet de l'œuf, Harry quitta le bureau quelques minutes plus tard et rejoint la tour à son arriver plus camarade de sa maison semblait légèrement fâché contre lui. Il les ignora et monta dans son dortoir ainsi il éviterait la majorité des élèves, ce ne fut pas long que Ron arriva à son tour et il semblait également fâché contre lui.

-comment as-tu puis fuir cracha Ron

-c'est la maison du courage et toi tu fuis comme ça, comme un lâche ajouta Ron

-tu voulais que je fasse quoi contre un dragon hein ! demanda Harry

-n'importe quoi sauf fuir, tu vas donner mauvaise réputation à notre maison et les serpentard vont en profiter pour nous ridiculiser encore plus répondit Ron

-tu aurais préféré que je me fasse sévèrement blesser dit Harry

-oui en effet au moins notre maison ne serait pas vue comme lâche lança froidement Ron

Et il sorti rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune, Harry alla dans son lit, ferma les rideaux et se coucha espérant ne plus jamais se réveiller. Cette nuit la il dormit très peut incapable de trouver le sommeil, il savait qu'il avait déçu son père, son parrain et Dumbledor même s'ils ne le montraient pas, ainsi que ses amis Ron lui avait bien montrer qu'il n'approuvait pas mais pour Hermione il devait attendre à leur prochain discussion.

Lors du déjeuner il fut l'un des premiers étudiants faut dire que c'était l'ouverture de la grande salle et que seul les lèves tôt étaient la ainsi que quelques professeurs. Dès qu'il eu englouti son repas il sorti de la grande salle et prit la direction du premier cours de la journée qui était potion. Il attendit plus de 45 minutes devant la porte de la classe avant que d'autres élèves n'arrivent et ceux qui arrivèrent était de la maison des serpents, il ignora complètement tout ce que pouvait lui dire les élèves de cette maison.

La maison des griffons fini par arriver et Rogue aussi, sachant que Ron ne lui avait pas pardonner sa fuite il s'assit le plus loin possible de lui, il ne porta pratiquement pas attention à ce que disait le professeur. Avec le hasard ou la chance il réussit à avoir une note assez bonne pour sa potion alors que d'habitude il avait des zéro tout le temps.

Harry passa le reste de la journée à être distant avec ses camarades de maison surtout que la plus par ne semblait pas avoir accepter ce qu'il avait fait lors de la première tache. Lorsqu'il du faire ses devoirs il alla à la bibliothèque car la il ne serait pas sous le regard furieux de certain Griffondor, il retourna à la tour quand il fut chasser de la bibliothèque quelques minutes avant le couvre feux.

Sirius et Remus avaient bien remarqué la distance que prenait Harry avec ses amis et même qu'il c'était fait distant avec eux pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas car il n'avait pas été en colère contre lui mais plutôt soulager qu'il n'ait pas participé à la première tâche du tournoi. Même certains professeurs avaient trouvé ça étrange de ne pas voir le trio ensemble et surtout de voir tout Griffondor faire la tête à Harry, il était évidant qu'il serait long avant qu'un Griffondor ne fasse le premier pas pour réintégré Harry.

Dans les jours qui ont suivit la première tâche on pouvait voir Harry seul dans son coin et qui passait une bonne partie de son temps libre la où il n'y avait personne ou il disparaissait pour ne réapparaître lorsque que c'était nécessaire. Harry n'avait jamais eu d'aussi bonne note en classe depuis qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Poudlard car quand il était encore à l'école moldu de son cartier il n'avait d'ami avec qui jouer alors il c'était concentrer dans ses études pour se divertir.

Il avait été le meilleur de sa classe tout au long de son passage à l'école du cartier mais une fois à Poudlard ses notes étaient mon fort car il avait réussit à se faire des amis avec les quels il passait beaucoup de temps à jouer et rigoler. Donc il avait laissé ses études de côté voulant profiter des amitiés qu'il avait créer rapidement mais maintenant qu'il était à nouveau seul il avait beaucoup de temps à tuer alors il avait reprit ça veille habitude.


	19. Chapter 19

Il ne restait qu'environ une semaine avant que les vacances de Noël arrivent, tout le monde parlait du bal qui allait avoir à Noël. Mais certains avait trouvé injuste de ne pas pouvoir y assister car le bal n'était ouvert que pour les élèves de la quatrième année, Harry était nerveux car il savait qu'il passerait Noël avec son père et son oncle mais depuis un moment il ne leur avait pas parlé persuader qu'il les avait déçus et qu'il valait mieux se faire tout petit pour se faire oublier.

-bien pour votre devoir je veux 30 cm sur ce que nous avons vu pendant le cours annonça Minerva

Les élèves prirent notes et commencèrent à ranger leurs choses dans leurs sacs pour se rendre ensuite à la grande salle pour le repas du soir.

-Mr. Potter restez, j'ai à vous parler déclara Minerva

Alors ils sortirent de la classe alors que Harry resta à sa place, une fois seul dans la classe avec le professeur il se leva pour s'approcher du bureau.

-je dois dire que vos notes son meilleurs dans toutes les matières même potion, je suis ravit que vous ailler enfin réussit à remonter dans ce cours commença Minerva

-ensuit vous devez savoir que les champions et leur cavalières……… dit Minerva

-leur quoi coupa Harry

-leur cavalière, en temps que champion vous devez ouvrir le bal avec votre partenaire continua Minerva

-mais je ne sais pas danser fit Harry

-alors apprenez et n'oublier pas de vous trouvez une cavalière insista Minerva

-je me pensais aller fêter Noël chez moi avec mon père et Remus ajouta Harry

-navré mais c'est une obligation du champion conclu Minerva

Et elle lui fit signe de partir, Harry ne se présenta pas au repas du soir il préféra aller se réfugier dans sa chambre dans l'appartement de son père. Assit sur son lit les genoux contre son torse, entourer de ses bras et la tête sur ses genoux se fut ainsi que le trouva Remus alors que Sirius cherchait partout dans l'école à le trouver.

-tu as manqué le repas dit Remus

-je voulais passer Noël avec vous murmura Harry

-pourquoi tu dis que tu ne pourras pas demanda Remus

-le bal, je suis obliger d'y assister répondit Harry

-avec Sirius on a trouvé un arrangement mais avant d'en parler avec Albus on voulait ton avis mais comme tu ne venais pas nous voir on la quand même demander et il ne manque plus que ton accord déclara Remus

-et c'est quoi votre idée dit Harry, en relevant la tête

-que tu couches à l'appartement durant tout les vacances, tu pourras te coucher à l'heure que tu veux du moment que tu sois ici au couvre feux, manger à l'heure que tu veux, en gros tu auras une grande liberté tant que tu seras entre les murs de l'appartement, seul inconvénient tu devras penser à ne pas oublier de porter ton uniforme si tu quittes l'antre expliqua Remus

-je veux bien accepter dit Harry

-super, tu verras ce sera un meilleur Noël en famille lança Sirius

-papa tu es sérieux demanda Harry

-bien sur pas parce qu'on reste à Poudlard qu'on ne peut pas passer un Noël en famille répondit Sirius

-maintenant tu vas à la table car un bon repas t'attend déclara Sirius

Depuis la discussion avec son père et son parrain Harry passait ses temps libres à étudier dans leur antre. Ses camarades de maison avaient toujours fâché contre lui, il aurait aimé parler à Hermione pour savoir si elle était d'accord avec les autres mais il ne la voyait très peu en dehors du cours et à chaque fois d'autres Griffondor étaient-la. La semaine passa rapidement et c'était déjà les vacances de Noël et tous les étudiants de la première à la troisième étaient rentrer dans leur maison pour Noël les autres étaient rester pour le bal.

Même plusieurs élèves des autres maisons semblaient fâché contre lui mais le montraient moins car ils préféraient encourager Cédric. Harry avait cherché une cavalière car il était obliger d'en trouver une mais ayant démontrer son courage lors de la première tache les filles refusaient. De plus il ne savait pas danser et ne voyait pas qui aurait pu lui montrer en si peut de temps, lors du dernier souper un elfe avait fait transporter les choses de Harry à l'antre pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry resta habiller de son pyjama et prit la direction de la table à manger pour prendre son déjeuner. Il y retrouva Remus et Sirius en pleine discussion sur divers sujet, il se servit à manger et entama son petit déjeuner. 10 minutes plus tard un hibou entra il laissa tomber une lettre devant Sirius,

-tu attendais quelques chose demanda Harry

-non pas que je sache répondit Sirius

Sirius ouvra l'enveloppe et lu son contenu avant d'adresser une grand sourire à Remus et de lui tendre la lettre qu'il venait de lire. Remus eu la même réaction que Sirius en finissant de lire la lettre,

-toujours aussi faible en divination lança Remus

-combien demanda Harry

-un D répondit Sirius

-la dernière fois c'était un P dit Harry

-peut-être que d'ici la fin de l'année tu auras un A dit Sirius

-et le reste c'est quoi demanda à nouveau Harry

-que des Optimales dit joyeusement Sirius

-un vrai géni ajouta Remus

-mais je trouve ça étonnant surtout que tu as toujours eu que des notes de passages en générale déclara Sirius

-j'étais pas sérieux dans mes études c'est pour ça dit simplement Harry

-de plus quand j'étais à l'école moldu avant d'entrer à Poudlard je n'avais que des notes parfaites tout le temps sauf peut-être en sport ajouta Harry

-c'est Lily qui serait ravi de voir qu'elle à aidé à concevoir un géni et le pauvre James il serait désespéré de te voir travaillé autant alors que lui avait de bonne note facilement raconta Sirius

-ont étaient le meilleur groupe de tout Poudlard et avec ta mère qui a fini par nous rejoindre d'une certaine façon notre groupe était vraiment le meilleur malgré les faiblesses de Peter ajouta Remus

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement avec Sirius qui racontait une de leur blague qui avait fait le jour de Noël lors de leur cinquième année. Plus tard dans la matinée au bureau du directeur

-il a triché c'est évidant lança Rogue

-allons Mr Potter à toujours été honnête en cours je le vois mal tricher pour avoir de bonne note dit Albus

-depuis la première tache il était toujours à la bibliothèque à lire des livres sur les matières de son niveau et il était seul dit la bibliothécaire

-il est distant avec les autres Griffondor ajouta Minerva

-j'ai tendance à penser que s'il est distant c'est que ses camarades n'ont pas apprécier ce qu'il a fait au tournoi donc se retrouvant seul, il c'est mit à étudier plus expliqua Albus

-tricherie, c'est de la tricherie continua Rogue

-j'ai vérifié à l'école moldu où il allait et j'ai réussit à avoir une copie de son dossier scolaire annonça Sirius

Et il fit apparaître le dossier puis le tendit à Albus,

-intéressant dit Albus après un moment

-qu'est-ce qui est intéressant demanda Flitwick

-des notes parfait tout le long de sa scolarité dans cette école, toujours seul dans son coin, brutalisé par une bande de voyou énuméra Albus

-et personne n'a rien fait demanda Minerva

-selon ce qui est écrit il a toujours nié ce fait répondit Albus

Pendant ce temps la dans un couloir de l'école,

-tu sais je comprends que tu sois parti moi-même je n'aurais pas su quoi faire contre un dragon dit Hermione

-pourquoi les autres ne veulent pas le comprendre demanda Harry

-c'est évidant qu'ils sont jaloux que tu as été choisi même si tu ne le voulais pas répondit Hermione

-tu as quelqu'un pour le bal dit Harry

-oui j'y vais avec un serdaigle même si j'ai été invité par Krum, il se ventait plus que Malfoy annonça Hermione

-dit pour la deuxième tache, tu veux bien m'aider car j'ai cherché et je ne trouva pas déclara Harry

-ça serait mal tu sais, mais bon je doute que Krum joue de façon légale je veux bien t'aider mais pas si ça nui à tes études s'exclama Hermione

-ne t'en fait pas depuis que tout le monde sauf toi me fait la tête je me suis plonger dans l'étude y a juste divination que je coule sinon j'ai O partout dit fièrement Harry

-pas mal quoi que pour divination je peux te comprendre, faut croire que les meilleurs sont à Griffondor ajouta Hermione

-et c'est vacances dans l'antre se passe bien demanda Hermione

-très bien pour le moment et ça serait encore mieux si je n'étais pas détester par notre maison répondit Harry

-ils finiront par comprendre dit Hermione

-ouais quand je serai mort ou dans le coma à vie murmura tristement Harry

-c'est l'heure de manger on se contactera pour savoir quand commencer cette recherche avec l'œuf conclu Hermione


	20. Chapter 20

Désolé de mon grand retard mais malgré toute ma semaine de congé je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et j'avais oublier de publier le nouveau chapitre de ma fic.

Encore désolé de cette attend cher lecteurs et lectrices fidèles pardonner mon oubli de jeune car l'âge n'est pas sur le point de m'engloutir Lol

bonne Lecture

--------------

Harry cherchait encore une cavalière mais pas évidant quand presque tout le monde a déjà quelqu'un qu'il soit fâché contre lui. Au troisième jour des vacances il abandonna l'idée de se trouver une cavalière et passa plus de temps à jouer avec sa famille, surtout quand Sirius et Remus se transformaient. Adorant jouer avec le chien et le loup, jouant comme un enfant avec son animal de compagnie.

C'était le 24 décembre et Harry, Sirius, Remus étaient entrain de manger un super repas de veille de Noël, c'était son père et Remus qui avait demander aux elfes s'ils pouvaient avoir un repas différent que celui qui était servit dans la grande salle. Les elfes acceptèrent avec plaisir de faire un menu spécial pour eux, après le dîner ils passèrent pratiquement tout la soirée à discuter devant la cheminer et à raconter tout sorte d'histoire de Noël.

Harry fini par s'endormir alors que Remus remémorait l'un de leur Noël quand ils étaient à Poudlard, Sirius le prit et alla le coucher dans son lit. Pas longtemps après ils allèrent se coucher sachant que demain serait une grosse journée surtout avec le bal qui avait lieu le soir. Avant de se coucher Sirius régla son réveille pour être sur de se réveiller avant tout le monde.

Au matin du 25 Noël Sirius parti et revint avant que tout le monde se lève, déposa son colis dans sa chambre et partir attendre dans le salon le réveille des autres occupants de l'appartement, Remus ne fut pas long à venir le rejoindre, vers 8h Harry fit son apparition. Une fois tout le monde assit Sirius réparti les cadeaux en trois piles selon le nom inscrit, Harry développa ses cadeaux rapidement pour découvrir un jeux d'échec version sorcier grand luxe, plusieurs livres de DCFM et de sortilèges.

Le pull de Molly qui cette année était bleu avec son nom d'écrit dessus, un agenda de la part d'Hermione qui s'excusa encore de ne pas avoir réussit à lui parler plus souvent quand il s'apercevait à l'extérieur des cours.

-celui-ci est juste de moi dit Remus

Et il lui tendit un paquet qui était rester à côté du sapin, une fois déballé il pu voir que Remus lui avait offert la panoplie de luxe pour joueur de Quidditch. Harry sauta au cou de son parrain et le remercia pour son cadeau. Sirius prit la panoplie et la posa sur le sol,

-maintenant ferme les yeux et ne les ouvrent pas avant que j'ai mit ton cadeau dans tes mains déclara Sirius

-d'accord dit Harry

Il fit ce que lui demandait son père alors que ce dernier alla à sa chambre, un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage de Remus quand il vit ce que lui avait acheter Sirius pour Noël. Il le déposa dans les bras de Harry qui ouvrit tous suite les yeux pour voir un petit animal tout noir,

-c'est à moi demanda Harry

-oui il est à toi, tu seras t'en occupé répondit Sirius

-bien sur lança joyeusement Harry

-première chose à faire est de lui trouver un nom déclara Remus

-pendant que tu y réfléchis, juste deux trois infos sur ton nouveau compagnon commença Sirius

-le plus important ne lui donne pas le nom d'une fille il pourrait se vexer avec le temps, ensuite il grandira encore mais pas beaucoup, c'est encore un bébé il doit avoir 2-3 mois. Mais il a le pouvoir de devenir aussi gros qu'un chien de taille adulte quand tu le veux, de plus quand il prendre sa grande forme il a certain pouvoir mais les quels ça je l'ignore continua Sirius

-Patmol mon cher le choix de l'animal était excellent dit Remus

-il y a eu une porter y a 2-3 mois et je les ai vu mais vue qu'ils ne sont qu'à vendre qu'à partir de l'âge de 2 mois je lui est demander de m'en réserver un et que s'ils étaient rapidement vendu je prendrai celui qui resterait et quand je suis aller en chercher un de bonne heure ce matin tout la porter était encore la expliqua Sirius

-et comment tu as fait pour choisir demanda Remus

-j'ai prit le plus solitaire de la porter car il semblait être le plus calme et comme Harry est plutôt calme je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas meilleur choix répondit Sirius

-ça y est j'ai trouvé s'exclama Harry

-alors comment vas-tu le nommé dit Remus

-Maxius annonça Harry

-tu es sur insista Sirius

-oui sur ajouta Harry

Puis Sirius appela un elfe pour qui leur apporta leur petit déjeuner, Remus se leva le premier et rejoint la table suivit par Sirius. Après avoir mit son nouvelle ami sur le sol Harry parti rejoindre sa famille à la table étant suivit par son ami à poils, à plusieurs occasion lors sue repas Harry donna un morceau de nourriture de son assiette à Maxius.

Sirius ne dit rien pour cette fois ci même si c'était évidant qui filait de la nourriture à son copain à poils. Après le petit déjeuner Harry s'habilla et alla dehors avec Maxius pour jouer avec lui, son père et son parrain l'observait ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi heureux depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il vivrait ensemble et quand il avait accepté l'offre qui lui avaient donner.

Harry passa toute la matinée à jouer avec Maxius ainsi que toute l'après midi, oubliant ce qu'il l'attendait lors du dîner. Quand 17h sonna Sirius mit fin à l'amusement pour rappeler que le bal était dans une heure et qu'il devait bientôt envisager de se changer pour l'occasion. Harry alla dans sa chambre et s'étendit sur lit, il fut rejoint par Maxius qui se coucha à côté de lui, le temps passa et Sirius vint l'avertir qu'il ne restait que 20 minutes avant qu'ils ne doivent aller à la grande salle quand il remarqua qu'il n'était pas sur le point de se changer.

-Harry tu devrais te changer dit Sirius

-mais pourquoi je déteste ce genre de soirée dit Harry

-tu as une obligation à respecter ajouta Sirius

-mais j'ai trouvé personne et je ne sais pas danser avoua Harry

-tu n'as trouvé personne ou tu n'as pas cherché demanda Sirius

-j'ai arrêté de chercher il y a deux jours répondit Harry

-change toi, je vais avertir Albus de ton petit problème conclu Sirius

Harry se changea malgré tout, salua Maxius et parti à la grande salle il rejoignit Sirius et Remus à leur table. Albus annonça le début du repas, Harry se servit en silence ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait se passer dès que le repas prendrait fin, à leur table se trouvait Minerva et Albus en grande discussion avec Remus alors qu'il discutait avec Sirius. Vers le milieu de repas Harry senti quelque chose à ses pieds alors il fit volontairement tomber sa fourchette et en la ramassant il aperçu Maxius sous la table.

-papa je crois que j'ai un problème dit Harry

-un problème de quel genre demanda Sirius

-du genre noir et poilu sous la table répondit Harry

Sirius se pencha à son tour et pu constater que Maxius était belle et bien sous la table alors qu'il aurait du être sagement dans l'appartement.

-navré de vous interrompe Albus mais nous avons de la visite non prévue sous la table dit Sirius

Alors les trois adultes se penchèrent et remarquèrent la présence de l'animal sous leur table,

-et d'où sort-il demanda Albus

-c'est le nouveau compagnon de Harry répondit Remus

-alors il devrait être à votre appartement dit Minerva

-mais il était encore coucher dans mon lit quand je suis parti lança Harry

-tu aurais du fermer ta porte dit Sirius

-je te signale qu'il est sorti de l'appartement donc une porte de chambre n'aurait pas fait grande différence à mon avis ajouta Albus

-alors que fait-on avec demanda Harry

-pour le moment rien car il ne gêne pas mais pour la danse faudra trouver un moyen de le faire sortir discrètement répondit Albus

Le reste du repas se déroula très bien et par moment ceux qui étaient à la même table que Harry pouvait le voir prendre de la nourriture et la donner à son animal toujours cacher sous la table. Mais Harry était toujours nerveux car il n'avait personne de plus il ne savait pas danser et de toute façon il ne voulait car il serait le centre d'attention.


	21. Chapter 21

Albus expliqua qui allait faire une petite annonce pour demander à quelqu'un de bien vouloir faire une seul danse avec Harry. Au moment au Remus se retournait pour parler à Harry ce dernier c'était éclipser encore une fois sans que personne ne le voit faire. Albus libéra le centre de la grande salle et invita les champions à ouvrir le bal comme le veut la tradition.

Harry était retourner à l'antre et c'était changer de vêtement pour être plus confortable, il s'étendit sur le divan avec l'un de ses nouveaux livre DCFM quand il senti Maxius se coucher sur son ventre et il commença à lire. Les secondes s'écoulaient, les minutes passèrent bientôt suivit par les heures qui disparaissaient aussi, 22h fini par sonner et Harry alla prendre sa douche puis il alla ce coucher.

Maxius se mit aussitôt contre lui pour lui apporter sécurité lors de son sommeil, Harry le caressa pendant un long moment avant de plonger dans le monde du sommeil. Mais la tranquillité du sommeil ne dura pas longtemps, il fut visité par ses cauchemars provoquant un brusque réveille. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à pleurer, voyant la détresse de son maître Maxius parti à la cherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.

N'ayant personne dans la place et il comme la première fois et sorti de la place pour partir à la recherche de une des deux personnes qu'il avait vue lorsqu'il avait fait la connaissance de son premier propriétaire le matin même. Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle Discutait avec le corps enseignant qui n'arrêtait pas de le félicité pour les progrès de Harry car seulement 2-3 professeurs avaient participé à la réunion de l'autre jour.

Ce fut seulement quand Maxius se mit à lui tirer fortement le bas de sa robe de sorcier que Sirius compris que quelque chose clochait avec Harry. Il parti toute suite à l'antre pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas, quand Remus vit le départ précipité de Patmol il s'excusa à ceux avec qui il parlait et parti le rattraper.

Quand Sirius arriva dans la chambre de son fils il vit ce dernier replier sur lui-même contre la tête du lit. Au moment de le prendre dans ses bras il senti Harry trembler encore plus. Dix minutes c'était écouler et Sirius n'arrivait à le calmer et ce malgré l'aide de Remus rien n'y faisait Harry restait replier sur lui-même, Lunard fini par appeler l'infirmière par la cheminer pour lui demander une potion calmante.

Quelques instant plus tard un elfe fit son apparition et donna la fiole qu'il tenait à Remus, cela prit quelques minutes à Sirius pour réussir à allonger Harry qui se débattait sur le lit puis Remus fit couler le liquide calmant dans la bouche de son filleul. Le résultat se fit voir aussitôt Harry arrêta de se débattre et de trembler, il revint complètement à la réalité lorsqu'il senti Maxius se coucher sur lui.

-alors mon grand ça va mieux demanda Sirius

-oui répondit Harry

-un cauchemar dit Remus

Et Harry fit signe qu'oui tout en caressant son compagnon, cette nuit la Remus et Sirius dormirent sous leur forme animale avec Harry pour intervenir plus rapidement si un second cauchemar viendrait le perturber pendant son sommeil. Par chance plus rien ne vient le déranger pendant son sommeil ce qui lui permit de finir sa nuit paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'il remua dans son lit pour se tourner sur le côté il se retrouva la face dans quelque chose de poilu. Harry fini par se redresser pour voir la forme floue de Patmol puis il senti quelqu'un lui mettre ses lunettes sur son nez pour constater que c'était vraiment sur Patmol qui c'était réveiller.

-alors bien dormir demanda Remus

-oui répondit Harry

-ravi de la savoir, tu sais que j'ai eu un mal fou hier à te calmer dit Sirius

-faut croire que Maxius est très intelligent dit Remus

-tu en doutais lança Sirius

-non mais un animal aussi jeune en générale c'est plus rare dit Remus

-faut croire que papa a trouve l'exception ajouta Harry

Après le petit déjeuner Sirius et Remus durent s'absenter pour quelques heures et Sirius avait insisté pour que Harry reste à l'antre pour se reposer. Vers 10h quelqu'un vient cogner à la porte alors il se leva et alla ouvrir pour y découvrir Hermione,

-salut, ça te dit de venir faire un tour dehors demanda Hermione

-salut, non j'ai eu une nuit difficile et mon père préfère que je reste à l'antre pour me reposer mais si tu veux entre ont pourra trouver quelque chose à faire répondit Harry

-d'accord, au fait merci pour les livres dit Hermione

-de rien j'ai vraiment adoré ce que tu m'as donné aussi, vient je vais te montrer ce que mon père ma donner déclara Harry

-ok, tu as eu quoi de Remus dit Hermione

-l'ensemble de luxe pour quidditch dit Harry

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Harry, Hermione aperçu tout suite la boule de poile coucher dans le lit qui semblait dormir. Harry s'avança vers le lit et prit Maxius dans ses bras et se rapprocha d'Hermione,

-il est adorable à moins que ça soit une fille déclara Hermione

-non c'est un garçon il a quelques mois et il est déjà très brillant dit Harry

-tu l'appeler comment demanda Hermione

-Maxius, mon père dit qu'il est presque à sa taille adulte mais qu'il peut devenir aussi gros qu'un chien s'il le faut et qu'il a certain pouvoir expliqua Harry

-tu as une idée de ses pouvoirs ajouta Hermione

-non mais je finirai bien par les découvrir dit Harry

Ils passèrent le reste de l'avant midi à discuter de tout et de rien, ils n'eurent pas connaissance du retour des adultes dans l'antre jusqu'au moment où Sirius entra dans sa chambre pour le repas.

-aller mon grand le repas est prêt annonça Sirius dans le cadre de porte

-Hermione peut rester demanda Harry

-hey Lunard il reste assez de place pour une quatrième personne cria Sirius

-bien sur pourquoi dit Remus

-ok alors rajoute un couvert lança Sirius

-oui elle peut rester répondit Sirius et il sorti

-parfois je me demande si ça serait aussi marrant si mon vrai père aurait été la dit pensivement Harry

-du moment que Lily n'aurait pas été dans les parages ça aurait été pire, bonjour Hermione annonça Remus qui venait d'apparaître

Le déjeuner fit plus distrayant que les autres depuis les vacances, Sirius avait été soulager de voir son fils et Hermione discuter ensemble il était évidant que ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient déjà reprit leur amitié. Le repas terminer,

-papa je peux alla faire un tour dehors demanda Harry

-d'accord et ne soit pas en retard pour le souper répondit Sirius

Hermione parti s'habiller à la tour ayant rendez-vous dans 10 minutes dans le hall, quelques minutes plus tard Harry sorti de l'antre suivit par son compagnon à poile noir. Il n'eu qu'à attendre deux minutes avant qu'Hermione n'arrive d'un accord commun ils décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid.

-ah c'est vous allez entrer, tiens un nouveau visage dit Hagrid

-lui c'est Maxius, mon père me la donner comme cadeau de Noël expliqua Harry

-il chose est il est magnifique, ce serait pas lui qui aurait rendu une petit visite dans la grande salle hier pendant le banquet demanda Hagrid

-voyons Harry tu aurais du le laisser dans l'appartement de ton père lança Hermione

-allons Hermione c'était déjà la moitié du banquet quand je l'ai aperçu et je doute que Harry est volontairement emmener son animal s'il mangeait à la même table que le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledor dit Hagrid

-le professeur Dumbledor avait plutôt l'air de trouver ça drôle d'avoir un visiteur sous notre table rigola Harry

Ils discutèrent avec Hagrid une bonne partie de l'après midi, puis ils rentrèrent car il commençait à faire plus froid à l'extérieur. Le reste de la journée et de la soirée se déroula très bien malgré le fait qu'il avait croisé quelques Griffondor en chemin qui les ignorèrent totalement.


	22. Chapter 22

Les vacances finirent rapidement et Harry avec l'aide d'Hermione avait cherché partout un moyen pour comprendre l'œuf. Cela restait un mystère aucun moyen n'Avait été trouvé malgré tout les chercher qu'il avait fait, même les autres champions ne semblaient pas encore avoir trouver comme faire taire les cries de l'œuf.

Janvier était très froid surtout lors des cours de soin aux créatures qui se déroulaient à l'extérieur. Même les potions étaient plus intéressant et plus captivant que les cours de Divination par moment Harry avait vraiment envi de les arrêter car la prof était toujours à près lui pour lui prédire une mort plus douloureuse à chaque fois.

-tu devrais peut-être leur en parler fit Hermione

-non, si je leur dit ils vont être déçus argumenta Harry

-demande leur avis avant et selon ce qu'ils en pensent fait un choix ajouta Hermione

-laisse tomber ça ne sert à rien je l'abandonnerai une fois les buses passer conclu Harry

Et parti en laissant Hermione la, mais cette dernière semblait soucieuse car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pouvait constater que Harry avait peur de faire certaine chose car il ne voulait pas mettre en colère sa famille ou les décevoir. Marchand dans les couloirs menant à la tour il tomba sur Minerva,

-vous êtes attendu chez le directeur à 20h Mr Potter annonça Minerva

-et pourquoi je n'ai rien fait de mal dit Harry

-sauf manquer encore une fois votre cours de divination, votre professeur est aller directement voir le professeur Dumbledor pour l'informer que ce n'était pas la première fois et qu'apparemment je n'ai pas réussit à vous faire suivre le cours expliqua Minerva

-j'ai bien peur que Albus va informer ton père de la situation ajouta Minerva

Et elle continua sont chemin, Harry lui était paniquer à l'idée que sa famille ne soit avertie alors il préféra faire demi tour et trouver un endroit où il pourra réfléchir pour trouver une solution. Il manqua le dîner du soir et ne se présenta pas à la convocation du directeur voulant éviter de croiser son père et son parrain.

-il ne viendra pas lança Sirius

-faut croire que tu as raison Sirius mais il doit s'expliquer avec nous dit Albus

Puis Minerva entra suivit par Hermione,

-ah Miss Granger que puis-je pour vous demanda Albus

-je sais pourquoi il a manqué certain cours dit Hermione

-et pourquoi demanda Minerva

-disons que la professeur est toujours à lui prédire sa mort de façon plus affreuse à chaque fois et qu'à la longue il n'aime pas ça surtout que ça dure puis la première fois qu'il a mit le pied dans cette classe répondit Hermione

-mais pourquoi il n'est pas venu en parler il aurait abandonné le cours s'exclama Remus

-sans doute mais l'année passée sa le faisait rire mais cette année il semble qu'il prenne sa plus au sérieux dit Hermione

-tout le monde sait que la prof est un peu déranger lança Sirius

-mais ce n'est pas tout le monde qui à tu-sais-qui à sa recherche dit tristement Hermione

-malheureusement je ne peux pas lui enlever ce cours à moins qu'il vienne en faire la demande déclara Albus

-ce qui n'arrivera pas, il a trop peur de votre réaction dit Hermione en s'adressant à Sirius et Remus

-c'est à vous de le trouver et de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas à craindre pour vous demandez quelque chose dit Albus

-le problème est de savoir où il est aller fit Sirius

Seul dans une classe désaffecter au dernier étage de l'école il fut vite rejoint par son compagnon à poile. À doser à un mur il flattait Maxius et réfléchissait à un moyen de s'expliquer pour ne pas à être puni, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de décevoir sa famille de peur qu'elle ne se débarrasse de lui.

Puis Maxuis leva la tête en direction de la porte qui était ouvert et un chien et un loup pénétrèrent dans la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard ils reprirent forme humaine et s'assirent à côté de Harry, Sirius l'entoura de ses bras espérant ne pas être rejeter par peur.

-tu aurais du nous en parler fit Sirius

-mais vous auriez été déçu dit Harry

-tu ne sais pas, pas parce qu'on parle de vouloir faire quelque chose qu'on déçoit automatiquement la personne avec qui on en parle dit Remus

-de plus si le cours ne mets temps que ça mal à l'aise il n'a rien de mal à vouloir l'arrêter dans la mesure si aucune autre solution n'est trouver expliqua Sirius

-mais vous n'avez jamais abandonné de cours dit Harry

-c'est vrai mais nous ont avait pas de cours où le professeur disait tout le temps qu'on allait mourir de façon plus horrible à chaque fois dit Sirius

-de tout façon avant de l'abandonner nous allons t'aider à trouver une solution ajouta Remus

-je voulais pas vous décevoir marmonnera Harry

-ont n'est pas déçus tu entends, je veux qu'à l'avenir tu viens nous voir si quelque chose te tracasse ou t'ennuis et on pourra tenter de trouver une solution déclara Sirius

Harry ce calla dans les bras de son père et ferma les yeux soulager que sa famille ne soit pas déçue. Il pouvait entendre Sirius et Remus discuter mais il ne portait pas attention à ce qu'il disait préférant se perdre dans ses pensées.

-ils ont le droit de me forcer à témoigner demanda Harry

-non ils n'ont pas le droit mais souvent ils le prennent pareil répondit Remus

-alors comment ont va faire Harry

-pour le moment n'y pense pas d'accord tente que la journaliste n'est pas juger pour son illégalité nous ne pouvons rien faire n'y rien prévoir mais avec la meilleur des chances ils ne lanceront pas un procès avant la fin de l'année scolaire expliqua Sirius

-Sirius à raison il ne prendrait le risque de nuire au tournoi s'ils veulent qu'il se déroule à nouveau ils n'auront pas vraiment le choix ajouta Remus

-et si continua Harry

-oubli ça pour le moment ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiété temps qu'ils n'auront pas fait les premiers pas insista Sirius

-je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus manquer un seul cours et que si tu as du mal à supporter un professeur que tu iras en parler à Albus pour qu'il tente de trouver une solution déclara Sirius

-promit je vais le faire dit Harry

Ils finirent pas quitter la pièce et le temps continua de s'écouler comme tous les jours, Harry n'avait jamais été absence à aucun cours sauf divination. Ses notes étaient toujours parfaites dans toutes les matières si ce n'était pas de ça mauvais note en divination il serait aussi bon qu'Hermione.

C'était à nouveau le cours de divination et Harry arriva juste à temps pour le début du cours et comme à chaque fois la prof lui prédit une mort de plus atroce. Sous le choque des propos de l'enseignant il prit son sac et parti du cours laissant son livre de divination et la prof qui lui disait de revenir où il aurait des ennuis. La cloche finie par se faire entendre,

-elle est très folle la prof dit une voix

-qu'est-ce que tu veux demanda froidement Harry

-m'excuser d'avoir réagit aussi bêtement après la tache répondit Ron

-tu sais moi-même je n'aurais rien pu faire même si j'en connais beaucoup sur les dragons j'aurais du réfléchir mais tout les autres étaient tellement furax que j'ai fini par pensé comme eux ajouta Ron.


	23. Chapter 23

Après s'être réconcilier avec Ron il parti rejoindre l'antre sachant que son départ de son cours serait dit à son père. Quand il arriva à l'antre la porte venait de s'ouvrir pour y voir Remus qui allait sortir mais ce dernier changea d'idée lorsqu'il vu Harry et il lui fit signe d'entrer. Harry entra et alla s'asseoir sur le divan en face de son père ne sachant pas encore s'il était au courant de cours qu'il avait manqué.

-tu avais promis de ne plus manquer de cours fit Sirius

-j'y suis aller mais j'ai quitter juste après qu'elle sait mit à prédit ma mort se défendit Harry

-ce n'est ce qu'elle dit à Minerva dit Remus

-demander à ceux qui ont cour avec moi, surtout les serpentard qui se feront un plaisir de rire de moi parce que je ne supporte pas une simple prédiction de mort ajouta Harry

-très bien je vais me renseigner mais si j'apprends que ne n'a pas mit le pied au cours je te donnerai personnellement une semaine de retenu annonça Sirius

-promit c'est la vérité insista Harry

-je tiens pareil à vérifier pour être sur pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais la prof affirme que tu n'y étais pas alors si tu dis vrai je veux pouvoir être sur d'avoir des témoins dit Sirius

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Harry quitta l'antre pour retourner à son dortoir chercher les livres de son prochain cours. Alors qu'il venait de quitter les escaliers il tomba sur Alastor qui patrouillait dans les corridors,

-Potter comment se passe votre recherche avec l'œuf demanda Alastor

-heu…..très bien répondit Harry

-tu n'as pas l'air sur, tu sais une fois qu'on a plongé l'œuf dans l'eau et qu'on se met la tête sous l'eau c'est facile de comprend le message déclara Alastor

-c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire pour trouver la réponse fit Harry

-bien sur je suis contant d'avoir pu t'aider dit Alastor

Et il continua son chemin, Harry lui était sous le choque Alastor venait de lui révélé comment faire pour comprendre l'œuf. Mais normalement il n'avait pas le droit d'aider encore de dire tout simplement ce qu'il fallait faire pour trouver la solution, de plus il ne savait pas s'il devait utiliser ce que venait de lui dire Alastor ou faire comment s'il ne savait rien.

Tout le reste de la journée Harry se demandait s'il devait se servir de l'aide de Alastor alors que ce n'était pas permit ou tout oublier. De toute façon pour savoir le message il faudrait prendre un bain et Harry ne prenait jamais de bain depuis des années ne prenant que des douches.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire il préféra tout oublier faisant comme s'il n'avait rien trouvé sur comment comprendre l'œuf. Espérant qu'avec Hermione il trouve rapidement la solution pour que ça soit plus légal surtout que Alastor n'irait pas trouver Cédric pour lui donner la réponse. Rendu dans la salle commune de Groffondor Harry repéra Hermione et Ron et alla s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

-dit Hermione il n'existerait pas un moyen de faire avancer le temps plus rapidement demanda Harry

-non, un peu revenir dans le temps avec un retourneur de temps mais avancer le temps non c'est impossible répondit Hermione

-pourquoi tu veux avancer le temps dit Ron

-j'en ai marre de la quatrième année se plaignit Harry

-tu rigole l'année prochaine c'est les BUSES alors moi je profite de cette année et tu devrais faire pareil ajouta Ron

-pense ce que tu veux mais moi les Buses je vais les passer facilement si je veux et si je le pouvait je prendrais bien des cours à distance pour ne pas à avoir à rester ici cette année lança Harry

Et il quitta la salle commune, ayant sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac Harry la mit sur lui et assista à ses cours sans se faire voir de personne. Après le dîner il alla directement au bureau du directeur décider à abandonner la divination de tout façon il n'avait jamais comprit grand chose et faisait n'importe quoi dans ses devoirs et surtout il ne pouvait plus supporter que la prof lui annonça sa mort de façon plus horrible à chaque fois.

Par chance le professeur Rogue venait de sortir de l'escalier alors il en profita pour s'y faufiler rapidement et gravir les marches. Il frappa à la porte et attendit la permission d'entrer, une fois l'accord reçu il pénétra dans le bureau et alla s'asseoir devant le directeur.

-ah Harry justement j'aillais te faire appeler, tu sais que personne ne ta vue depuis que tu t'es disputer avec tes amis sans oublier que tu as manqué quelques cours déclara Albus

-en fait j'étais sous ma cape donc personne ne pouvait me voir avoua Harry

-très bien mais je ne pu pas laisser passé le fait que pour tout le monde tu as manqué tes cours vu que ta cape doit rester un secret donc tu seras en retenu pendant trois jours et cela commencera demain soir à 19h dit Albus

-qui va me donner ma retenu demanda Harry

-je ne sais pas encore tu viendras à mon bureau quelques minutes avant ta retenu la personne t'attendra devant la statue répondit Albus

-bien à part avouer ta présence invisible au cours tu venait probablement pour autre chose dit Albus

-oui j'aimerais arrêter le cours de divination annonça Harry

-avant d'abandonné on peut chercher une solution proposa Albus

-et elle dura combien de temps la solution avant de devoir en trouver une autre lança froidement Harry

-reste poli s'il te plait, pour ton cours on peut facilement trouver une solution commença Albus

-non je veux l'arrête coupe froidement Harry

-comme tu veux le cours sera retirer de ton horaire mais ça sera deux jours de plus pour ta retenu pour impolitesse répété annonça Albus

Quelques instant plus tard Harry quitta le bureau et retourna à son dortoir, à leur du repas il resta à l'écart des autres étant légèrement fâché contre ses amis. Il passa le reste de la soirée à faire ses devoirs sachant qu'il aurait 5 jours de retenu donc il ne devait pas prendre de retard dans ses devoirs et ses études.

Toute la journée du lendemain Harry profita de ses moments de livres pour commencer ses devoirs ne sachant pas combien de temps allait durer la retenu et surtout qui lui donnerait. Espérant que sa ne soit pas Rogue car ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à le faire travailler à nettoyer tous les classes vides remplis de poussières. Comme l'avait demander le directeur il parti pour se rendre quelques minutes à l'avance devant le statue pour retrouver celui qui lui donnerait la retenu.

À peine avait-il aperçu la personne qu'il baissa la tête et la suivit jusqu'à qu'ils entrent dans une pièce.

-Tous les livres doivent être classé par ordre alphabétique et par niveau dit la personne

-oui professeur murmura Harry

Harry se mit au travail déposant sur le sol les livres du premier niveau et se mit à les replacer en ordre sur la tablette. Faisant étage par étage pour ne pas mélanger les livres de différent niveau, jetant par moment de bref regard vers le professeur Black pour essayer de déterminer si ce dernier était en colère et fâché contre lui ou s'il ne faisait que s'assurer que la retenu se faisait sans favoritisme.

À 22h heure Sirius le laissa partir lui disant de revenir demain à la même heure continuer le classement des livres. Arriver à la tour il parti chercher ses devoirs et les continua sachant qu'il en aurait d'autre le lendemain, il travailla sur ses affaires pendant 2 heures avant d'aller se coucher.

Harry mit 4 jours pour classer tous les livres qui étaient dans le bureau de son père et de son parrain. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre le bureau de Sirius il se demandait ce que Sirius lui avait préparé pour son dernier soir de retenu. Espérant que ça ne soit pas du nettoyage de chaudron ou d'autre chose car il voyait mal Sirius l'obliger comme punition de nettoyer alors que c'était la punition préféré de Rogue.

Devant la porte il cogna pour faire savoir sa présence et entra puis il alla se mettre devant son père la tête baisser ne voulant pas affronter son regard. Il fini par sentir une main lui redresser le menton et se trouva à croiser le regard de son père et il tenta de détourner la tête mais Sirius garda sa prise le forçant à arder le contact visuel.

-Harry n'importe quel adolescent aurait fini par craqué c'est normal commença Sirius

-mais je n'ai pas à manqué les cours ou à être impoli dit Harry

-en effet mais se sont des choses qui arrive quand le stresse est trop grand, tu sais ça mais déjà arriver d'être impoli avec un professeur et ton père James aussi ça na rien de catastrophique continua Sirius

-mais c'est montrer une mauvaise éducation tenta Harry

-n'importe quoi James a très bien été élevé et cela ne pas empêcher qu'il soit impoli par moment avec le corps enseignant, l'éducation nous montre comment se comporte civilement mais ce n'est pas une catastrophe d'être impoli une fois dans sa vie expliqua Sirius

-tu es sur demanda Harry

-oui sur, même Ron et Hermione on déjà été impoli dans leur vie mais ils sont pareil bien élevé alors rien à craindre c'est normal répondit Sirius

Et il l'attira dans une étreinte,


	24. Chapter 24

Harry ressorti du bureau de son père le cœur soulager de ne pas avoir commis une grave bêtise en étant impoli avec le directeur de l'école. Cette dernière retenue semblait s'être dérouler plus rapidement que les autres car il avait eu une petite discussion avec son père, comme pour les autres soirs il travailla deux heures sur ses devoirs et études avant d'aller se coucher.

Février venait de faire son apparition depuis quelques jours et plusieurs personnes étaient exciter à l'approche de la saint-Valentin alors que d'autre n'avait de vu que la deuxième tâche qui aurait lieu le 24 février. La deuxième épreuve approchant rapidement Harry commençait à ce demander s'il devait parler qu'il connaissait la solution ou continuer à se taire et attendre de trouver la solution lui-même.

Alors qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque pour complété un devoir de métamorphose Harry croisa Cédric qui l'entraîna dans une classe vide.

-dit, tu as découvert comment comprendre l'œuf demanda Cédric

-oui bien sur et toi menti Harry

-oui et tu as compris ce que ça disait dit Cédric

-pas vraiment répondit Harry

-ce que ça dit c'est que le jour de la tache ce qui nous est de plus chère serait retenu au fond du lac et que nous devons aller le récupérer expliqua Cédric

-dans le lac tu es sur demanda Harry

-oui sur affirma Cédric

-merci de l'info dit rapidement Harry

Et il sorti pour rejoindre la bibliothèque pour espéré se changer les idées, une fois son devoir terminer il prit un livre et commença à lire ne voulant pas penser à ce qu'il devra faire. Le pire c'est qu'il savait nager mais il ne voulait plus entrer dans un espace autre qu'une douche sachant qu'une douche ne pouvait pas se remplir d'eau. Nerveux il était devenu nerveux depuis que Cédric lui avait révélé ce qu'ils auraient à faire le 24 février ce qui ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer par le corps enseignant.

Sirius commençait à être inquiet car cela faisait deux semaines que Harry ne faisait que lire des livres, étudier et faire ses devoirs. Il ne faisait que lire à ses temps libres et il était de plus en plus nerveux par moment Sirius avait l'impression qu'il semblait aussi effrayer par quelque chose. Il avait même demandé conseil à Remus pour savoir comment aborder le sujet avec Harry ne voulant se frapper à un mur quand il lui parlerait.

Le jour de la deuxième tache était arriver et cela faisait des heures que Harry était levé, puis peu à peu les élèves commençaient à ce lever. Tout le monde mangea rapidement et se rendit au lac pour assister à la deuxième tache du tournoi des trois sorciers, Harry marchait dans les corridors de l'école ne sachant pas quoi faire. La tache allait commencer bientôt et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

Maxius à ses côtés il marchait au hasard dans l'école ne se doutant pas que plusieurs professeurs le recherchaient car il n'était pas encore présent au bord du lac. Ils finirent par le coincé et l'accompagner la où se déroulait l'épreuve, le signe se fit bientôt entendre et presque tous les champions étaient déjà dans l'eau sauf Harry qui était encore sur la terre ferme.

-vous perdez du temps Mr Potter un conseil dépêchez-vous une heure sa passe très vite dit Igor

Mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce de l'endroit où il était depuis quelques minutes déjà.

-Harry l'épreuve est commencer, tu devrais te dépêcher insista Albus

-et je suppose que vous savez comment respirer dans l'eau comme un poisson répondit Harry

-vous n'avez pas pensé à trouver un moyen de respirer sous l'eau lança Igor

Harry garda le silence refusant de parler d'avantage, honnêtement il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il aurait du chercher un moyen de respirer car il savait qu'il n'irait pas dans le lac car il avait peur de l'eau depuis ses 5 ans. Alors il n'avait pas vu l'utilité de trouver un moyen pour respirer sachant que sa peur ne serait pas vaincue aussi rapidement pour le tournoi.

Il fini par s'éloigner et s'assit dos à un arbre et attendit car aucun professeur ne le laisserait partir sans qu'il est donner plus d'explication. Remus n'était pas très loin mais Sirius ne semblait pas dans le coin ce qui n'était pas normale surtout qu'il savait que son père serait toujours proche de lui lors de tournoi prêt à réagir en cas de problème. Mais la, il était introuvable, c'est comme s'il avait disparu le pire c'est que Remus semblait trouver ça normale.

-tu as encore trouvé le moyen de ne pas participer lança Remus

-je déteste l'eau dit Harry

-pourtant tu prends bien un bain chaque soir non dit Remus

-non je prends une douche, j'ai horreur des bains déclara Harry

-mauvaise expérience demanda Remus

Harry fit signe que oui et il rapprocha ses genoux de son torse et les entoura de ses bras, Remus interpréta ce geste comme de la peur. Encore une mauvaise expérience du à ses maudit moldus pensa Remus. Comprenant soudainement pourquoi Harry avait été si nerveux depuis un moment il avait du découvert que la tache consistait à être sous l'eau

; quel autre problème nous cache t-il encore se dit Remus

Pendant que les autres champions s'amusaient dans l'eau les juges étaient entrain de discuter sur ce qu'il allait faire avec Harry car il avait encore une fois réussit à ne pas faire la tache. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas comment faire et Harry refusait d'aller dans le lac, les juges commençaient en avoir marres de ces caprices d'enfant gâté mais rien ne pouvait être fait, sauf le faire partir dernier lors de la dernière tâche sauf qu'il partait déjà dernier donc rien ne pouvait vraiment le punir de son refus de participation.

Mais si personne ne s'en rendait conte Harry commençait à paniquer car il n'avait pas vu son père et que normalement il aurait du être-la. Plus le temps passait plus qu'il pensait au fait que cette fois il devait vraiment l'avoir déçu pour qu'il ne vienne pas voir ce qui n'allait pas. Alors que personne le regardait dans sa direction il parti discrètement du bord du lac pour prendre la direction du château, il marcha jusqu'au troisième étage pour finir par se retrouver devant le miroir.

Pendant ce temps tous les champions était revenu et Sirius venait de réapparaître,

-où est Harry demanda Sirius

-je sais pas il était encore la y a plusieurs minutes répondit Remus

-je croyais cette épreuve n'était pas très difficile pour son niveau alors pourquoi il n'a pas participé s'exclama Sirius

Remus se rapprocha et se pencha à l'oreille de Sirius pour lui murmurer une réponse,

-Drusley dit Remus

Puis il se redressa et tendit une serviette à Sirius pour qu'il se sèche les cheveux, ce dernier avait toute suite compris ce que voulait dire Remus. Une fois bien au sec ils partirent à la recherche d'Harry espérant qu'il n'aurait pas fait de bêtise, après avoir vérifier son dortoir et l'antre il se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage sachant que Harry y était souvent aller depuis quelques années.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des marches il purent constater que le miroir avait été brisé et que des traces de sang couvrait plusieurs endroit au sol. Puis dans le coin de la pièce se trouvait Harry les mains ensanglantées mais il semblait pas sentire la douleur, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Car il n'avait pas remarqué leur arriver depuis quelques minutes, Sirius se rapprocha et le serra dans ses bras mais Harry se mit à se débattre violemment.

-non lâcher-moi hurla Harry

-Harry calme-toi, ont va t'emmener à l'infirmerie te soigner dit Sirius

-non, arrêter non, pitié pas ça cria Harry

Sirius commença à avoir de la difficulté à tenter de le calmer,

-il doit être perdu dans ses souvenirs, silencio lança Remus

Sa baguette était pointer sur Harry, malgré qu'on ne l'entendait plus crier il se débattait toujours. Remus l'aida à transporter un Harry qui se débattait comme un fou vers l'infirmerie pour lui soignée les mains,

-que c'est-il passé demanda PomPom

-on la retrouvé avec les mains dans cette état et on a du lui lancer un sort de silence répondit Remus

-très bien tenter de le coucher dans le lit on va lui donner une potion calmante avant de le soigné déclara PomPom

PomPom du lui faire avaler de force la potion, quelques instant plus tard il c'était calmer et semblait être légèrement endormi. Alors PomPom se mit à nettoyer les blessures puis les bandas avant de laisser Sirius seul avec Harry, car Remus en avait profité pour sortir et aller informer Albus que son miroir était en morceau. Sirius annula le sort de silence que Remus avait lancé, Harry restait immobile dans le lit fixant le plafond refusant de bouger ce qui pourrait entraîner une discussion et ça il ne voulait pas.

Remus fini par revenir suivit par Albus voulant savoir comment Harry avait fait pour briser le miroir.

-alors comment va-t-il demanda Albus

-à part qu'il refuse de parler pour une raison que j'ignore PomPom à dit que d'ici quelques jours il n'aura même pas une cicatrice répondit Sirius


	25. Chapter 25

C'était l'heure du dîner et Harry n'avait toujours rien dit, Sirius et Remus restèrent à côté de lui chacun leur tour si ce n'était pas ensemble. Un plateau était posé sur la petit table mais Harry n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour le prendre trop perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'il n'avait pas aperçu son père pendant la tache Harry était convaincue que cette fois-ci il l'avait déçu et qu'il allait le retourner chez les Dursley pour les prochains vacances.

-tu crois qu'ont devraient lui dire demanda Sirius

-je sais pas ça pourrait le choquer et ont se le mettrait à dos répondit Remus

-possible mais disons que je commence à me tanner de devoir me cacher de peur qu'il nous repousse dit lacement Sirius

-tentons de réglé le problème actuel et ainsi envisageons de lui dire dit Remus

20 heures venait de sonner quand Harry fini par revenir à la réalité alors que son compagnon venait de se coucher à côté de lui. Harry réalisa qu'il était à l'infirmerie et que ses mains lui faisaient mal puis remarqua que Sirius et Remus discutaient à voix basse sûrement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit et risquer de se faire mettre à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Harry se leva doucement et sorti de l'infirmerie par chance Maxius dormait paisiblement et son père et son parrain étaient plonger dans une discussion. Marchand vers la tour de Griffondor rapidement pour ne pas se faire voir, il pensait vraiment avoir déçu alors il venait de décider de faire la seul chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Même si sa voulait dire quitter sa famille car il n'avait pas la force d'affronter le regard déçu de son père, à la tour il monta directement au dortoir prit son sac et y mit quelques vêtements, la carte, l'album photo et son balai qu'il rétréci.

Puis il enfila sa cape et parti sans faire de bruit, une fois à l'extérieur il prit la direction de Pré-Au-Lard. Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie PomPom venait d'arriver et avait vu le lit vide,

-où est Mr Potter demanda-t-elle

-merde, il ne peut pas être bien loin s'exclama Sirius

Et il partirent à sa recherche, ils fouillèrent le troisième étage, l'antre puis arriver au dortoir ils remarquèrent que plusieurs choses avaient disparu. Ils partirent rapidement chez le directeur pour l'informer de la fugue de Harry,

-parti vous en êtes sur demanda Albus

-oui tous ses effets personnes ne sont plus la ainsi que plusieurs vêtements répondit Sirius

-très bien commencer par le village c'est l'endroit le plus proche par lequel il peut fuir facilement s'il décide de ne pas user de son balai déclara Ablus

Une fois sur le chemin du village ils se transformèrent pour avoir une chance d'y arriver plus rapidement. 15 minutes après avoir commencer à chercher dans le village ils le retrouvèrent rapidement grâce au flaire de leur animagus, toujours sous leur forme animale il l'entraînèrent vers la cabane hurlante pour être sur de ne pas être déranger et entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ils reprirent leur forme humaine et entraînèrent Harry dans la pièce la plus proche, Sirius se planta devant lui,

-Harry tu contais aller où comme ça demanda Sirius

Mais Harry resta muet et fixait le sol voyant cela Sirius lui redressa la tête en la retenant fermement pour ne pas qu'il la détourne. Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de se dégager mais rien à faire son père refusait de le lâcher sa prise. Puis il senti des mains se poser sur ses épaules, incapable de se contrôler il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes,

-Harry dit moi pourquoi tu voulais fuir l'école et pour aller dieu c'est où demanda Sirius

-Harry aide nous à comprend pourquoi tu as fait ça et pourquoi tu nous fuis ajouta Remus

Et il resserra sa prise sur son filleul,

-très bien, une fois de retour à Poudlard tu emménage dans l'antre pour une durer indéterminé, interdiction d'en sortir sauf pour aller en cours ou manger dans la grande salle et pour aller à la bibliothèque tu devras nous demander la permission annonça Sirius

Il n'avait jamais su comment mais il c'était retrouver seul dans la chambre qu'il avait dans l'antre. Harry se coucha dans le lit quelques instant plus tard Remus pénétra dans la pièce avec un plateau de nourriture et il le posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

-je sais que vous me détester pourquoi me garder sanglota Harry

-personne te déteste où vas-tu chercher de telle bêtise remarqua Remus

-mais je sais que je l'ai déçu il n'était pas la pendant la tache pleura Harry

Comprenant pourquoi Harry les avait fuis, il l'attira dans une étreinte et lui frictionna le dos,

-S'il n'était pas la c'est qu'il était au fond du lac et que le but de cette tache était que tu le libère expliqua Remus

-Harry on te la souvent répété si quelque chose te tracasse vient nous en parler, ça évitera qu'à l'avenir tu sois puni ajouta Remus

-alors pourquoi il n'est pas la demanda Harry

-il est parti dire qu'ont t'avaient retrouvé et quelle punition qu'il t'a donné, maintenant repose toi il est très tard et si tu as faim je t'ai apporté à manger répondit Remus

Alors que Harry c'était endormi depuis un moment Sirius et Remus allèrent dans une chambre avant de tomber dans les bras de l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nu dans le lit sous des caresses et baisser violent et passionné, poussant leur ébat plus loin quand ils furent interrompus par un Maxius très énerver et paniquer.

Sirius enfila un boxer puis parti rapidement rejoindre la chambre de son fils à peine entrer qu'il remarqua que ce dernier était recroqueviller dans son lit et qu'il se balançait frénétiquement.

-Harry ce n'est qu'un cauchemar c'est fini murmura Sirius

Remus fini par pénétré à son tour aussi habiller que d'un boxer,

-avec tout c'est émotion pas étonnant que les cauchemars l'envahisse dit Remus

-j'espère qu'un jour il sera moins piégé par son passé fit Sirius

-il lui faudra du temps pour laisser le passé derrière lui lâche Remus

-nous devrions lui dire, sinon un jour il pourra décider de venir chercher du réconfort et je n'ose pas imaginer la tête qu'il pourrait faire décida Sirius

-d'accord de toute façon avec la date du mariage nous ne pouvons pas lui cacher plus longtemps ajouta Remus

-alors mon grand ça va mieux demanda Sirius

-oui répondit Harry

-nous devons te parler de quelque chose déclara Remus

-depuis notre 6ième année Lunard et moi ont à des relations intime et maintenant ont est persuader que notre amour sera plus fort que tout commença Sirius

-vous êtes ensemble fit Harry

-oui et on avait prévu de se marier bientôt annonça Remus

-et je devint quoi moi demanda Harry légèrement effrayer de se faire retourner chez les Durrsley

-tu seras toujours mon fils peut import les bêtises que tu feras, peut import tes résultats ou tes crises de colères rien ne changera tu seras à jamais mon fils sauf le fait que Remus devint ton beau-père répondit Sirius

-Patmol ne va pas trop vite dit Remus

-relaxe, en te mariant à moi tu deviens son beau-père que tu le veuilles ou non, il n'en tient qu'à toi de décider si tu veux avoir une relation père-fils avec lui ou garder la relation actuelle expliqua Sirius

-je trouve ça super, je vais avoir deux parents comme tout le monde murmura Harry

-dors nous continuerons de discuter plus tard dit doucement Sirius

Alors que Harry avait déjà fermé les yeux,

-j'ai du mal à croire qu'il a temps souffert quand je le regard dormir dit Remus

-moi aussi j'ai la même impression, se sont toujours les plus innocents qui souffre le plus dit Sirius

-si seulement il pouvait exister un sort qui pourrait me permettre de lui effacer tout c'est horreur de sa mémoire pour ne laisser que les bons soupira Sirius

Une fois sur qu'il dormait profondément il sortir de la chambre et retournèrent dans la chambre qu'ils avaient mais n'avait pas le désir de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre soulager de savoir que Harry n'avait rien contre leur relation et qu'il semblait heureux à l'idée qu'ils ce mari tous les deux.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Note :**_ petite gâterie pour mes fans, un chapitre plus long que les autres, enfin je viens juste de me rendre conte qu'il fait presque 5 page word mais bon je l'ai laisser à 5 page.

Oui il y aura une cinquième année que je suis en train d'écrire en même temps que l'autre, quand à savoir s'il y aura une sixième année je ne sais pas du moins pour le moment je verrai plus tard. Pour la cinquième elle avance bien environ 10 chapitre son déjà écrit.

Merci à tout mes fans de me lire chaque semaine

----------------------------------------

**chapitre 26 :**

-Harry alors bien dormi demanda Sirius

-un peu fatiguer mais j'ai bien dormi répondit Harry

-dépêche toi de prend ton déjeuner et de t'habiller tu dois aller à l'infirmerie pour que PomPom vérifie l'état de tes mains annonça Sirius

-tu sais je peux y aller seul dit Harry

-je te signale que tu es puni lança Sirius

30 minutes plus tard ils étaient dans l'infirmerie et PomPom était entrain d'examiner ses blessures aux mains. Puis elle appliqua le même onguent que la veille avant de refaire les bandages, elle accepta qu'il ne reste pas à l'infirmerie à la condition qu'il revienne le soir même ainsi que le lendemain matin pour être sur que tout soit parfaitement guéri.

-moi je dois aller rejoindre Remus toi tu reste dans l'antre de toute façon tu ne reprends cours que demain déclara Sirius

Et il laissa Harry à l'antre avant d'aller rejoindre Remus dans la salle de cours, Harry passa tout l'avant midi à complété ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas encore fini. À l'heure du déjeuner il parti en direction de la grande salle, seulement quelques élèves étaient déjà la il prit place et attendit que le repas apparaisse.

-pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours demanda Hermione qui venait d'arriver

-petit accident mais je serrai la dès demain répondit Harry

-Ron dit que tu n'as pas couché dans ton lit hier dit Hermione

-disons que je suis encore puni et que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de l'antre sauf pour manger et aller aux cours expliqua Harry

-pas très malin ton affaire lança Hermione

-je sais, tu pourrais me donner une copie de tes notes et des devoirs à faire demanda Harry

-bien sur mes j'ai pas les cours sur moi précisa Hermione

-bien au dîner alors de toute façon il reste le cours de l'après-midi proposa Harry

-ça marche et essais de ne plus te faire punir à l'avenir fit Hermione

À la fin du repas Harry retourna à l'antre, il s'étendit sur le divan et attendit que le temps passe car il avait déjà étudié et ses devoirs étaient fait. 15 heures finies par sonner Harry savait que Remus et Sirius n'avaient plus cours mais se doutait qu'ils ne viendraient pas toute suite à l'antre. Marre d'être coucher il se leva et observa la forêt par la fenêtre en regardant la lisère de la forêt il remarqua une ombre avec deux points rouges puis cette ombre prit un parchemin qui lui était tendu.

Mais personne n'était la seul l'ombre était visible puis il ressentit une petite douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice. Regardant à nouveau à la lisère de la forêt plus rien l'ombre avait disparu ou elle était simplement partie sachant qu'il était puni il prit quand même le risque d'aller avertir le directeur ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre sur que la dernière où sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal Voldemort était dissimuler dans un professeur.

Suivit par Maxius qui ne semblait pas d'accord avec cette sorti car il n'avait rien vu alors q'il arrivait devant l'entrer de la statue le directeur descendait déjà les marches.

-Harry ne devrais-tu pas être dans l'appartement de ton père en punition demanda Albus

-oui Monsieur mais je dois vous parler c'est important répondit Harry

-très bien allons à mon bureau dit Albus

Harry le suivit dans son bureau et prit place et il expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé alors qu'il regardait à la lisère de la forêt.

-cape d'invisibilité quelques personnes à Poudlard en possède une, ne t'éloigne plus du château et pour le cours de soin aux créatures ne te déplace jamais seul pour y aller et y revenir, de toute façon si c'est bien lui tu n'as rien à craindre de lui mais un de ses fidèles par contre déclara Albus

-mais comment savoir qui c'est demanda Harry

-avec de la ruse tu en seras plus pendant le repas et j'aimerais que tu observes attentivement les personnes que tu croiseras au moindre signe suspect viennent m'en avertir mais je doute que cela soit un étudiant répondit Albus

-bien professeur je serai vigilant dit Harry

-prend ce parchemin il te servira d'excuse si on découvre que tu es sorti dit Albus

Harry quitta le bureau et retourna à l'antre espérant que ni Sirius ni Remus ne soit rendu conte de la sorti alors qu'il était puni. Manque de chance Sirius et Remus était à l'antre et ne semblait pas content d'avoir découvert sa disparition.

-dois-je te rappeler que tu es puni demanda Sirius

-non papa je le sais très bien mais c'est le directeur il voulait me voir répondit Harry

Et il lui tendit le parchemin ne sachant pas ce qu'il contenait car il ne l'avait pas lu,

-très bien mais la prochaine fois laisse une note sinon tu risque d'augmenter ta punition compris demanda Sirius

-compris, dit je peux te poser une question dit Harry

-bien sur tu peux en poser n'importe quand fit Sirius

-est-ce que Voldemort avait les yeux rouges demanda Harry

Sirius l'attira aussi tôt dans ses bras et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux et Remus c'était assit juste à côté d'eux.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry demanda Remus

-rien tout va bien répondit Harry

-Harry soit honnête pourquoi tu veux savoir ça dit Sirius

-parfois la nuit je me réveille et j'ai l'impression de voir des yeux rouges et parfois j'ai l'impression d'entendre rire quelqu'un répondit Harry

Sachant que ce n'était pas la raison principale du pourquoi de sa question mais comme il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'avait aperçu cette après-midi.

-oui il avait les yeux rouges et toujours cacher par une capuche d'un noir ténèbres tout comme sa robe, je pense que même Albus ne sait pas comment il a fait pour se retrouver avec des yeux rouges mais les hypothèse sont que c'est du à la magie noir expliqua Sirius

Harry posa la tête sur le torse de son père et ferma les yeux laissant son sentiment de sécurité grandir en lui. Il senti Sirius lui frictionner doucement le dos,

-tu sais si Remus n'était pas au courant que tu es mon fils il serait très jaloux du fait que ça soit toi qui se trouve dans mes bras et non lui rigola Sirius

-moi jaloux d'un gamin de 14 ans jamais lança Remus en souriant

-menteur siffla Sirius

-menteur moi allons Patmol tu sais très bien que je préfère les hommes plus âgés et qui son aussi bien obéissant qu'un chien ajouta Remus

-comme un chien hein, dans ce cas je vais me mettre à la recherche de gamin de 14 ans après ils sont plus jeunes et plus facile à satisfaire lança Sirius

-mais attend pourquoi ne pas profiter de celui que j'ai dans mes bras déclara Sirius

Harry ouvrit aussitôt les yeux comprenant les paroles de son père

-tu es sur que c'est le gamin que tu tiens que tu veux, il n'est pas de ton genre répliqua Remus

-et toi tu crois vraiment le connaître mon genre s'exclama Sirius

-tout a fait fit fièrement Remus

-non attend, je pense que c'est le gamin de 14 ans qui est dans tes bras qui tente de nous séparé lança Remus

-quoi tu penses qu'il ferait ça fit faussement surpris Sirius

-aussi sur que je m'appelle Lupin affirma Remus

-alors je crois qu'il faut lui montrer les bonnes manières annonça Sirius

Harry se figea complètement alors que Sirius l'étendait sur le divan alors qu'il s'assurait d'avoir une bonne prise Remus se rapprocha dangereusement. Quelques secondes plus Harry se tordait dans tous les sens sous la torture de chatouille que venait de commencer Remus alors que Sirius le retenait le sur divan.

-non……..stop…….tenta de dire Harry prit de fou rire

-tu crois qu'il retiendra la leçon demanda Remus

-non il n'a pas l'air à avoir compris l'art des bonne manière mieux vaut continuer encore répondit Sirius

La torture dura encore 5 bonnes minutes avant que Sirius ne déclare qu'il avait enfin retenu les bonnes manières. Harry tentait de retrouver son souffle alors il senti qu'on le soulevait pour se retrouver étendu sur les jambes de Sirius et de Remus assit contre son père et sa tête contre le bras du divan. Puis il constata qu'il n'avait plus ses vêtements supérieurs,

-tu as tellement de cicatrice alors que tu n'as pas connu la guerre remarqua Sirius

-elles sont veilles tu sais fit Harry

-peut-être mais le problème n'est pas l'âge qu'elles ont mais le fait d'être la dit Remus

-mais c'est du passé ça n'a plus d'importance dit Harry

-non ce qu'il ta fait était mal, très mal tu n'aurais jamais du subir ça personne ne devrait subir ce genre de traitement lança Sirius

-mais je suis pas le seul gamin à avoir été battu se plaignit Harry

-rare sont les gamins battus et violé quotidien par ceux qui sont sensé les élevés dans l'amour et la confiance dit Remus

Des larmes se mirent à couler les long des ses joues depuis que Remus avait parlé de viole, Sirius lui avait fait réapparaître son chandail.

-Harry je veux savoir ce qu'il te faisait dit Sirius

-non supplia Harry pleurant à chaudes larmes

-tu dois obéir à ton père Harry, tu dois lui répondre déclara Remus

Résigner il se décida à en raconter un peu,

-au début quand il me punissait il finissait par m'enfermer dans le placard puis au milieu de la nuit il venait m'en sortir de force. Il me plaquait contre un mur et me ballonnait pour ne pas m'entendre crier puis il baissait mon pantalon de pyjama et son pantalon pour finir par……… commença Harry

-prend ton temps Harry dit Sirius

-il était violant ça la toujours fait mal à chaque fois il s'amusait à rendre ça plus douloureux dit Harry

-te faisait-il autre chose demanda Remus

-quand j'avais 9 ans il a été malade pendant deux semaines et tante Pétunia était absente ainsi que mon cousin. Je n'avais pas eu le droit d'aller à l'école je devais m'occuper de lui et de la maison, il m'avait obligé à coucher dans son lit toutes les nuits il me forçait à dormir nu et il me touchait pendant des heures. Je n'avais pas le droit de quitter le lit sans risquer de me faire battre continua Harry

-te faisait-il autre chose dit Sirius

Harry fit signe que non,

-mais depuis que tu as une chambre qu'est-ce que ça la changer demanda Remus

-il venait plus tard pour me frapper et une fois fini il en profitait pour me……… répondit Harry

-personne ne t'entendait crier remarqua Sirius

-un jour il a dit que me ballonner prenait trop de temps alors il m'a interdit de crier mais lorsque que j'ai crié la première fois il m'a attaché les mains au montant du lit puis il sortait de la pièce pour revenir avec un objet étrange et il m'a frappé sur le derrière jusqu'à que j'arrête de crier expliqua Harry

-il la fait souvent de te frapper de cette manière dit Remus

-non, au début il ne le faisait que si je crié mais il a fini par en faire son instrument de réveil si je ne me réveilla pas à l'heure il m'attachait et retirait mon pantalon de pyjama doucement sans me réveiller puis il frappait avec force pendant 15 minutes. Et il revenait toujours le soir me frapper encore pour me faire comprendre de ne plus ne réveiller en retard mais ça ne remplaçait pas les punitions qu'il me donnait quotidiennement dit Harry

Sirius l'attira dans ses bras et les ferma tout en lui caressant doucement le dos, Remus les serra à son dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position avant de remarquer que Harry c'était endormi dans leur bras, Sirius et Remus discutèrent doucement entrent eux car Sirius avait garder Harry dans ses bras sachant qu'il avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité pour bien dormir surtout après de telle révélation.


	27. Chapter 27

Sirius réveilla Harry quelques minutes avant que l'heure du repas ne sonne pour tout le monde, dans la grande salle il prit place avec ses amis puis remarqua que le directeur n'était toujours pas arriver dans la grande salle. 10 minutes plus tard il pénétra rapidement avant de se placer devant la table des professeurs pour se retourner et faire face aux élèves.

-j'aimerais avoir votre attention, j'ai découvert il y a quelques minutes qu'un vole avait été commis dans notre école. J'ignore qui à fait ça mais une chose est sur le coupable avait un complice qui l'attendait à la lisière de la forêt interdit annonça Albus

Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre alors qu'à la table principale les professeurs semblait horrifier qu'un vol ait été commis dans l'école.

-je vous demanderais si jamais vous avez une information sur ce vol de venir en parler à vos professeurs, merci et bon appétit ajouta Albus

La nourriture apparue sur les tables et les étudiants commencèrent à manger tout en se posant la même question qu'est-ce qui à été voler ,

-tu crois que c'est important demanda Hermione

-aucune idée mais ça pourrait être le choipeaux comme un bonbon au citron répondit Harry

-tu sais quand tu reviendras à la tour fit Ron

-non, ils ne veulent pas me donner de date dit Harry

-ça doit être long de rester enfermer sans rien faire lança Hermione

-boff, je peux faire plein de chose sauf sortir ce n'est pas si long de toute façon je retourne en classe demain alors ce n'est pas si terrible que ça expliqua Harry

Le reste du repas se fit en silence Hermione commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour Harry car il ne semblait pas aussi joyeux que les années précédant malgré le fait qu'il avait enfin une vraie famille. Une fois le repas terminer elle fit croire à Ron qu'elle devait aller voir quelqu'un et partie à la cherche de Remus ou Sirius espérant trouver une réponse à ses questions. Elle fini par tomber sur Remus, lui expliquant qu'elle voulait discuter avec il la conduisit dans une classe vide.

-de quoi voulais-tu me parler Hermione demanda Remus

-d'Harry répondit Hermione

Remus leva sa baguette et lança un sort de silence sur la porte,

-que veux-tu savoir au juste demanda à nouveau Remus

-pourquoi il est si triste et malheureux alors qu'il a enfin une famille qui l'aime dit Hermione

-tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il a eu des problèmes dans le passé et que malgré le fait qu'il a voulu nous le caché on a fini par le découvrir expliqua Remus

-normalement il devrait soulager d'avoir parler de ses problèmes s'exclama Hermione

-disons que c'est le genre de problème qui laisse une marque psychologique profonde et que d'autre personne l'on découvert et que d'ici le début de l'été tout le monde le saura rapidement dit Remus

-ça risque de faire la une de la gazette s'étonna Hermione

-oui, nous savons que pour le moment rien ne sera fait pour ne pas nuire au tournoi mais une fois ce dernier fini tout risque d'être déclencher ajouta Remus

-tout ce que je viens de te dire doit rester secret, Harry ne doit pas savoir déclara Remus

-très bien je garderai le secret avec moi promit Hermione

Quelques minutes plus tard Remus arriva à l'antre tout était silencieux malgré le fait que Sirius devait être revenu depuis un moment. Il trouva Harry coucher sur son lit à lire un livre mais étrangement Maxius n'était pas avec lui alors qu'il ne le quitte jamais même à l'heure de cours Maxius est toujours au côté d'Harry.

-Maxius n'est pas avec toi demanda Remus

-non il est dans la chambre de papa, quand il est revenu Maxius était dans sa grande taille et papa voulait savoir s'il était déjà fort mais selon moi il avait envie de se défouler sous sa forme animale répondit Harry

-il restera à jamais un gamin peut import son âge dit Remus

-c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes car toi tu es plutôt sérieux et lui non donc sans lui tu ne t'amuserais pas aussi souvent lança Harry

-tu as remarquer ça ou Sirius te la dit demanda encore Remus

-je l'ai découvert papa ne l'aurait jamais dit ça serait avouer qu'il est encore gamin alors qu'il affirme le contraire répondit Harry

-Patmol restera toujours Patmol soupira Remus

-juste c'est comme ça que tout le monde l'aime dit Harry

-puis-je vous tenir compagnie Mr Potter car j'avais l'intention de discuter avec Mr Black mais ce dernier semble occuper dit Remus

-mais bien sur Mr Lupin comme pourrais-je refuser votre compagnie, elle est trop agréable pour s'en passer dit Harry avant de pouffer de rire suivit par Remus

Remus s'installa dans le lit et Harry se blotti dans ses bras et Remus prit le livre que Harry lisait et continua la où il était rendu sauf qu'il lui en faisait la lecture. Chose que Harry aimait vraiment malgré qu'il était un peu vieux pour se faire lire une histoire il adorait que Remus vient le retrouver quand son père était occuper ailleurs. Il aimait vraiment ce moment de détente avec Lunard c'était leur moment intime entre eux, Sirius n'avait rien contre car il avait lui aussi ses moments intimes avec Harry mais les meilleurs moments étaient ceux quand tout le monde était ensemble.

Une heure plus tard Maxius entra dans la pièce et avait sa taille normale, Sirius ne fut pas long à arriver à son tour dans la pièce.

-alors la lecture est intéressante demanda Sirius

-oui comme toujours mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il fini toujours par s'endormir répondit Remus

-tu as toujours eu une voix calmante et relaxante de plus la détente c'est ton truck alors que moi c'est le contraire ajouta Sirius

-alors comment se défend Maxius demanda Remus

-très bien, il est déjà très puissance il fera vraiment un bon protecteur à Harry si jamais il se retrouve sans défense répondit Sirius

-tu crois qu'il voudra être notre seul et unique témoin de notre mariage demanda Remus

-bien sur n'oubli pas qu'il ne peut rien nous refuser, je peux toujours lui faire du chantage répondit Sirius

-le ministre est bizarre on a droit qu'à une seule personne sinon il nous refuse totalement le droit de nous marier lança Remus

-boff du moment que Harry est la avec nous, le reste ne me dérange pas vraiment dit Sirius

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que Remus installe Harry dans son lit pour qu'il puisse dormir paisiblement. Puis ils quittèrent la pièce laissant Maxius veiller sur Harry durant son sommeil, ils discutèrent encore un moment dans le salon avant d'aller à leur tour se coucher car les cours ne pouvaient pas disparaître.


	28. Chapter 28

Les semaines s'écoulèrent rapidement et Harry pu retourner à la tour la dernière semaine du mois de mars sachant que s'il recommencerait, il serait plus que un mois puni à l'antre. Le printemps était proche car c'était déjà le début du mois de mai qui venait de sonner à la porte de monde entier, le temps était plus chaud et doux, les cours de soin aux créatures était plus agréable à faire car la température était moins froide.

Harry était heureux car depuis des semaines il n'avait plus eu de dispute avec ses amis et passait la plus grande parti de son temps libre avec eux. Mais il resta toujours aussi attentif en classe et ses notes n'avait pas changé se récoltant encore de note maximale pour ses devoirs et les évaluations. Avec le mois de mai qui venait d'arriver cela annonçais bientôt la dernière tache du tournoi qui avait lieu en juin, Harry avait décidé de faire la sourde oreille à tous ceux qui parlaient du tournoi.

Ron et Hermione avaient vite comprit qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas en parler s'ils voulaient pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec Harry. N'ayant plus le cours de Divination, il devait passer ce temps dans le bureau de son père à étudier, faire ses devoirs et étudier ses autres cours.

Flash Back 

Harry était entrain de faire un devoir de botanique à la bibliothèque quand Sirius s'assit en face de lui et entama une discussion à voix basse.

-Harry je sais que tu as deux heures de libres cette après-midi car tu as arrêter la divination commença Sirius

-je sais mais pourquoi tu me dit ça, tu es contre maintenant demanda Harry

-non mais je veux qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui les heures de cours où tu avais Divination tu les passes à travailler tes cours dans mon bureau répondit Sirius

-je ne suis pas puni alors pourquoi je dois être absolument dans ton bureau s'exclama Harry

-si tu passes ce temps dans mon bureau à travailler tes cours sois-tu retourne en cours de Divination, c'est l'un ou l'autre continua Sirius

-d'accord je travaillerai dans ton bureau fit Harry

-prend ça comme un temps de travaille et ne soit pas en retard, je veux qu'au son de la cloche tu sois déjà dans mon bureau sinon je te trouverai bien quelques travailles supplémentaire à te donner ajouta Sirius

Fin Flash Back 

Sirius savait que Harry aurait préféré relaxer pendant ce temps car il se donnait beaucoup de mal pour pouvoir passer un maximum de temps avec ses amis tout en ayant assez de temps pour tout faire ses études. De plus Albus avait révélé qu'un espion se trouvait à Poudlard et qu'il valait mieux pour Harry de ne pas se déplacer seul pendant les heures de cours donc c'était le seul moyen de s'assurer que Harry n'était jamais seul et puis ce temps d'étude forcer pourrait lui permet d'avoir moins de travaille à faire le soir.

Harry arrivait toujours quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne et repartait quelques minutes que la cloche ne sonne pour annoncer la fin des cours. Au bout de deux semaines Harry avait vite compris qu'il pouvait passer un peux plus de temps à se détendre le soir car il avait deux périodes dans la semaine qui était consacré à ses études vu qu'il n'avait plus de cours. Ayant ce petit avantage Harry avait des soirs où il ne lui restait plus qu'à réviser car tous ses devoirs étaient finis depuis la veille ou pendant son temps libre la journée même.

Un jour alors qu'il travaillait sur un devoir de Potion,

-papa ? dit Harry

-mmmm fit ce dernier

-si je connaissais quelqu'un qui ne respect pas les règles est-ce que je devrais le dénoncer ou faire comme si je ne savais rien demanda Harry

-en temps que professeur si ça devait arriver je t'encourage à le dénoncer car ça pourrait mal finir répondit Sirius

-qui a fait quelque chose de mal demanda Remus qui venait de pénétré avec Albus

-à ma connaissance personne dit Sirius

-et toi Harry connaît tu quelqu'un qui à fait quelque chose de mal demanda Albus

-Harry si tu connais quelqu'un tu ne dois pas avoir peur de le dire dit Sirius

-est-ce que quelqu'un ta fait du mal ou menacer si tu en parlais lança Remus

-non personne répondit Harry

-tu sais on ne pose pas ce genre de question sans avoir une bonne raison fit remarquer Albus

-mais si ce n'était pas un élève mais plutôt un adulte dit faiblement Harry

-Harry tu n'as rien à craindre, tu peux tout nous dire, si un adulte à mal agit on doit le savoir il ne faut pas prendre le risque qu'il recommence à nouveau lui expliqua Sirius

-si tu commençais par nous dire ce que la personne à fait de mal sans dire son nom pour le moment proposa Remus

Harry fit signe qu'oui mais ne semblait pas pour autant sur de parler,

-c'est une personne qui souvent à me tourner autour depuis le mois de novembre, la personne est toujours la à me proposé son aide pour le tournoi commença Harry

-intéressant et la personne te fait-elle juste cette proposition dit Albus

-au début et maintenant oui mais………. continua Harry

-continue Harry tout va bien personne ne se vengera dit calmement Sirius

-la personne est venue me trouver et m'a dit comment comprendre l'œuf et ce qui m'attendait pour la deuxième tache et maintenant la personne commence vraiment à insister pour m'aider pour la dernière tache dit Harry

-tu as très bien fait de nous en parler, maintenant j'aimerais que tu nous dises le nom de cette personne félicita Albus

-Maugrey dit Harry

-je vais de ce pas m'entretenir avec lui lança Albus

Et il quitta la pièce sans même avoir emmener avec lui ce qu'il était venu chercher au départ,

-Albus va prendre toutes les précautions pour être sur qu'il ne puisse pas t'approcher si l'idée lui venait de te faire mal que se soit magiquement, mentalement ou physiquement déclara Remus

-assure-toi de toujours de déplacer avec au moins une personne dans les couloirs les moins fréquenter, tu as vraiment bien fait de le dénoncer comme ça si jamais il doit quand même rester à Poudlard on pourra le surveiller ajouta Sirius

Harry quitta le bureau au son de la cloche pour aller rejoindre ses amis en cours de métamorphose, pendant ce temps Albus discutait avec Alastor pour lui dire de ne plus intervenir dans le tournoi en proposant à tout moment d'aider Harry ou de lui souffler réponse. Alastor accepta de ne plus recommencer et quitta le bureau du directeur mais ce dernier le ferait surveiller pour plus de prudence sachant que l'homme stressait Harry à chaque fois qui le croisait dans un corridor.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, assit sur un sofa devant la cheminé Harry flattait Maxius qui était endormi sur ses jambes alors que Ron jouait au échec avec Dean et que Hermione étudiait encore pour son cours d'histoire de la magie. Harry s'endormi devant la cheminé malgré les quelques discussions la salle commune était calme et paisible, vers 22h alors que presque que tout le monde était déjà monté se coucher sauf quelques-uns uns qui étudiaient encore d'on Hermione.

22h venait de sonner quand Hermione remarque que Harry semblait agiter dans son sommeil et que cela semblait être de plus en plus violent. Elle vit Maxius devenir plus grand et sortir rapidement de la salle commune puis Harry se mit à hurler et à se tordre dans tous les sens comme s'il se débattait contre quelque chose d'invisible. Tous ceux qui étaient présent fut stupéfait par cette vision d'un Harry Potter endormi hurlant et se débattant comme un fou, alerter par les cris Minerva arriva rapidement.

-vous devriez être couchez leur reprocha Minerva

-professeur c'est Harry, il doit faire un cauchemar impossible de l'approcher sans risquer de se faire frapper dit Hermione

Quelques instant plus tard Maxius arriva suivit par Sirius qui se précipita aussitôt au côté de Harry et le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le réveiller tout en l'immobilisant pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal. Au bout d'un moment Harry se réveilla paniquer et effrayer de se retrouver tenu par quelqu'un, tremblant violemment et commençant à se débattre, Sirius prit la décision d'emmener Harry avec l'extérieur de la salle commune ne voulant pas risquer de tout la tour vienne voir ce qui se passe.

Une fois à l'extérieur il resserra sa prise sur Harry, incapable de le faire revenir à la réalité il décida de le conduire à l'infirmerie pour lui faire avaler une potion calmant sachant que rien d'autre ne pourrait le calmer. À l'infirmerie PomPom lui fit avaler aussitôt la potion calmante, quelques minutes plus tard la potion avait fait effet et Harry était calme et toujours dans les bras de Sirius après avoir discuter avec PomPom Sirius emmena Harry à l'antre pour plus de sûreté au cas où il aurait un autre cauchemar.

Quand il arriva à l'antre Remus discutait avec Albus assit autour de la table à manger, Sirius coucha Harry sur le divan et le couvrit d'une couverture qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Puis il alla rejoindre la table,

-qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Remus

-il était dans la sale commune et dormait depuis un moment et il a eu un cauchemar très violent répondit Sirius

-laisser lui la matinée de congé demain, s'il est trop fatiguer, je vais vous laisser décida Albus

-très bien fit Remus

Et il raccompagna Albus alors que Sirius alla s'assoire sur le divan et réinstaller Harry pour qu'il se retrouve coucher sur le dos, la tête sur les jambes de son père. Remus vient les rejoindre rapidement, ils discutèrent à voix bases pour laisser une chance à Harry de s'endormir mais vers minuit Remus du aller se coucher car la pleine lune était pour bientôt donc il devait se reposer un maximum de temps. Sirius lui resta dans le salon tentant de convaincre Harry de s'endormir mais sans succès, il a fini par le prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de le sécuriser encore plus.

Ils finirent par s'endormir vers 2-3heures du matin, Harry complètement blotti dans les bras de son père, Maxius avait prit sa grande taille et s'était coucher au côté de Sirius. C'est dans cette position que Remus les trouva quand il sorti de sa chambre, ne voulant pas les réveiller il sorti pour rejoindre la grande salle pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle il prit place au côté d'Albus et Minerva,

-comment va Mr Potter demanda Minerva

-pour le moment il dort blotti dans les bras de son père, j'imagine qu'ils se sont endormis très tard car à minuit il ne semblait pas vouloir dormir répondit Remus

-faut croire que le cauchemar la terriblement terrifier fit tristement Albus


	29. Chapter 29

Quand Harry se réveilla il se sentait en parfaite sécurité et soulager de ressentir cette sécurité après avoir revécu en cauchemar la première fois où son oncle l'avait violer lors de son septième anniversaire. Il fini par se rendre conte que quelqu'un lui frottait doucement le dos depuis un moment et qu'il tremblait encore un peu juste à penser à son cauchemar, remuant un peu il remarqua qu'il était dans les bras de son père.

-ça va mon grand demanda Sirius

-mieux qu'hier répondit Harry

-je vais faire venir le déjeuner toi va te laver dit Sirius

-j'ai pas faim fit Harry

-je veux quand même que tu manges un peu ce n'est pas bien d'avoir l'estomac vide dit Sirius

Harry fit ce que Sirius lui demanda, prit une douche rapide avant d'aller retrouver Sirius à la table pour constater que le petit-déjeuner était déjà servit. Harry bu un verre de jus et mangea un toaste avant de déclarer qu'il n'avait plus faim sachant qu'au déjeuner il devra manger plus.

-Harry j'aimerais que tu me parles de ton cauchemar demanda Sirius

-non gémit Harry

-très bien mais connaît un autre moins tu veux qu'on essaye fit Sirius

-d'accord dit Harry

Sirius parti dans sa chambre et revint avec une bassine et la posa sur la table du salon et invita Harry à le rejoindre,

-c'est une pensine, cela permet de voir tout ce que tu veux du moment que tu as mit le souvenir à l'intérieur expliqua Sirius

-et comment on fait demanda Harry

Sirius sorti sa baguette la mit contre la tempe de Harry et lui demanda de se concentrer sur son souvenir qu'il avait revécu en cauchemar puis il lança un sort et éloigna sa baguette et la porta doucement à la pensine faisant tomber la chose qui était accrocher à sa baguette.

-tu viens avec moi ou tu veux rester pendant que je regarde s'exclama Sirius

-je veux pas rester seul murmura Harry

-d'accord fit Sirius

Et il lui prit la main et entra dans la pensine,

-tu es sur que tout va bien aller demanda Pétunia

-oui ne t'inquiet pas, part sinon Dudley sera en retard chez son copain répondit Vernon

-on se revoit demain, j'espère qu'il ne te causera pas trop d'ennuis fit Pétunia

-s'il le fait ça fera très mal après sa correction lança Vernon

Et Pétunia et Dudley sortir de la maison laissant Vernon et le jeune Harry Potter à peine âgé de 7 ans, la porter fermer Vernon attrapa l'enfant par les cheveux avant de l'entraîner dans la cuisine.

-je veux que mon dîner soit prêt pour 17h 30 c'est claire ordonna Vernon

-oui oncle Vernon dit Harry

Et son oncle le lâcha et parti se détendre dans le salon laissant l'enfant de 7 ans lui faire à repas du soir. À 17h Vernon pénétra la cuisine et prit place à la table pour commencer son repas qui était déjà servit alors que Harry avait commencé à faire la vaisselle, une fois le repas fini Harry lava le reste de la vaisselle rapidement. Ce ne fut pas long qu'il fut entraîner vers un placard sous l'escalier puis enfermer après avoir reçu quelques coups, le temps passa et l'oncle revient sortir l'enfant puis le força à monter les marches et d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

-tu vas te laver toute suite alors dépêche-toi d'enlever tes vêtements ordonna Vernon

-je peux être seul oncle Vernon demanda Harry

La seule réponse qu'il eu fut une gifle violente au visage, alors il entreprit de se déshabiller rapidement et d'aller dans le bain puis fit couler l'eau. Toujours intimider par la présence de son oncle l'enfant restait le plus immobile possible quand son oncle s'approcha et coupa l'eau froide ne laissant que l'eau chaude remplire le bain. Dix minutes plus tard l'homme coupa l'eau chaude et ordonna à l'enfant de se laver en frottant bien partout.

Puis Harry sorti du bain et se sécha rapidement pour garder la serviette autour de lui comme seul protection contre son oncle. L'homme attrapa durement le jeune Harry avant de l'emmener à sa chambre et de lui débarrasser de la serviette pour refermer la porte de la pièce, l'enfant terrifier était debout tremblant comme une feuille alors que son oncle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Puis il attrapa l'enfant et le coucha sur le dos et se mit à le caresser partout mais Harry prit peur et se mit à se débattre contre les gestes de son oncle.

Ce qui lui valu deux paires de gifles au visage avec l'ordre de rester immobile et de se laisser faire, petit et sans défense contre son oncle Harry obéi ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Harry pleurait à chaude larme et tremblait de peur puis sans prévenir l'oncle retourna l'enfant sur le ventre et baissa pantalon et caleçon voyant ce que son oncle avait en tête Harry tenta de se relever mais la prise de l'homme était trop forte pour lui ce ne fut pas long qu'il cria de douleur lorsqu'une lanière de cuir vint s'abattre sur ses fesses dénuer de toute protection.

Il reçut 5 autres coups avant que son oncle ne lâche la lanière,

-maintenant tu ne cris pas, tu ne hurles pas, tu restes silencieux sinon tu auras tellement mal aux fesses que tu passeras les prochains mois debout déclara Vernon

Puis il maintenu l'enfant contre le lit et le pénétra avec brutalité et violence, sous la douleur Harry ne pu s'empêcher de hurler à mort. Son oncle le pénétra comme un malade pendant plusieurs minutes avant de remettre les vêtements qu'il avait retiré, puis alla enfermer l'enfant dans le placard sous l'escalier en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire puis verrouilla la porte.

Sirius entraîna Harry à l'extérieur de la pensine

Harry se blotti aussitôt contre son père et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer car il tremblait comme une feuille depuis qu'il avait aperçu dans le souvenir son oncle obliger l'enfant à se suivre depuis ce moment il c'était coller à son père et avait enfoncé son visage dans ses vêtements ne voulant pas voir la suite. C'est quand il c'était entendu hurler qu'il avait violemment mit à trembler contre son père qui l'avait prit dans une étreinte.

Quand Remus revint à l'heure du déjeuner il était accompagner par Albus, arriver dans l'antre on pouvait voir Harry blotti contre son père entrain de lire un livre et Sirius qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-il ta montrer quel souvenir demanda Remus

-tu n'as qu'à aller jeter un coup d'œil pour le savoir répondit Harry

-je suis curieux de savoir quel coup il t'a montré, Albus ça vous tente fit Remus

-avec plaisir rien de tel pour rire un peu dit Albus

Et ils entrèrent dans la pensine,

-tu sais qu'ils vont voir n'est-ce pas sinon tu n'aurais pas fait croire que c'était une farce fit Sirius

-Remus à le droit de savoir lui aussi dit Harry

Sirius resserra sa prise sur Harry ce dernier cessa de lire et le silence retomba à nouveau dans l'antre. Après plusieurs minutes,

-je peux aller rejoindre mes amis pour le repas demanda Harry

-bien sur et n'oubli pas tu vas en cours cette après-midi répondit Sirius

-oui papa, fit Harry

Il étreignit son père encore une fois puis quitta l'antre suivit par Maxius pour aller rejoindre ses amis qui devaient être inquiet après la frayeur qui devait leur avoir fait. Dans l'antre Sirius attendait toujours que Remus et Albus ressortent de la pensine ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver, Lunard s'écroula à côté de lui et le directeur prit place en face des maraudeurs.

-Quelle horreur, tant de violence sur un enfant innocent qui n'avait rien demander lâcha Remus

-nous feront un procès à son oncle lorsqu'il sera prêt, de telles horreurs doivent être dénoncer à la justice déclara Albus

-c'est son cauchemar dit Sirius

-comment eut-on faire ça à un enfant si jeune, c'est monstrueux le pire c'est qui semble heureux de son acte dit Remus

-son but était d'avoir du pouvoir sur Harry et de lui faire regretter ça venu dans cette maison, même lui faire regretter sa naissance. Un violeur à beaucoup de pouvoir sur sa victime et cette dernière préférât se taire par peur que sa soit pire ne voyant aucune solution pour en échapper expliqua Albus

-je préfère attendre l'été avant de commencer à lui parler de faire un procès malgré qu'avec le ministère qui va s'en mêler on n'aura pas le temps de le convaincre de le faire volontairement s'exclama Sirius

-ah oui le ministère, il ne faudra pas s'étonner si au lendemain de la tache Harry reçoit la date du procès. Mais pour le moment mieux faut ne pas trop lui en parler car il est évident qu'il n'est pas très bavard à ce sujet dit sérieusement Albus

-j'espère juste que le procès forcer ne le traumatise d'avantage, au fait nous avons toujours l'autorisation de le sortir de Poudlard en fin de semaine demanda Remus

-bien sur ce n'est pas tous les jours que son père ce mari, mais rester prudent on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer répondit Albus


	30. Chapter 30

Harry avait expliqué pourquoi il n'était pas aller en cours le matin et que de toute façon il rattraperait rapidement les cours manqués d'ici la fin de semaine. De plus c'était en fin de semaine que son père allait se marier avec Remus et il était un peu nerveux du fait que Remus devient son beau-père, peur que la relation qu'ils ont changent avec le temps. Il suivait les cours sans vraiment leur porter attention malgré tout il avait de la chance les professeurs ne s'en rendait pas conte.

Harry avait rattrapé ses cours manqués en deux jours grâce au notes de cours que lui avait prêté Hermione, malgré le stresse qui ressentait à l'approche du week-end il arrivait quand même à avoir des notes parfaites dans ses devoirs même si en cours il était pas très attentif. Ses temps libres il les passait à lire le livre sur les transformations en animagus que Sirius lui avait donné, livre écrit par Patmol et Cornedrue pendant leur dernière année à Poudlard.

Samedi venait d'arriver et Harry était plus que nerveux car il partait à 10h et que la cérémonie était à 15h. Le retour n'était prévu que pour tard dans la soirée, Sirius avait déjà acheté le costume d'Harry depuis un moment ainsi que le sien sachant que Remus avait acheté le sien dans la plus grande discrétion. Depuis 8h30 Harry était dans l'antre avec Maxius qui courait partout dans l'appartement des maraudeurs ce qui faisait rire tout le monde.

À 10h ils prirent un porteloin qui leur avait remit le directeur pour atterrir dans un magnifique endroit. Jusqu'à midi ils répétèrent la cérémonie avant d'aller manger dans un petit resto par très loin du bâtiment où ils discutèrent de tout et de rien profitant de leur dernière heure de célibataire. Remus était sérieux alors que Sirius pas moment on aurait un enfant qui va faire un tour dans un magasin de jouet, Harry lui était paniquer et effrayer car bientôt il aurait deux pères et sa famille sera plus jamais lier.

13h30 fini par arriver et Sirius et Remus se séparèrent pour aller se préparer ce dernier serait seul dans la salle alors que Sirius sera en compagnie de Harry. Sirius trouva la situation drôle car son fils était encore plus paniquer que lui alors qu'il ne serait que témoin et non les principaux concerner, ne voulant même pas imaginer l'état dans le quel se trouvait Remus au même instant.

-tu as les bagues avec toi demanda Sirius

-oui dans ma poche répondit nerveusement Harry

-relaxe d'accord, faudrait pas que tu nous fasses un malaise dit Sirius

-t'es encore plus classe que lors du bal de Noël fit Harry

-merci, c'était le but et je pense avoir fait le bon choix pour toi non s'exclama Sirius

-oui excellent choix, j'ai hâte de voir Remus dans le sien déclara Harry

-moi aussi, bon aller vient ça va être l'heure annonça Sirius

Dans la salle Sirius se tenait devant le prêtre et Harry était juste un peu en arrière de son père quand Remus pénétra à son tour. Puis il se place au côté de Sirius et le prêtre commença son baratin,

-Sirius Black acceptez-vous de prendre Remus Lupin comme légitime époux, de le protégé et de l'aimé jusqu'à la mort demanda le prêtre

-oui j'accepte répondit fièrement Sirius

-Remus Lupin acceptez-vous de prendre Sirius Black comme légitime époux, de le protégé et de l'aimé jusqu'à la mort demanda encore le prêtre

-oui j'accepte répondit Remus

-Harry Potter étant le seul témoin présent es-tu pour ou contre ce mariage lui demanda le prêtre

-pour le mariage dit clairement Harry

-par les pouvoirs que je possède je vous déclara mari et mari annonça le prêtre

Aussitôt Remus et Sirius s'embrassèrent alors que Harry murmura un dégueu, puis Harry suivit ses pères dans une petite salle qui leur avait été réservé pour le reste de l'après-midi ainsi que la soirée. Dès que la porte fut refermer derrière Harry ce dernier fut attirer par son père dans une étreinte et quelques instants plus tard il était serrai dans les bras de Remus, ils finirent par prendre place sur le divan Harry entre ses pères.

-alors comment je dois t'appeler maintenant demanda Harry

-tu peux continuer à m'appeler Remus ou papa c'est comme tu veux, sens-toi confortable répondit Remus

Harry étreignit Remus en murmurant mon papa loup et aussitôt Remus referma ses bras autour de Harry. Sirius lui était heureux de voir Harry accepter si vite le fait que Remus était son beau-père, il ne c'était pas attendu à ce qu'il pose aussi vite cette question sur la quel lui et Remus débattait encore sur comment aborder le sujet avec Harry. Il revient à la réalité quand il se senti attirer dans une étreinte, Harry se retrouva au milieu comme s'il était protégé par deux gardiens.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, pensant à ce qu'ils pourraient faire pendant l'été et l'idée de partir quelques jours seuls viennent comme sujet. Sirius proposa à Remus de faire un petit voyage à deux laissant Harry aux Weasley pendant quelques jours pour pouvoir se retrouver seul et décompresser de l'année qui allait bientôt finir. Harry affirma qu'il était d'accord car ses pères avaient le droits de passer quelques jours en amoureux seul et sans ado dans les parages.

Ils finirent pas rentrer vers 23heures après un long souper au restaurant magique le plus populaire de la ville, puis ils avaient été se balader au bord d'une plage qu'ils avaient atteint en transplanant. Harry c'était super bien amuser à la plage avec Maxius, Sirius et Remus se promirent de revenir à la plage dès qu'ils en auraient le temps pendant les vacances d'été ce qui fit rayonner de joie Harry. Dans l'antre Remus envoya Harry se changer pour la nuit alors que ses pères allaient faire pareil de leur côté et Lunard en profita pour déplacer le reste de ses affaires dans la chambre de Sirius que ce dernier avait agrandi.

Sirius vint rejoindre Harry en premier dans sa chambre,

-alors tu as aimé cette journée demanda Sirius

-oui papa, surtout la plage répondit joyeusement Harry

-aller dors bien mon grand fit Sirius

-bonne nuit dit Harry

Puis ce fut Remus qui prit place à côté de lui et il le serra dans ses bras,

-bonne nuit petit louveteau dit Remus

-bonne nuit papa loup murmura Harry

Remus l'embrassa sur le front avant de le border et de sortir avec Sirius de la chambre pour le laisser dormir. Rendu dans leur chambre Sirius ce calla dans les bras de son nouveau mari en repensant à toute cette journée et à la joie qu'il avait vu brillé dans le regard de Harry, joie qu'il n'avait que rarement vue.

-faut vraiment retourner à la plage cette été déclara Remus

-tout à fait d'accord papa loup fit Sirius

-il a su trouver une solution dit Remus

-excellente solution, je le voyais mal dire père lança Sirius

-la il aurait été puni juste pour y avoir pensé c'est tellement froid comme appellation lâcha Remus

Sirius se redressa pour l'embrasser comme un fou ce qui fit fondre Remus.


	31. Chapter 31

NOTE: plus que deux autres chapitre et la quatrième année serait fini,

la cinquième année à déjà 15 chapitres d'écrit et le 16ième est en route

merci à tout mes lecteurs qui me lise chaque semaine surtout à mes plus fidèle qui me laisse une preuve de leur passage.

bonne lecture

**Chapitre 31:**

Le temps passa et c'était déjà le 24 mai date où les champions prenait conscience de leur dernière tache pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Tous les champions avaient rendez-vous devant le stade de quidditch à 20h pour être informer de la dernière étape à faire dans cette compétition. Harry passa la journée à paniquer et à être nerveux car le soir même il allait devoir réellement accepter le fait que la dernière tache est dans un mois car jusqu'à maintenant il refusait d'y porter la moindre attention.

À 19h50 Harry quitta la tour pour se rendre au terrain de quidditch lui de rendez-vous pour tous les champions. Marchand lentement mais suivit de prêt par Maxius qui était toujours avec son maître en tout temps, même pendant les cours il était la coucher sous son bureau et il restait tranquille. Arriver au terrain il pu constater que ce dernier semblait avoir subi une transformation car une haie poussait sur tout le terrain et Cédric aussi semblait choqué par cette vue.

-bien comme tout le monde est la je vais pouvoir commencer déclara Verpey

-pourquoi notre terrain est dans cet état demanda Cédric

-c'est pour la dernière tache, tout ce que vous aurez à faire est d'atteindre le centre et de toucher au trophée ce qui signalera la fin de la tache répondit Verpey

-un labyrinthe grogna Victor

-bien deviner et d'ici un mois les haies feront plus de 6 mètres expliqua Verpey

-Cédric tu seras le premier à entrer à l'intérieur suivit par Mr Krum, Miss Delacour et en dernier Mr Potter, je pense que c'est tout des questions ajouta Verpey

Tout le monde fit signe que non et Verpey leur dit que c'était le temps de retourner au château car il se faisait tard. Alors qu'il fermait la marche Harry remarque que Maxius n'était plus la, il l'appela plusieurs fois mais rien son ami ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et ne voulais pas revenir toute suite ou ne pouvait pas le faire. Ne pouvant pas aller à sa recherche dans le noir surtout si ce dernier était parti dans la forêt interdit, il ne restait plus chose à faire et c'était d'aller voir ses pères pour leur en parler.

Une fois dans l'école il prit la direction de l'antre en espérant que l'un de ses pères soit la sinon il devra attendre seul que Maxius revient de sa promena. Harry se demandait pourquoi il était parti comme ça sans prévenir car d'habitude il signalait qu'il partait en venant en montrant qu'il sortait mais la il c'était tout simplement disparu. Une fois à l'antre Harry constata que l'appartement était vide alors il attendit le retour de ses pères ou de l'un d'entre eux.

Quand 22h sonna, il était trop risquer de sortir de l'antre sachant que le couvre feux venait de sonner, étendu sur le divan il fini par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard alors que personne n'était encore revenu. Pendant ce temps Sirius et Remus était au bureau de Dumbledor à discuter du procès qui allait sûrement être annoncer d'ici quelques semaines, cherchait à trouver une solution pour le faire reporter voir même le faire annuler. Mais avec le ministère qui serait favorable pour en finir au plus vite alors ils avaient décidé de déjà commencer à préparer une défense.

Pensant à qui il pourrait faire appelle en cas de témoignage si le veritaserum n'était pas autoriser, de plus il devait envisager des moyens pour permettre à Harry de se sentir en sécurité lors de son interrogatoire. Mais pour le moment les chances pour qu'il accepte de témoigner était mince car il n'était pas prêt à le faire et ne le sera jamais d'ici quelques semaines et ça le ministre n'en tiendra pas conte.

Ce fut vers 23h que Minerva entra dans le bureau d'Albus et avait l'air inquiet,

-un problème Minerva demanda Albus

-personne ne sait on se trouve Mr Potter depuis qu'il a quitté les champions vers 20h 30 répondit Minerva

-nous allons le chercher et dès qu'on le trouve ont vous le fait savoir déclara Sirius

-très bien et il serait préférable qu'il reste à l'antre pour ne pas risquer de réveillé ses camarades de dortoir fit Albus

-bien sur aucun problème dit Remus

Puis ils sortirent du bureau pour partir à la recherche du disparu ils commencèrent par le troisième étage alors que Remus passa vérifier dans les salles vide que Harry utilisait parfois pour se réfugier mais rien. Il n'était nul par dans l'école alors qu'il allait rejoindre l'antre dernier endroit a regardé, ils remarquèrent Maxius qui marchait devant eux et qui semblait lui aussi marcher vers l'antre de maraudeurs.

Arriver dans l'antre Maxius alla directement au divan et se coucha au côté de son maître alors que Sirius envoyait un message à Albus, Remus couvrit Harry d'une couverture préférant le laisser dormir que de risquer de la réveiller.

-selon toi pourquoi il serait venu ici demanda Remus

-Maxius semblant revenir de l'extérieur donc il se peut que Harry ne voulait pas rester seul ou s'endormir sans une présence sécuritaire proposa Sirius

-je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir un peu il est minuit passé déclara Remus

-bonne idée fit Sirius

Et il se retirèrent dans leur chambre, la nuit fut relativement calme malgré que Harry eu un sommeil légèrement agiter mais rien de terrible. Remus fut comme toujours le premier à se réveiller dans la chambre malgré le fait qu'il était quand même plus de 10h du matin et qu'il avait manqué le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées se fut Sirius qui le ramena à la réalité,

-mmm fit Remus

-notre fils veut venir nous rejoindre lança Sirius

-désolé j'étais égarer dans ma tête, aller vient la bonhomme dit Remus

Et Harry entra dans la chambre et alla se coucher entre ses pères sous les couvertures du lit,

-tu sais que si quelqu'un entre dans cette pièce il pourrait penser que tu as participé à nos ébats fit Sirius

-alors pourquoi est-ce que tu étais ici hier soir demanda Remus

-c'est Maxius il avait disparu pendant que Mr Verpey nous expliquait ce qui nous attendait le 24 juin répondit Harry

-tu sais que pendant un moment Albus à cru que tu avais encore peut-être tenté de fuir dit Sirius

-pourquoi fuir un mois avant la tache quand le meilleur moyen et de se cacher le jour de l'épreuve fit Harry

-toute disparition peut faire penser que c'est encore une fugue sachant que c'est déjà arriver une fois expliqua Remus

-j'ai promis de ne plus le refaire gémit Harry

-je sais mon grand et ont te fait confiance mais parfois la peur ou la colère à un niveau intense peut nous faire revenir sur n'importe quelle promesse ou nous faire faire n'importe quoi dit Sirius

-je sais mais la je n'avais ni peur ni colère fit Harry

-et comment on peut le savoir, tu sais on ne fait que le penser mais avant tout c'est Poudlard qui sera fouiller en premier dit Remus

-peut-être mais je le ferai plus, maintenant j'ai pleinement conscience que peut importe ce qui arrive je sais que vous serez toujours la pour moi avoua Harry

Sirius le serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tête avant de le relâcher, puis le temps passa rapidement et le 24 juin venait d'arriver et la dernière tache était prévue dans l'après-midi après les derniers examens de la journée. Harry était d'une extrême nervosité, il passa tout son temps à lire dans le bureau de ses pères car tout le reste de l'école était en examen, le livre était sur les animagus et comme faire pour en devenir un par Patmol et Cornedrue.

Harry ne mangea presque pas pendant les repas chose que Sirius ne lui tient pas rigueur étant donner sa nervosité, quand l'heure de l'épreuve arriva toute l'école se dirigea vers le stade de quidditch.

-dans quelques instant la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers va commencer, je vous rappelle que Mr Diggory sera le premier à entrer, Mr Krum sera le deuxième, Miss Delacour sera la troisième et Mr Potter le dernier a pénétré dans le labyrinthe annonça Verpey

-Mr Diggory vous pouvez enter vous aurez quelques minutes avant que le champion suivant n'entrant à son tour, allez-y ajouta Verpey

Cédric pénétra rapidement dans le labyrinthe baguette pointer devant lui, pendant ce temps à l'extérieur tout le monde attendait l'entrer des autres champions. Moins de 3 minutes plus tard Victor venait d'entrer à son tour, Harry fixait l'entrer refusant de regarder ailleurs que droit devant lui. Il entendit le signe de départ pour le troisième champion se retrouvant seul à attendre devant une folle qui n'attendait que de le voir entrer.

Puis à son nom il pénétra dans le labyrinthe espérant que tout se passe bien et que Maxius ne vient pas le rejoindre car il savait que son compagnon ferait tout pour le protéger. Il espérait bien lui avoir fait comprendre que c'était une compétition qu'il faisait et non un réel danger contre un véritable ennemie.


	32. Chapter 32

**bonjour, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette merveilleuse aventure, pour ce qui est de la publication de la cinquième année je ne suis pas encore décider. Mais la semaine prochaine vous le saurez.**

**bonne lecture**

-------------------------------------------

_**Chapitre 32 :**_

Alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans le labyrinthe depuis 10 minutes il vit Alastor se diriger vers lui avec le trophée qui l'éviter derrière lui. Intriguer par le fais qu'il soit dans le labyrinthe il ne remarqua pas le geste de Alastor qui venait de le saisir par le poignet puis le trophée avant de disparaître des terres de Poudlard.

-bien jouer, tu seras très bien récompensé dit une voix

-merci maître dit Alastor

-mais vous êtes un auror comment pouvez m'enlever s'exclama Harry

-auror jamais ce que tu vois est un déguisement au polynectar le vrai Alastor est enfermer depuis des mois déclara l'imposteur

Puis il lui attacha les mains avec un bout de corde avant de le forcer à avancer vers le chaudron. Deux des personnes s'approchèrent l'une avec un couteau et l'autre avec un petit récipient, celui qui avait le couteau l'entailla le bras pendant que l'autre récoltait le sang qui coulait.

Harry fut reculer de force puis le traite de ses parents pris le récipient et commença à récité quelque chose tout en versant le contenu dans le chaudron. À la fin une forme humaine nue sorti du chaudron et Peter s'approcha avec une robe de sorcier et lui tendit pour que la personne l'enfile.

-ah Potter comme on se retrouve lança l'homme

-voldemort dit Harry

-bien deviner, je dois te remercier pour ce don de sang sans le quel je n'aurais pu revenir pour finir ce que j'avais commencé, il y a longtemps de cela dit le lord

-Dumbledor viendra vous écraser lança Harry

-impossible il ne sait pas encore que tu as disparu de plus il ne pourra pas te retrouver car tu as fait usage d'un porteloin donc discrétion assurez, ne t'en fait pas ta mort est proche très proche expliqua le Lord

Puis il s'approcha d'Harry, le retira des mains de ceux qui le retenaient puis le colla à lui de manière à ce que le dos de Harry soit contre sa poitrine. Le lord entraîna Harry loin des regards de ceux qui étaient présent et il glissa une de ses mains sous le chandail d'Harry avant de se mettre à le caresser,

-non arrêter sanglota Harry

-tu sais c'est long 13 ans sans pouvoir toucher quelqu'un pour avoir du plaisir, tu pourrais aimer ça dit le Lord

-non je veux pas lâcher moi pleura Harry

Le Lord fini par faire redescendre sa main sous le boxer de Harry provoquant des tremblements de ce dernier et il le caressait avec douceur et passion. Après plusieurs minutes il retira sa main et ordonna à Peter de s'approcher et il pointa sa baguette sur la marque. Quelque instant plus tard plusieurs personnes arrivèrent en transplanant et s'agenouillèrent devant le Lord avant de se relevé.

-ah mes fidèles ce soir sera la mort définitif de notre inviter mais avant de le tuer nous feront un duel pour la forme annonça le Lord

Et il relâcha Harry après lui avoir enlevé les cordes qui lui liaient les mains et lui donna quelques secondes pour s'éloigner. Harry en profita pour courir vers les pierres tombales pour espéré se cacher et se protégé des sorts qui pourrait être lancer contre lui. Alors qu'il cherchait un endroit où se cacher il entendit le lord crier un sort et le percuta.

Harry tomba sur le sol et se mit à hurler tellement la douleur était insupportable, il se replia sur lui-même espérant que la douleur part. 2 minutes plus tard la douleur se stoppa et Harry tenta de se relever pour essayer de fuir encore une fois, il avait tout juste quelques pas qu'il fut à nouveau toucher par le même sort.

Ce fut plus douloureux que la première fois, tentant de se retenir de crier ne voulant pas donner de satisfaction à Voldemort. Après la quatrième fois il réussit à mettre une certaine distance entre lui et Voldemort mais alors qu'il courrait aussi vite que possible il fut attraper par quelqu'un.

Cette personne le retenu avec force et il senti une main se mettre devant sa bouche,

-Potter arrêter de vous débattre sinon nous serons repérés lança Rogue

-vous allez faire ce que je vous dite et vous serez rapidement de retour à Poudlard, vous allez prendre la coupe dès que je vous lâche compris expliqua Rogue

Et Harry fit signe qu'oui, une fois libéré de la prise de Rogue il toucha la coupe pour se retrouver quelques instant plus tard à Poudlard. Les jambes tremblantes il fut rattraper par Sirius et Remus qui le soutenait, la douleur était toujours présente dans ses muscles et surtout ce bras la où il avait été coupé.

-Harry ça va demanda Sirius

Mais trop choqué pour répondre Harry fixait dans le vide espérant juste que la douleur disparaisse et de pouvoir se coucher pour dormir.

-mon dieu il est dans un sale état porter le à l'infirmerie il a besoin de soin puis venez me retrouver nous devons chercher Alastor fit Albus qui venait d'apparaître

-nous ferons vite déclara Remus

Et ils emportèrent Harry à l'infirmerie, en chemin ils furent rejoint par Maxius qui semblait avoir su le retour d'Harry à Poudlard. Une fois sur qu'il était en totale sécurité ils partirent rejoindre Albus pour la recherche du disparu, pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie PomPom s'occupait de soigner la blessure d'Harry puis lui donna une potion pour contrer les effets du doloris.

-Mr. Potter je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil car vous avez besoin de vous reposer et de dormir paisiblement déclara PomPom

-vous m'entendez Mr Potter demanda PomPom

Et Harry fit signe qu'oui mais refusa de parler,

-pouvez parler demanda à nouveau PomPom

Harry fit signe qu'oui mais resta terré dans son mutisme PomPom n'insista pas voyant qu'il refusait de parler. Espérant que ça sera passager car elle savait qu'Albus voudrait savoir ce qui sait passer et que pour l'aider il devait être au courant, Harry bu la potion et s'endormi rapidement.

Quelques heures plus tard Albus pénétra dans l'infirmerie suivit de près par Sirius et Remus, en les voyant entrer l'infirmière vient à leur encontre.

-PomPom comment va-t-il demanda Albus

-physiquement il devrait s'en remettre rapidement mais mentalement ça risque d'être plus difficile répondit PomPom

-comment ça plus difficile, pourquoi ça devrait être si long demanda à son tour Sirius

-j'ignore ce qui sait passer mais il est évidant que Mr Potter a décidé de ce terré dans un mutisme répondit à nouveau PomPom

-il serait passé quelque chose d'horrible au point qu'il préfère rester muet mais qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer fit Remus

-il est revenu Lupin, il est revenu déclara Rogue

-mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui est arriver lança Sirius

-je l'ignore quand je suis arriver Potter tentait de fuir ce qui semblait être un duel, alors j'ai discrètement déplacé le porteloin et j'ai fini par l'attraper et lui est mit le portelion dans la main avant d'aller rejoindre les autres expliqua Rogue

-il nous faudra attendre qu'il parle pour connaître toute l'histoire, vu qu'il dort, avec votre aide nous allons reformer l'ordre puis lui trouver un endroit pour y faire nos réunions annonça Albus


	33. Chapter 33

_**Note, j'ai fini par me décider je vais laisser passer une semaine avant de publier la suite de cette aventure. **_

**_cette nouvelle aventure sera poster ici à la suite de celle qui vient de finir._**

**_bonne lecture à tous_**

_**Chapitre 33 :**_

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et aperçu une silhouette floue assit à côté de lui, il tendit le bras et prit ses lunettes puis les mit. Pour constater que c'était Sirius qui était endormi sur la chaise, Maxius lui était endormi coller contre lui, il se redressa pour voir que Remus était assit plus loin et bien réveillé.

Voyant son fils se redresser il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit juste à côté de lui et le fit se recoucher dans le lit.

-rendort toi Harry tu as encore besoin de sommeil déclara Remus

Et il retira les lunettes d'Harry et ce dernier fit ce que Remus lui conseilla, il se rendormi aussitôt qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Remus veilla sur son sommeil avant de plonger à son tour dans un sommeil rempli d'inquiétude pour l'avenir, PomPom passa voir si tout allait bien malgré qu'il n'avait pas réveillé son patient elle aurait préféré que les deux professeurs dorment dans leur appartement plutôt qu'ici.

Quand il se réveilla au matin Sirius et Remus discutaient à voix baisse avec Albus puis il remarqua que Remus venait de lui mettre ses lunettres.

-bien dormi mon grand demanda Sirius

-………. :Mais il fit signe qu'oui

-tu as mal quelque part dit Remus

-………. : Mais il fit signe que non

-Harry ça serait plus facile si tu répondais dit Albus

Mais Harry se retourna sur le côté et il fixa le fond de l'infirmerie alors que les adultes étaient de l'autre côté.

-très bien si tu ne veux pas parler on respectera ton choix déclara Albus

-Harry tourne toi nous devons te parler d'une chose importante dit Sirius

Harry fini par lui faire face pour savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire et cela semblait assez important surtout avec le ton de sa voix.

-nous savons que Voldemort et de retour, comment il a fait ça toi seul pourra nous le dire quand tu te sentiras prêt, donc comme il est revenu on a rassemblé tous ceux qui nous avaient aidés dans le passé dans ce temps notre groupe était l'ordre du phénix commença Sirius

-donc nous l'allons reformer pour mieux se défendre mais ils nous fallaient un endroit pour se réunir et habiter les membres en cas de besoin donc nous avons mit le square à la disposition de l'ordre continua Remus

-je peux t'assurer une chose c'est que tu gardes ta chambre tu n'auras pas à la partager comme devront le faire les enfants Weasley et Hermione si elle vient. Ce n'est peut-être le genre de vacance que tu voulais avoir mais son retour nous oblige à organiser certaine chose pour la protection des principales concerner annonça Sirius

-mais soit sure que si tu as besoin de quelque chose moi et Remus seront toujours la pour toi peut importe ce que le temps nous réserve ajouta Sirius

Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris même s'il aurait préféré que tout ce que vient de dire Sirius ne soit pas vrai car il avait temps espéré pouvoir enfin passer un vrai été avec sa famille. Il avait surtout espéré après ce qu'il était arriver de pouvoir passé un été calme et relaxe loin de la foule et des endroits remplis de personnes.

-j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle, Cédric c'est fait tuer dans le labyrinthe par l'imposteur d'Alastor c'est Minerva qui la vu commettre le crime et on a retrouvé le vrai Alastor enfermer dans une malle. Comment il a été découvert que Mr Krum et Miss Delacour on trichés durant le tournoi et que Cédric est mort il ne reste plus que toi pour mérité les milles gallions de récompense annonça Albus

Il pu quitter l'infirmerie le lendemain après-midi, la nuit qu'il venait de passer et la journée avait été d'une tristesse. Harry était toujours sous le choque de la mort de l'autre champion de Poudlard, de retour à la tour de Griffondor il avait attaché un parchemin à la bourse et avait inscrit « pour votre futur magasin » et il avait glisser la bourse dans l'une des valises des jumeaux Weasley.

Les derniers jours d'écoles se passèrent dans une atmosphère tendue et triste la perte d'un étudiant qui avait un brillant avenir avait démoraliser plusieurs élèves. Harry passait la plus part de ses journées assit au bord du lac seul avec son compagnon Maxius et quelques fois Hedwige venait se joindre à eux. Il ne parlait plus à personne et Albus avait fait une annonce pour qu'on le laisse tranquille et que s'il voulait parler il le ferait.

Le jour du retour à la maison était arriver et tout le monde repartait en train, il avait été organiser que les Weasley viendrait rejoindre le square dans quelques jours le temps que d'autres chambres soit nettoyer pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivant. Tout avait été décider Ginny partagerait la même chambre qu'Hermione lorsqu'elle sera au square, Fred et George partageront la même chambre avec leur frère Ron.

Sirius avait prévu de lancer un sort d'agrandissement pour que les trois frères est assez de place sans se marcher sur les pieds. Plusieurs membres de l'ordre avait protester disant que sa serait plus facile de faire cohabiter Ron et Harry dans la même chambre cela éviterait bien des complication mais Sirius avec le soutient de Remus restèrent sur leur position refusant que Harry partage une chambre.

Remus et Sirius en avait discuter longuement pour s'entendre sur le fait que Harry devait avoir une pièce bien à lui où se réfugier si il ne voulait pas être dans les pièces communes entourer de monde. Donc Sirius avait décider de lui laisser sa chambre comme refuge s'il Harry en sentait le besoin sachant que personne n'entrerait sans autorisation de la personne qui y couche.

Le voyage se fini dans le calme, Harry était rester seul dans le compartiment pendant presque que tout le voyage seul Remus venait le voir de temps en temps car il patrouillait dans les couloirs pour s'assurer que tout allait bien dans les wagons. Maxius c'était coucher sur le sol et avait prit sa grande taille pour dissuader tout personne qui avait envie d'embêter son maître.

Rendu à la gare Maxius reprit sa taille normale, Harry patienta quelques minutes puis il sorti du train et alla chercher sa valise ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige avant de repéré son père qui lui faisait signe de le suivre. Les Weasley parti rejoindre le Terrier et Hermione parti avec ses parents, Harry Sirius et Remus avait prit la voiture que Sirius avait été chercher.

fin

cinquième année à suivre dans deux semaines


	34. Chapter 34

Petit rappelle :

« « « 666Naku » » » la suite de Harry Potter et la fin des malheur ne commencera que la semaine prochain,

Donc c'est un rendez-vous le 15 juin,

**Info sur la suite :** cette année Harry Potter vivra beaucoup d'émotion, un nouveau personnage fait son entrer. Voldemort frappa fort cette année, il y aura un mort, les secrets révélé pendant l'année

Je n'en dit pas plus,

Merci à tout mes fans de me lire à chaque semaine, j'espère vraiment que la suite vous plaira car plein de surprise vous attends


	35. Chapter 35

_**Et bien voila cher lecteur la suite que vous attendez tous depuis un moment, jespère que cette cinquième année vous plaira, car elle est vraiment riche en évènement et en émotion pour notre jeune Harry.**_

**_sur ce bonne lecture_**

_**Chapitre 1 : (la suite)**_

Plusieurs jours c'était écouler depuis le retour au square et pratiquement toutes les chambres avaient été nettoyées par Sirius et Remus. Les Weasley étaient sur le point de bientôt venir rejoindre le QG de l'ordre ainsi que plusieurs membres qui avaient préféré y emménager pour plus d'efficacité et de sécurité.

Quand Sirius remarqua que Harry avait le moral trop bas il lui faisait un bon chocolat chaud et lui apportait. Il avait expliqué à Harry comment faire du chocolat chaud comme ça il pourrait s'en faire à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit sans à avoir à se sentir coupable de réveiller quelqu'un.

De plus Sirius avait lancé quelques sorts pour permettre à Harry d'entrer en tout temps dans la cuisine pour se faire un chocolat chaud même s'ils allaient être en réunion, il lui avait expliqué qu'il retirait ces sorts si Harry en abusait. Le soir après l'arriver des membres une réunion avait lui et tous les jeunes avaient été renvoyés dans leur chambre malgré leur protestation.

Cela faisait trois heures que la réunion avait commencées quand Harry pénétra dans la cuisine comme si aucun sort n'avait été jeté pour la garder bien fermer le temps que dure la réunion. Pratiquement tout le monde était choquer d'apprendre que Harry pourrait entrer à sa guise pendant leur réunion, Sirius c'était lever pour aller l'aider et pour que ça soit plus rapide.

Mais une fois à côté de son fils il remarqua que ce dernier tremblait comme une feuille, après lui avoir fait son chocolat il le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Sirius entreprit une discussion à voix basse,

-Harry qu'est-ce qui ne va pas demanda Sirius

-……….. mais Harry resta muet

Sirius le raccompagna à sa chambre, le borda puis lui souhaita bonne nuit et reparti dans la cuisine pour assister à la fin de la réunion.

Une semaine s'était écouler depuis le début des vacances tout se passait bien dans l'ensemble. Harry était toujours murer dans son silence et se promenait dans la maison comme s'il était le seul à y vivre, ne portant pas attention à tous ceux qui allaient et venaient au square pour faire leur rapport où pour se reposer quelques heures dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribué.

Ron se plaignait souvent qu'il voulait changer de chambre car ses frères le rendait fou, certains membres de l'ordre persistaient encore contre le fait que malgré tout Harry et Ron devrait partager une chambre. Les repas étaient toujours très alimenter en discussion mais jamais un mot sur les réunions de l'ordre était prononcer sauf si c'était pour déclarer une réunion après le repas.

Comme tous les matins Sirius et Harry étaient les premiers à être levé suivit de prêt par Remus et Molly qui faisait le plus souvent les repas. Ce matin là un hibou se posa devant Harry lui laissant une lettre avant de repartir Harry fixait la lettre en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire car ses amis étaient dans la même maison que lui ainsi que Remus et Sirius.

_Cher Mr Potter_

_Suite à des révélations fait par la journaliste Rita Striker nous vous informons qu'elles à été condamné à 2 ans de prisons ainsi qu'une amande de 200 gallions pour avoir utilisé un moyen illégal pour vos espionner. Suite aux révélations fait sur le contenu de son article nous avons décidé de porter plainte aux services infantiles magiques pour abus physique et sexuels sur votre personne. Le procès à été mit le 23 juillet de cet été, le tribunal vous donnera un avocat si vous n'en avez pas ou si vous n'en trouver pas._

_Comme vous ne vivez plus sous leur toit vous ne serez pas retirer de l'endroit où vous vivez présentement. Nous attendons votre message qui nous informa qui sa personne qui sera votre avocat, le procès se déroulera au ministère dans la salle de tribunal 29 à 10h, vous êtes priez d'arriver en avance le jour du procès._

_Ministre de la magie_

Sirius observait son fils lire la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir puis il vit Harry lâcher la lettre et se mettre violemment à trembler et à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Sirius se rapprocha lu quelques lignes de la lettre avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras pour tenter de le consoler. Molly arriva dans la cuisine quelques instant plus tard,

-Molly pouvez-vous aller chercher Remus puis contacter Albus pour qu'il vienne ici rapidement demanda Sirius

-bien sur répondit Molly

Et elle quitta aussitôt la cuisine pour remonter au premier étage, pendant ce temps Sirius tentait de réconforter Harry mais rien n'y faisait et n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'emplacement des potions. Remus ne tarda pas à arriver voyant les tremblements d'Harry il parti vers une armoire pour en sortir une fiole avant de s'approcher puis il fit boire de force la potion à Harry qui ne semblait plus conscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Quelques minutes plus tard la potion a fait effet et Albus arrive suivit par Molly qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Remus tend la lettre au directeur qui la lit attentivement avant de rompe le silence qui était maître de la cuisine.

-je me rends de ce pas au ministère espérant arriver à un résultat le mieux qui pourrait arriver serait que ça soit reporter de quelques jours annonça Albus

-si c'est bien le 23 je ne pourrai pas y être c'est le lendemain de la pleine lune dit Remus

-je vais tenter de réglé ce problème je vous contacterai plus tard pour vous dire ce qui en ai lança Albus

Et il parti aussitôt emportant la lettre avec lui, Molly toujours confus par ce qu'il venait d'arriver n'entendit pas entrer plusieurs des membres pensant trouver au moins du café de prêt avant de commencer leur journée.

-un problème demanda Alastor

-rien qui ne concerne l'ordre, Sirius r'accompagne le à sa chambre répondit Remus

Sirius monta en haut avec Harry et y passa pratiquement toute la journée à veiller sur lui, Remus le relaya à quelques moment dans la journée. Depuis que Sirius l'avait ramé dans sa chambre Harry c'était mit en boule dans son lit sous les couvertures et n'avait plus bouger. Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire car Harry refusait de manger ou même de boire un verre d'eau.

Albus revient au milieu du repas,

-alors demanda Remus

-j'ai pu retarder le procès de trois jours aucun moyen de l'annuler répondit Albus

-Albus il ne pourra c'est tout juste s'il nous en a parlé, comment pourrait-il en parler devant une foule s'exclama Remus

-je sais Remus mais le processus est enclencher rien ne pourra l'arrêter dit Albus

-je ferais mieux d'aller prévenir Sirius dit Remus

Et il quitta la cuisine pour monter à l'étage, dans la chambre il annonça ce qu'Albus venait de lui dire. Étant dans la chambre Sirius fit tout pour garder son calme pour ne pas faire peur à Harry, il laissa Remus veiller sur Harry et lui il sorti de la chambre avant d'aller rejoindre Albus et lui dire ce en pensait. Quelques minutes plus tard on pouvait entendre Sirius hurler dans toute la maison Remus ne fut pas surpris par sa colère sachant qu'il était très protecteur avec Harry depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la vérité.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapitre 2 : **_

Personne ne savait ce qui se passait, la première chose qu'il avait su c'est que Sirius était fou de rage contre le ministère et que cela avait un rapport avec Harry. Ce fut au souper que tout fut dévoiler aux membres de l'ordre ainsi qu'au non-membres plusieurs furent très choqué d'apprendre de telle nouvelle et surtout personne ne semblait comprendre pourquoi on avait fait ça à un enfant innocent.

-que va-t-il se passer maintenant demanda Hermione

-le procès est déjà fixer mais nous essayons tout pour le faire annuler, mais c'est pratiquement impossible répondit Sirius

-et pourquoi fit Arthur

-il s'agit d'Harry Potter le garçon qui a survécu, ils ne peuvent se permettre de faire croire que tout va bien sans réagir dit Albus

-ils vont le traumatiser à vie murmura Remus qui venait d'entrer

-il refuse de manger demanda Sirius

-oui, il refuse même de bouger, il ne va pas très bien déjà qu'il devait se remettre de son combat il n'est vraiment pas en état pour supporter un procès répondit Remus

-mais y a bien quelque chose qu'on puisse faire fit Ginny

-pour le procès pas grand chose j'en ais peur, la seule chose qui peut être fait est de tenter de remonter le moral d'Harry et de le convaincre de parler sinon rien ne peut être fait lâcha Albus

Le reste du repas se fit en silence, personne ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire pour trouver une solution, ils ne savaient encore moins comment réagir avec Harry. Personne ne voulait le presser à parler, Sirius quitta avant la fin du repas pour tenter d'aller faire manger son fils qui n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille. En entrant dans la chambre il aperçu Harry entrain de regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre fixant un point sombre qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la maison.

-aller vient mon grand dit doucement Sirius

Harry se retourna et alla prendre place à côté de son père sur son lit, Sirius place le plateau sur ses jambes.

-il faut que tu manges un peu, sinon ça sera la manière forte fit Sirius

Cédant à la demande de son père Harry prit plusieurs boucher de chaque chose qui se trouvait sur le plateau. 10 minutes plus tard il rendit le plateau à son père espérant que ce dernier accepte la quantité de nourriture qu'il venait d'avaler,

-les autres ont été mit au courant de ce qui va se passer en général dans les semaines à venir, toi seul pourra leur donner des détails quand tu te sentiras prêt à le faire déclara Sirius

Il embrassa son fils sur la tête et ressorti avec le plateau pour le ramener à la cuisine soulager qu'Harry est fini par manger un peu. Pendant le reste de la soirée Remus et Sirius restèrent seul au salon à réfléchir sur ce qui allait se passer dans le future et de comment Harry allait s'en remettre de ce procès. Remus perdu dans ses pensées alors que Sirius c'était endormi contre lui, Harry pénétra dans la pièce entourée d'une couverture, Remus lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre.

Harry se coucha la tête sur les jambes de son papa loup pour se sentir en sécurité, sensation qu'il avait souvent besoin de ressentir. Ce fut Albus qui les trouva endormi sur le divan, pointant sa baguette il transforma le divan en un lit assez grand tout en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller la petite famille qui dormait profondément. Puis il alla à la cuisine pour la réunion de l'ordre,

-alors devons-nous attendre encore longtemps fit Rogue

-non, nous ferons la réunion sans eux le repos doit leur être accorder car j'ai bien peur que tôt ou tard le procès ne fasse que revive les pires cauchemars d'Harry dit Albus

-nous pouvons assurer sa sécurité lors de ses déplacements mais malgré tout si des supposés mangemort repenti travail pour tu-sais-qui ce dernier sera ravi d'en savoir plus sur l'affaire et s'il venait à capturer Harry le garçon sera à jamais perdu dit Alastor

-s'il est capturer nous iront le chercher s'exclama Arthur

-je voulais dire que mentalement il sera perdu, si tu-sais-qui tente de faire la même chose que ce stupide moldu s'expliqua mieux Alastor

Les jours passèrent lentement et personne ne savait quoi faire, le procès se rapprochait et Harry était devenu distant avec tout le monde. En fait, il se montrait distant seulement lorsqu'il y avait trop de monde car quand il était juste avec l'un de ses pères ou les deux il n'avait aucune barrière entre eux. Depuis leur retour Maxius était toujours à sa grande taille probablement pour montrer qu'il était sérieux dans son rôle de protecteur qu'il avait fini par se donner avec le temps.

Albus avait fini par cédé et avait accepté que Remus et Sirius emmène Harry à la place, invitant aussi les Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione. Espérant distraire un peu Harry car le procès était vraiment proche mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus était ce que les juges pourraient décider pour le faire parler. Un repas avait même été préparé pour pouvoir y manger et ainsi vraiment pouvoir se détendre un peu tout en restant vigilant tout de même,

-nous aurions du trouver une solution pour le sortir du tournoi fit Sirius

-tout à été fait, ont à juste joué de mal chance à la dernière tache, avec nous il finira par s'en remettre dit Remus

-oui mais tôt ou tard il pourrait craquer et la ça ne sera pas très jolie déclara Sirius

-je sais mais on ne peut pas faire grand chose, le forcer à parler serait le condamner à une vie de muet dit lacement Remus

Sirius s'éloigna de Remus pour aller trouver son fils qui était assit seul dans un coin de la plage recroqueviller sur lui-même, il prit place à ses côté et l'entoura de ses bras pour le sécurisé un peu. Car il y avait toujours de la peur qui était en Harry, peur qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir ou même le laisser tranquille même pas une seule minute.

-tout va bien se passer dit doucement Sirius

-je ne veux pas aller au procès, je suis pas prêt à le dire à n'importe qui et même juste le dire avoua Harry

-nous avons encore le temps de trouver une solution enfin j'espère sinon ont pourra toujours utiliser le tour que tu as développé pendant l'année fit malicieusement Sirius

-quel tour demanda Harry

-celui de disparaître à la dernière minute répondit Sirius


	37. Chapter 37

_**Note: je viens de finir l'écriture de la cinquième année et je vais commencer la sixième année lentement car pour le moment les idées nos sont pas trop la mais bon j'annonce qu'il y aura une sixième année de publiée. **_

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Remus qui observait de loin avait bien vu que la supposition de Sirius semblait être confirmer, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était de savoir combien de temps Harry allait encore tenir avant de faire une bêtise. Car il en avait discuté avec Albus et il en avait été conclu qu'Harry finirait par craquer un jour et à ce moment la il ferait ou poserait un acte grave qui pourrait avoir de grave conséquence sur son future.

Il fini par aller les rejoindre et Harry alla se réfugier dans ses bras alors que Sirius se transforma en chien et se mit à faire des courses contre Maxius. Plus loin sur la plage un petit groupe c'était former et discutait tout en observant la scène familiale que représentait Black Lupin Potter,

-en y repensant il a toujours été plus calme que les jeunes les plus sages fit Minerva

-certains enfants on le tour de bien cacher leur malheur et d'en révélé que très peu tout en veillant à ne rien dire qui pourrait les nuire dit Albus

-comment un enfant aussi abusé à pu rester aussi gentil alors que souvent il tourne mal et on tendance à leur tour de faire subir aux autres ce qu'ils ont souffert fit Alastor

-sans amour c'est ce qu'il arrive mais avec l'amour que lui donne et donneront Remus et Sirius, les chances que ça arrive ont diminué de beaucoup expliqua Albus

-dommage que ça ne soit pas tous les jeunes qui trouvent des personnes aimante et aussi attentif que le sont les parents adoptifs d'Harry lança Arthur

Ils quittèrent la plage vers 16h pour retourner au QG promettant tenter de revenir avant la fin des vacances. En fait c'était plus Remus et Sirius qui voulait revenir car il savait qu'Harry adorait la plage, les jours qui suivirent furent assez tendus avec le procès qui arrivait à grand pas. Remus avait mit plus de temps à se remettre de sa transformation cette fois-ci car Sirius n'avait pu être présent car Harry avait encore fait un cauchemar qui l'avait tenu éveiller depuis l'avant veille de la pleine lune et qui avait duré trois en tout.

Le jour du procès Remus avait du faire avaler une potion calmante à son fils car se dernier était prit de violent tremblement avant même d'avoir quitter la maison. Tout le long du trajet Harry était assit entre ses pères sous le regard vigilant des membres de l'ordre qui les accompagnait dans la voiture. Ils étaient arriver vers 9h15 au ministère de la magie où se tiendrait le procès, pendant tout l'attente Harry était toujours au côté de l'un de ses pères, il était le seul à garder le silence.

En fait malgré les 2-3 phrases dites à la plage Harry n'avait plus parlé donc c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais rien dit. Ce jour la ils avaient seulement obtenu quelques sourire timide pendant que Sirius faisait le fou avec Maxius, dans la salle d'audience les Dursley étaient déjà la. Se fut Sirius qui fut désigné pour être assit avec Harry et Albus qui leur servait d'avocat, Harry fixait le plancher refusant de relever la tête même si c'était son père qui lui demandait de le regarder rien à faire depuis leur départ Harry avait gardé la tête basse.

-je déclare l'audience ouverte, nous avons Mr Potter contre la famille Dursley pour abus physique, sexuelle et mentale annonça le juge

-bien, je laisse la parole aux accusés en premier ajouta le juge

Puis l'avocat donner au Dursley se mit à raconter n'importe quoi faisant passer Harry pour un garçon déranger et mentalement malade. Appelant toute la famille chacun leur tour et chacun d'entre eux avaient tous nier le fait qu'ils avaient martyrisé leur neveu pendant des années et que ça aurait continué encore un moment. Sirius commençait à s'inquiété car Harry se semblait pas avoir de réaction, il restait immobile à fixer le sol, Remus de son côté arrivait à sentir la peur incalculable qui venait d'Harry.

Il pouvait ressentir à quel son fils était terrifier d'être la, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle peur en Harry avant. Albus fit témoigner plusieurs personnes pour montrer le côté renfermer et solitaire dans le quel Harry semblait s'enfoncer depuis toujours ou du moins depuis son entrer à Poudlard, vers 13h le juge accorda 1 heure de pause pour le repas en disant qu'au retour la victime allait parler à son tour.

Il avait été établi en avance que les repas se feraient au ministère pour plus de sécurité, tous étaient dans une petite salle ou on avait fait apparaître chaise et table pour le repas. La peur n'avait fait que grandir en Harry quand le juge avait déclaré qu'il devrait parler à leur retour dans la salle d'audience, Sirius était toujours à jeter des coups d'œil à Harry pour voir si ce dernier mangeait ou pas. Remus commençait vraiment à paniquer même pendant les nuit de pleine lune il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle terreur, une telle peur venant d'une seule personne, il se doutait bien que Harry n'allait pas tenir le coup.

-je ramène Harry au square lança Remus qui venait de se lever

-impossible il doit être la dit Albus

-doit ou pas je le ramène avec moi à vous de trouver une excuse pour le juge insista Remus

Et il leva Harry de sa chaise avant de l'entraîner avec lui à l'extérieur de la salle, il marcha jusqu'à l'air de transplanage et disparu avec Harry. Pour se retrouver dans la ruelle à quelques minutes de square, prenant garde à ce qui les entourait Remus dirigea Harry vers la maison tout en prenant soin de bien regarder partout. Dans la maison il alla coucher Harry dans son lit pour que ce dernier tente de dormir un peu pour faire passer son état de panique.

Pendant ce temps au tribunal le juge n'avait pas apprécié cette action car il avait été prévu que le jeune Harry Potter soit interroger comme l'avait été les accusés. Albus avait encore répété qu'Harry était murer dans un mutisme et que même s'il était rester il n'aurait pas parlé ou il aurait peut-être tout nier par peur. Le juge fini par cédé et le lendemain le sérum de vérité allait être donner au Dursley avant de leur faire repasser l'interrogatoire pour connaître la vraie vérité cette fois ci.

Tous ceux qui avaient été au procès retournèrent au square pour le repas du soir qui serait prit dès qu'il aurait été près.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapitre 4 : **_

Quatre jours plus tard les Dursley avait été jugés coupable pour mauvais traitement sur la personne de Harry James Black Potter. Vernon Dursley avait été accusé d'abus physique, sexuel et mentale, Pétunia Dursley avait été accusé de négligence et d'abus mentaux, Dudley Dursley lui avait été accusé d'avoir porter des coups physiques et mentaux.

Mais la encore Harry ne c'était pas présenter où plutôt Remus avait insisté pour qu'Harry ne soit pas présent. Harry mit plusieurs jours pour se remettre émotionnellement de ce procès malgré qu'il n'avait pas assister au procès au complait, il avait passé les jours suivant le procès dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs et étudier la matière des années passées attend de recevoir ses nouveaux livres pour sa 5ième année à Poudlard. Sachant que Voldemort était de retour les chances de sortir pour aller au chemin de Traverse était mince car l'ordre devait s'assurer de sa sécurité chaque fois qu'il serait à l'extérieur du square.

De toute façon il n'avait pas de besoin d'uniforme cette année car Sirius avait déjà prit l'initiative avant qu'il ne parte de Poudlard. Deux semaines avant la rentrer des classes Harry marchait pour rejoindre car il sortait de la douche il entendit ses pères se disputer, il fini par se mettre l'oreille contre la porte et écouta ce qui se disait.

-je sais qu'il est enfermer depuis notre passage à la plage mais l'emmener au chemin de Traverse est trop dangereux hurlait Sirius

-il sera très bien protégé, il y aura toujours deux adultes à côté de lui cria Remus

-il reste ici c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour sa sécurité s'exclama fortement Sirius

-il ne s'amuse même pas, il est plonger dans ses livres à longueur de journée sortir 2-3 heures avant d'aller à Poudlard lui ferait du bien ajouta Remus

Puis le silence s'installa et Harry retourna aussitôt à sa chambre pour ne pas se faire prendre pour avoir écouter à leur porte. Il était sous le choque ses pères se disputaient à cause de lui, encore même en étant sage et tranquille il causait des problèmes à ceux qui l'aimait. De plus ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient mais cette fois-ci c'était très violent, pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il finisse par faire quelque chose de mal et que tout le monde se mette à hurler.

Flash Back 

Tranquillement assit dans le placard où il y avait sa chambre, il avait tout juste 6 ans et depuis un moment son oncle hurlait dans la maison. Preuve qu'une fois de plus il avait fait une bêtise même s'il n'avait pas sorti de sa chambre en fait c'était toujours sa faut si son oncle criait et hurlait dans la maison car il faisait toujours de mauvaise chose.

Et comme à chaque fois son oncle ouvrit la porte pour le sortir brutalement avant de commencer à le punir avec sa ceinture. Tout en l'accusant d'avoir déranger sa tante alors qu'elle se reposait dans la chambre de maître pendant que Dudley était chez un copain, la punition avait semblé durer des heures et les coups étaient pratiquement toujours frapper au même endroit pour accroître la douleur.

Fin Flash Back 

Et encore une fois il venait de faire une bêtise et il allait être puni mais il restait à savoir qui de ses pères allait venir si ce n'était les deux. Paniquer à l'idée de se faire punir et d'avoir causer toutes les disputent que ses pères avait eu depuis qu'ils avaient mit le pied dans la maison. Sachant qu'il était la cause de chaque dispute il sorti son sac à dos et y mit des vêtements ainsi que quelques photos en souvenir de sa famille pu y glissa l'album photo des ses parents biologique.

Puis discrètement il sorti de sa chambre puis descendit doucement les marches veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, longeant le mur du corridor il sorti de la maison en prenant garde de ne pas se faire voir par les gens qui vivait sur la rue. Il prit une direction au hasard et quitta la rue rapidement pour aller rejoindre le centre ville de Londres sachant que c'était le meilleur endroit pour prendre la direction d'un endroit où il ne fera pas de bêtise et qu'il ne nuira à personne.

Sirius lui de son côté avait fini par céder aux paroles de son mari, il laisserait donc Harry aller au chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher son matériel scolaire comme les autres jeunes. Sortant de leur chambre pour annoncer la nouvelle à Harry il y trouva une chambre vide ainsi que plusieurs photos semblaient manquer et que certain tiroir avait été vidé de quelques morceaux de vêtements aussitôt Sirius parti rejoindre la cuisine pour alerter l'ordre que Harry venait encore de s'enfuir.

Seulement 3 membres étaient rester avec Molly et les jeunes pour assurer leur sécurité car on ne savait jamais. Sirius se transforma en chien et parti aussitôt à la rechercher de son fils, Maxius lui avait accompagné Remus car ce dernier ne pouvait pas se transformer en loup et se promener dans les rues de Londres. Patmol cherchait comme un fou pour tenter de trouver l'odeur de son fils pour ainsi avoir une chance de le rattraper avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.

Marchand seul dans les rues noires de Londres Harry se demandait quel chemin serait le bon pour aller la où il le voulait et ce rapidement sachant qu'on aurait vite fait de savoir sa fuite. Minuit fit son apparition et il venait de rejoindre un parc profitant que ce lieu soit vide pour faire une pause et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait car il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui et même s'il en avait eu il était sorcier et non moldu. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant qu'il profitait de cette pause de quelques minutes mais le temps fini par passé et une heure c'était écoulé sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Il sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il senti une main lui attraper solidement le bras, relevant la tête il pu constater que c'était son père et qu'il ne semblait heureux. Sans parler Sirius le fit transplaner devant la square et y fit entrer Harry avant de prendre la direction de la cave endroit où ce dernier n'avait jamais oser aller. Toujours en silence Sirius le fit entrer dans une pièce où il n'y avait qu'un lit simple contre le mur du fond et il y avait une porte de couleur noire alors que le reste de la pièce était blanche.

-pour la salle de bain c'est la porte noire, tu passeras la prochaine semaine ici sans aucun contacte, tes repas apparaîtront tous les jours au même moment annonça Sirius

-vêtements et pyjama te seront envoyer d'ici quelques minutes, peut-être que le fait d'être isolé te fera comprend que ce que tu as fait est mal et que tu avais promis de ne plus recommencer. Cette fois ce je dois sévir plus fortement pour te faire comprendre que fuit mais tout le monde en danger ajouta Sirius

Et il sorti et barras la porte avant monter donner le signale comme quoi il avait retrouver Harry et qu'il était sain et sauf au square.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapitre 5 : **_

Étrangement tout le monde semblait choqué par la punition qu'avait choisi Sirius pour punir son fils par contre Remus avait réussit à diminuer de quelques la durer de son isolement. Car il avait clairement vu que son époux était vraiment paniquer à l'idée qu'ils avaient failli le perdre, il se doutait que Sirius l'avait enfermer pour ne pas faire de bêtise en lui donnant une autre punition don il pourrait peut-être le regretter. Maxius lui semblait faire la tête à tout le monde car personne ne voulait le laisser aller rejoindre son propriétaire.

De son côté Harry ne savait plus quoi penser car jamais son père ne l'aurait enfermer pour le punir, il avait toujours avec Remus été porter sur une discussion et non un isolement. Observant la pièce il remarqua que tout était blanc sauf la porte de la salle de bain même les draps du lit était blanc, à part la porte toute la salle de bain fut également de couleur blanche.

Le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir quand le jour allait se lever ou se coucher et même l'heure il était impossible de la savoir. En gros il était dans l'ignorance de savoir combien de temps il c'était écoulé depuis son arriver dans la pièce et à quand Sirius viendrait vraiment le punir. Pendant ce qui semblait une éternité Harry avait fini par en conclure que ses pères ne l'aimaient plus sinon il serait venu le voir pour tenter de discuter avec lui comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

Malgré que les repas lui était toujours servit à la même heure pour Harry ça lui semblait par la même chose car il n'avait pas conscience de temps qui s'écoulait. Il en venait à se demander pourquoi Sirius et Remus se cassaient à la tête à s'occuper de lui alors qu'il aurait pu facilement le retourner dans un orphelinat ce qui leur aurait facilité la vit. De tout façon son oncle lui avait souvent répété que les gens comme lui était toujours détester par les personnes normales et qu'il n'avait pas de place dans le monde pour des monstre.

Sirius reprit le chemin qu'il avait fait il y a deux jours de cela pour aller retrouver Harry en pensant que un jour était suffisant pour réfléchir à son mauvais comportement. De plus il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le laisser isolé plus longtemps, il le trouva assit dans le coin de la pièce à fixer le plancher,

-Harry c'est bon mon grand je pense que tu as assez réfléchi sur ta mauvaise action de l'autre jour commença Sirius

Puis il remarqua que quelque chose clochait chez son fils car se dernier semblait résolu à attendre après quelque chose qui ne semblait pas venir. Doucement il se rapprocha de son fils puis se mit à genou devant lui avant de lui faire redresser la tête,

-Harry je ne te ferai aucun mal tu entends pas plus que Remus, si je t'ai enfermer ici c'est pour que tu réfléchisse au geste que tu avait fait ainsi que les conséquences qui aurait pu arriver. Et j'était en colère je ne voulais prendre le risque de te faire mal continua Sirius

-alors tu ne me puniras pas demanda Harry

-le simple fait d'avoir passer deux jours ici est la punition mon grand, maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'es encore enfuis malgré la promesse que tu nous avait fait répondit Sirius

-j'ai eu peur murmura Harry

-peur de quoi dit Sirius

-de me faire punir pour votre dispute souffla Harry

-pourquoi ont t'auraient puni fit Sirius étonner par les propos d'Harry

-parce que vous parliez de moi et que vous n'étiez pas d'accord puis vous criez dit Harry

-ton oncle te punissait quand il se disputait et qu'il hurlait demanda Sirius

Harry fit signe que oui,

-tout va bien se passer Remus et moi t'aimons plus que tout au monde et si ont se disputent tu n'en souffrira pas physiquement, jamais tu entends jamais tu sera puni pour nos dispute quelle soit petite ou violente tu as compris expliqua Sirius

Aussitôt Harry se jeta dans les bras de son père soulager que ce dernier soit finalement venu le voir. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment Sirius bercent son fils pour le calmer un peu car ce dernier avait de léger tremblement, au bout de 10 minutes Sirius aida Harry à se lever et à ramasser ses vêtements puis ils remontèrent au étages. Dans la cuisine Remus attendait que Sirius remonte pour lui dire que tout c'était arranger avec Harry et qu'il pu s'expliquer, sortant de ses pensées il vit sa famille entrer dans la cuisine et son fils vint se blottir contre lui réclament son affection.

Aussitôt Remus referma ses bras autour de son fils et l'embrassa sur la tête,

-ne refait plus jamais ça, tu as effrayer tout le monde en plus en te recherchant on prenait le risque de tomber sur les serviteurs de Voldemort dit Remus

-je suis désolé papa loup, je ne voulais pas, je suis désolé pleura Harry

-chutttt, c'est fini tout va bien, chutttttt lui murmura Remus en lui frictionnant le dos

-la prochain fois parle nous de ce que tu ressent, ça évitera de créé une nouvelle vague de panique fit Sirius

-aller monte à ta chambre y en a un qui nous boude depuis deux jours lança Remus

Se dégageant de l'étreinte de son père Harry prit la direction de sa chambre pour aller y retrouver son compagnon à poile.

-encore une chose, les Weasley et Hermione son aller au terrier pour quelques jours et les seul moment où l'ordre viendra ici c'est pour la réunion de demain soir déclara Remus

-pourquoi demanda Harry

-ils ont voulu nous laisser quelques jours en famille pour se détendre un peu répondit Sirius

-super s'exclama Harry

Et il reprit la direction de sa chambre rapidement, dans sa chambre Harry joua un moment avec son compagnon avant de se remettre à son entraînement pour devenir animagus comme ses pères. Après une heure à fixer le mur devant lui pour se concentrer il senti son corps se transformer, fermant les yeux espérant que cette sensation se termine bientôt car c'était pas très agréable.

Quelques minutes plus tard il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que le monde semblait différent et qu'il arrivait à entre et sentir plus de chose. Puis il se tourna vers le miroir pour constater qu'il avait réussit sa transformation et le plus drôle était qu'il ressemblait autant à un chien qu'à un loup et il était de couleur noir et que ses yeux étaient toujours verts émeraudes sans oublier le fait qu'il ressemblait à un petit bébé chien et loup.

Toujours face au miroir il ne prit conscience de la présence de Maxius que lorsque ce dernier le prit dans sa bouche. Coincé il ne pouvait faire autre chose que se faire porter vers une destination qui ne connaissait pas, enfin pour le moment du moins. Quand Maxius arriva dans la cuisine il alla porter la boule de poile qu'il tenait dans sa bouche pour la déposer dans les mains de Remus.

-où l'as-tu trouver demanda Remus à Maxius

-de quoi tu parles demanda Sirius

-une petite boule de poile que Maxius vient de m'apporter à l'instant répondit Remus et il lui montra


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapitre 6: **_

Après plus de 20 minutes à tenter de savoir d'où venait le petit animal et à appeler Harry pour lui demander s'il savait quelque chose. Maxius fini par leur faire comprendre que l'animal en question était leur fils, rapidement Sirius se transforma à son tour et s'approcha pour renifler l'odeur pour constater que c'était belle et bien leur fils. Confirmant ce fait Remus le posa au sol et le petit bébé animal alla se coller contre son père pendant que Remus prenait à son tour sa forme animal.

Discrètement il s'approcha et poussa légèrement le petit pour lui signaler sa présence à lui aussi, puis il se coucha au sol juste devant Patmol et du le petit. Rapidement ce dernier alla se frotter contre son papa loup tout en surveillant son papa chien, Patmol vient se coucher au côté de Lunard et observa le petit qui semblait être concentrer pour se retransformer.

Harry mit plus de 35 minutes avant de réussir à reprendre sa forme humaine toujours sous le regard attentif de ses pères qui étaient toujours sous leur forme animal. Aussitôt ils reprirent leur vrai forme puis étreignirent leur fils tout en le félicitant pour cette grande réussite qu'il venait d'accomplir seul.

-alors depuis combien de temps tu te transformes demanda Sirius

-c'était la première fois répondit Harry

-et peut-on savoir depuis combien de temps tu t'intéresses à ça fit Remus

-depuis mon premier cour de métamorphose, je m'était dit que si j'arrivais à me transformer j'aurais pu me sauver et survivre sous une forme animal pendant l'été expliqua Harry

-j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir tu ne te transformes pas quand tu es seul du moins pour le moment déclara Sirius

-je savais que c'était pour bientôt et qu'il me restait encore quelques heures de pratique sur ma concentration pour y arriver mais apparemment j'ai mal évaluer dit Harry

-c'est toujours plus facile surtout au début si on n'est pas seul et ce peut importe si les autres son débutant ou savent déjà le faire ajouta Remus

Les jours passèrent et souvent dans la maison on pouvait apercevoir un bébé chien-loup qui se promenait partout suivit soit par un chien ou un loup et parfois c'était les deux. De façon incroyable Harry avait fini par se transformer en la forme adulte de son animagus et pouvait changer à volonté de sa forme de bébé à sa forme adulte. Prenant sa forme de bébé animal que pour réclamer encore plus d'affection alors qu'en forme adulte c'était plutôt pour jouer avec ses pères.

Finalement ils avaient eux pratiquement une semaine tout seul dans leur maison si on oubliait les quelques réunions de l'ordre. Aujourd'hui avec l'ordre ils allaient faire un tour dans une librairie moldu car plusieurs membres voulaient être sur de se procurer le second livre de l'auteur John J. Smith. Le premier livre avait fait un malheur quand il était sorti il y a 2 ans, il avait connu il vente foudroyante avec le temps et il était certain que l'auteur avait fait beaucoup d'argent.

Alors que dans le magasin les gens étaient comme des fous pour se procurer le livre Harry lui souriait dans son coin en pensant que s'il l'avait publier avec son vrai nom le livre se serait vendu à cause de l'auteur et non de l'histoire. Et oui Harry Potter avait écrit deux livres et le deuxième venait d'être mit en vente, il avait prit un nom d'emprunt en prenant le second nom de Remus et de son père. Pourquoi celui de Remus bien il était le meilleur ami de son père selon ce qu'on lui avait raconter à l'époque et puis le livre était sorti vers noël et Harry l'avait rapidement apprécier.

**Flash Back**

Harry avait réussit à sortir de square de bonne heure pour aller à un rendez-vous avec son éditeur pour réglé deux-trois petites choses et c'était deux jours avant la sorti de son livre. Portant de vêtement sombre, sa cape d'invisibilité pour quand il allait revenir chez lui, il prit l'autobus pour se rendre au cœur de Londres. Il avait mit plus de 45 minutes pour s'y rendre car il était déjà dans Londres, devant la bâtisse il prit soin de ne pas se faire remarquer et alla toute suite au bureau de l'éditeur.

-ah juste à l'heure dit l'homme

-oui mais je suis presser, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Mr Lestor fit Harry

-bien sur, si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour te proposer de faire publier ton premier livre dans d'autre langue pour en faire profiter le plus de monde possible proposa Lestor

-je sais pas ça fait beaucoup non murmura Harry

-rien n'est encore fait, il faudra trouver les traducteurs, des dessinateurs pour les différentes langues, quelques mois pour tout finir et tout imprimer et en faire la publicité. Mais je commencerait par choisir les langue de la traduction avant tout enfin si tu acceptes bien sur expliqua Lestor

-pourquoi pas, après tout c'est pour que les gens lise mes histoire que je fais affaire avec vous s'exclama Harry

-parfait voici le contrat qui autorise à le publier dans différente langue, il ne te reste plus qu'à choisir les quels et de signer annonça Lestor

Harry prit les papiers que lui tendait Mr Lestor il choisi 5 langues qu'il inscrivit à l'endroit indiquer puis il signa le contra de publication. Mr Lestor l'informa qu'il serait tenu au courant du déroulement des traductions tout au long des démarcha jusqu'à la publication. Puis il lui remit un rapport de vente de son premier livre, il était dater du moins passer et indiquait le nombre de copie vendu au 15 Juillet.

Finalement il ressorti un heure plus tard priant que ses pères n'est pas été au courant de sa sorti sinon il serait vraiment dans les ennuis. Par chance ni Remus ni Sirius ne c'était rendu conte de son départ ou bien il ne lui en tenait pas conte mais il était plus pour l'option de la chance.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sortant de ses souvenirs il aperçu Remus lui faire signe qu'ils partaient, rapidement il alla rejoindre les autres. Et rapidement le reste de la journée se déroula bien, on pouvait voir par moment deux-trois personnes entrain de lire leur livre.


	41. Chapter 42

_**Vous pouvez dès maintenant voir la photo de l'animagus de Remus et Sirius sur mon blog**_

**_bonne lecture_**

_**Chapitre 7 : **_

C'était le début de la deuxième semaine du mois d'août et tout les jeunes étaient au salon en compagnie de plusieurs des membres. Harry était assit à côté de ses pères comme toujours et à côté d'eux c'était Albus, certains était debout mais les autres étaient assit confortablement.

-alors vous avez commencer à réfléchir sur ce que vous voulez faire plus tard demanda Arthur

-on a le temps pour ça non s'exclama Harry

-bien sur mais vers la fin de l'année tout les cinquième on un entretien avec le directeur de maison sur la carrière de leur choix pour les aider dans leur choix de cours pour passer les Aspic expliqua Albus

-moi j'hésite encore entre la loi et la protection de créature fit Hermione

-belle carrière en perspective dit Alator

-et toi Ron demanda Molly

-peut-être auror mais j'hésite un peu pour le moment répondit ce dernier

-les potions sont obligatoire pour entrer à l'académie informa Albus

Ron paru réfléchir à ce que venait de dire le directeur de l'école, puis Sirius se tourna vers son fils qui ne semblait pas vouloir participer de son plein gré à la discussion.

-alors tu pense faire quoi comme travail plus tard dit Sirius

-aucune idée fit Harry

-tu devrais commencer à y réfléchir pour ne pas être mal prit à l'entretien déclara Remus

-ne t'en fais pas Harry tu n'est pas le seul jeune à avoir une petite ignorance sur les métiers sorciers, tout au long de l'année une salle sera mit à la disposition des cinquièmes avec toute la documentation sur les métiers qui vous sont offert annonça Albus

Hermione se réjouie de cette annonce, Ron semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées alors que les jumeaux eux ne semblait pas voir l'utilité de choisir un métier car il avait déjà le plan de leur avenir qui était en marche depuis un mot déjà. Harry lui savait qu'il voulait être écrivain car il aimait écrire depuis qu'il était jeune mais ce métier était pour les moldu et non les sorciers comment pourrait-il expliquer qu'il veut faire un métier moldu alors que tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il fasse un de sorcier.

Comment pouvait-il imaginer de les décevoir, se sentant vraiment mal dans cette conversation il se blotti contre son père puis ferma les yeux pour finir par trouver un sommeil léger. Le reste du mois se passa rapidement malgré que Harry c'était remit à parler ce dernier ne parlait pas souvent et passait une grande parti de ses journées dans sa chambre.

Dans sa chambre Harry passait ses journées à écrire sa troisième histoire qui allait publier d'ici 1 à 2 ans. Où bien il travaillait sur ses cours moldu qu'il avait prit par correspondance depuis sa troisième année, en prenant ses cours il s'assurait de pouvoir aller dans une école de moldu si jamais le monde de la magie n'avait rien pour l'intéresser ou qu'il devait fuire sauf que depuis la fin de sa troisième année l'idée de fuire était parti de son esprit.

Douer comme il l'était, il ne lui restait plus que quelques cours avant de passer les derniers examen avant d'avoir le diplôme collégiale moldu. Jamais il n'avait senti le besoin d'avouer qu'il avait suffit des cours moldu et qu'il envisageait d'être écrivain, faut avouer qu'il n'avait jamais imaginer qu'il trouverait une famille qu'il aime. Le soir ce qu'il aimait le plus était de se retrouver à jouer avec ses pères sous leur forme animal pendant quelques heures sans que personnes ne le sache.

Le jour de la rentrer tout le monde c'était lever de bonne heure car il avait été prévue d'arriver en avance car il se doutait que Harry ne serait pas très chaud à l'idée d'être observer par les enfants et les parents également. 9h venait de sonner et tout le monde était prêt le seul problème était qu'Harry ne c'était pas montrer depuis qu'il était descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les autres.

Ça faisait plus d'une dizaine de fois que Sirius lui disait de descendre mais rien aucun signe d'Harry. Remus monta le chercher devinant qu'il ne viendra pas et ce peut importe le nombre de fois qu'il serait appeler, dans la chambre il trouva son fils recroqueviller dans le coin de la pièce et il avait l'air de trembler.

-j'veux rester ici murmura Harry

-c'est impossible, avec Sirius on sera à Poudlard pendant tout l'année pour enseigner et tu as tes BUSES cette année ce qui est très important dit doucement Remus

-non supplia Harry

-tu veux bien faire un effort, l'école est très important et avec Voldemort qui est de retour Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sur alors qu'ici seul c'est plus dangereux même si la maison est protéger expliquer Remus

Après plusieurs minutes Harry accepta de venir et sécha ses larmes de son visage et suivit son papa loup. Dans le hall personne n'osa dire quoi que se soit, Arthur avait réussit à avoir une voiture et celle de Sirius avait été agrandi pour accueillir plus de monde pour une fois Sirius ne conduit pas laissant l'un des membres de l'ordre le faire. Car il était assit à l'arrière à tenter de réconforter son fils qui était de plus en plus nerveux à l'approche de la gare.

Rendu à la gare Harry se laissa guider par Remus alors que Sirius s'occupait de ses bagage, toujours suivit de prêt par Maxius qui ne les quittait pas des yeux. Sur le quai seul quelques familles étaient déjà arriver, après avoir mit les bagage dans le compartiment convenu à cette effet Remus entraîna Harry dans le dernier wagon et le fit entrer dans le dernier compartiment.

-au moins ici il ne sera pas trop déranger par les élèves qui se promènerait dans le train dit Remus

-bonne idée s'exclama Sirius

Harry avait prit place depuis un moment sur la banquette et c'était recroqueviller sur lui-même, Maxius coucher à ses pieds prêt à bondir sur quelqu'un qui lui voudrait du mal. Plus le temps passa plus les élèves commencèrent à arriver sur le quai avec leur famille bientôt Hermione et les enfants Weasley arrivèrent dans le compartiment, ils discutèrent pendant un moment puis quand le train parti Ron et Hermione partirent pour aller rejoindre le wagon des préfets car ils avaient été choisi..


	42. Chapter 43

_**Note: vous pouvez voir la photo d'Harry Potter sous sa forme animagus bébé et adulte. (d'ici quelques instant il sera disponible sur mon blog, heure de publication :minuit 40 minutes---heure de france)**_

_**Chapitre 8 : **_

Le voyage se déroula tranquillement, chacun leur tour Sirius et Remus allèrent patrouiller dans le train ainsi que Ron et Hermione car c'était de leur nouvelle responsabilité de le faire. Harry resta au même endroit durant tout le voyage, ne parlant que très peux avec ses amis préférant être dans les bras de ses pères pour se sentir en sécurité, car il appréhendait vraiment son arriver à Poudlard car tout le monde savait ce que son oncle lui avait.

Rendu à destination Harry suivit ses amis jusqu'au calèche et perdit son regard dans le décor qui défilait sous leur yeux. Dans la grande salle Harry n'avait pas écouter la chanson du choixpeau, ni le professeur McGonagall faire l'appelle de nouveau, tout comme il n'écouta pas le discoure de bienvenu ou même les mises en gardes et même les félicitation fait à ses pères pour être encore la cette année. Il passa la soirée à fixer la table puis son assiette quand ce fut l'heure de manger, préférant se perdre dans sa tête plutôt que de risquer d'entendre les autres parler de ses aventures.

Ce fut Hermione que le ramena à la réalité en lui disant que c'était l'heure de rentrer au dortoir pour la nuit. Toujours plonger dans ses pensées Harry mit son pyjama et se coucha sans dire quoi que se soit à personne espérant juste qu'il se réveille le lendemain pour découvrir que l'année était fini mais si c'était impossible. Maxius le rejoint rapidement pour se coucher au côté de son maître, ainsi il aurait une nuit assez calme sans l'agitation des cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin pendant le petit déjeuner Harry ne discuta qu'avec les enfants Weasley et Hermione. Quand il reçu son horaire il remarqua qu'il avait deux trous de 2 heures de plus que les autres puis il se souvint qu'il avait arrêter la divination quelques mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Portant plus attention à ses cours de la journée il constata qu'il commençait par deux heures de temps car apparemment Ron avait divination et Hermione études des moldus.

-deux heures de libre en partant tu as de la chance lança Ron

-ouais deux heures à être dans le bureau de mon père et qui me surveillera pour ne pas que je profite trop de ce temps gagner par l'abandon d'un cours déclara Harry

-sérieux fit Ron

-oui 4 heures par semaine à être enfermer dans le bureau de mon père à faire je ne sait pas quoi s'exclama Harry

-ça peut être intéressant il va peut-être te montrer de nouvelle chose ou te faire révisé tes sorts. comme un entraînement personnel car tu-sais-qui est revenu proposa Hermione

-je le serai qu'une fois à son bureau dit Harry

Alors que ses amis partirent pour leur cours Harry lui se dirigea vers le bureau de ses pères sachant qu'il se devait d'être à l'heure. Quand huit sonna pour annoncer le début des cours Harry était assit sur la chaise devant le bureau qui était vide de toute présence, même plus il était seul dans le bureau . Ce ne fut que 10 minutes plus tard que Remus et Sirius pénétrèrent le bureau suivit par Maxius qui n'avait pas voulu descendre en même temps qu'Harry.

-bien tu es à l'heure s'exclama Sirius

-vous n'avez pas cours demanda Harry

-bien sur et on a même 10 minutes de retard mais bon comme tu seras le seul élève pour se cours ça ne devrait pas causer de problème répondit Remus

-quoi j'ai cours mais sur mon horaire c'est……. commença Harry

-c'est secret, personne ne doit savoir que tu auras un cours priver, donc deux fois semaine tu auras cours ici avec nous expliqua Sirius

-la salle de classe n'est qu'accessible que par notre bureau et la porte est invisible pour tout le monde sauf ceux qui seront autorisé à y entrer dit Remus

-et quel genre de cours vous aller me donner questionna Harry

-pour le moment on va t'aider à combiner combat et transformation en animagus car ça peut être utile pour se cacher quand le terrain le permet surtout que toi tu as le faculté d'être en forme adulte ou en forme bébé ce qui est un très gros avantage annonça Sirius

-maintenant que tout est dit nous pouvons commencer notre cours, après vous Mr Potter fit Remus

Puis il lui montra l'endroit de la porte, Harry y pénétra suivit par ses pères qui avait déjà baguette en main. Pendant une heure et demi de temps Harry se bâta en duel contre ses pères tout en essayant de se changer en animagus rapidement pour se cacher, il était facile de se battre et de se transformer mais de combiner les deux c'était autre chose. Durant tout le cours il ne réussit pas à se transformer car il avait du mal à rester attentif à ce qu'il l'entourait.

Il reparti pour son premier cours de la journée et il était fatiguer car il n'avait jamais autant fait d'effort physique. Il expliqua qu'il allait avoir 4h de cours priver avec ses pères par semaines mais que ce qu'il faisait devait rester entre eux pour ne pas que d'autre le sache. Le reste de la journée se déroula assez bien par chance il n'avait pas de cours d'histoire sinon il se serait endormi rapidement pendant le cours, de plus les cours de la journée avait été fatiguant mais moins qu'il le pensait.

Au souper Harry mangea avec enthousiasme car malgré le repas du midi il était affamé car les cours ça affamait vraiment surtout quand on ne fait qu'utilisé la magie. Il discuta pendant tout le repas avec ses amis ignorant tout ceux qui voulait plus de détail sur son procès. Après le repas Harry et ses amis montèrent faire leur devoir mais si Ron aurait préféré relaxer le premier soir d'école mais ayant Hermione et Harry contre lui il avait cédé mais il avait bougonner pendant un moment.

Rapidement il avait fini leur devoir de la journée mais il était tard donc il montèrent se coucher surtout que Harry tombait de sommeil après une journée aussi rempli. Ce ne fut pas long qu'il tomba endormi après avoir toucher son oreiller mais comme Voldemort était revenu ça lui arrivait de rêver au réunion qu'avait le seigneur des ténèbres. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit, préférant dire que c'est juste un souvenir de son passée qui était venu hanté ses rêves, il ne voulait pas inquiéter d'avantage ses pères à son sujet.

Il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait le dire mais plus il gardait ça secret plus il serait tranquille. Harry ne voulait pas que ses pères se fasse plus de soucis qu'il ne s'en faisaient déjà pour lui, en fait ses pères étaient toujours inquiet pour lui car il le savait un peu fragile par moment. Mais le fait que Maxius le suivait partout les soulageait car l'animal était très malin et très rapide pour les avertir en cas de problème de plus Harry pouvais désormais se transformer en animal donc il était encore plus sécurisé qu'avant.


	43. Chapter 44

Note: je tiens à vous annoncer que j'ai finalement décider du nom de l'animagus d'Harry. je me suis inspirer des idées de _**Griffondor**_ mais je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'on envoyer leur idée, sans vos idée j'aurais mit une éternité à le choisir.

le nom choisi est:

""Luprius"" est un mélange Lupin et de Sirius

-de plus je viens de mettre l'arbre généalogique de la famille black-lupin-potter sur mon blog

_**Chapitre 9 : **_

Les jours passèrent et Harry avait fini par ne pas tenir conte de ceux qui venait le voir pour l'embêter ou lui poser des question. Presque tout les jours Harry allait voir ses pères pour passer un peu de temps avec eux, ce qu'il aimait le plus était les histoires qu'on lui racontait sur son père biologie et sa mère. Alors qu'une semaine venait de passer et que tout le monde était entrain de prendre leur repas du soir Albus attira leur attention en réclament le silence.

-maintenant que j'ai votre attention je voudrais vous annoncer que le grand mage blanc Alexius viendra entraîner 4 élèves, un de chaque maison. Les élèves seront prit parmi ceux de la cinquième année car l'entraînement dure 3 ans et ensuite parmi les 4 élèves un seul sera choisi pour être former complètement à devenir un mage blanc commença Albus

Plusieurs élèves se mirent à crier à l'injustice car il ne pourrait pas tenter leur chance,

-allons du calme, ce n'est pas moi qui décide ça la toujours été comme ça je vous assure, 4 aspirants sont choisi pour suivre un entraînement de trois ans puis l'un d'entre eux continuera l'entraînement pour vraiment accédés au titre de mage blanc. Les élèves choisis seront entraîner ici à Poudlard, une fois l'entraînement fini vous n'aurez pas le besoin de passer BUSES et ASPIC car votre formation remplacera vos cours et vous aurez des examen équivalent continue Albus

-quand les aspirants seront choisi demanda un élève de deuxième

-demain soir quand Alexius sera parmi nous, toute personne choisi doit prendre ça comme un honneur qui lui sera accorder. Sur ce je vous souhait de passer une très bonne nuit déclara Albus

Alors les élèves partirent rejoindre leur dortoir tout en discutant de qui serait choisi dans leur maison. Durant toute la journée du lendemain tout le monde était exciter à l'idée qu'une personne de leur maison fasse un apprentissage et d'avoir une chance de devenir un mage blanc. Harry était le seul qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette formation malgré qu'il avait déjà lu plusieurs passage sur les mages blanc, pourquoi quelqu'un serait heureux d'être un mage alors que ça n'apportait pas d'avantage réelle.

Le soir venu on pouvait voir que le mage était arriver et qu'il était en grande discussion avec le directeur de l'école. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du repas qu'Albus se leva et le silence tomba aussitôt dans la salle,

-bien, d'ici quelques minutes les 4 élèves choisis seront entouré d'une aura bleu et rouge, c'est un effet de la potion que vous avez avaler pendant le repas. Cela va disparaître quelques minutes plus tard ne vous en fait pas, les 4 élèves devront venir devant la table puis les autres vous pourrez retourné à vos dortoir. Il ne faudra pas vous étonner si les effets de vos camarades ne sont plus car il vivra avec les autres et le mage dans un appartement dans l'école annonça Albus

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard seulement trois élèves avait été entouré de l'aura bleu et rouge, seul l'élève de Griffondor ne semblait pas avoir été choisi. Après quelques minutes de discussion avec le mage Albus prit la parole,

-un verre va être donner à tout les Griffondor de cinquième contenant la potion non diluer ce qui nous indiquera le quatrième apprenti déclara Albus

Ce ne fut pas long que l'aura bleu et rouge vint entouré Harry, alors que les trois autres élèves étaient en avant Albus demanda au reste de l'école de retourner à leur dortoir. Toujours assit à la table Harry se demandais pour ça devait toujours tomber sur lui, il se mit à fixer la table ne voulant pas admettre ce qui se passait, ne voyant pas pourquoi il serait obliger de faire cette entraînement. Après tout ça lui apporterait quoi d'avoir cette formation pour son talent d'écrivint,

-Harry vint nous rejoindre, Alexius à plusieurs chose à vous expliquer dit Albus

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre possibilité il se leva et alla rejoindre les autres et ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua que Malfoy faisait parti des 4 apprentis choisis.

-dès ce soir vous coucherez dans l'appartement qui se trouve au dernier étages de la tour est, vous aurez 6 jours semaine d'entraînement et le 7ième sera pour vous reposez et vous divertir un peu. Vous devrez vous lever à 5h tout les jours et le couvre feux est à 23h, vous serez dans une chambre commune, si l'un de vous désobéi se sera tout le monde qui payera pour votre faute commença Alexius

-si on veux aller se promener durant la semaine demanda Drago

-vous allez avoir de horaire charger et quelques temps durant la semaine, vous allez devoir me demander le droit à chaque fois que vous voudriez aller faire quelque chose qui ne concerne pas votre entraînement répondit Alexius

-bien si tout est dit je vous conseil de le mener à leur chambre car vous commencer leur entraînement demain fit Albus

-en effet, suivez moi déclara Alexius

Harry suivit les autres n'ayant aucun moyen de faire autrement pour l'instant, dans l'appartement il fut le dernier à aller se laver. Tout le monde restait dans son coin et ne semblait pas vouloir converser avec les autres, Harry lui cherchait un moyen de faire entrer Maxius qui ne pouvait pas entrer. À leur du coucher tout le monde s'endormi rapidement sauf Harry n'y arrivait pas, il n'arrivait pas à dormir sachant que dans la chambre il y avait un future mangemort.

Harry resta éveiller toute la nuit incapable de dormir, car il avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité pour y arriver en ce moment ce n'était pas le cas. Quand le mage entra pour les réveiller il fut surprit de trouver Harry parfaitement réveiller, rapidement il réveilla les autres. Une fois habillé il leur fit faire leur échauffement pendant 2 heures de temps avant de les envoyer manger leur repas, dans la grande salle il y avait une table avec 4 chaises alors que les autres s'y installèrent Harry lui prit place comme tout les jours à la table des Griffondor.

Il prit rapidement son repas puis il parti pour la tour pour enfiler l'uniforme de l'école pour pouvoir aller en classe.

-Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici demanda Hermione

-me changer pour aller en classe bien sur répondit Harry

-mais tu as été choisi Hermione

-ça ne m'intéresse pas et de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de suivre cette entraînement je ne vois pas ce que ça va me donner plus tard coupa Harry

-une fois choisi tu dois le suivre, tu ne pourras pas suivre les cours normale c'est le professeur McGonagall qui nous la dit. Une fois choisi tu es retirer de ce que tu fait pour faire l'entraînement, les professeurs vont te refuser le droit d'aller en cours expliqua Hermione

-même ton lit à été retirer ajouta Hermione

Harry senti son monde s'écouler autour de lui, le peu d'espoir d'avoir enfin une vie normal comme tout les autres venait littéralement de disparaître. Ses rêves venait d'être détruit, il n'avait plus aucune perspective pour son future et tout ça à cause du mage, puis il réalisa que peut importe qu'il soit blanc ou noir les mages lui privait d'un future où il serait heureux.

Harry quitta la tour le moral plus bas que jamais, il marcha dans l'école sans se préoccuper de la direction qu'il prenait. La cloche annonçant le début des cours fini par sonner et ce ne fut pas long qu'il se retrouva à être le seul élève à être dans les corridor au lieu d'être en classe avec les autres apprentis. Seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard il ne savait pas où aller sachant que personne ne l'accepterait en cours il n'avait pas option, pour le moment il ne voulait pas déranger ses pères en plein cours.


	44. Chapter 45

_**Note:...**_

_**1) je viens d'entamé l'écirture du chapitre 14 de la sixième année de la fin des malheur. De plus j'ai déjà les deux dernier chapitre d'écrit, j'ai également déjà écrit le premier chapitre de la 7ième année de la fin des malheur.**_

**_2)Donc je peut déjà vous annoncer que je vais publier également la 7ième année une fois la 6ième sera publier au complet. _**

**_3)J'ai également commencer une suit sur "La vrai famille D'Harry Potter " mais ça avance très très lentement._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Il fini par tomber sur le mage blanc qui s'empressa de le ramener dans sa classe malgré les protestation.

-bien comme je l'avait mentionner hier tout désobéissant entraînera une punition collectif et j'ai bien peur que Harry soit la cause de la première le premier jour de votre formation déclara Alexius

Les 3 autres lui lancèrent des regards noirs pour lui faire comprend qu'il venait de se mettre à dos les autres apprentis. Pour la peine il dure courir pendant deux longues heures avant que le mage leur accords un 15 minutes de repos avant la première leçon, Harry n'écouta pas ce que disait le mage trop perdu dans ses pensées pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette formation. Aucune solution n'était possible il devait se résoudre à suivre cette formation sans la moindre chance de pouvoir avoir la chance de finir l'école comme les autres élèves.

Ses nuits était cours, il n'arrivait qu'à dormir que 2-3 heures par nuit, le fait d'être en présence de Malfoy ne l'aidait pas. Surtout depuis qu'il avait apprit où plutôt vu par son lien avec le mage noir que Malfoy était un futur mangemort, en plus ses cauchemars sur son enfance le hantait toujours. Et il y avait aussi le lord noir qui s'amusait à lui montrer des horreurs même si ce dernier n'en avait pas conscience, d'ancien meurtre qu'il avait commis, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir à se rythme surtout qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir son animal avec lui.

Comme ses nuits étaient courtes il en profitait pour travailler sur les cours qu'il aurait du normalement avoir. Assit dans le salon il se mit à travailler sur ses cours du lundi en prenant soin de ne par faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormait et de risquer d'être puni. Silencieusement il pratiqua les sorts veillant bien à être le plus discret possible, les heures passèrent et Harry retourna dans son lit quelques minutes avant que Alexius ne sort de sa chambre.

Tranquillement le quotidien s'installa, Harry s'avérait à être le plus douer des 4 apprentis et il était celui qui apprenait le plus rapidement. Harry profitait de chaque temps libre pour reprendre son sommeil qui commençait à se faire ressentir assez rapidement, malgré son envie de voir ses pères. Même ses dimanches il les passait à dormir car l'appartement était vide, personne ne restait même Alexius, tous sortait le matin et ne revenait que pour le couvre feux.

Fatiguer comme il était il commençait à désespérer de un jour pouvoir repasser du temps avec ses pères. Les jours s'écoulèrent et Sirius et Remus commençait à se poser des questions car Harry n'était plus venu les voir depuis qu'il avait débuter la formation alors que les autres allait et venait pendant leur temps libre. Ils en avaient parler avec Alexius et ce dernier avait affirmer qu'Harry avait le droit de les voir pendant ses temps libres et qu'il ne l'avait jamais empêcher.

Ils finirent par en parler avec Albus qui lui aussi trouva ça étrange qu'Harry ne passe pas tout ses temps libre avec sa famille. Albus avait discuter avec Alexius et il en était ressorti que le mage ne pouvait pas obliger un de ses apprentis à quoi que se soit durant leur temps libre. Sirius avait fini par obtenir du directeur qu'il convoque Harry à son bureau pour ainsi savoir les raisons de son refus de venir les voir.

Octobre venait de passer et c'était le début de novembre, la fête de l'halloween c'était déroulé à merveille sauf le fait qu'Harry n'avait pas été présent. Même ses amis commençait à se poser des questions, souvent ils allèrent voir Remus et Sirius pour avoir une réponse mais ces derniers n'en avait aucune car eux aussi avait les mêmes questions qui tournait dans leur tête.

Alors que l'heure de la convocation était passée depuis un moment, Sirius, Remus, Albus accompagnèrent Alexius à l'appartement pour voir si Harry s'y trouvait. Dans l'appartement ils prirent la direction de la chambre des apprentis pour y trouver un Harry profondément endormi dans son lit. Doucement Sirius tenta de réveillé Harry, ce qui lui prit plus de 10 minutes tellement son fils dormait profondément.

-bonjour mon grand dit Sirius

-papa fit la voix endormi d'Harry

-oui c'est moi, alors dit moi ce qui ne va pas à part pour les repas on ne te vois plus questionna Sirius

-qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Harry complètement perdu

-c'est à toi de nous le dire fit Remus

Ne voyant pas de ce que ses pères voulait parler il se recoucha et rabattit la couvert sur sa tête pour se rendormir aussitôt. Sirius tenta de le réveiller mais cette fois-ci il ne parvint pas à le faire, Albus décida de l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour qu'il se fasse examiner par PomPom. Dans l'infirmerie PomPom s'afféra à lancer divers sort pour obtenir le diagnostic de l'état de santé du patient.

-alors demanda Albus

-il souffre de malnutrition, d'un manque sévère de sommeil sans oublier qu'il est magiquement épuiser et ce depuis trop longtemps ce qui explique le fait qu'il arrive à dormir aussi longtemps et aussi profondément répondit l'infirmière

-comment c'est possible s'exclama Sirius

-dois-je vous rappeler que l'année passée il avait eu les même problème sur sa nutrition c'est un mauvais comportement qui peux rapidement revenir fit l'infirmière

-et combien de temps devra-t-il se reposer demanda Alexius

-en considérant sont niveau magique je dirais 2 semaines sans magie et encore au moins 2 semaines avant d'envisager qu'il reprenne l'entraînement répondit l'infirmière

-un mois mais il prendra un grand retard lâcha Alexius

-je n'ai pas dit qu'il pourrait reprendre au rythme normal, il faudra il aller progressivement sinon ça ne sera pas long qu'il serait à nouveau dans cette état ajouta l'infirmière

Alexius parti contrarier, Sirius était assit à côté de son fils et lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

-il ferait mieux de retourner à la tour, car dans cette appartement je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il dormira beaucoup dit Remus

-pour le moment il reste ici au moins pour quelques jours déclara l'infirmière

Maxius veilla toute la nuit sur son maître, au petit matin Sirius et Remus était venu voir si leur fils était réveiller mais ce dernier dormais encore. Harry ne se réveilla que vers les 10h du matin,

-à enfin réveiller Mr Potter s'exclama PomPom

Harry mit plus de 15 minutes avant d'être totalement réveiller, puis PomPom lui expliqua sa présence à l'infirmerie ainsi que son arrête de formation pour un moment. Puis elle lui fit venir à manger car il ne devait pas avoir manger depuis samedi soir étant donner qu'il a dormir durant toute la journée de dimanche. Il mangea la moitié de son plateau,

-quand vais-je pouvoir sortir d'ici demanda Harry

-pas avant plusieurs jours Mr Potter répondit PomPom

-plusieurs jours mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant tout ce temps s'exclama Harry

-la même chose que pour les deux semaines à venir où tu auras interdiction de faire de la magie dit PomPom

Ne voulant pas rester dans l'infirmerie plus longtemps Harry se mit à énerver l'infirmière pour qu'elle le laisse partir. Au bout d'une heure l'infirmière le laissa partir voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas la paix avant, Harry prit la direction du bureau de ses pères pour les attendre dans un endroit assez calme. Dans le bureau il se transforma en Luprius bébé et se coucha sous le bureau de son papa loup car c'est la qu'il y avait le plus de place, car il ne voulait pas qu'un élève le voit si jamais il avait été convoquer ici.

Quelques heures plus tard Sirius et Remus pénétrèrent dans leur bureau pour y déposer les copie des devoirs qu'ils avaient ramasser au début du cours. Assit à son bureau Remus senti quelque chose se frotter contre lui, aussitôt il se pencha pour voir ce que c'était et il y découvrit son fils sous sa forme animal. Il le prit dans ses bras et fit signe à Sirius de se rapprocher pour lui montrer sa découverte qu'il venait de faire.

Comme il avait encore cours, Sirius installa un petit coin confortable pour le petit animal sous le bureau dans la salle de classe avec plusieurs sort de protection. Remus avait porter son fils sous sa forme animal jusqu'à la classe et l'allait coucher dans l'endroit préparer par Sirius. Pendant le reste de la journée Harry resta sous sa forme animal à dormir sous yeux vigilant de ses pères, Sirius avait réussit à avoir l'accord de Albus pour que Harry dorme à l'appartement pour le moment vu qu'il avait besoin de sommeil et de tranquillité.


	45. 45

_**NOTE: Comme prévu un nouveau chapitre, celui de mardi avait été poster en retard du à un problème de connection sur mon ordinateur. Sur ce bonne lecture à tous**_

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

Harry avait mit plusieurs jours avant de retrouver son sommeil la nuit, souvent un de ses pères veillait sur lui jusqu'il s'endorme. Parfois Remus pouvait retrouver une petite boule de poile coucher entre lui et Sirius, en générale ça signifiait qu'Harry avait eu un cauchemar et qu'il était venu chercher sécurité.

Alors qu'Harry reprenait tranquillement des forces les autres apprentis eux continuaient toujours leur formation. De ce fait Alexius avait du mal à accepter que l'un de ses apprentis prennent du retard face aux autres car ça ne sera pas facile voir même difficile de les rattraper . Harry lui passait ses journées à se reposer en lisant ses cours de 5ième année, espérant que les deux semaines passent vite pour pratiquer toute cette théorie et être au même niveau que les autre élèves de 5ièmes .

Personne ne le voyait mais quelques fois sous le bureau des professeurs Black et Lupin on pouvait voire une petite boule de poile qui dormait profondément. Le deux semaines passèrent rapidement et Harry était retourné voir l'infirmière pour faire un bilan de son état magique. Car si la magie était encore trop faible il ne pourrait pas l'utilisé encore pendant un moment chose qu'il ne voulait pas car depuis quelques jours il se senti plus en forme .

Assit sur l'un des lits il attendait que PomPom finisse ses sorts d'examen, surtout qu'il voulait retourné en classe avec les autres. De toute façon cette entraînement pour avoir une chance d'être un mage blanc l'ennuyait et que par moment la magie commençait à lui tomber sur les nerfs. Quelques minutes plus tard,

-bien, ton niveau est encore bas mais malgré ça tu peux faire de la magie, il ne faut pas en abuser sinon se sera un mois sans magie déclara l'infirmière

-oui madame j'ai compris, mais si j'obtient l'accord du directeur pourrai-je aller en cours avec les autres élèves de cinquième demanda Harry

-si tu n'abuse pas il ne devrait pas avoir de problème et au moindre problème revient ici répondit l'infirmière

Harry sorti et prit la direction du bureau d'Albus pour lui demander le droit de retourner en classe pour le moment car il trouvait ridicule de rien faire de ses journées. Marchand vers le bureau du directeur pour avoir l'autorisation de retourné en classe jusqu'à ce qu'on l'oblige à nouveau à suivre la formation de mage avec les trois autres. Arriver au bureau l'escalier était déjà la donc il en profita vu qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe chose qu'il avait oublier.

Cognant à la porte il patienta que le directeur l'invite à entrer,

-ah Harry que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence demanda Albus

-j'aimerais savoir si je peux retourner en cours avec les autres répondit Harry

-mais tu fait la formation de mage, tu comprend que tu ne peux pas faire les deux expliqua Albus

-mais monsieur j'ai encore 2 semaines à tuer sans rien faire, ne pourrai-je pas finir le semestre avec les autres car il reste une semaine tenta Harry

-je suppose que tu as l'accord de PomPom fit Albus

-oui professeur du moment que je me ménage elle n'y voit pas d'inconvénient dit Harry

-très bien mais c'est seulement le temps que PomPom t'autorise à suivre l'entraînement dit Albus

-merci professeur fit Harry

-bien j'en informerai les professeurs et tu iras en cours dès demain matin et ce pour le reste du trimestre ne l'oubli pas ajouta Albus

Le reste de la journée se déroula rapidement pour Harry qui avait hâte de retourner en classe pour les autres de son âge. Excité par se retour Harry fut debout très tôt incapable de dormir plus longtemps mais il veilla à ne pas réveiller ses pères qui dormaient toujours dans la chambre voisine. Durant toute l'avant-midi Harry s'assit au côté de ses amis pendant les cours et surprenait les professeurs quand il leur disait qu'il ne semblait pas être en retard dans les cours.

McGonagall l'avait questionner à savoir quand il avait trouver le temps d'étudier pour sa formation et étudier le programme de cinquième année. Mais Harry n'avait rien dit préférant ne pas dire qu'il y passait ses nuits ou plutôt qu'il y avait passé ses nuits quand il était dans l'appartement du mage blanc. Il mangea un bon repas sachant qu'à tout moment ses pères pouvaient demander à ses amis s'il mangeait suffisamment au repas sinon il irait manger à la table des professeurs.

Alors qu'il parti chercher ses cours de l'après-midi à l'antre et ses amis dans la tour de Griffondor, Harry tomba sur Alexius.

-ah apprentis Potter c'est vous que je cherchait déclara le mage

-pourquoi demanda Harry

-j'ai appris votre droit de retourné en classe comme vous allez prendre du retard je pense que le mieux serait que tu suives juste la théorie pour le moment répondit le mage

-mais j'ai cours avec mes amis, le directeur me laisse finir le trimestre…..commença Harry

-hors de question, tu dois minimalisé tout retard et non pas l'augmenter dit le mage

-jamais et puis d'abord cette entraînement c'est de la mer je n'ai jamais voulu y participer et je ne conte pas continuer de le faire cracha Harry

À peine il avait fini de parler que le mage lui donna une gifle assez forte pour le faire tomber au sol.

-je ne tolère pas l'impertinence venant des mes apprentis, maintenant va te changer le cours théorique est dans 15 minutes ajouta le mage

Et il parti dans l'autre sens, Harry lui était toujours sous le choque de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il alla s'adosser contre le mur derrière une statue et se recroquevilla. Mit sa tête contre ses genoux et se mit à pleurer, il savait qu'une gifle signifiait le début de punition physique car c'était comme ça que son oncle avait commencer au début. Les larmes coulaient librement, étant un couloir peut fréquenter Harry resta seul pendant le reste de la journée.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du repas du soir qu'on le rechercha car il ne semblait pas avoir donner signe de vie depuis qu'il avait quitter ses amis pour aller chercher ses affaires. Ce ne fut que vers 23h que Sirius le retrouva tremblant depuis des heures, seul, assit sur le sol qui était légèrement froid. Doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur d'avantage Sirius prit place à ses côtés et l'attira dans ses bras tout en le réconfortant avec des paroles rassurantes.

Harry fini par s'endormir et Sirius le prit dans ses bras et le transporta à l'antre puis le coucha dans son lit. Il averti Albus qu'il l'avait retrouver et il retourna au chevet de son fils pour veillé sur son sommeil, aussitôt il remarqua le bleu qui se forma sur sa joue droite preuve que quelqu'un l'avait fortement gifler. Sirius entendu deux personne entrer dans la chambre,

-il ne continuera pas la formation et ce peux importe ce que dira le mage déclara froidement Sirius

-il a été choisi Sirius, il devrait en être fier dit Albus

-je veux une garantie qu'il ne suivra plus cette formation sinon je disparaît avec lui même si je dois laisser Remus en arrière ajouta sèche Sirius

-très bien, il n'aura plus à les suivre et reprendra les cours normales dès demain matin enfin s'il se sens en était bien sur céda Albus et il parti

-pourquoi demanda Remus

-il l'a giflé j'en suis sur sinon il ne serait pas d'en cette état, avec un étudiant ça aurait viré en bataille répondit Sirius


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapitre 12 : **_

Quand Harry se réveilla vers 10h le lendemain matin il trouva ses pères endormi à côté de lui ainsi que Maxius qui semblait aller mieux. Car depuis quelques jours il avait été malade et Hagrid avait accepter de le soigner, doucement il se transforma et alla se faufiler entre ses pères. Ce fut Remus qui se réveilla une heure plus tard et qui eu la tâche ingrate de réveiller son fils et son mari qui dormais paisiblement, surtout que Harry forme humain ou non avait un sommeil très lourd.

Cela prit quelques minutes à Remus pour réveillé Sirius et 5 minutes de plus pour réveillé Luprius ,comme l'avait nommé ses pères, qui réclama aussitôt de l'affection. Après un moment Harry se transforma alors que Remus était parti pour faire venir le repas du matin ou plutôt celui du midi car il était plus de 11h. Quand Remus revint dans la chambre il avait un petit flacon dans ses mains,

-deux-trois application et ton bleu disparaîtra annonça Remus

Harry laissa Remus faire puis ils allèrent manger leur repas, Sirius déclara qu'il n'aurait plus à suivre l'entraînement désormais. Durant tout le repas Harry resta silencieux alors que ses pères discutaient de l'excuse qu'il allait donner à Albus pour avoir oublier de se réveillé et manquer leur cours avec une classe de troisième et un classe et sixième. Quand ses pères partirent allez voir Albus Harry consulta son horaire pour se rendre conte qu'il avait classe de DCFM à 13h.

Il étudia son livre de créature car il n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps à le faire préférant faire une priorité de la potion, métamorphose, sortilège où il avait même une avance sur les autres, il savait qu'il aurait tout juste atteint le même niveau d'apprentissage en histoire, botanique, astronomie, créature magique que les autres.

20 minutes avant que le cours ne commence Harry parti de l'antre et prit la direction de la salle de classe. Dans la salle de classe il ne restait plus qu'une place au fond de la classe car il était arriver juste à temps,

-bonjour à tous, mettez vos devoirs sur le coin de vos table je passerai les ramasser pendant le cours commença Remus

-aujourd'hui nous allons avoir un cours théorique et le prochain cours sera la pratique car le sorts se doit d'être parfaitement compris avant son utilisation continua Sirius

Durant tout le cours les élèves prirent beaucoup de note sur l'origine du sort, du mouvement bien précis à faire, ce qu'il faisait et comment l'annulé pour aider quelqu'un qui venait de le recevoir. Puis la cloche sonna mettant fin au cours de DCFM, une fois ses affaires dans son sac Harry prit la direction de son prochain cours qui était histoire de la magie.

Comme toujours le cours était ennuyant et endormant, Harry se mit à penser qu'Albus pourrait le remplacer et trouver quelqu'un qui stimulerait plus les élèves mais bon il espérait qu'un jour le prof se rendre conte de sa mort et qu'il partirait rapidement. Il prenait note des parole du prof mais son esprit n'était pas la, il vagabondait dans sa mémoires, ses souvenirs. Cherchant ses mauvais souvenirs de la veille pour les enfermer avec les autres qui constituait ses malheurs pendant son enfance, il savait que ses souvenir n'était pas vraiment enfermer mais juste ranger pour ne pas être la à le hanter.

Comme il n'avait plus cours de la journée il alla à la bibliothèque et commença ses devoirs de la journée. Au moins il aurait plus de temps pour relaxer se soir et le meilleur était que samedi il avait une sorti au village juste avant le départ pour les vacances de noel le dimanche matin. À l'heure du souper Harry avait fini la moitié de ses devoirs ne lui restant plus que les devoirs du matins d'on il avait manquer le cours.

Dans la grande salle il s'assit à la place la proche de la porte pour être le plus loin possible du mage. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas heureux de ce qui se passait car il venait de perdre son meilleur apprentis, car il était toujours entrain de vanter que Harry serait probablement le prochain mage blanc étant donner qu'il était celui qui était le plus fort parmi les 4 en formations depuis le mois de septembre.

Quelques jours passèrent et Harry était à nouveau avec ses amis et ne retournait qu'à l'antre le soir vers 20h pour passer un peu de temps avec ses pères. Les dernier jours du trimestre se déroula assez rapidement malgré que tout les professeurs avait l'idée de faire passé au cinquième et au septième un examen de mi-année. Harry avait eu le droit de passer les examen au risque d'avoir de mauvaise note dans son dossier scolaire, de plus de passer ses examens lui permettrait de savoir quel son ses lacunes du à la formation.

Quand le samedi matin arriva Harry fut soulager car sa signifiait que c'était les vacances qui commençait et que bientôt il allait partir de l'école.

**Flash Back**

Harry lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte,

-entrer dit Harry

-y a un problème papa demanda Harry

-non aucun rassure toi, j'ai discuter avec Remus et il est d'accord sur le fait de ne pas rester ici pour les vacances de noël répondit Sirius

-on va aller à la maison fit Harry

-non nous avons louer un petit chalet et seul Albus connaît l'endroit au cas où, c'est à la montagne et il y a un petit lac à moins de 20 mètres du chalet. Alors ça te t'en expliqua Sirius

Harry se précipita dans les bras de son père en murmura « enfin des vrais vacances de famille » ce qui fit sourire son père. Sirius lui expliqua qu'il allait partir en transplanant car il n'avait aucune barrière sur le chalet car il était en générale louer par des moldus et que de toutes façon il avait louer sous un faux nom.

**Fin Flash Black**

Depuis cette nouvelle le moral d'Harry avait remonter et il voulait vraiment profiter de la sortir pour acheter des cadeaux à ses amis ainsi qu'à ses pères. Il avait tellement rêver de pouvoir passer ce genre de vacance qu'il avait fini par perdre espoir surtout que Voldemort était revenu et qu'il était sa principale cible. De plus ses pères lui avaient donner de l'argent pour qu'il s'achète des vêtements plus chaud et une bonne pairs de botte d'hivers en vu de petit randonné qu'ils allaient faire si le temps était assez doux.

Comme c'était samedi matin, Harry c'était lever tôt pour se préparer en vu de sa petite séance de magasinage qu'il allait devoir faire. Lui et ses amis profitaient pleinement de cette sorti surtout que le temps était doux, l'heure du repas arriva rapidement alors qu'ils se rendaient au trois balais pour grignoter quelque chose une explosion se fit entendre dans tout le village.

Rapidement la panique s'empara du village et sans savoir comment Harry se retrouva séparé de ses amis alors que les sorts sifflaient de partout. Ce ne fut pas long qu'Harry fut entourer de mangemorts, ne se laissant pas faire il tenta de les repousser mais fut frapper par un sort et perdit sa baguette. Aussitôt l'un des mangemorts en profita pour l'attraper par le bras et transplanner ne voulant pas donner de chance au gamin de s'enfuir ou d'être secouru par ses amis.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Note; je tiens d'abord à souhaiter une bonne rentrer à tout le monde(enfin pour ceux qui son toujours à l'école)**_

-sur mon blog vous pouvez également trouver un petit arbre généalogique de la famille black-Lupin

bonne lecture à tous

_**Chapitre 13 : **_

Quand tout les mangemorts furent reparti les membres de l'ordre, les aurores et les professeurs purent faire état de la situation. Trois mangemorts avaient été capturer et deux de mort, 5 aurors furent envoyer d'urgence à l'hôpital alors que le corps enseignant et l'ordre n'avait que des blessures mineurs tour sauf Sirius qui fut gravement blessé, alors qu'il avait été transporter Remus était parti à la recherche de leur fils. Tout les élèves étaient rentrer sauf Harry et il n'était pas dans le village il avait disparu, Albus averti le ministère que Harry Potter avait été enlevé et que tout ce qui restait était sa baguette.

Les recherches se firent rapidement alors que Remus alla à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelle de son époux. Cela prit plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne puisse voir Sirius, il faire preuve d'une très grande volonté pour franchir la porte car il s'avait que Sirius attendait avec impatience de nouvelle d'Harry chose que personne ne pouvait lui donner.

-alors Patmol comment va tu demanda Remus

-bien, je saurai sorti d'ici trois jours, je suppose que junior est à l'extérieur répondit Sirius

-non, ils ont réussit à le capturer tout l'ordre et pratiquement la totalité des aurores le recherche depuis l'attaque annonça Remus

-non impossible ça……..ça……..non pleura Sirius

-tout va bien il sera retrouva avant que se mage noir ne lui fasse du mal murmura Remus

Qui venait de prendre Sirius dans ses bras pour le calmer, Sirius fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Remus qui priait silencieusement que leur fils soit rapidement retrouver. Surtout il espérait que rien ne lui serait fait car il avait déjà trop souffert dans sa vie pour que sa continue encore et encore.

De son côté Harry c'était débattu comme un fou pour se défaire de la prise du mangemort qui le retenait. Ils avaient transplanner à quelques mètre d'un vieux manoirs, ne voulant pas être enfermer dans ce château où personne ne pourrait venir le sauvé Harry se mit à se débattre avec plus de force de d'acharnement. Il fini par donner un bon coup dans l'estomac de l'homme et prit la fuit vers la forêt, rendu assez loin il prit la forme de Luprius adulte et se remit à courir sachant qu'il irait plus vite sous cette forme.

Il couru pendant des heures avant de s'arrêter pour prendre une pose et reprendre son souffle, le pire c'est qu'il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Encore moins s'il était encore en Angleterre, de plus il n'avait aucun moyen de communication et il ne savait pas encore transplaner et le magicobus ne devait sûrement pas passer dans le coin et encore il fallait utilisé sa baguette pour le faire venir.

Épuisez et affamé car il n'avait rien manger depuis le matin et qu'il avait dépenser beaucoup d'énergie pour se défendre et avec cette course. Il repensait à ses super vacances qu'il devait avoir avec sa famille à la montagne mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Il aurait vraiment aimé y aller avec sa famille mais la c'était impossible, alors il se mit à espéré qu'on vient le chercher rapidement car malgré ses instinct animal il ne savait vraiment pas comme survivre dans une forêt.

Trouvant un endroit plus où moins confortable il fini par s'y endormir et ce malgré le froid et la neige en pensant au chalet, à ses pères et au super vacances qui aurait du avoir. Sans le savoir, inconsciemment il venait de transplaner dans son sommeil vers l'endroit qui aurait du lui servir de maison pour les vacances. Il ne se rendit même pas conte du changement du sol pendant son sommeil, sans oublier que c'était plus chaud et beaucoup plus confortable, dormant paisiblement sous sa forme animal.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde le cherchait, Voldemort fulminait d'avoir perdu le garçon alors qu'il n'avait été qu'à quelques mètres de sa prison. Il en avait tuer le magemort qui avait laisser filez le gamin et avait puni ceux qui n'avait pas été capable de le rattraper. Malheureusement le seul espion qui avait infiltrer le mage noir n'avait pas été présent lors de cette réunion, pourtant s'il y aurait été il aurait peut annoncer qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'espoir de retrouver le gamin en vie.

Remus passa tout la nuit à réfléchir sur ce qui allait se passer certes il devait retrouver Harry mais Sirius devait encore se reposer à sa sorti. Albus était passer quelques heures plutôt après que Sirius se soit endormi et leur avait conseiller d'aller au chalet pendant le temps de repos que devait prendre Sirius surtout que la pleine lune était proche. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre son époux d'accepter ce ressourcement de quelques jours malgré l'inquiétude qui les habites depuis le midi.

Remus fini par s'endormir au côté de Sirius, veillant sur lui espérant que tout se passerait bien pour leur fils. Espérant le retrouver dans un bon état, espérant qu'il ne se fasse pas torturer, espérant qu'il mange à sa faim, qu'il dorme autant d'heure qu'il le souhait, il espérait que son fils soit en sécurité. Car il ne donnait pas cher de l'état d'esprit de Sirius s'il venait à perdre leur unique fils à cause de se monstre, cette assassin qui n'hésite pas à tuer femme et enfant pour le simple plaisir qu'il sont d'origine moldu ou des sorciers don les parents son moldu.

Albus faisait les cents pas dans son bureau espérant à tout moment une lettre informant que le gamin avait été retrouver mais le temps passa et personne ne semblait avoir d'idée sur l'endroit de la destination des mangemorts. Personne ne savait s'il était encore en vie, s'il était toujours captif ou s'il avait réussit à se sauver une fois qu'il avait toucher le sol après leur départ. Toute ses questions lui tournait dans la tête et ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter, Fudge avait jugée plus prudent de ne pas alerté la population de la disparition du survivant pour ne pas créé un état de panique.

Tout ceux qui avait fini par trouver le sommeil, n'eurent pas de joli rêve cette nuit car il était tous hanté par cette disparition. Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'était pas mieux l'infirmière les avait garder à l'infirmerie et leur avait fait avaler une potion pour dormir car ses derniers étaient trop choqué par les événement. Trop inquiet pour leur ami, qui devait être entrain de subir les pires tortures qu'ont ne pouvait pas imaginer, probablement seul dans un cachot humide et froid sans rien pour le réchauffer.

Les jours passèrent et Sirius faisait des misères car il voulait aller à la recherche de son fils mais n'ayant pas encore eu son congé il était coincé à l'hôpital. Mais il savait que c'était une question de jour avant qu'il ne sort, ça plus grand déception fut d'apprendre qu'Albus voulait l'envoyer se reposer au chalet qu'ils avaient louer pour quelques jours de plus. Il avait hurler que son fils était en danger et qu'il devait aller le sortir de cette enfer, Remus avait fini par le faire céder en lui rappelant que la pleine lune était dans deux jours.

Ne voulant pas laisser Remus seul surtout dans cette période sombre il avait accepter car il se doutait que le loup en Remus allait probablement causé quelques difficultés sachant qu'un membre de sa meute était en danger. Il savait que Remus avait besoin également de réconfort en ce moment et surtout à l'approche de la pleine lune, magiquement ils avaient envoyer la nourriture au chalet pour être sur qu'elle se garde.

Devant la vue du chalet Sirius se senti coupable d'être ici alors que leur fils pouvait être en se moment sous la torture du mage noir.

-on devrait être à sa recherche se plaignit Sirius

-je sais, mais dit toi qu'une fois la pleine lune passé on les aidera à le retrouver dit Remus

-cela n'empêche pas de me sentir coupable d'être ici et lui dans un affreux cachot murmura Sirius

-moi aussi j'éprouve la même chose avoua Remus en l'entourant de ses bras

Pendant ce temps dans le chalet Luprius c'était réveillé au son des voix qui semblaient venir de l'extérieur. Se levant du lit il regarda par la fenêtre pour y apercevoir ses pères qui n'allaient pas tarder à entrer dans le chalet, aussi rapidement qu'il le pu il descendit à la porte. Mais étant trop fatiguer il resta sous sa forme animal et se mit à gratter dans la porte espérant qu'elle s'ouvre plus rapidement et qu'il soit enfin dans les bras protecteur de ses pères.

Étant proche de sa transformation les sens de Remus était encore plus développer que le reste du mois. Rapidement il entendit les grattes sur la porte puis il fit signe à Sirius qu'il y avait quelques chose dans la maison, lui assurant que c'était un animal qui semblait vouloir sortir mais le problème était comment cette animal était entrer si tout était fermer de l'intérieur sauf les porte bien sur mais qui était aussi verrouiller. Sortant leur baguette ils approchèrent prudemment de la porte, Sirius la déverrouilla alors que Remus venait de mettre sa main sur la poigner et la tourna.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

Aussitôt la porte ouvert Remus reconnu toute suite la forme animal de son fils, au nombre de fois qu'il avait jouer sous leur forme animal. Il se pencha et laissa son fils venir à lui puis il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui remerciant le ciel, puis il le passa à Sirius et il pénétra dans la maison pour aller écrire un message à Albus pour l'avertir qu'il l'avait retrouver pour ne pas les faire chercher plus longtemps.

Ensuit il alla au salon où Sirius était assit et Harry qui avait reprit sa forme humain semblait dormir paisiblement dans les bras de son père. Remus prit place à ses côté puis se colla contre son époux avant de s'endormir sous le coup des émotions, Sirius le suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Car depuis la second nuit il n'avait pas vraiment dormi et le sommeil commençait à peser lourd, raison qu'avait également utilisé Remus pour convaincre Sirius de venir se reposer ici au lieu du square ou le monde aurait sûrement couru dans tout les sens.

Quand Albus arriva 4 heures plus tard il fut heureux de constater qu'à premier vu Harry ne semblait pas blesser. Mais qu'il semblait encore une fois être fatiguer, rapidement il reparti pour revenir avec quelques elfes pour préparer le repas du soir car Harry devait sûrement mourir de faim après tout ses jours. Laissant dormir la petite famille car le sommeil n'avait pas vraiment été présent ses derniers jours, de toute façon Remus serait le premier à se réveiller car il aura rapidement détecter la nourriture.

Comme l'avait prévu Albus, Remus fut le premier à se réveiller,

-les elfes ont presque fini le repas dit Albus

-combien de temps demanda Remus

-4heures après avoir reçu ta lettre et deux heures depuis que je suis arriver, je pense qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien avant de manger répondu Albus

-Harry il faut se réveillé le repas est presque prêt et tu as besoin d'un bon bain murmura doucement Remus

-papa loup qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Harry encore en dormi

-il est presque l'heure de manger mais avant va te laver d'accord répondit Remus

-je n'ai pas d'autre vêtement s'exclama Harry

-va rejoindre la salle de bain je m'occupe de se problème ajouta Remus

Harry se leva et monte à la salle de bain alors que Sirius se réveillait tranquillement, quelques instant plus tard Sirius fouilla dans ses affaires et prit un chandail et un pantalon puis parti rejoindre Harry pour lui prêt pour le moment.

-tiens enfile ça pour le moment on fera venir tes vêtements après le repas dit Sirius en lui désignant les vêtements

-merci, pourquoi Maxius n'était pas avec le professeur Dumbledor demanda Harry

-il est mort en voulant te protéger, Hagrid à fait le maximum mais il était déjà trop tard pour lui. Je suis désolé je sais à quel point tu t'étais attacher à lui mais dit toi que même la où il est il continuera de te protéger dit doucement Sirius

Pendant dix minutes Sirius consola Harry avant de l'encourager à aller se laver pour ensuite prendre un bon repas et de se reposer. Laissant Harry seul pour qu'il se lave et retourna à la cuisine, pendant ce temps Harry prit une douche rapide et s'habilla , c'est le moral à zéro qu'il pénétra dans la cuisine. Alors que tout le monde discutait Harry préféra rester silencieux et penser à la perte de son compagnon alors que ça ne faisait même pas 1 an qu'il l'avait.

Après le repas Sirius et Remus restèrent au côté d'Harry jusqu'à que ce dernier s'endorme alors que Albus était rester au salon. Cela prit quelques jours avant qu'Harry se remette de ses émotions et même si noël était passé depuis 2 jours, Sirius avait trouver le moyen de créé un noël juste pour eux. Harry avait trouver ça drôle et Remus lui avait soupirer comme quoi il avait trop d'imagination.

De la part de ses amis et de plusieurs membres de l'ordre Harry reçut quelques livres de sortilège, métamorphose, potion et DCFM. De son papa loup il avait reçut la dernière collection de livres sur le quidditch, de Molly un nouveau pull de couleur rouge et jaune et de son père il avait le guide complet de farce et attrape écrit par Patmol, Lunard et Cornedrue ainsi que le dernier équipement de quidditch qui venait de sortir.

Harry était plus qu'heureux car il allait pouvoir reprendre le quidditch dès la rentrer vu qu'il n'avait plus d'entraînement. Tout les jours de vacances Harry se levait vers 10h, mangeait avec ses pères discutant et écoutant leur histoires du passés riant des blague les plus drôle. Jouant souvent avec eux sous sa forme animal et relaxait le reste du temps en jouant à des jeux plus calme et le soir ils lisaient tranquillement devant le feux, vers 21h30 Harry montait se laver et restait dans sa chambre pour donner un peu d'intimité à ses pères.

Malgré les premiers jours de vacances mouvementé Harry était assez heureux de ses premières vraies vacances en famille. Seul avec ses parents mais le seul hic était le fait que Maxius ne soit pas la, qu'il soit mort avant même le début des vacances il aurait tant voulu qu'il soit toujours en vie car maintenant il n'avait plus de protecteur nocturne comme Remus l'avait surnommé des les premiers cauchemars d'Harry depuis qu'il avait été dans la famille.

Souvent la nuit les cauchemars venait le hanté, la torture qu'infligeait le mage noir à ses victimes ou ses mangemorts qui tuer sans aucune honte des femmes et des enfants moldu. Où de ses réunions qu'il avait, il n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'en parler car il avait que ce qui c'était passé au cimetière ne vient à l'oreille de certains personne. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais dit que Malfoy était un future mangemort et que c'était la raison principale du pourquoi il ne dormais pas la nuit.

Pour le nouvelle an Albus leur avait proposé de venir au square mais Sirius avait décliner l'offre voulant vraiment passer des fêtes seulement en famille. Harry avait reprit beaucoup de force pendant les vacances et il pourrait à nouveau faire autant de magie qu'il en faisant avant la première semaine de septembre. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était son retour à Poudlard car il se doutait que la grand Alexius le laisse tranquille aussi facilement.

La veille de son retour pour Poudlard avec ses pères Harry c'était montrer nerveux à l'idée de devoir affronté ses camarades de classes. Et dire qu'il voulait juste avoir une vie comme les autres étudiants mais il savait au plus profond de lui-même que malgré les efforts de ses pères il n'aurait jamais la vie qu'il veut. Jamais il ne connaîtra la joie d'une enfance heureuse, d'une adolescence remplie de rébellion contre les règles de sa famille. Il ne l'avait jamais connu et le ne connaîtra jamais, il était vraiment heureux d'être aimer par ses pères mais savais qu'avec son passée les chance d'avoir un enfant plus tard était moindre.

Car juste l'idée qu'il faudrait qu'il se fasse toucher encore lui faisait peur, il avait longtemps accepter le fait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'avoir de relation sexuel avec quelqu'un. Il resterait toujours l'option de l'adoption mais ce n'était pas pareil l'enfant n'allait pas être de son sang et rien ne pourrait garantir qu'il pourrait avoir la garde d'un bébé car ce ne sont pas juste des bébé qui espère avoir une famille aimante.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Chapitre 15 : **_

Sirius tenait Harry et ils transplanèrent au village qui se situait à côté de Poudlard pour finir le chemin à pied. Par chance c'était une journée assez douce pour se promener à l'extérieur, dans l'école ils prirent la direction de l'antre pour y déposer leur effets personnels. Harry lui les avait laisser au salon car un elfe devait aller les porter à son dortoir car il retournait à la tour vu qu'il était en pleine forme, il avait vraiment hâte de reprendre les cours comme les autres de son âge.

Quand les élèves arrivèrent au château Harry était de son dortoir à lire un de ses livres qu'il avait reçu à noël.

-Harry content de te voir s'exclama Ron

-moi aussi, ton cadeau est super dit Harry

-le tien aussi il est super même si c'est moi qui est ramasser tes achats fit Ron

-au fait tu reviens vraiment en cours demanda Ron

-oui, tu as reçu les résultat des examen de mi-année répondit Harry

-bien sur et ma mère me dit que je suis déjà sur d'avoir plus de BUSES que Fred et George réuni dit fièrement Ron

-c'est géniale et je suppose qu'Hermione à eu des notes parfaites s'exclama Harry

-comme toujours mais bon ça peut encore changer d'ici les BUSES fit Ron

Alors que Ron rangeait ses affaires Harry lui repensait au jour où ses résultats étaient arriver par le phénix de Dumbledor.

Flash Back 

Harry prenait tranquillement son déjeuner alors que Sirius et Remus dormaient encore car la nuit passé avait été la pleine lune. Alors qui venait de finir son verre de jus le phénix fit son apparition avec une lettre à sa patte, une fois retirer le phénix reparti puis Harry se décida à l'ouvrir.

Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre conte qu'il n'avait qu'un seul E.E. et que le reste était des O partout. Seul histoire de la magie était le plus faible, heureux par ses résultats il sauta de joie et fini par renverser la table et tout ce qui se trouvait sur cette dernière. Tout s'écrasa dans un énorme fracas qui eu pour effet de réveiller les deux autres habitants qui dormaient toujours dans leur chambre ce ne fut pas long qu'il arrivèrent dans la cuisine baguette pointer devant eux.

-bien dormi demanda innocemment Harry

-qu'est-ce qui c'est passé questionna Remus

-mais rien papa loup pourquoi répondit Harry

-alors pourquoi la table est renverser jeune homme fit Sirius

-je sais pas j'ai entendu du bruit et hop la table était comme ça menti Harry

-vraiment insista Remus

Harry fit signe que oui puis sans avoir comme il se retrouva sur le dos dans le salon, Sirius le retenait alors que Remus lui le chatouilla. Faut dire que c'était leur torture préféré pour le faire craqué tout en s'amusant bien sur car si Harry cachait vraiment quelque chose d'important il aurait plutôt été porter à discuter qu'à lui infliger cette douce torture.

Il céda rapidement avouant avoir renverser la table après avoir lu ses résultats scolaires de mi-année, aussitôt la torture prit fin et ses pères purent lire la lettre en question. Ce ne fut pas long qu'il fut étreint par son papa suivit de prêt par son papa loup, durant le reste de la journée ses papas étaient souvent à le félicité de ses bons résultats qu'il avait obtenu malgré qu'il n'avait pas suivit les cours régulier avec les autres.

Fin Flash Back 

Doucement le mois de Janvier passait, laissant la nouvelle année se montrer Harry prenait garde à ne jamais rester seul de peur de tomber sur la mage. Car il se doutait bien que ce denier le laisse aussi facilement tranquille sachant que le mage avait déjà planifier de grande chose pour lui. Malgré tout Harry semblait plus heureux depuis qu'il avait reprit les cours comme les autres et qu'il pouvait maintenant avoir plus de liberté et de temps libre pour relaxer et se divertir avec ses amis.

Harry était toujours avec un des ses amis quand il se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école. Un soir alors qu'il revenait d'un entraînement de quidditch il tomba sur le mage qui était en plein cours avec les trois seul apprentis qui lui restait, ne voulant pas les déranger il continua son chemin,

-Mr Potter il serait grand temps que vous reveniez suivre votre formation dit le mage

-je ne suis pas intéresser, la puissance ne m'intéresse pas pour être honnête j'aurais préféré être un moldu que de devenir sorcier lança Harry

-comment peux-tu dire de telle chose c'est un outrage que tu viens de faire au monde sorcier s'exclama Drago

Harry se retourna pour continuer son chemin car il faisait froid mais rapidement Drago se place devant lui pour lui bloquer le chemin.

-maître Alexius je demande le droit au défis Damèss déclara Drago

-très bien, dans 7 jours exactement vous allez devoirs affronté mon apprentis pour le défis Damèss annonça le mage

-je refuse dit Harry

-impossible Potter ce défis fait parti des traditions depuis des siècles, une fois lancer les participants sont obliger de le faire fit Drago

Harry parti enrager plus que jamais, il se dépêcha d'aller trouver Hermione pour l'aider à trouver un maximum d'info sur ce défi. À minuit ils étaient encore entrain de chercher avec l'aide de Ron quand ils furent surprit par le professeur McGonagall qui semblait furieuse, à son bureau

-puis-je savoir pourquoi trois de mes étudiants d'on deux préfets sont en dehors de leur dortoir à une heure pareil demanda le prof

-on cherchait des information sur le défis Damèss répondit Hermione

-pourquoi des recherche sur ce défis, il n'a pas plus barbare et scandaleux comme défis je peux vous l'assurer et de nos jours seul les familles pures et du très grande richesse s'amuse à l'invoquer pour obtenir ou plutôt pour s'approprié une vie humaine pour en faire un esclave expliqua Minerva

Aussitôt Harry devint blême presque blanc,

-Mr Potter tout va bien demanda Minerva

-Malfoy ma lancer le défis juste parce que j'ai dit que j'aurais préféré être un moldu avoua Harry

-qui a bien pu avoir stupidité d'accepter ragea Minerva

-Alexius murmura Harry

Ce ne fut pas très long que le professeur sorti de son bureau laissant les trois ados seul sans plus d'explication.


	50. Chapter 50

Note: je vous informe que j'ai fini la sixième année et que la septième avance lentement pour le moment car je manque d'inspiration. mais je suis confiante que bientôt l'inspiration se fera plus disponible.

bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 16 :**_

Alors que le silence planait dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe et ce depuis un moment, perdu dans ses pensées Harry senti son désir de quitter le monde de la magie grandir encore plus en lui. Car le monde magique ne semblait que lui apporter que des problèmes alors que ses années dans le moldu se passait assez bien s'il ne tenait pas conte du mauvais traitement qu'il avait chez lui.

-on est sensé rester ici encore longtemps fit Ron

-aucune idée, Harry ça va demanda Hermione

Mais Harry resta silencieux élaborant miles et un plans pour s'enfuir de se monde qui ne lui apportait plus de malheur qu'autre chose. Même s'il avait fini par découvrir l'amour d'une famille mais à quelle prix, il avait du connaître des traitement pire qu'avant sa découvert de son monde d'origine. Il lui restait encore deux ans et de mi à faire dans se monde avant de pouvoir enfin vivre comme il le voulait, même si à ses 17 ans il pourrait tout arrêter il avait l'intention de continuer pour avoir lui aussi la chance d'avoir le diplôme de Poudlard comme ses parents.

Ils finirent par s'endormir sur leur chaise à force d'attendre, pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur.

-comment avez-vous pu faire ça hurla Sirius

-ce n'est juste qu'un stupide défis se défendit le mage

-vraiment s'il refuse ou qu'il perd il devient l'esclave personnel du jeune Malfoy jusqu'à sa mort ou celle du jeune Malfoy qui aura tout droit sur lui fit ironiquement Remus

-je suis d'accord avec eux de plus il est impossible que Harry apprend tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le défis en une semaine, de plus le jeune Malfoy connaît très bien tout les règles et obligation ce qui l'avantage fortement dit calment Albus

-le défis est lance ce n'est plus de mon ressort à vous de vous débrouiller avec le reste lança le mage

Et il parti,

-où son les jeunes demanda Albus

-mince, toujours à mon bureau répondit Minerva

Aussitôt ils prirent la direction du bureau de Minerva pour aller retrouver les jeunes qui les attendaient toujours. En arrivant ils constatèrent que ces derniers dormaient sur la chaise. Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras alors qu'Albus fit l'éviter Ron et que Remus s'occuper d'Hermione, il avait rapidement mit d'accord que c'était mieux de les couvert à l'antre pour cette nuit.

Albus déposa Ron dans le lit d'Harry puis fit apparaît un lit plus petit pour y mettre Hermione alors que Sirius bordait son fils le directeur quitta la pièce. Remus l'embrassa à son tour puis sorti suivit par Sirius qui referma la porte.

-par chance c'est dimanche aujourd'hui donc il pourront dormir, je vais vous laissez j'ai plusieurs chose à voir concernant notre problèmes déclara Albus

Sirius et Remus allèrent se coucher sachant que les jours à venir n'allait pas être de tout repos surtout avec le défis qui avait été lancer. Quand Harry se réveilla vers 5h il se leva et alla se recoucher dans le lit de ses pères sous sa forma animal puis ce ne fut pas long qu'il dormait à nouveau. Ce fut Sirius qui remarqua sa présence quand il se réveilla vers 7h car il devait faire quelques achats avant de discuter sur ce qui c'était passer la veille.

Puis il réveilla Remus et ensuit Harry pour lui faire avaler un bon petit déjeuner,

-alla mon grand il faut manger dit Sirius

-mais je suis fatiguer papa se plaignit Harry

-tu as 5 minutes pour rejoindre la cuisine sinon g'use de la force lança Sirius

Remus lui était déjà assit à la table et à siroter son café attend les deux autres avant de commencer le repas. Sirius prit place suivit de prêt par un Harry à moitié endormi qui prit place entre ses pères comme il le faisait toujours quand il mangeait entre eux dans l'appartement.

-qu'est-ce qui va se passer demanda Harry

-ce matin on a rendez-vous avec le ministre pour tenter de régler cette histoire de défis répondit Sirius

-surtout que ce genre de défis ne doit être lancer à la légère, les deux combattant doivent connaître le défis dans ses moindres règles et ce peux importe le défis lancer ajouta Remus

Ils continuèrent à manger tranquillement tout en discutant de ce qu'il pourrait faire pendant les prochaine vacance. Une fois fini Remus lança un sort pour garder les aliments au chauds pour certains et au froid pour les autres, ainsi quand Ron et Hermione se réveilleront le repas sera déjà à leur disposition. Puis ils s'habillèrent et partirent laissant Harry se recoucher s'il le désirait car il semblait encore fatiguer.

Harry en profita pour s'allonger sur le divan et se rendormi aussitôt, quelques heures plus tard Ron et Hermione se réveillèrent un peu désorienté. Quand il virent Harry endormi ils firent attention à ne pas le réveiller pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur repas. Alors qu'il finissait de manger Ron remarqua qu'Harry était agiter même très agiter dans son sommeil.

-il faut le réveiller sinon il va se faire mal lança aussitôt Hermione

Mais après 5 minutes rien à faire, Hermione partie en courant chercher l'infirmière espérant qu'elle puise faire quelque chose pour le calmer. 10 minutes plus tard elle revint avec l'infirmière,

-depuis combien de temps il est ainsi demanda PomPom

-15 minutes mais on a essayer de le réveiller pendant 5 minutes avant d'aller vous cherchez expliqua Ron

Ron et Hermione restèrent à distance pour ne pas gêner, ça ne prit que quelques secondes à l'infirmière pour le réveillé avec une potion. Mais Harry était tellement terroriser que ce ne fut pas long que la panique s'empara de lui et il réussit à se sauver de l'antre,

-Miss Granger aller prévenir le professeur McGonagall il faut absolument le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise ordonna PomPom

Ce ne fut pas très long que tout les professeurs recherchèrent Harry, les élèves avait été renvoyer dans leur dortoir pour facilité les recherches. Seul Ron et Hermione avaient eux le droit de les aider, malgré tout leur effort personne ne savait où était caché Harry depuis maintenant 5 heures. De plus c'était bientôt l'heure du repas et il fallait au moins deux enseignants pour surveiller la grande salle.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Chapitre 17 :**_

Quand Albus, Remus et Sirius revinrent vers la fin du repas ils trouvèrent étrange de ne voir que deux enseignants assit dans la grande salle. Remus remarqua aussitôt l'absence d'Harry et de ses meilleurs amis, aussitôt Hermione fit son apparition et fut soulager de les voir enfin arriver car ils n'avait toujours pas retrouver Harry et il cherchait depuis 10h ce matin.

-Miss Granger que ce passe-t-il demanda Albus

-c'est Harry il à fait un cauchemar vraiment terrifiant c'est même l'infirmière qui la réveiller car avec Ron on y arrivait pas commença Hermione

-mais il va mieux dit Sirius

-ont ne sait pas, une fois réveiller il c'est sauver et depuis on le cherche partout le professeur McGonagall à tenter de vous prévenir mais sans résultat continua Hermione

Albus pénétra dans la grande salle et mit fin au repas qui de toute façon étaient fini par plus de la moitié des élèves. Il les renvoya à leur dortoir avec interdiction d'en sortir

Avant demain matin pour les cours, une fois que tout le monde était dans leur dortoir Sirius se transforma en chien et parti à la recherche de son fils suivit par Remus qui se transforma une fois hors de vue.

Ils leur fallu plus d'une heure avant de le retrouver coucher en boule dans un coin sombre d'une des salles de classe au dernier étages de l'école. Comme il était sous sa forme animal il n'était pas étonnant qu'il avait passer inaperçu tapis dans le coin sombre, toujours sous leur forme animal Sirius ferma la porte. Ainsi il s'assurait que leur fils ne puisse se sauver ailleurs, doucement ne faisant pas de mouvement rapide Remus se rapprochait du louveteau.

De son côté Harry avait vu le chien fermer la porte et le loup se rapprocher doucement, puis ce dernier se coucha simplement à ses côté. Voyant que le loup ne lui voulait aucun mal Harry se leva et se colla contre son papa loup réclament ainsi de la sécurité et réconfort. Puis Harry remarqua que son papa chien faisait la même chose pour se rapprocher de lui.

Sauf que lui il s'assit au lieu de se coucher, Remus pour détendre un peut l'atmosphère prit son fils dans sa gueule pour le mettre devant lui. Puis il se mit à le licher pour le laver car il semblait avoir traîner un peu partout, ne voulant pas se faire laver Harry se réfugia entre les pattes de son papa chien. Mais par malheur son papa loup vint le chercher pour continuer à le laver malgré le fait que le petit faisait tout pour y échapper.

Pendant plusieurs minutes Harry tenta d'y échapper mais à chaque fois son papa loup le rattrapait et retournait au même endroit pour continuer à le laver. Sirius trouva la situation amusant, s'assurant que son fils était occuper à pousser du bain il se rapprocha discrètement. Puis sans prévenir il donna un bon coup de langue sur le museau de son fils et était entrain de se débattre pour échapper au bain.

Aussitôt Harry se retourna vers son papa chien et grogna contre lui, Sirius alla s'asseoir à côté de Remus et reprit sa forme humaine. Harry grimpa sur son père avant de reprendre à son tour sa forme humaine à peine transformer qu'il senti deux bras l'entourer pour qu'il se sente en sécurité. Remus se transforma à son tour et s'assit également contre le mur,

-tout va bien mon grand c'est fini lui murmura Sirius

-Harry qu'est-ce qui c'est passé demanda Remus

-j'ai des cauchemars sur Voldemort depuis son retour, le pire c'est que ça se produit réellement répondit Harry

-tu veux bien nous dire comment il est revenu dit Sirius

Harry se mit à trembler violemment, ferma les yeux et se mit à raconter ce qui c'était passé depuis son entrer dans le labyrinthe. Puis quand il se mit à raconter la main baladeuse du mage noir Sirius le serra fort contre lui, Remus les étreignit à son tour pour aider à le rassurer et l'encourager à continuer. À la fin de son récit Harry était blotti entre ses deux pères et tremblait toujours essayant de repousser ses souvenir au font de son esprit.

Le lendemain Harry passa la matinée à l'antre pour se reposer et avait eu le droit de retourner en cours s'il allait mieux. Les jours passèrent et Harry c'était montrer distant au début mais avait fini par retourner avec ses amis pour se distraire, il devait être 19h et tout les cinquième années de Griffondor étaient assit dans la salle de métamorphose attendent de savoir pourquoi cette convocation.

-bien vous devez le savoir que vers la fin de l'année vous aurez un entretint sur votre choix de cours pour votre future carrière. Vous avez également un salle rempli d'information sur les métiers commença McGonagall

-devant vous se trouver deux parchemin l'un avec la notation aux Buses au l'autre les notes requises pour chaque matière si vous voulez continuer de les étudiez continua McGonagall

-et quand pourra-t-on espéré avoir les résultas demanda Hermione

-dans les environ de début août si tout va bien pour la plus pars des cours vous aurez un examen pratique et théorique à passer, obtenez un A et vous passer votre Buses ayez une note plus faible ce sera l'échec expliqua McGonagall

Les explications durèrent encore quelques minutes après quoi le professeur les laissa parti, Hermione se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle qu'elle avait déjà été plus de 50 fois depuis le début de l'année. Ron parti se chercher de quoi grignoter car il avait un creux, Harry préféra se réfugier dans l'antre, il savait que la pression pour le choix de métier était de plus en plus importante en vu de la réunion au mois de mai.

Harry savait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard mais n'osait pas en parler, quel sorcier serait assez stupide pour faire un travail moldu malgré ses notes parfaites. Il savait que tout ceux de son niveau avait déjà commencer à planifier ce qu'il voulait faire et ça ne demandait pas de cours en particulier. En fait ça n'en demandait aucun vu que ce n'était pas dans le même monde, mais avec la liste de cours possible à prendre ça lui laissait plus de temps pour réfléchir à ses cours.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Chapitre 18 :**_

C'était la pleine lune dans 2 jours et Remus avait laisser son époux faire les classes et que cette fois ci ça risquait d'être plus difficile. Comme il n'avait pas cours car normalement ça aurait été divination il avait décider de passer son temps à l'antre en compagnie de son papa loup.

-tu semble préoccupé mon grand dit Remus

-non tout va bien dit vaguement Harry

Remus se rapprocha de lui et lui redressa la tête pour établir un contact visuelle,

-dit moi ce qui ne va pas mon grand, si tu veux ça restera notre secret proposa Remus

-promis fit Harry

-oui promis dit Remus

-je ne veux pas faire de métier magique avoua Harry

-que veux-tu dire demanda Remus

-je ne veux pas travailler dans le monde magique mais dans celui des moldus répondit Harry

-tu sais peut importe ce que tu décideras de faire Sirius et moi seront toujours fier de toi, nous voulons te voir faire un métier que tu aimes même s'il est moldu que te voir malheur à faire un sorcier. Magique ou pas ne conte pas pour nous du moment que tu aimes ce que tu fait expliqua Remus

-vraiment, vous ne serez pas fâcher contre moi, je sais que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je deviens un Auror comme mon père biologique s'exclama Harry

-Harry se qui conte c'est toi, si tu es heureux nous ça conviens parfaitement et rien ne changera ça et ce peut importe ce que dira le monde ajouta Remus

-et si je voulais être écrivain questionna Harry

-alors soit écrivain du moment qu'on pourra profiter de quelques privilèges rigola Remus

-comme de lire les livres avant la publication lança Harry

-exactement mais bon si tu ne veux pas je comprend fit faussement triste Remus

-il y a autre chose ajouta Remus

-j'ai déjà écrit deux livres et ils sont déjà publié avoua de nouveau Harry

-mais c'est super mon grand, tu es encore jeune et malgré tout tu as déjà percé dans ce domaine. Je suis vraiment fier de toi et Sirius le serait aussi tu sais, il le sera même encore plus que ça ne m'étonnera pas lança joyeusement Remus

Harry se blotti dans les bras de son papa loup enfin soulager de savoir que ce qu'il voulait faire comme travaille n'allait pas décevoir ses parents.

-une seul chose ou plutôt ma seule condition, je veux que tu continue DCFM car Voldemort est toujours la et que ça la meilleur matière où apprendre à se défendre dit Remus

-bien sur j'aime bien cette matière, c'est plutôt potion et histoire de la magie que j'envisageait vraiment d'arrêter fit Harry

-je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient et de toute façon c'est ton choix mais n'oubli pas que tu doit tout de même avoir un certain sérieux dans tes choix de cours s'exclama Remus

-papa me chatouillerait pendant des heures si je ne choisirait pas de façon sérieuse fit ironiquement Harry

15 minutes avant son prochain cours Harry salua son papa loup et parti rejoindre ses amis pour le cours d'un heure d'histoire de la magie. Tout en se rendant à son cours il réalisa qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire au sujet du défis que lui avait lancer Malfoy. Comme il avait DCFM après il avait décider d'en profiter pour en parler avec son père pour savoir ce qui en était.

Les cours furent trop long à son goût, alors que tout le monde sortait de la salle de classe de DCFM, Harry était rester assit à sa place. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sirius se retourna qu'il se rendit conte de la présence de son fils,

-un problème demanda Sirius en allant prend place à côté de lui

-non mais avec mon cauchemar vous en avez oublier de me dire ce qui c'est passer au ministère répondit Harry

-tu n'auras pas à le faire car tu n'est pas un sang pur à 100 car ta mère est une né moldu et que je suis un traite au sang et que Remus est un loup-garou tu est considérer comme un sang mêlé annonça Sirius

-lois ridicule murmura Harry

-dans le genre oui et ce n'est pas la seule mais au moins sa te sauve du défis ce qui est un bon point ajouta Sirius

Harry serra son père dans ses bras et parti rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Soulager de ce poids en moins il en profita pour s'amuser comme avant avec ses meilleurs amis malgré qu'il y avait toujours un vide en lui depuis la mort de son compagnon. Il espérait vraiment qu'un jour il aurait une année scolaire normal comme les autres jeunes de son âge.

Le temps passa et Harry semblait plus heureux que jamais, Sirius et Remus veillait à ce que le mage le laisse tranquille. Ne croisant que très peu le mage et ses apprentis Harry se sentait soulager que cette formation ne lui suit plus obligatoire car il n'avait jamais aimer l'idée de ne pas pouvoir faire comme ses parents. Car ne pas avoir de BUSES et d'ASPIC était inconcevable pour lui, même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de travailler dans le monde magique il tenait tout de même à avoir ses diplôme.

Janvier venait de passer assez rapidement et c'était maintenant la mi-février, la St-valentin venait de passer. Ses pères étaient sorti pour un repas en amoureux, c'était Harry qui avait eu l'idée et qui avec l'aide du directeur les avait convaincu d'accepter mais en bon fils de maraudeur Harry n'avait que réserver le restaurant laissant ses pères payer eux-même leur repas.

Sirius en avait rit un bon coup en reconnaissant le caractère maraudeur que possédait Harry et Remus avait marmonné que James aurait fait pire. Ses pères étaient parti vers 17h et n'était revenu que vers les 2-3heures du matin, pendant la journée du 15 qui se trouvait être un dimanche Harry avait été heureux de savoir que tout c'était bien dérouler pour eux.

Et pour coroner le tout Harry leur avait acheter un cristal en verre avec le nom de ses pères dans chaque parti ronde. Et le siens au niveau de la pointe faisant comme pour former un petit arbre généalogique de sa famille, Sirius en avait pleurer tellement c'était magnifique et Remus l'avait serrer dans ses bras en le remerciant et en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas plus beau cadeau dans le monde.


	53. Chapter 53

Sirius et Remus marchèrent rapidement vers le bureau du directeur car ils avaient été convoqué quelques minutes plutôt. En arrivant ils pouvaient voir que leur fils était assit devait Albus qui ne semblait pas joyeux, ce dernier les invita à prendre place

-bien, je doit vous informer qu'Harry à provoquer un bataille contre les serpentard entraînant avec lui plusieurs de ses camarades de maison commença Albus

-vous êtes sur Albus, Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça s'exclama Sirius

-pourtant c'est ce qui c'est passer et ce devant plusieurs enseignants et ce ne fut pas une petite bataille et ce n'était pas la première. Il avait déjà quelques avertissement mais cela n'a pas été efficace continua Albus

-d'autre bataille et on a rien sut fit Remus

-j'ai voulu lui laisser des chances sachant que ce n'était pas dans son habitude de faire ça mais la je me dois de sévire. Il a été décider que 14 jours de suspension lui seront donner annonça Albus

-mais ça vu dire qu'il sera renvoyer pendant 14 jours de l'école, c'est trop dangereux déclara Sirius

-les membres de l'ordre veilleront sur lui, il sera placer dans une famille d'accueil pendant la durer de son renvoie. Il n'aura droit qu'à sa baguette pour se protéger en cas de problème le reste restera à l'école. Harry tu parts dans 30 minutes alors je te conseil d'aller chercher tes effets et d'attendre devant les portes expliqua Albus

-et aucune communication ne sera autoriser pendant 14 jours, en espérant que la prochaine fois qu'on te laisse une chance que tu en profite pour ne pas recommencer ajouta Albus

Harry se leva et quitta la pièce sans avoir protester contre cette décision, faut dire qu'avant l'arriver de ses pères le directeurs avait été claire.

-je refuse cette décision lança Sirius

-je ne changerai pas d'avis sinon la prochaine fois ça sera pire, je lui est donner des retenus, des travaux supplémentaire pendant deux semaines. J'ai discuter avec lui mais cette fois il est aller trop loin, vous aurez quelques minutes pour lui dire au revoir puis j'irai le reconduire conclu Albus

En ne laissant pas de chance aux parents de protester contre cette punition, dans le hall Harry attendait depuis 5 minutes quand ses pères arrivèrent accompagner par Albus. Sirius le prit aussitôt dans ses bras en lui disant que 14 jours c'est vite passer et qu'il serait bientôt de retour ici avec eux, quand Remus le serra contre lui Harry ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Ce fut un Harry en pleure qu'Albus emmena avec lui quelques minutes plus tard, ce ne fut pas long qu'ils étaient déjà devant la maison.

-bonjour Albus entrer dit l'homme

-peut-être un autre fois Paul, Harry Paul et sa femme qui s'occuperont de toi pendant ta suspension. Je reviendrai moi-même te chercher dans 14 jours et j'espère que tu comprendra que tu as dépasser la limite fit Albus

Et il parti après avoir saluer l'homme, Paul fit entrer Harry et le conduit à ce qui sera sa chambre pour les 14 jours à venir. À l'heure du repas du soir Paul vint chercher Harry pour venir manger mais ce dernier refusa, Paul n'insista pas sachant que pour le moment il devait être bouleversé. Harry pleura pendant des heures réclament ses pères, sa seul famille qui l'aimait, il ne s'endormi que vers les 2-3heures du matin épuiser.

Au petit déjeuner Harry descendit à la cuisine et ne mangea que deux tartine avec un verre de lait.

-Harry je voudrait te présenter ma femme Marie-Lise dit Paul

-jour murmura Harry sans relevé la tête

-tu sais 14 jours ça passe vite tu sais fit Marie-Lise

-ici les règles seront simple tu peux te promener dans le cartier pendant la journée mais après 17h tu devras rester dans la maison. Tu pourras tu coucher à l'heure que tu veux et si tu as faim ne te gêne pas pour te servir dans le frigo. Moi je travail la semaine de 9h à 16h donc tu seras seul avec ma femme et le midi tu seras de corvée de vaisselle expliqua Paul

-bien, je dois partir appelle moi en cas de problème dit Paul à sa femme

Et Paul parti a son travail en espérant que tout se passe bien chez lui,

-tu as envie de faire quelque chose ce matin demanda Maire-Lise

-non je monte à la chambre dit simplement Harry

Harry passa toute la journée dans la chambre ne descendant que pour le repas et aller à la toilette. Comme la veille il ne s'endormi qu'après avoir pleurer pendant des heures, réclamant sa famille réclamant la présence rassurante de ses pères. Paul et sa femme se sentait impuissance face è se désespoir et se chagrin qui semblait s'être installer pour un bon moment dans l'esprit de l'enfant.

Pendant 5 jours Harry resta dans la chambre ne sortant que pour manger, aller à la toilette et se laver. Pleurant pendant des heures, réclamant sa seul famille en de finir par s'endormir épuiser, au sixième jours Harry sortie à l'extérieur et s'assit dans un coin de la cours et ne bougea pas malgré que c'était encore froid dehors. Marie-Lise avait tenter de le faire entrer mais rien à faire il restait assit sans bouger jusqu'à l'heure du repas, puis retourna à l'extérieur.

Pendant ce temps Sirius était sur les nerfs il n'hésitait pas à enlever des points aux élèves qui le dérangeait trop. Et ce peut importe leur maison, Remus lui c'était encore pire car il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui enlever pour toujours un membre de sa meute. Albus avait de la difficulté à les garder calme et de les surveiller pour ne pas qu'ils tentent d'aller retrouver Harry avant la fin de sa suspension.

Même Ron et Hermione se tenait tranquille en cours de peur de se faire punir par Sirius ou Remus pendant le cours de DCFM. C'était tellement terrifiant que le cours de potion était devenu plus agréable en à peine quelques jours .


	54. Chapter 54

_**Chapitre 20 :**_

Ce ne fut qu'après une semaine qu'Harry fini par sortir de la chambre restant pendant des heures assit sous l'arbre malgré que c'était encore froid. Le reste du temps il passait dans la chambre à fixer dans le vide, ce ne fut qu'au 10ième jour qu'Harry s'endormait sans pleurer et sans réclamer ses pères. Il compta les jours, les heures, les minutes, les secondes qui le réparait de ses retrouvaille avec sa famille, la seul famille qui l'aime et l'aimera toujours.

Tout les soirs après le souper Sirius allait marcher pendant des heures sur le terrain de Poudlard pour se calmer avant de rentrer et de se coucher. Remus lui par moment devait prendre une potion calmante car avec son loup sa le rendait plus dangereux et ce même pour Sirius. Le jour du retour d'Harry Remus était coucher dans le lit à tenter de se calmer car il sentait son loup s'impatienter de retrouve le membre de sa meute qui lui avait été enlevé.

Sirius lui était aller prendre une marche comme il le faisait tout les soirs car sinon il n'aurait pas supporter l'attente. Harry était arriver avec un porteloin depuis quelques minutes et le directeur discuta avec lui avant de l'autoriser à partir pour aller rejoindre ses père pour les saluer et de retourner à la tour. Devant l'entrer de l'entre Harry hésitait à entrer car il ne savait pas si ses pères seraient fâcher contre lui pour avoir causer autant de problème.

Doucement il pénétra dans la place et constata que le salon était vide mais que des bruits semblait venir de la chambres des adultes. Il remarqua que Remus semblait perdu dans ses pensées,

-je peux revenir si je dérange fit Harry

-quoi…….non aller vient mon grand lança aussitôt Remus

Harry grimpa dans le lit et alla se blottir contre son papa loup,

-tu nous as vraiment manquer, Sirius en est venu à marcher pendant des heures pour arriver à se calmer un peu avant de dormir le soir dit Remus

-je ne désobéirai plus jamais murmura faiblement Harry

Et ce fut tout juste si Remus l'entendit, il tenta de faire parler Harry pour mieux comprendre le pourquoi de ses paroles mais se dernier resta muet profitant de la présence de son papa loup. Harry attendait avec impatience le retour de son premier père qui ne devait pas tarder à revenir selon les dire de Remus qui avait rapidement appris à déterminer le retour de son époux.

Au retour de Sirius se dernier remarqua rapidement la présence de son fils car se dernier avait laisser sa valise dans le salon. Aussitôt il alla à sa chambre et aperçu son fils blotti dans les bras de son époux, ce ne fut pas long qu'il était allonger à leur côté quelques secondes plus tard Harry c'était blotti dans ses bras. Au bout d'un certain temps Sirius remarqua qu'Harry c'était endormi dans ses bras pour ne pas le réveiller avec l'accord de Remus il laissa Harry dormir avec eux.

Le lendemain Harry fut réveiller par Remus,

-aller mon grand c'est jeudi et tu as cours dit Remus

-dormir grogna Harry

-tu dois encore manger, te laver, t'habiller et aller chercher tes livres dans ton dortoir et tout ça avant 9h et il est déjà 8h énuméra Sirius

Harry céda rapidement se doutant bien que manquer les cours à peine revenu d'une suspension n'était pas la meilleur chose à faire. Surtout qu'il avait promis à Remus de ne plus jamais désobéir et il voulait tenir sa promesse par peur d'être à nouveau séparer de sa famille pendant ce qui lui avait sembler être une éternité. Durant tout les cours qu'il avait durant la journée Harry c'était assit au premier rang et se concentra que sur ce qu'il devait faire malgré qu'entre les cours il discutait avec ses amis.

Plusieurs professeurs avait trouver cette attitude étrange, jamais Harry n'avait été aussi calme en cours même l'année passer quand il était en froid avec ses amis. Malgré que la mi-mars venait d'arriver Harry n'avait pas changer de comportement, c'est tout juste si on le remarquait en classe et dans les corridor il ne répondait même plus au provocation des serpentard. Et chaque fois qu'il venait à croire Alexius et ses apprentis il garda l'esprit concentrer sur une chose précise espérant ainsi éviter toute confrontation avec les autres.

Harry contait les jours qui le séparait du premier anniversaire de mariage de ses pères et depuis son retour de sa suspension il avait tout mit en œuvre pour trouver le cadeau idée à leur offrir. Il avait plusieurs fois changer d'idée avant de s'inspirer de la coupe de feu comme base pour son cadeau, puis il avait passer des heures à faire des recherches pour trouver les sortilèges qu'il lui serait utile pour ce qu'il prévoyait de faire.

Ça lui avait prit plus d'un mois pour finir son cadeau, le plus dure avait été de lancer les sorts sans se tromper car sinon ça ne marcherait pas. Il y avait mit tout son temps libre pour le faire mais s'il aurait préféré passer plus de temps avec ses pères, puis il emballa le cadeau et le cacha dans sa salle et ne pu qu'attendre que le samedi dimanche arrive rapidement.

Le pire c'était qu'on la date du était indiquait Lundi donc il restait encore 6 jours avant la date anniversaire. Tout le monde avait également remarquer que Harry était plus nerveux pendant toute la semaine, dans les derniers jours Harry avait même commencer calculer les minutes qui le séparait du dimanche matin ou il irait porter son cadeau. Il espérait vraiment que ça plairait à ses pères avec tout le mal qu'il c'était donner pour le trouver et le faire.

Malgré qu'il comptait les minutes il faisait pour rester attentif à ce que disait les professeurs pour ne pas risquer d'attirer trop l'attention sur son manque de concentration. Quand samedi fini par arriver Harry se senti plus libre car il n'avait pas à se concentrer pour écouter car il n'y avait pas de cours, durant toute la journée Harry vérifia au moins une bonne dizaine de fois si le cadeau était toujours dans sa malle car il ne voulait le perdre si proche du but.

Le dimanche fini par arriver, trop impatient pour attendre une heure plus raisonnable Harry se leva est alla se laver. Puis s'habilla silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir, ensuit il enfila ses soulier et prit la paquet cadeau de sa malle pour aller prendre la direction de l'antre. Alors que normalement le chemin prenait 10 minutes à faire cette fois-ci il lui en fait plus de 40 tellement il était nerveux, ça lui prit encore dix minutes avant d'avoir le courage d'entrer dans l'antre.


	55. Chapter 55

**_Annonce:_**

1- la fin des malheur 4(donc la dernier année d'Harry) est en cour d'écriure mais avance très lentement manque d'idée : 4 chapitre d'écris

2- la vrai famille d'Harry Potter avant encore plus lentement aussi manque d'idée : 2 chapitre d'écirt

3-avertissement j'en suis rendu à 21/27 chapitre de cette histoire

bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 21 :**_

Une fois dans l'antre Harry prit la direction de la chambre de ses pères et cogna à la porte pour attendre le droit d'entrer. Ce ne fut pas long que la réponse vint,

-dit moi mon grand qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Remus

Alors que Sirius était encore à moitié endormi, ne sachant pas comment le dire il tendit le paquet cadeau à Remus. Ce dernier s'assit dans le lit inventant Harry à se rapprocher d'eux, curieux de savoir ce que contenait le paquet Sirius prit place à côté de son époux et l'aida à le déballer. Une fois déballer Remus en sorti une petite coupe qui ressemblait à celle qui devait choisir le champion pour le tournoi des trois sorcier, alors que Sirius toucha le trophée une fumé s'en échappa pour laisser apparaître un message.

… … Mr Luprius est fier de vous présenter

… … ce trophée en signe de récompense

… …pour votre premier anniversaire de mariage

Puis le chiffre un apparu suivit de près par l'image d'un chien et d'un loup qui semblait sourire.

Remus et Sirius était sous le choque de voir à quel point leur fils était très douer en magie pour avoir fait un cadeau aussi impressionnant. Aussitôt Harry se retrouva dans les bras de ses pères,

-très maraudeur mon grand dit fièrement Sirius

-j'ai un peu été inspirer lança Harry

-moi j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va être l'année prochaine fit Remus

-facile il suffira de changer le 1 pour un 2 et de remplacer 'premier' par 'deuxième' et le tour est jouer déclara Harry

-tu es vraiment douer bonhomme, je ne m'attendait pas à un cadeau aussi original ajouta Remus

Puis Sirius toucha au même endroit mais ce fut un message différent qui apparu,

… …Mr Luprius est fier de vous annoncer

… …que ce trophée est rempli de mystère

… …qui seront vous amusez

Et une image d'un loup et un chien apparu puis un petit bébé mi-chien mi-loup apparu à son tour et avala les deux autres pour devenir plus grand.

Remus était mort de rire ainsi que Sirius à la vu de cette image, Harry était fier de son coup car ses pères semblaient vraiment aimer leur cadeau.

-bien quoi il faut bien être maraudeur jusqu'au bout s'exclama innocemment Harry

Ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter le rire de Remus qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer tellement il riant. Sirius avait réussit à se calmer un peu et avait pris son fils dans ses bras et l'avait assit sur lui, Harry se calla bien confortablement dans les bras de son papa qui le félicitait encore pour ce merveilleux cadeau. Remus fini par se calmer un peu puis s'assit à côté de son époux et ébouriffa les cheveux de leur fils qui fit un faux air indigner.

Ils passèrent encore plus d'une demi-heure à lire et observer les scènes qui était différent à chaque fois. Puis d'un commun accord ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans la grande salle tout en essayant de se calmer un peu, les quelques professeurs présents ainsi qu le peu d'élèves trouvèrent étrange de voir leur prof de DCFM aussi enjouer alors que encore hier ils étaient sur le point de faire une dépression.

Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes le trois quart des étudiants étaient entrain de prendre leur déjeuner quand un boum se fit entendre. Puis une fumée apparu de nul part et un message apparu aussitôt,

… …Mr Luprius vous présente la meilleur façon

… …de faire griller vos professeurs

Puis l'image de Rogue, McGonagall, Dumbledor, Chourave, Flitwick apparu qui ne fut pas long avant de les voir recevoir un éclaire. Et des les retrouver ensuit avec les cheveux dresser bien droit sur leur tête.

Toute la grande salle partie à rire aussitôt que la fumée avait disparu, Remus et Sirius avait du mal à se retenir. Il devait admettre que leur fils avait vraiment un grand tellement de maraudeur ce qui les rendaient encore plus fier d'avoir la chance de l'élever dans l'amour et la sécurité.

-j'aimerais que le coupable se dénonce de lui-même ainsi il aurait une punition plus flexible que si on vient à le découvre déclara Albus

Faisant comme tout les autres Harry se mit à regarder à gauche et à droit pour voir si quelqu'un allait se lever, ce qui serait peu probable.

-je laisse encore un délais jusqu'à 17h passer cette heure le coupable sera sévèrement puni pour avoir fait cette odieuse blague sur certains professeurs ajouta Albus

Puis il se rassit laissant les étudiant finir leur repas, Harry parti en même temps que ses amis pour regagner la tour. Hermione ce fut très persuasive et tout les trois se retrouvèrent à révisez leur cours de métamorphose pour pouvoir finir leur travailla d'équipe qui était du pour mardi de cette semaine. Ils mirent plus de trois heures pour le finir complètement, une fois satisfait Hermione en profita pour faire son devoir d'étude de moldu alors que Ron et Harry retournèrent à la tour pour jouer un parti d'échec version sorcier.

Harry profita du reste de la journée pour finir ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas encore fait car il avait passer un maximum de temps pendant les derniers jours pour s'assurer que le cadeau soit parfait. Depuis Harry avait retrouver une attitude normal, malgré qu'il semblait un peu plus turbulent dans certaine classe, ce qui dans un sens faisait sourire Sirius car son fils commençait enfin à moins craindre l'autorité des adultes.

Comme le mois de mars venait de passer pour laisser place à celui d'avril, mois où les réunion pour le choix de carrière allait avoir. Mais pour ça les élèves devaient encore attendre deux semaine car la réunion était vers la mi-avril, Hermione passait encore plus de temps dans la salle où on retrouvait des info sur les différents métiers. Ron avait fini par se décider soit il ferait Auror si ses notes le permettaient soit il irait pour travailler dans le département de sport au ministère.

Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il devra prendre les cours histoire des sports comme Aspic mais bon il avait encore le temps. Par contre Harry lui n'avait été dans cette pièce que par curiosité, il avait eu envie de voir qu'il genre de travaille les gens pouvaient faire dans le monde de la magie. Il ne c'était jamais arrêter à regarder un dépliant plus qu'un autre car il savait déjà quoi faire plus tard.


	56. Chapter 56

**_Chapitre 22 :_**

Flash back

Harry était rester assit après son cours de DCFM que Sirius avait donner seul car Remus était coucher à l'antre car la pleine lune était le soir même. Avant même de se retourné Sirius lança un sort de silence dans la salle, devinant que son fils était toujours assit à sa place.

-qu'est-ce qui te tracasse mon grand demanda Sirius

-bien c'est que la rencontre sur le choix de carrière approcher et………commença Harry

-et….. l'encouragea Sirius

-je ne veux pas travailler dans le monde magique, je veux être écrivain déclara Harry

-pourquoi pas, un écrivain dans la famille s'exclama Sirius

-t'es pas contre demanda Harry

-non, tu es le seul qui décide ce que tu veux faire plus tard et ce peux importe ce que peux penser les autres répondit Sirius

-tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois Auror comme papa James murmura Harry

-tu sais les gens en général s'attend à ce que le premier des enfants suivit les trace de leur parents surtout le premier d'une famille. Mais y une chose qu'il faut prendre en compte c'est que se sont les expérience de notre enfance et adolescence qui influence sur choix pour le future ainsi que leur éducation expliqua Sirius

-et peut importe ce que tu choisiras je serais toujours fier de toi car tu es mon fils et tu le restera toujours ajouta Sirius

Et il le sera dans ses bras, Harry s'abandonna dans ses cette étreinte puis ferma les yeux laissant son sentiment de sécurité l'envahir totalement.

-tu sais papa loup est d'accord à la seul condition que je prenne DCFM pour mes deux dernière année l'informa Harry

-je suis d'accord car avec Voldemort c'est mieux de savoir bien se défendre, j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses au cours que tu vas garder et à ceux que tu va laisser tomber. Moi je préférait que tu garde au moins sortilège et métamorphose car c'est toujours utile mais tu n'es pas obliger se n'est qu'une suggestion conseilla Sirius

-tu préférais que je les prenne pour mieux être prêt à me défendre n'est-ce pas dit Harry

-en effet mais c'est ton choix par contre ne prend pas de cours qui ne t'intéresse pas, je préfère savoir que tu suis le minimum de cours que de t'encombrer de matières que tu n'aime pas fit Sirius

-mais pour ça j'ai le temps par vrai c'est juste en début août qu'on fait notre choix final questionna Harry

-en effet mais rien n'empêche d'avoir déjà une idée de cours possible pour ne pas à avoir à choisir à la dernière minutes continua Sirius

Fin Flash Back

-Ron tu n'as même pas encore été faire un tour dans la salle d'information et je te r'appelle que c'est bientôt la rencontre avec McGonagall dit Hermione

-je sais Hermione, j'ai déjà une idée sur ce que je veux faire tout reste une question de note rien de plus fit simplement Ron

-et toi Harry toujours pas décider s'exclama Hermione

-si je le suis mais pour le moment seul mes pères savent pour mon choix et ça suffit amplement déclara Harry

-au moins tu as l'air sur, c'est pas comme Ron ajouta Hermione

Harry retourna à sa lecture, préférant ignorer la dispute de ses amis ce fut la cloche pour le repas qui fit taire ses amis toujours plonger dans leur dispute. Le repas se déroula en silence car ni Ron ni Hermione ne voulait adresser la parole à l'autre encore trop fâché contre son voisin. Mangea rapidement son assiette puis Harry parti de la grande salle ne voulant pas continuer à supporter le mauvais caractère de ses amis.

Seul dans la tour Harry en profita pour faire le ménage de ses affaires car c'était vraiment le bordel depuis un mois et qu'il commençait à avoir de la difficulté à s'y retrouver. Il mit plus d'une heure pour bien ranger son armoire et mettre de l'ordre dans sa valise, uns fois fini il constata qu'il lui faudrait une valise plus grande car il avait plus de vêtement depuis l'été car ses pères en avait profiter pour lui refaire sa garde robe au complet.

Alors il se rendit à l'antre pour en parler avec ses pères, car en plus pendant l'année il c'était acheter des livres et des livres sa prend de la place. Arriver devant l'antre Harry donna le mot de passe et entra,

-papa t'es la demanda Harry

-oui dans la chambre répondit se dernier

Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre et entra, puis s'assit sur le lit regardant son père ranger ses livres personnel,

-un problème questionna Sirius

-pas vraiment en fait il me faudrait une nouvelle valise car la mienne est trop petite et je ne pourrai pas tout mettre dedans dit Harry

-je sais pas encore la semaine passer tu as eu des livres, je veux bien que tu rattrape toute ses années passée où tu ne pavais pas t'acheter des affaires mais la ça commence à faire beaucoup alors c'est non déclara Sirius

-mais papa sans une nouvelle malle je vais être obliger de laisser plusieurs de mes affaires à l'école dit piteusement Harry

-la prochaine fois tu n'auras qu'à mieux géré tes moment de dépense conclu Sirius

Harry reparti de l'antre déçu de ne pas avoir sa nouvelle mal et de devoir être obliger de laisser plusieurs de ses affaires à Poudlard en espérant les retrouver l'année scolaire prochain. Pendant ce temps dans l'antre Remus venait de mettre fin au sortilège d'illusion qu'il avait utilisé pour se cacher,

-ouf on a eu chaud fit Sirius

-oui, le pauvre il était vraiment déçu dit Remus

-en effet mais demain soir il aura retrouver le sourire c'est sur lança Sirius

-une chose de sur c'est qu'il a encore peur d'affronté nos décision fit lacement Sirius

-donne lui encore un peu de temps, déjà qu'il devient plus turbulent en classe c'est déjà sa de gagner fit remarquer Remus

Le reste de la soirée se déroula bien malgré qu'Harry avait toujours cette air déçu de ne pas avoir eu sa malle. Il se demandait pourquoi son père ne lui avait pas proposé de l'acheter d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire au lieu de ne carrément pas vouloir, Harry fini de faire ses devoirs et se coucha de bonne heure encore trop chagriner par ce refus. Et dire que son père aurait pu lui autorisé de l'acheter un peut plus tard juste avant la fin de l'année.

Ses amis trouvèrent son attitude étrange mais le laissait faire car ils se doutaient bien qu'il revenait de l'appartement de ses pères. Et qu'il devait avoir fait face à un refus venant d'eux, de plus il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'ils lui disent non, de tout façon Hermione ça ne la dérangeait pas car il avait été priver pendant tellement de temps qu'il avait bien le droit de dépenser un peu.

Ron par contre était plus jaloux car Harry avait depuis un moment tout se qu'il voulait car ses pères ne semblaient lui dire non. Ron commençait en avoir mare qu'Harry est toujours ce qu'il demande et peut importe ce que c'était, car pour Ron étant né dans une famille pauvre ne pouvait pas vraiment dépenser son argent comme il le voulait car sa prenait un moment pour rassembler un peu somme d'argent équivalant à quelques gallions.


	57. Chapter 57

**_Chapitre 23 :_**

Samedi passa très lentement pour Sirius et Remus qui avait hâte au repas du soir, car il avait préparer un petit quelque chose pour leur fils. Pour le félicité des notes moldu qu'il avait eux. Car il y avait deux jour de ça il avait reçu une lettre pour les parents de John J. Smith, Harry avait fini par leur expliquer comme avait commencer sa passion pour l'écrire et le pourquoi du faux nom. Mais il n'avait jamais parler des cours moldu qui suivait à distance, ni des cours supplémentaire qu'il avait prit en plus malgré qu'il avait fini ses études au collège.

Harry n'attendais plus que les résultats des dernier cours qu'il avait prit pour son plaisir, il avait déjà reçu son bulletin de note comme disait les moldu. Mais seulement pour les cours qu'il avait fini vers le mois de septembre et il avait vraiment hâte de recevoir celui qui serait final avec tout ses résultats. Pour être sur de ne jamais les perdre il les avait mit dans une grande enveloppe, où se trouvait ses bulletin de l'école avant ses onze ans ainsi que tout ses résultats de fin d'année de Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant.

Et bientôt il aurait le résultat de ses BUSES qui y serait avec le résultat final du collège, Harry savait qu'avec ses notes il pouvait facilement entrer à l'université moldu de son choix et ce partout dans le monde. Mais comme il voulait faire écrivain il n'avait pas besoin de pousser ses études plus loin car on n'a pas besoin de diplôme pour faire ce métier la.

Harry avait trouver bizarre que ses pères l'invite pour le repas du soir en lui envoyant un hibou pendant le petit-déjeuner. Pendant toute la journée il chercha à savoir ce que ça pourrait être car il ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'aurait inviter de cette façon alors qu'il les avait croisé dans le corridor en venant pour le repas. Assit sur son lit Harry tenta vraiment de trouver le pourquoi de cette invitation mais après plusieurs heures rien à faire il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de la raison.

À 18h45 Harry se tenait devant la porte de l'antre ne sachant pas s'il devait cogner ou tout simplement entrer comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Finalement il décida de cogner pour signaler son arriver puis il entra pour aller prendre place au salon où ses pères se trouvaient en plein discussion. À peine assit qu'Harry remarqua sur la table la lettre qu'il attendait depuis un mois,

-nous l'avons reçu y a deux jours annonça Sirius

Harry prit l'enveloppe et en sorti ses résultats, après un moment Harry n'en revenait pas il avait une moyen général de 95 pour toute ses matières. Puis il entendit quelqu'un claqué de doigt, relevant la tête il aperçu une magnifique valise,

-c'est pour qui demanda Harry

-à toi, une sorte de récompense pour tes excellents résultat répondit Remus

-mais je croyait que tu ne voulais pas fit Harry

-Harry nous allions t'offrir une valise comme cadeau, je n'était pas pour te permettre d'en acheter une à ton tour résonna Sirius

Puis Harry réalisa le pourquoi du refus de son père la veille, il se trouva soudain bête de sa réflexe quelque instant au paravent. Aussitôt Harry se leva et alla serrer ses pères dans ses bras pour les remercier pour cette super malle, puis il l'examina de fond à comble. Elle possédait trois compartiment qui pouvait s'agrandir magiquement selon le besoin et le meilleur était le fait que son pois serait toujours le même.

Quelques minutes plus tard le repas fut servi dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement, Harry se régala comme un fou. Puis il discutèrent pendant quelques heures et ce fut Remus qui raccompagna Harry à la tour car le couvre feux était passer et que Sirius n'avait pas voulu se lever du divan ce qui avait fait rire Harry pendant un moment. Une fois le portrait ouvert Remus étreignit son fils et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que tout le monde fut réveiller le lendemain qu'Harry fit le transfert de ses effets dans sa nouvelle malle. Mettant dans le premier compartiment tout ses vêtements qu'il n'avait plus de besoin, dans le second il y place ses livres et dans le dernier il place le reste. Ensuit il réduit son ancien malle et l'envoya à ses pères parti hibou car il ne savait pas quoi faire avec.

Il profita du reste de la journée pour finir ses devoirs qu'il devait remettre dans la semaine. Seul dans la tour car toute le monde devait être dehors ou dans un endroit de l'école non spécifique, Harry se doutait qu'Hermione avait fini par traîner Ron dans la pièce d'information car il restait moins de deux semaines. Après le repas du soir Harry alla se promener au bord du lac pour relaxer un peut et se détendre, il ne rentra que pour le couvre feux de 22h.

Le temps s'écoula et Hermione passait encore plus de temps à lire les dépliants sur les différents métiers magiques. Ron devenait fou à force de se faire par Hermione de se pencher sur son choix car c'était bientôt la rencontre avec leur directrice de maison et les horaire venait d'être afficher pendant la nuit. Hermione était à 9h, Ron à 11h et Harry c'était retrouver à 14h car McGonagall devait aussi prendre en conte de son horaire de cours.

Les derniers jours avant la rencontre passèrent à une allure folle pour la plus part des jeunes. Hermione tournait vraiment en rond ne sachant plus quoi choisir en les 5 choix de carrières qui l'intéressait, Ron avait fini par se décider il opterait pour Auror s'il venait à avoir toute les notes requise sinon il entrerait au ministère au département des jeux magiques. Harry lui n'avait pas besoin de se caser la tête son choix était fait depuis un moment mais ce qui lui faisait peur était comment il allait dire ça à sa directrice.

La fameusement journée venait d'arriver et Hermione avait hâte, Ron lui paniquait plus du au fait qu'ils avaient un cours de potion et qu'Hermione la chanceux allait en manquer une partie pour sa rencontre. Mais Harry lui avait rappeler que lui c'était histoire de la agie qu'il allait manquer ce qui pouvait être compensatoire, Harry ne manquait qu'une partie de son cours de sortilège.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Chapitre 24 :**_

Hermione avait passer, Ron avait passer et maintenant c'était son tour de passer, son tour de faire son choix de carrière. Devant la porte depuis quelques minutes, il fini par cogner à la porte du bureau de sa directrice de maison,

-entrer

-bonjour professeur dit Harry

-bonjour Mr Black-Potter prenez place fit McGonagall

-bien avez-vous une idée de ce que vous voulez faire plus tard demanda McGonagall

-oui je sais répondit Harry

-je suppose que vous voulez faire comme votre père n'est-ce pas fit la directrice

-mon père dit Harry

-oui James Potter un très grand Auror le meilleur de sa promotion, il serait fier de vous et de savoir que vous allez suivre ses traces à moins que je me trompe déclara la directrice

-non Auror c'est ça dit faiblement Harry

-bien vous avez les notes requises, il faudra continuer Potion, Métamorphose qui sont très important mais avec votre talent rien n'est impossible. Les sortilège sont également très utiles avec les DCFM, pour le reste à c'est à vous de voire cette été expliqua la directrice

-très bien fit Harry

-si vous n'avez pas de question nous en avons fini annonça la directrice

Harry sorti dépiter, il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire autrement quand il avait vu la lueur de joie de sa directrice à l'évocation de ce métier. Il avait maintenant sa preuve comme quoi le monde le voulait en temps qu'Auror et qu'un simple écrivain il serait probablement ridiculisé. Alors il prit la décision de laisser tomber se qu'il voulait faire pour le métier que tout le monde espérait qu'il fasse plus tard, mais si ça le rendait triste il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de décevoir autant de personnes.

Il manqua le repas du soir, Ron le retrouva endormi dans son lit alors qu'il n'était que 19h30 du soir. Hermione elle-même trouva ça étrange qu'il dorme déjà, quand Remus passa à la tour pour savoir si Harry allait bien, il ne peut que reparti lui aussi intriguer par le fait que fils dorme déjà. Quand il se réveilla au petit matin Ron trouva le lit de son ami vide il fini par le voir assit au bord du lac, Harry arrive juste à temps au cours de DCFM qu'il avait à 9h.

À la fin du cours Harry fut retenu par ses pères,

-tout va bien demanda Remus

-oui, j'ai juste eu mal à ma cicatrice et je me suis senti fatiguer répondit Harry

-sur, ça ne serait pas la rencontre qui t'aurait un peut secouer fit Sirius

-peut-être avec la douleur que j'ai eu, mais c'est surtout ma cicatrice insista Harry

-si tu le dit, aller file à ton prochain cours déclara Remus

Harry parti aussitôt avec ses affaires et ferma la porte,

-c'est la rencontre, Minerva semblait fière de dire qu'Harry allait devenir Auror plus tard dit Remus

-apparemment il n'a pas eu la force de dire la vérité, j'ai peur qu'il fasse Auror juste pour ne pas décevoir le monde, il ne devrait pas pensé ainsi dit Sirius

-c'est pas maintenant qu'on le fera changer d'avis, peut-être qu'avec le temps il reviendra à son idée déclara Remus

-je l'espère, il mérite de faire un métier qu'il aime s'exclama Sirius

Avril fini par partir pour laisser place au mois de mai, mois où les professeurs mets plus de pressions sur les 5ième et les 7ième car leur examen approchait. Hermione tentait d'entraîner Ron à la bibliothèque pour qu'il commence à étudier un peu à l'avance, Ron était entrain de virer fou. Harry passait déjà du temps à étudier donc Hermione le laissait tranquille voyant qu'il était raisonnable.

Pour certain mai passa trop vite pour d'autre c'était trop lent mais le pire était pour les 7ième car c'était leur dernier mois à Poudlard. Cette école qui avait été leur seconde maison pendant 7 ans, allait maintenant appartenir au passée, au souvenir heureux de l'enfance et l'adolescence. Harry avait hâte aux vacances car enfin il allait les passer en famille une bonne partie de l'été, car c'est père avait louer un petit chalet au Canada sous un faux nom pour plus de sécurité.

Ils étaient dans les derniers gros roches de l'année, le moment ou les professeurs leur donnait le plus gros du travail. Donnant les dernières notions et les conseils de révisions pour être prêt pour leur examen de BUSES ou d'ASPIC pour d'autre, le pire c'était Rogue qui les surchargeait de travail comme toujours. Malgré l'approche rapide des examen Harry était tout déçu de sa rencontre avec sa directrice il ne voulait toujours pas décevoir le monde qui croyait en lui.

Il se doutait que ses pères avaient eu vent de la rencontre ce qui expliquait leur tentation de lui faire avouer ce qu'il c'était passer et le pourquoi de son attitude résolu qu'il avait prit. Mais il trouvait toujours le moyen de leur faire croire que tout allait bien pour lui et qu'il était simplement stresser par les examens de juin comme les autres jeunes de 5ième et 7ième année.

Harry passait tout son temps libre à étudier quand il ne le passait pas avec ses pères et encore il restait peut de temps avec eux. Profita de la chaleur extérieur où il y passait des à étudier dans la tranquillité car tout le monde était soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans la salle commune ou par moment dans la grande salle. Étant dehors il avait plus de silence pour réfléchir vraiment à ses choix qu'il avait prit à la suite de la rencontre avec sa directrice de maison.

Il commençait à se dire que ses pères avait raison et qu'il ne devait se soucier de l'avait des autres personnes. Ses pères semblait heureux à l'idée qu'il fasse un métier qu'il aimait et non un métier par obligation de faire plaisir aux autres, alors pourquoi pas après tout il aimait écrire. Et le métier d'Auror était trop mouvementé pour lui, préférant de lui à une vie plus calme et moins agiter, de plus ses pères serait plus fiers de lui en faisant écrivain qu'Auror.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Chapitre 25 :**_

Le début des examens c'était bien déroulé malgré qu'Hermione passait souvent son temps à se plaindre qu'elle avait mal fait ce-ci ou cela. Harry était décourager de la voir se torturer ainsi après chaque examen qu'il soit théorique ou pratique, Ron lui avait écrit n'importe quoi à son examen d'histoire car il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Harry s'en sortait bien dans tout ses examens surtout ceux avec une partie pratique c'est eux qu'il avait l'impression de mieux réussir.

C'était l'examen théorique de sortilège quand plusieurs professeur entrèrent pour annoncer l'attaque de Pré-au-lard et que tout les jeunes devaient regagner leur dortoir le plus rapidement possible. Enfermer au dortoir Harry commençait à paniquer de peur que ses pères ne se fasse blesser ou tuer en défendant le village, au bout d'une demi-heure étant le seul à garder son balais dans la chambre il sorti par la fenêtre. Filant à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le champs de bataille et s'assurer que ses pères étaient encore en vie car il ne voulait pas se retrouver à l'orphelinat.

Rapidement il fut obliger de se battre contre les mangemorts, rapidement il fut aperçu par un des membres de l'ordre qui du avertir Remus qui se trouvait à être le plus proche.

-retour à l'école toute suite ordonna Remus

-non je reste ici fit Harry

-à l'école toute suite déclara froidement Remus

-mais pa………commença Harry

-part d'ici toute suite hurla presque Remus

Harry prit vraiment peur devant la colère de son papa loup et fit demi tour aussitôt pour rejoindre l'école ne sachant pas s'il allait vraiment être puni et de quel façon la punition allait tomber. Remus était retourner se battre rapidement car il n'était pas assez nombreux mais juste assez pour les retenir pour attendre les renforts, il n'avait pas remarquer la peur qu'il avait fait à son fils trop prit par la batailler.

Sirius se bâtait à l'autre bout du village au côté d'Albus car c'était la qu'il y avait le plus de mangemorts. Quand il eu vent de la venu d'Harry mais que se dernier était aussitôt parti il avait tout de même paniquer à l'idée que son fils avait trouver le moyen de sortir de la tour de Griffondor. Mais il décida de se pencher sur ce problème une fois cette bataille fini, l'ennemie semblait se faire plus puissant et plus nombreux avec le temps qui s'écoulait.

Finalement les renforts finirent par arriver cela prit tout de même un bon moment avant de commencer à les repousser sans aucune chance que les mangemorts r'attaque. Au bout d'un certain temps il durent fuir car d'autre Auror les avaient attaquer par en arrière pour les déstabiliser. Ils réussirent en capturer 10 sur tout ceux qui avaient été la, en faite c'était plutôt les blesser qui avait été prit car les autres avaient rapidement fuit, les quelques blesser furent transporte à st-mangouste pour les mangemorts pour une meilleur surveillance.

Mais les membres de l'ordre avaient été à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, quand au Auror il avaient également été à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner. Remus avait été blesser à la jambe et Sirius à l'épaule mais ce n'était pas vraiment dramatique avec une bonne nuit de sommeil tout le mode serait sur pied. Puis Remus réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle d'Harry depuis qu'il l'avait renvoyer à Poudlard pendant la bataille,

-j'aimerais savoir où est Harry fit Remus

-tu la renvoyer ici par vrai dit Sirius

-oui bien sur mais est-il revenu directement ou il est aller se réfugier ailleurs déclara Remus

-je vais le faire chercher par les elfes et le faire envoyer ici aussitôt qu'il sera trouver annonça Albus

Puis il sorti de l'infirmerie, pendant ce temps Harry était sagement assit dans une salle de classe ne pouvant pas entrer dans la tour de Groffondor. Toujours effrayer par son papa loup, ce fut l'elfe Dobby qui lui dit qu'on l'attendait à l'infirmerie, lentement il prit cette direction appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. Une fois arriver il alla aussitôt se réfugier dans les bras de son papa en évitant bien de regarder son papa loup,

-tu va bien mon grand demanda Sirius

-ça va je n'ai rien répondit Harry

-aller vient la fit Remus

Harry se leva et s'approcha de son papa loup en tremblant légèrement, Remus le serra dans ses bras mais remarqua aussitôt le trouble.

-Harry tout va bien questionna Remus

Mais se dernier resta muet, il était effrayer,

-Harry dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas insista Remus

-tu vas me punir fit Harry

-punir mais pourquoi s'exclama Remus

-je suis sorti de la tour et tu étais vraiment fâcher pleura Harry

-non mon grand, tu ne seras pas puni, j'était fâché c'est vrai mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te punir expliqua Remus

Harry se détendit aussitôt dans ses bras ce qui soulagea Remus et Sirius lui regardait la scène avec un sourire. Épuiser par autant d'émotion Harry fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son papa loup qui l'installer confortablement avec lui dans le petit lit et s'endormi lui aussi sachant que la pleine lune est vraiment proche. Sirius les regarda dormir pendant un moment avant d'être obliger de prendre une potion pour dormir sans rêve donner par PomPom.


	60. Chapter 60

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de la cinquième année (26/27), 

pour la septième année j'ai déjà 8 chapitre d'écrit pour le moment et ça avance tranquillement.

bonne lecture à tous

_**Chapitre 26 :**_

Malgré l'ambiance calme de la tour pendant la nuit Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiet malgré tout. Le pire c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour cela, assit dans son lit alors que tout le monde dormais depuis plusieurs heures Harry lui enfila ses souliers et sa robe de chambre et sorti de la tour. Il savait qu'il risquerait gros en sortant mais il sorti tout de même, toute l'école était silencieuse tout être vivant sauf les hiboux devait déjà dormir à point fermer.

Faut dire qu'avec l'attaque de Pré au lard pendant y a deux jours avaient rendu tout le monde nerveux car c'était juste à côté. Mais grâce à la rapidité de l'ordre les attaquant avait été retenu et les Aurors avaient fini par arriver comme renfort, la bataille avait sembler durer des heures avant que les mangemorts ne battent en retraite. Harry venait de sortir de l'école et vu la marque des ténèbres au dessus de la cabane d'Hagrid, aussitôt il se mit à courir rapidement.

-Hagrid vous êtes la demanda Harry

Il l'appela 3 fois avant de se décider à entrer, à peine il avait fait trois pas dans la cabane qu'il pu voir le corps inerte d'Hagrid sur le sol sans vie ainsi que son chien. Il s'approcha et secoua le corps de son ami pour tenter de le réveiller mais rien, Hagrid n'avait pas de réaction, prenant une couverture du lit, il en recouvra le corps. Harry resta plusieurs minutes debout à fixer le cadavre de son ami ne sachant pas quoi faire, trop choquer pour pensée vraiment à réagir.

Harry fini par rentrer au château sans vraiment en être conscient, entrer depuis 5 minutes il tomba sur Albus,

-Harry tu devrais être au lit à cette heure ci fit Albus

-j'ai été voir Hagrid mais il dormait dit Harry

-nous somme en pleine nuit c'est normal tu sais, aller je te raccompagne à la tour déclara Albus

-il dort sur son plancher et je l'ai abrier, **Crockdur** aussi il dort sur le plancher…..commença Harry

Mais il fut interrompu par Rogue qui courait dans le corridor,

-Monsieur……..la….marque……cabane…….Hagrid fit Rogue

-Serverus réveille toute l'école que tout le monde soit dans 5 minutes dans la grande salle, tout le monde et que PomPom amène des potions calmant pour Harry ordonna Albus

Et il partie en direction de l'extérieur, Rogue fini venir aussitôt l'infirmière dans la grande salle ainsi de faire réveiller toute l'école. Quelques minutes plus tard PomPom donna à Harry une potion calmante et ce dernier une fois calmer réalisa ce qu'il venait de voir. Puis les élèves commençaient à entrer et à prendre place à leur table respectif se demandant pourquoi se réveille alors qu'il partait chez eux dans la matinée et que certain aurait voulu profiter de cette dernière nuit dans l'école, surtout les septième années.

Rogue se tenait debout à côté de la table des professeurs gardant un œil sur Harry se doutant bien de ce qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry c'était recroqueviller sur lui-même dans un coin de la grande salle, pleurant la mort de son ami Hagrid, en se demandant pourquoi l'avoir tuer, pourquoi? Mais comme c'était la pleine lune ni Remus ni Sirius pouvait réconforter Harry car ils ne savaient pas, enfermer dans une salle spéciale créé spécialement par Albus.

-votre attention s'il vous plait clama Albus qui venait d'arriver

Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la grande salle,

-j'ai de mauvaise nouvelle, Hagrid notre garde chasse vint d'être assassiné, pour plus de sécurité vous coucherez dans la grande salle pour ce qui reste de la nuit, les professeurs feront des tours de gardes annonça tristement Albus

À peine les élèves venaient-ils de se lever que les tables firent place à des sacs de couchage. Une fois tout le monde coucher sauf Harry toujours dans son coin Albus éteignit les lumières dans la salle, seul McGonagall ne fit pas de rond car elle avait été assigner pour surveillé Harry pour les reste de la nuit. Car Albus se doutait bien que sans surveillance que l'enfant finisse par faire une bêtise ou même tente de retourner à la cabane.

À 7 heures tout les élèves furent réveiller en raison que le départ avait été avancer à 8h30 plutôt que 11 heure. Et que le repas du matin leur serait donner dans le train pour ceux qui avait faim, accompagner par leur directeur de maison es élèves regagnèrent leur salle commune pour aller complété leur bagage si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Albus avait charger un elfe de veiller à ce que les effets d'Harry soit prêt avec l'aides des camarades de ce dernier.

Harry accompagnait Albus qui descendait chercher les maraudeurs après leur dure nuit de pleine lune. Cela faisait juste quelques minutes que Sirius avait aider Remus à s'habiller quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur de l'école et leur fils qui se jeta aussitôt dans leur bras en pleurant.

-Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Sirius puis il fixa le directeur

-Serverus à donner l'alerte pendant sa rond, la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de la cabane d'Hagrid, puis j'ai croiser Harry qui revenait de la cabane. Mais la mort d'Hagrid remontait à une heure avant la visite d'Harry expliqua Albus

-mon dieu murmura faiblement Remus

-j'ai avancer le départ à 8h30, j'ai fait préparer un compartiment avec un lit pour Remus, Sirius j'aimerais que tu participe au rond dans le train dit Albus

-bien sur pas de problème et pour le repas fit Sirius

-servit dans le train, vous serez les premiers vu que tu va patrouiller répondit Albus


	61. Chapter 61

Et voila le dernier chapitre de la cinquième année d'Harry et ses amis, 

**dès la semaine prochain** vous aurez la suite: une nouvelle année et nouvelle aventure pour notre héros préféré

_**bonne lecture à tous**_

_**Chapitre 27 :**_

Puis ils remontèrent à l'antre pour que Remus puis prendre un douche ainsi que Sirius, Harry attendait au salon. Ils prirent la première calèche qui conduisait au train avant qu'Albus ne commence à faire sortir les jeunes, au train un repas attendait déjà dans leur compartiment. Remus trop fatiguer s'endormi une fois coucher dans le lit et Sirius réussit à faire manger un peu Harry, puis alla superviser l'arriver des élèves à la gare.

Après un moment Remus ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vu son fils qui semblait à bout mais il ne semblait pas capable de s'endormir seul. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormir de la nuit et personne ne lui avait donner de potion pour l'aider à le faire,

-aller vient murmura Remus

-merci fit Harry

Harry alla se réfugier sous les couvertures dans les bras de son papa loup et il s'y endormi rapidement fatiguer par cette nuit sans sommeil. Remus serra inconsciemment le corps tremblant de son fils contre lui pour tenter de le calmer un peu et le sécuriser.

Quand Sirius vient accompagnée des amis de son fils après leur avoir expliquer la vérité sur le pourquoi de l'état d'Harry. Il leur a fait promet d'être silencieux pour ne pas réveiller Remus qui devait sûrement encore dormir, Sirius s'en voulait car ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il avait laisser Harry seul malgré la présence endormi de son époux. En pénétrant il fut heureux de constater qu'Harry dormait enfin car ce dernier en avait grand besoin avec tout ce qui était arriver cette nuit.

Assit en face du lit Sirius discutait à voix base avec Ron et Hermione alors que Ginny avait été rejoindre ses amies. Au bout de quelques heures Remus se réveilla, se rappelant de la présence de son fils il se dégagea doucement pour ne pas le réveiller car il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

-pas trop fatiguer fit Sirius

-ça peut aller, y'a de quoi manger demanda Remus

-un bon petit déjeuner que j'ai garder au chaud répondit Sirius

-et vous ça va questionna Remus en regardant Hermione et Ron

-c'est dure à croire il avait l'air invincible une chose sur il va nous manquer dit Hermione

-Harry il va bien demanda Ron

-je ne lui est pas parler ou plutôt pas eu la force étant fatiguer, Sirius dit Remus

-non il est encore sous le choque, Albus ma donner une lettre dans laquelle il ma expliquer dans quel était il l'avait trouver dans les corridor expliqua Sirius

-j'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtise, ça traumatise ce qu'il a vu ajouta Remus

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que Remus ne se recouche pour se r'endormir aussitôt, Sirius pu voir Harry se blottir contre lui et Remus le serrai contre lui. Hermione et Ron décidèrent de les laisser en famille et partirent à la recherche de Neville et compagnie. Quelques instant plus tard Sirius parti faire une rond dans les couloirs du train, pendant ce temps Harry c'était réveiller et c'était assit dans le lit, puis il avait attraper ce qui rester du repas pour le manger.

Le reste du voyage Harry le passa à discuter de tout et de rien avec son papa car il avait besoin de se changer les esprit un peu. Même au passage de la madame au friandise Harry ne prit rien car il n'avait pas la force de manger d'avantage malgré qu'il aurait bien aimer manger quelques sucrerie. Sirius lui promis de lui en acheté quelques unes la prochaines fois qu'il sortirait pour compenser.

Sirius soutenait Remus alors qu'Harry suivait en arrière d'eux avec sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige vide car elle avait été envoyer le matin même. Car il avait été mit d'accord de ne pas s'encombrer des hiboux pour le chemin du retour et comme il ne pourrait pas les laisser sortir souvent ils les avaient laisser revenir de cette façon. Alastor marchait juste en arrière d'Harry pour mieux assurer sa sécurité et Tonks marchait devant la troupe, les reste membres présents marchait autour des autres jeunes.

À la gare deux voitures les attendaient pour les ramener au square, Sirius prit place avec Remus et Harry alors que c'était Arthur qui conduisait. Alors que dans l'autre c'était le reste des jeunes car la voiture était plus grande même avec la magie, Remus s'endormir en même temps qu'Harry qui avait encore du sommeil à rattraper. Le chemin se fit sans problème et ce qui embêtait Harry c'était qu'encore une fois il n'aurait pas de vraie vacances à cause de Voldemort.

Ils allaient être obliger de rester enfermer au square car avec la mort d'Hagrid c'était le plus sécuritaire. De plus au dernière nouvelle aucune trace de celui qui avait commis le meutre, aucun indice sur la façon qu'il avait pénétré Poudlard malgré toute les protections et les sorts de détections. Normalement personne ne peut entrer sans être détecter mais ce meurtrier lui l'avait fait, il était entrer et ressorti comme si de rien n'était même un animal était détecter mais pour eux c'était un signal différent qui l'indiquait.

Devant le square Sirius aurait préféré laisser Remus dormir mais c'était impossible, Harry suivit ses pères. Alors que Ron, Hermione, Ginny Fred et George suivaient entre les membres de l'ordre qui avait été dans leur voiture, discrètement ils pénétrèrent pour ne pas attirer l'attention des voisins qui étaient tous moldu. Harry fut le dernier à monter les marches. Il regarda la porte être fermer avec tristesse sachant que la prochain fois qui la passera serait pour retourner à l'école.


	62. Chapter 62

Voici la Sixième année de la fin des malheur

bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Une semaine venait de passer et Harry avait toujours du mal à accepter la mort d'Hagrid, il avait fini par se faire distant. Restant isolé dans sa chambre ne sortant que pour aller manger, au toilette et se laver ce qui commençait à inquiété ses pères car il se renfermait chaque fois qu'on parlait d'Hagrid ou de la mort de quelqu'un.

-nous devons faire quelque chose fit Remus

-il est naturel pour lui de réagir de cette façon car il n'a pas apprit à faire autrement, ce qui faudrait c'est lui faire comprendre et lui montrer comme réagir dit Albus

-à l'âge qu'il a c'est impossible s'exclama Molly

-je le sais bien mais y a une façon qui marcherait déclara Albus

-le faire rajeunir, ce n'est pas risquer lança Alastor

-qu'il redevient un enfant s'étonna Sirius

-oui, seulement le temps de vacances bien sur dit Albus

-mais pour son choix de cours demanda Remus

-il fera son choix maintenant et une fois les lettres arriver vous n'aurez plus qu'à tout renvoyer avec ses choix déjà fait répondit Albus

-je viendrai ce soir pour qu'il prenne la potion, pendant ce temps fait lui faire son choix de cours ajouta Albus

Remus prit le parchemin que lui tendait Albus et montait à l'étage avec Sirius pour aller discuter. Dans sa chambre Harry était coucher dans son lit à fixer un point invisible sur le mur, quand on frappa à sa porte pour laisser entrer ses pères,

-Albus pense que si on te fait redevenir un petit garçon pendant quelques semaines ça pourrait t'aider quand tu reprendra ton âge réel commença Sirius

-devenir un enfant mais fit Harry qui paniqua Remus le prit sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras,

-Harry on restera tous ici, tu va rester avec nous on sera la pour s'occuper de toi pendant tout le temps que ça dura sauf pour la pleine lune bien sur où on trouvera un arrangement en temps voulu expliqua Remus

-on sera la pour toi en tout temps, de jour comme de nuit c'est promis. Maintenant il faudrait que tu fasses ton choix de cours car une fois un enfant tu pourrais prendre n'importe quoi continua Sirius

-combien de temps pour me décider questionna Harry

-jusqu'au moment de prendre la potion se soir répondit Remus

Et il lui montra le parchemin en question, après plus d'une heure à discuter sur les changement qu'ils feront à sa chambre. Ils promirent de tout remettre en place une fois fini car certaine ne sont pas fait pour un enfant, puis ils le laissèrent à ses choix de cours, pendant ce temps les autres venaient d'être mit au courant. Malheureusement les jumeaux Weasley annoncèrent qu'ils abandonnaient l'école pour s'occuper à plein temps de leur magasin de farces et attrapes.

Molly cria après eu en leurs disant qu'il devait continuer mais il répliquèrent en disant qu'il était majeur maintenant et que leur décision était prise. Et qu'ils irait habiter au dessus de leur magasin et qu'ils partaient sur le champs car ils devaient finalisé les derniers détails avant l'ouverture. Harry ne descendit pas manger pour le repas du midi, Remus lui monta de quoi manger et reparti. Assit à son bureau il avait déjà fait le choix des cours qu'il gardait et de ceux qu'il abandonnait,

Garder : DCFM, Métamorphose, Sortilège, Botanique

Abandonner : Astronomie, Potion, Soin au créature, Histoire de la magie

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir ses options sachant qu'il doit avoir un minimum de 6 cours et un maximum de 9 cours.

_Choix d'option, (Note : pour certain cours il faut avoir obtenu les notes requise au BUSES pour avoir accès à l'option) :_

_DCFM avancer (E.E.)_

_Métamorphose avancé (E.E.)_

_Sortilège avancé (E.E)_

_L'art de plantes (Botanique : E.E.)_

_L'espace et ses contré (Astronomie : A) _

_Potion niveau supérieur (O)_

_Créature d'élevage (Soin aux créatures : A )_

_Histoire de la magie 'notion spécialiste' (O)_

_Études des moldus 'cours plus approfondie' (A)_

_Arthmancie ' notion spécialiste' (E.E.)_

_Études des Ruines 'notion spécialiste' (E.E.)_

_Soin médicale de bases_

_Magie ancienne et astral_

_Histoire des jeux magiques_

_Combat et Duel_

_Cuisine magique_

_Cours de niveau supérieur (seulement accessible aux personne ayant que des O comme résultats)_

Ayant fini de lire les options Harry se mit à réfléchir sur les cours qui l'intéressait le plus sachant qu'il en fallait deux au minimum. Il nota ses choix et replia le parchemin avant de descendre pour le repas du soir sachant que ça serait le dernier avec sa famille car il se doutait qu'une fois enfant il n'aurait plus de souvenir autre que ceux de l'âge qu'il aura. Albus était présent à côté de Alastor qui discutait avidement avec Ron sur le métier d'Auror Hermione et Ginny parlait de chose de fille, Harry mangea en silence.

À la fin du repas Albus fit signe à Harry de le suivre à ça chambre,

-bois cette potion, la transformation est sans douleur et se produit pendant la lui demain en te réveillant tu seras un petit garçon âgé entre 3 à 5 ans mais on le sera mieux demain expliqua Albus

Harry bu la potion puis indiqua le parchemin sur son bureau avant de s'endormir sous l'effet de la potion.


	63. Chapter 63

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Dans la cuisine Albus tendit le parchemin à Sirius qui le lu avant de le passer à son tour à Remus avec un grand sourire.

Garder : DCFM, Métamorphose, Sortilège, Botanique

Option prit : DCFM avancer, Métamorphose avancé, sortilège avancer

Abandonner : Astronomie, Potion, Soin au créature, Histoire de la magie

-peut-il avoir fait une erreur, pour être Auror il faut commença Albus

-non, il a dit oui à ce métier pour ne pas décevoir la joie que devait avoir Minreva mais son choix est fait depuis un moment dit Remus

Albus reparti disant qu'il passerait dans la matinée pour voir se qui serait organiser pour le shooping d'Harry car il allait avoir besoin de nouveaux vêtements et jouait, peluche pour son âge. Tout le monde fini par aller se coucher en espérant que tout se passe bien le lendemain avec le petit Harry qui serait sûrement déboussolé à son réveille.

Au petit matin Harry se réveilla dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas avec des vêtements vraiment trop grand pour lui. Après un moment une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme qui n'était pas son oncle,

-bonjour Harry je suis Sirius, je vais m'occuper de toi avec un des mes amis Remus qui se trouve déjà à la cuisine commença doucement Sirius

-oncle venon demanda Harry

-il m'a demander qu'ont s'occupe de toi pendant quelques temps, tu veux aller manger répondit Sirius

-oui dit Harry

Sirius le prit dans ses bras et prit la direction de la cuisine, arriver dans la pièce il fit signe à Remus de s'approcher de lui.

-Harry voici Remus c'est lui qui va m'aider à s'occuper de toi dit Sirius

-bonjour tu as bien dormi demanda Remus

-oui dit Harry

Sirius prit place sur la chaise gardant Harry sur ses genoux car il avait prévu de lui acheter un petit banc qui se pose sur une chaise.

-alors que veux-tu pour manger questionna Sirius

-oste et jus range dit Harry

-très bien une toast et un jus d'orange fit Sirius

Remus se demanda si le manque de parole d'Harry était du à de la gêne ou bien il ne savait pas encore bien parler à son âge ou s'il ne savait pas encore comment prononcer certains mots. Peut à peut les membres de l'ordre arrivèrent dans la cuisine suivit des ados, Harry fini par se retrouver sur les genoux de Remus alors que Sirius prenait son repas.

-magasin moldu ou sorcier demanda Alastor

-les magasins normales seront parfait dit Remus

-ma….ma……masins oldu fit Harry

-non un magasin à jouet c'est ce qu'il a dit lança Remus

Sirius sourit à la manière qu'Harry avait prononcer magasin mais il comprit aussitôt la vive réaction de Remus face au mot moldu.

-tu viens Harry on va aller te laver et t'habiller puis direction les magasins déclara Sirius

Pendant le bain d'Harry Albus était arriver, on lui expliqua la plan d'action de la journée et l'âge qu'avait Harry. C'était à dire 4 ans, puis Remus fit par de ses inquiétudes sur le manques de vocabulaire d'Harry quand il parlait, Albus dit de ne pas s'en faire pour le moment et d'attendre quelques jours pour voir si des changements allait survenir. Dans l'autobus Harry était assit entre Sirius et Remus, au bout de 15 minutes Harry commençait à s'ennuyer.

-bleu dit Harry en montrant le pantalon de Remus

-en effet c'est bleu, rouge proposa Sirius

Harry pointa le chapeau d'un petit garçon,

-jaune fit Remus

Harry montra la chemise d'une petite fille

- vert demanda Sirius

-non pas vert lança Harry

-range déclara Harry en pointa la pancarte

-oui c'est orange dit Remus

Les trois membres de l'ordre qui les accompagnait furent étonner de voir qu'Harry savait déjà toute ses couleur. Pendant les 15 dernières minutes Remus et Sirius s'amusaient à pointé différente forme au plus grand plaisir d'Harry qui réussit à dire le plus courant comme le cercle, le carré, le triangle, le rectangle. Rendu au magasin de vêtements Remus prit la direction de la section enfant de 4 ans, avec l'aide de Sirius chacun leur tour il allait avec Harry pour lui faire essayer différent pantalon, chandail, chemise, camisole, bermuda et des boxer ainsi que quelques pyjama.

Cela prit seulement 20 minutes à Harry avant de refuser d'essayer d'avantage de vêtements préférant s'amuser à regarder tout les couleurs et les dessins sur les vêtements. Voyant qu'Harry semblait aimer les chandails et les chemises avec un dessin il fit signe à Remus de laisser tomber les autres qui était unis pour ne prendra qu'avec motif. Harry se retrouva avec des chandails de superman, Batman, Hulk, petite voiture, train, avion.

Des chemises avec des dragons, lions, tigres, superman, Batman et Hulk, dans le magasin suivant ce fut plus rapide car c'était pour une paire de soulier, une fois la bonne grandeur de pied Harry s'amusa à faire le tour du magasin pour regarder les différant soulier qui avait des dessins comme ses chandails et chemise. Sirius fini par lui prendre une paire avec superman et une paire avec Batman au cas où car avec les enfants on ne sait jamais où il s'amuse.

Puis ce fut le tour du magasin de jouets, Remus préféra demander conseil pour avoir une meilleur idée des jouait à acheter pour un enfant de 4 ans. Sirius expliqua à Harry qu'il pouvait se choisir plusieurs jouait qui se trouvait sur les deux étagères de la ranger mais ce dernier fut plutôt attirer par les peluches au fond du magasin. Ce ne fut pas long que les membres de l'ordre, Sirius et Remus cherchèrent Harry dans le magasin car ce dernier avait réussit à s'éclipser.


	64. Chapter 64

_**Chapitre 3 : **_

Remus fini par le retrouver devant les peluches et il semblait déjà avoir fait son choix car il était assit sur le sol entrain de jouer avec.

-tu ne veux pas de jouait demanda Remus

-non fit simplement Harry

Remus mit les peluches une par une dans le panier pour savoir quelle peluche il avait choisi : chien, cerf, loup, lion, dragon rouge et bleu, hirondelle. À part le dragon Remus trouvait que ses choix leur correspondait, chien est Sirius, loup lui-même, cerf est James, hirondelle Lily. Puis il prit Harry dans ses bras et parti rejoindre Sirius et l'ordre qui attendait plus loin dans l'allée, Sirius décida de choisir lui-même les jouets pour enfants.

Prenant quelques jouets interactifs, des petites voitures comme sur l'une de ses chemises et avec train. Plusieurs animaux : lions, tigres, panthère, dragon, chiens, loups, cerfs ainsi que deux trois jeux de construction avec des blocs, une fois payer ils allèrent au restaurant car c'était leur de manger puis ils allèrent chez le marchand de glace pour en offrire une à Harry. Puis ils prirent le chemins de retour en autobus, au bout de 20 minutes le petit c'était endormi contre Remus en tenant sa pluche de dragon rouge et bleu.

Sirius monta coucher Harry dès leur arriver alors que Remus déposa les jouets dans le coffre que Molly avait apporter pendant leur absence. Tout le monde discutait dans la cuisine depuis des heures, sur différent sujet donc les BUSES qui allait arriver au début août ainsi que leur choix de cours. Harry avait fini par se réveiller et avait vu un coffre au pied de son lit, quand il l'ouvrit il fut heureux de voire le reste de ses pluches ainsi que tout les jouets qu'il y avait.

-il est sensé dormir combien de temps demanda Sirius

-2 à 3 heures environ mais parfois c'est plus long dépendant ce l'énergie qu'il dépense dans la matinée répondit Molly

-tu monts ou je monte dit Remus

-vas-y, on le fera chacun notre tour fit Sirius

Remus monta donc voir si leur petit protéger dormait encore ou s'il était maintenant éveiller. En pénétra la chambre d'Harry il pu constater que ce dernier jouait au sol avec ses pluches, il semblait les préférés au reste des ses jouets mais bon avec les temps il finirait sûrement par jouer avec les autres. Le prenant dans ses bras Harry se mit à se débattre ne voulant pas laisser ses pluches ici, Remus les prit dans ses bras et prit la main d'Harry pour l'aider à descendre les marches.

Dans la cuisine il déposa les pluches dans un coin sans risque et alla se r'asseoir à la place qu'il avait quitter quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Harry tu voudrait une petite collation demanda Molly

-non pas faim dit Harry

-Harry on dit non merci je n'ai pas faim, aller répète dit Sirius

Harry se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait répété, son oncle lui ne disait rien.

-Harry insista Sirius

-non merci n'ai pas faim répéta Harry

-c'est presque ça dit Remus

Harry retourna à son jeu, il resta assit à jouer avec ses pluches jusqu'au repas du soir pour le repas ce fut Remus qui le mit sur son petit banc. Sirius mit quelques légumes, ainsi qu'un morceau de viande qu'il prit soin de découper en petit cube, après un moment Remus remarqua qu'Harry ne mangeait mais jouer avec sa viande,

-Harry ce n'est pas le moment de jouer, il faut manger dit Remus

-pas bon déclara Harry

-mange tout ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette insista Remus

Ce dernier ne mangea que ses légumes laissant sa viande dans son assiette, Remus prit la fourchette piqua deux morceaux de viandes. Et la présenta à la bouche de son fils qui détourna la tête ne voulant pas manger la viande, Sirius préféra rester à l'écart se doutant qu'il valait mieux ne pas intervenir. Harry fini par attraper la fourchette des mains de Remus et la lança sur le sol en affirmant que c'était pas bon,

-Harry se que tu viens de faire n'est pas gentil déclara Remus

-oncle venon dit pas bon dit Harry

-c'est important de manger de la viande, ça fait parti d'un bon repas fit Remus

-viande pison insista Harry

-non au contraire, si tu mange ta viande un jour tu seras aussi fort que moi et Sirius s'exclama Remus

-fort et grand fit Harry

-oui pour être fort et grand il faut manger des légumes et de la viande deux fois par jour sinon on reste tout petit encouragea Remus

Harry hésita un moment mais fini par prendre un morceau de viande avec sa main pour le manger. Puis un a un il mangea tout les morceaux de viande, après avoir fini Remus récompensa Harry en lui donnant un morceau de gâteau au chocolat, ce ne fut pas très long que le petit avait du chocolat partout dans la figure. Sirius réussit à l'intéresser à un jeux interactif pendant plus de 15 minutes avant qu'Harry ne préfère retourner avec ses pluches.

Sirius eu la tâche de coucher Harry vers 19h30, après lui avoir donner son bain qui lui sembla avoir durer une éternité. Car son fils ne voulait aller se laver car après il allait se coucher, mais il fini par s'endormir rapidement après cette bataille contre Sirius pour ne pas se laver. Puis vers 22h ce fut le tour des ados à aller se coucher dans leur chambre et sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller Harry.

Et plus tard ce fut les adultes qui allèrent se coucher à leur tour, espérant pouvoir dormir paisiblement sans être réveiller. Car on ne sait jamais avec un enfant de 4 ans tout peut arriver, même si ce dernier semble tranquille et sage, de plus c'était sa première nuit dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.


	65. Chapter 65

_**Chapitre 4 : **_

Presque trois semaines venait de s'écouler, une semaine où tout les habitant du square se faisait réveiller à 4h du matin. Sirius avait tout fait ainsi que Remus pour le recoucher et l'endormir mais rien à faire, il semblait déborder d'énergie, il semblait infatigable. Les maraudeurs était à bout de nerf et tout le monde aussi, Sirius avait même demander des conseille à PomPom mais rien.

-Harry il est 4h du matin c'est encore l'heure de dormir fit Sirius

-plus sommeil, jouer dit joyeusement Harry

-plus tard, tu as encore réveiller tout le monde, je vais finir par me fâcher si tu ne te recouches pas toute suite ordonna Sirius

-non, plus dodo, plus dodo, plus dodo, plus dodo, plus dodo chanta Harry

-stop, tu te couches toute suite et tu ne fait plus de bruit se fâcha Sirius

Harry se stoppa, comprenant qu'il était vraiment fâcher il se coucha dans son lit et se cacha sous les couverture. Sirius quitta la chambre pour retourner se coucher à son tour car la veille il y avait eu réunion de l'ordre qui avait fini à 1h du matin, il espérait pouvoir dormir encore quelques heures.

Vers 9h Remus monta voir pourquoi Harry n'était pas encore venu manger, il le trouva coucher dans son lit entrain de pleurer.

-Harry tout va bien demanda Remus

-j'ai faim pleura Harry

-alors pourquoi tu n'est pas venu manger fit Remus

-Si….. Sirius dit res…..rester coucher sanglota Harry

-allons mon grand il était 4h du matin, normalement tout le monde dors encore à cette heure et toi tu les a réveiller. Tu sais si tu ne peux plus dormir tu pourrais essayer de jouer sagement sans faire de bruit d'accord tu vas essayer proposa Remus

-d'accord, plus de bruit pendant dodo dit Harry

-très bien, aller viens manger ensuit tu t'habilleras déclara Remus

Harry se laissa prendre, dans la cuisine il mangea tout son repas, une fois habiller il alla discrètement vers Sirius incertain s'il était encore en colère contre lui.

-toi encore fâcher demanda timidement Harry

-non, je ne suis plus fâcher contre toi mais il faudra trouver une solution répondit Sirius

-promis à mus jouer sans bruit quand plus dodo dit Harry

-c'est bien je suis sur que tu es assez grand pour jouer sans bruit quand tout le monde dors encore ajouta Sirius

-toi jouer maintenant fit Harry

-oui aller viens on va chercher tes jouets s'exclama Sirius

Harry sauta de joie et couru jusqu'au escalier avant de les montés rapidement alors que Sirius suivait tranquillement loin derrière. Quand il arriva à la chambre de son fils il pu constater que ce dernier avait rapidement mit le bordel, et qu'il tentait d'emporter ses boîtes de casse-tête avec lui.

-avant d'aller jouer il faut tout ranger dit Sirius

-non fit Harry

-aller je vais t'aider ensuit on pourra aller demander à Remus de jouer avec nous proposa Sirius

-mus casse-tête aussi s'exclama Harry

-oui, alors on range demanda Sirius

Cela prit 5 minutes et tout était ranger dans la malle, prenant les casses-tête Sirius envoyer Harry voir Remus pour lui demander de venir jouer. Quand il arriva au salon Harry était coucher sur le divan entrain de se faire chatouiller par Remus,

-il a oser prétendre que tu me donnerait une fesser si je ne venait pas jouer fit Remus

-p…..pas v…..vr….vrai tenta de dire Harry mort de rire

-aller mus laisse le, y a plein de casses-têtes qui ne demande qu'à être fait lança Sirius

-oui casse-tête s'exclama Harry

Puis ils s'amusèrent faire à les, à peine ils en finissaient un qu'Harry était déjà entrain d'en débuter un autre. Sirius et Remus s'amusaient à le voir jouer comme ça, le plus drôle c'est que le plancher commençait à être rempli de casse-tête, car Harry ne voulait pas les ranger. Alors qu'Harry commençait le cinquième Albus entra dans le salon,

-bonjour, je venais au nouvelle voir comment ça se passait dit Albus

-à part le fait d'être réveiller à 4h tout les matins tout va très bien, il vrai petit ange fit Sirius

-Harry vient ici, voici Albus Dumbledor un ami présenta Remus

Mais Harry resta cacher derrière Sirius car il était le plus proche,

-Albus nous voulions vous demander si vous pouvez le garder quelques heures se soir, tout le monde est en mission et Molly est reparti quelques jours au Terrier, nous avons certain chose à réglé ai ministère expliqua Sirius

-ah oui le droit de restaurer le manoir, bien sur avec plaisir accepta Albus

-il n'est pas difficile à faire manger, juste éviter qu'il dépasse 20h, Harry avec Remus on doit aller quelque part c'est Albus qui va te garder lui expliqua Sirius

-va revenir fit timidement Harry

-oui mon grand mais tu seras déjà endormi à notre retour, je veux que tu sois sage d'accord ajouta Sirius

-accord promit Harry

Remus l'embrassa suivit par Sirius et ils partirent, alors qu'Albus était tourner Harry en profita pour se sauver se cacher. Rapidement l'heure du repas arriva et Harry était introuvable ce qui commençait à inquiété Albus qui avait beau l'appeler, mais l'enfant ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de sa cachet et les elfes ne l'avait pas trouver. Y avait rien à faire, Harry resta introuvable, Albus ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait beau lui proposer bien de chose rien à faire.


	66. Chapter 66

**_Chapitre 5 : _**

Quand Remus et Sirius revinrent vers 22h Albus du leur dire qu'Harry était introuvable depuis leur départ. Sirius inspectait les deux premier étages alors que Remus faisait les autres, alors qu'il venait de finir le quatrième Remus se retourna et aperçu Harry en pleureur. Aussitôt il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le réconforter comme il le pouvait, tout en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Arriver au premier étage il remarqua que son fils c'était endormi, il le porta à sa chambre avant de le border. Jetant un sort à la chambre pour être averti de son réveille car il devait aller prévenir Sirius qu'il l'avait retrouver, car il ne l'avait pas aperçu en descendant l'escalier.

-je viens d'aller le coucher annonça Remus en entrant dans les salon

-ou l'as-tu trouver demanda Sirius

-en voulant redescendre du quatrième je l'ai trouver en pleureur devant moi, il c'est endormi pendant que je descendait les marches répondit Remus

-je vais vous laissez, j'ai encore des choses à faire dit Albus

-Albus ce n'est pas de votre faut, ceux qui faut blâmer doivent être les Dursley, vous devez avoir une certaine ressemblance avec quelqu'un qui lui à fait peur ou selon c'est tuteur lui ferait du mal supposa Remus

-quel autre horreur lui ont-ils encore fait murmura Sirius

Albus fini par partir laissant le couple aller se coucher après toutes ses émotions, ils allèrent vérifier qu'Harry dormait. Puis ils allèrent se coucher dans leur chambre, espérant pouvoir avec une réponse sur sa réaction, espérant quel horreur qu'il avait encore fait à un enfant innocent.

Il était 6h quand Harry se réveilla dans son lit, il prit son dragon et parti à la recherche de celui qui se disait son papa loup. Il fini par le trouver coucher avec l'homme qui s'appelait Sirius, s'approchant doucement de l'homme au cheveux blond puis doucement il le secoua.

-plus dodo fit Harry quand Remus ouvrit les yeux

Remus le prit et l'installa entre lui et Sirius puis le glissa sous les couvertures avec le dragon.

-essais de te rendormir, il est encore tôt dit Remus

-toi encore dodo papa loup, toi dit être papa loup déclara Harry

-oui mon grand confirma Remus

-si toi papa loup qui lui demanda Harry en montrant Sirius

-lui c'est papa répondit Remus

-moi deux papa remarqua Harry

-oui tu as deux papas dit Remus

Remus se rendormi rapidement car la pleine lune était le jour suivant, Harry resta sagement assit dans le lit. Une heure plus tard Sirius se réveilla et constata la présence de son fils dans leur lit,

-Harry qu'est-ce que tu fait ici demanda Sirius

-moi plus dodo, dragon encore dodo comme papa loup répondit Harry

-très bien et si on allait manger pour laisser papa loup dormir proposa Sirius

-oui manger papa manger s'exclama Harry

Sirius le prit dans ses bras et quitte la chambre laissant son époux se reposer tranquillement. À la cuisine il servit deux toast et un jus d'orange à Harry pendant qu'il mangeait son bol de céréale, puis il lui expliqua qu'il allait passer quelques jours chez Molly la maman des tête rouge comme la nommait Harry. Le soir venu Harry alla saluer Remus avant que Sirius le prend dans ses bras pour utilisé la cheminer pour plus de sécurité.

Molly le coucha vers 20h comme lui avait conseiller Sirius, Harry mangeait tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Sauf le matin où il ne voulait manger rien d'autre que des toast avec un verre de jus d'orange, c'était le seul moment où il faisait une crise s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Dans la journée Harry jouait souvent avec ses pluches, surtout avec le loup et le chien laissant dans un coin le cerf et l'hirondelle, le dragon lui Harry l'avait envoyer à son papa loup.

Flash Back 

Sirius venait de finir de donner ses conseils à Molly, après avoir saluer Harry Sirius allait repartir mais Harry l'arrêta.

-dragon dodo comme papa loup déclara Harry

-alors va le coucher dans la chambre dit Sirius

-non dodo avec papa loup s'exclama Harry

Et il lui tendit son dragon, Sirius en déduis qu'Harry avait décider de prêter son dragon à son papa loup pendant qu'il dormait. Sirius l'embrassa sur le front avant de prendre le dragon et de lui promette de le remettre à papa loup, Harry sauta de joie et parti jouer avec ses jouets après le départ de son papa.

Fin Flash Back 

Harry était tranquille, le pire fut quand il voulu faire des casses-têtes car une fois fini Harry c'était pousser pour aller jouer à autre chose. Il ne voulait pas ranger les casses-têtes car ça faisait joli sur le sol, voyant que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis Molly rangea tout d'un coup de baguette.


	67. Chapter 67

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Le matin où Sirius venait avec Remus pour le chercher, Harry avait refuser de manger, de s'habiller. Et quand on s'approchait de lui il se mettait à hurler et à crier comme un fou, à se débattre quand on le prenait dans ses bras, personne ne savait pourquoi il réagissait comme ça depuis son réveille. Pourtant la veille il était encore calme et joyeux car ses papas allaient venir le chercher au petit matin, il avait même eu hâte de se coucher pour que la nuit passe plus vite.

Quand ils arrivèrent au terrier ils purent entendre Harry pleurer depuis les étages supérieur de la maison. Arthur leur expliqua la situation puis ils montèrent à la cambre qu'Harry occupait, Remus le prit dans ses bras et le retint comme il pu car Harry se débattait comme un fou.

-Harry calme toi, papa loup est la, tout va bien chutttttt murmura Remus

En le berçant dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer, après un moment Harry pleurait encore mais avait arrêter de se débattre. Sirius avait tout ramasser les effets d'Harry, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine à discuter de comment ça c'était passer avec lui pendant ces quelques jours. Molly lui assura que sa crise était seulement depuis son réveille et que le reste du temps il avait été un petit ange, à part qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ranger ses casses-tête ce qui fit rire les maraudeurs.

Puis ils partirent au square avec un Harry endormi, Molly les avisa qu'elle serait de retour dans l'après-midi pour finir de préparer le souper. Sirius fit signe qu'il avait compris de quoi elle parlait, quelques instant plus tard ils étaient dans leur maison, assit dans le salon Remus réveilla Harry qui dormait.

-alors mon grand pourquoi toute ces pleures demanda Remus

-bobo partout répondit Harry

-Rem plus qu'un an avant la maturité magique lui rappela Sirius

-c'est vrai, on y avait pas penser, ayant régresser son corps ne support pas cette magie, je vais demander conseil à Albus toi habille-le déclara Remus

Et il mit Harry dans les bras de Sirius, qui se leva aussitôt pour entraîner Harry à l'étage, en chemin ils croisèrent des membre venu s'installer pour quelques jours. Une fois habiller Sirius lui fit comprendre qu'il devait maintenant ranger les vêtements et la jouets à leur place.

-il va venir avec PomPom pour qu'elle vérifie si c'est trop dangereux pour lui annonça Remus

-tien Harry ton dragon ajouta Remus en lui tendant la pluches

-dodo avec toi demanda Harry

-oui il a fait dodo avec moi répondit Remus

-dragon machique papa loup plus dodo lança fièrement Harry

-oui mon grand ton dragon est magique affirma Sirius en riant

Harry se mit à sauter sur son lit, heureux que son dragon est enlever le sommeil de son papa loup.

-ah vous êtes la, c'était à ce demander si vous étiez parti s'exclama Albus

-non, à être parti on ne vous aurez pas appeler fit Remus

Doucement Harry c'était rapprocha de son papa loup car c'était le plus proche,

-Harry, PomPom va t'examiner pour savoir pourquoi tu avait mal ce matin expliqua Sirius

Tout le monde sorti à la demande de PomPom, Harry était coucher sur le dos et attendait que le docteur l'examine. PomPom lança quelques sorts pour évaluer sa santé, son niveau d'énergie, son niveau de magie interne, il fallu attendre 10 minutes avant d'avoir le résultat. Une fois le résultat obtenu il fit entrer ceux qui attendait à l'extérieur, aussitôt Harry se réfugier dans les bras de son papa,

-je peux vous dire qu'il est en pleine santé, qu'il déborde d'énergie, mais son niveau magique est trop élevé pour un enfant de son âge. Je ne peux rien faire mais s'il revenait à avoir mal la il faudra le faire courir expliqua Pompom

-courir pour plus bobo questionna Harry

-c'est un secret de grande personne dit rapidement Sirius

-très bien, nous allons le surveiller attentivement déclara Remus

-pas bébé bouda Harry dans les bras de Sirius

-je le sais mon cœur, tu es un grand garçon, nous voulons juste nous assurer que tu n'as plus mal et que si ça arrive encore on puisse faire quelque chose rapidement lui expliqua Sirius

-courir et plus de bobo dit Harry

-non Harry ça c'est un secret de grand, va jouer au salon avec tes casses-têtes d'accord lui proposa Remus

-accord accepta Harry

Il se prit trois boîtes et descendit au salon laissant les adultes entre eux, soulager de sortir de la chambre. Les adultes discutèrent encore un moment puis Albus et PomPom partirent, Sirius l'informa qu'il avait envoyer la réponse d'Harry juste avant d'aller le chercher.

-papa j'ai faim dit Harry

-range tes casses-tête je vais aller te préparer une collation dit Sirius

-non pas ranger s'exclama Harry

-tu range tes casses-têtes sinon tu n'as rien insista Sirius

-non répéta Harry

Sirius le prit, le fit asseoir sur le divan et se baissa à son niveau,

-tu resta la sans bouger, tu ne veux pas écouter alors tu es puni déclara Sirius

Et il sorti du salon alors qu'Harry se mit à hurler qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il voulait manger.

-prend-moi papa loup pleura Harry

-non Harry, je veux que tu arrêtes de pleurer et que tu fasses ce que papa à demander fit Remus

Harry pleura encore plusieurs minutes avant de finir par aller ranger ses casses-têtes dans leur boites. Puis il alla vers son papa et tendit les bras vers le haut pour se faire prendre, Remus le prit en voyant qu'il ne pleurait plus et qu'il avait fini par faire ce que lui avait demander Sirius. Et ils partirent vers la cuisine où Sirius venait de finir la collation, puis il le félicita pour avoir ranger ses casses-têtes.


	68. Chapter 68

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

Le soir venu Harry jouait dans sa chambre comme lui avait demander son papa loup, pour aider papa à faire à manger. Quand il attendit son papa l'appeler il laissa ses jouets et descendit à la cuisine pour aller manger, en entrant il vit pleine de personne assit au tout de la table.

-pourquoi beaucoup personnes demanda Harry

-c'est ta fête mon grand tu as 5 ans alors il faut bien célébré ça répondit Remus

-fête à moi dit Harry

-oui, une fête juste pour toi confirma Sirius

En le prenant pour l'asseoir sur sa chaise et de lui mettre une couronne de roi sur la tête, mais Harry la retira. Le repas commença Harry jouet plus avec la nourriture qu'il ne la mangeait, cela prit trois avertissement de Remus pour qu'Harry se mette à manger comme un grand.

-alors qu'est-ce qui vient après le repas fit Sirius

-secret chocolat dit Harry

-ah dommage dans ce cas on ne pourra pas manger le merveilleux gâteau au chocolat que Molly à préparer s'exclama Remus

-non gâteau, le secret c'est gâteau lança Harry

Molly arriva avec le gâteau et 5 chandelles était allumer, ses papas l'encouragea à tout éteindre d'un seul coup. Harry souffla tout les chandelle en une seul fois, pour le gâteau fut découper et servit à tout le monde, r'affolant du chocolat Harry dévora son morceau de gâteau et tenta même de voler celui de ses pères.

Une fois la table libre, Remus fit apparaître la pile de cadeaux qu'Harry avait reçu et pour ne pas qu'Harry rejette celui d'Albus les cadeaux n'étaient pas identifié. Sirius en prit un au hasard et le tendit à son fils pour qu'il le déballe, mais ce dernier repoussa le cadeau en disant qu'il ne voulait pas. Sirius en prit un autre se disant qu'Harry n'avait pas envie de commencer par celui-la mais il eu la même à chaque cadeau qu'il présenta.

Il tenta de lui mettre dans les mains mais Harry se mit à pleurer et à hurler qu'il ne voulait pas. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et sort de la cuisine pour tenter de la calmer en allant montant à sa chambre chercher son dragon, il fini par l'endormir au bout de 45 minutes. Après l'avoir coucher dans le lit, Sirius descendit à la cuisine rejoindre les autres qui devaient également ne pas comprend la réaction d'Harry.

-il vient de s'endormir dit Sirius

-pourquoi a-t-il réagi ainsi, on aurait dit qu'il paniquait à l'idée de toucher un cadeau fit Arthur

-je préfère ne pas le savoir grogna Remus

ET il sorti de la cuisine pour monter à l'étage, il alla à la chambre de son fils puis prit place à côté du lit. Il veilla sur Harry pendant des heures, même quand Sirius lui demanda s'il venait se coucher il refusa, il ne pouvait pas croire la réaction d'Harry, un enfant ne devrait pas à avoir peur de toucher un cadeau. Il ne pouvait pas croire que la stupidité de Dursley avait fait encore plus de dégâts qu'il ne l'avait imaginer.

-papa loup toi pas dodo dit une petite voix

-non, je m'inquiétait pour toi fit Remus

-papa dodo demanda Harry

-oui papa est parti faire dodo, tout le monde est parti faire dodo. Tu devrais te rendormir je veille sur toi répondit Remus

-moi dodo si toi dodo aussi déclara sérieusement Harry

-très bien, endors toi et après je vais aller faire dodo avec papa accepta Remus

Harry se leva et donna un bisou à son papa loup avant de se recoucher pour se rendormir rapidement. Remus se leva et alla rejoindre son époux dans leur chambre,

-tu as changer d'idée fut Sirius

-non, juste un petit garçon qui ma envoyer me coucher s'il je voulait qu'il se rendort expliqua Remus

Rapidement les dernières personne encore réveiller partir pour le pays du sommeil épuiser par les émotions de la journée. Au petit matin Harry se réveilla vers 7h et descendit à la cuisine car il avait faim et que ses papas faisaient encore dodo car ils aimaient se lever tard. Mais une heure plus tard Sirius et Remus furent réveiller par Harry qui sautait dans leur lit, avant qu'il ne vienne prendre place entre eux.

-Harry il est juste 8h laisse nous dormir bougonna Sirius

-toi promis plage aujourd'hui partir 9h et vous encore manger lança Harry

-il a raison, on lui avait promis que le premier jour d'août qu'ont iraient à la plage fit Remus

-très bien vous avez gagner, je vais aller préparer le pique nique, Rem assure toi qu'il soit raisonnable avec ses jouets céda Sirius

-super on va plage, on va plage, on va plage chanta Harry

Sirius enfila un chandail et descendit à la cuisine alors que Remus lui emmena Harry à sa chambre pour préparer son sac. Ses flotteurs, une serviette et quelques jouets pour jouer sur la plage, puis il lui mit son costume de bain ainsi qu'un chandail à manche court, ensuite il alla à sa chambre pour enfiler son costume. Avec Harry il descendit à la cuisine car il n'avait pas encore manger son repas du matin comparer à son fils qu'il l'avait déjà prit depuis un moment.

Remus du occuper Harry car il tournait autour de Sirius lui demandant s'il avait fini car il voulait partir pour aller à la plage. Après avoir manger et que le repas du midi était prêt Sirius alla se changer car à la plage où il allait aucune cabine n'était la et faire de la magie en trop grande quantité était trop dangereux. Harry sautait sur son lit alors que Remus tentait de le faire jouer à un jeu calme pour le faire patienter un peu.

À 9h la petite famille parti seul à la plage, car les membres ne pouvait que les rejoindre pour le repas du midi. Sirius étendit la couverture alors qu'Harry s'amusait à courir sur le plage, s'amusant à reculer quand l'eau venait trop proche de lui, Remus le fit revenir pour lui mit ses flotteurs au cas où Harry aurait envie d'aller dans l'eau sans les avertir. Sirius retira son pantalon et son chandail, prit Harry dans ses bras et marcha tranquillement vers l'eau.

Quand ce dernier se rendit conte qu'il se dirigeait vers l'eau il se mit à se débattre comme quoi il ne voulait pas. Sirius mit 10 minutes à le convaincre, il lui affirma qu'il allait le tenir dans ses bras et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas, doucement il marcha jusqu'à avoir de l'eau au milieu de torse. Tranquillement il fit entrer Harry dans l'eau s'assurant de bien le tenir contre lui pour qu'il se sente en sécurité.

Doucement Harry se détacha un peu de son papa et s'amusa à faire aller ses pieds , Sirius l'éloigna et l'encouragea à tenter de nager. Après un moment Harry voulait retourner sur la sable, une fois à terre Sirius alla rejoindre Remus qui était assit sur la plage à les regarder s'amuser.


	69. Chapter 69

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

Puis Harry s'amusa comme un fou, souvent à réclamer de retourner dans l'eau alors chacun leur tour Sirius et Remus allèrent dans l'eau avec Harry. Vers 11h30 le reste de l'ordre arrivèrent avec les Weasley pour profiter de la plage et de se détendre pendant quelques heures. Pratiquement toute les 20 minutes Harry venait et demandait d'aller dans l'eau, sinon il s'amusait dans le sable ou à courir partout sur la plage.

Tout le monde le surveillait pour être sur que tout se passe bien, Hermione, Ginny et Ron était coucher sur le sable et somnolait. Harry s'amusait vraiment comme un fou surtout quand il était dans l'eau avec l'un de ses papas, le temps passa et ils durent rentrer pour aller prendre le repas du soir. À l'heure de dormir Harry s'endormi aussitôt la tête poser sur son oreiller, tout le monde dormi comme un bébé cette nuit la.

Deux semaines venait de s'écouler et c'était la mi-août, on était au milieu de la nuit quand on entendit hurler. Remus plus rapidement que Sirius se précipita à la chambre d'Harry sachant que ça venait de lui, il le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer mais sans résultat. Sirius parti aussitôt avertir PomPom qu'Harry avait une nouvelle crise de magie et qu'il semblait souffrir à la folie.

Elle dit qu'une petit dose de potion sans douleur pourrait aider et quelle passerait en début de matinée pour lui donner une contre potion. Car un retour à une taille normal avec de la magie installe pour le corps actuelle pouvait être dangereux mais en général tout se déroulait sans problème. Une heure plus tard Harry était blotti sur les genoux de son papa loup et tremblait légèrement et sanglotait que très peu.

Après avoir manger PomPom arriva accompagner par Albus, Harry suivit ses papas jusqu'à sa chambre. Sirius le coucha dans son lit,

-tu vas partir demanda faiblement Harry

-non, on va te donner une potion qui fera en sort que tu n'es plus mal répondit Sirius

-pourquoi coucher questionna Harry

-la potion fait dormir, c'est pour ça que tu es dans ton lit expliqua Remus

Sirius lui fit prendre la potion et rapidement Harry tomba endormi,

-j'aurais bien aimer que ça dur encore un peu fit Sirius

-je sais moi aussi j'aurais aimer, mais c'était mieux pour lui et puis avec tout ce mois ça sera différent, il sera plus en confiance dit Remus

Il sortir de la chambre sachant que ça pouvait durer un moment, quelques heures plus tard Remus pénétra dans la chambre. Il déshabilla Harry en lui mettant un boxer normal, lui jetant un sort pour qu'il ne tombe pas s'il devait bouger dans son sommeil, car il se doutait bien que les vêtements serait trop petit. Et il ressorti de la chambre pour rejoindre Sirius au salon en compagnie des autres, ils semblait tous plonger dans divers discussion.

Vers 16h Harry se réveilla dans son lit et il remarqua qu'il n'avait qu'un boxer sur lui, se levant il alla mettre chandail et pantalon. Un peu désorienter il se mit à parcourir sa chambre, observant les changements qu'elle à eu, puis il prit le dragon dans ses mains l'observant de tout les côté.

-il restera toujours magique et ce même si tu as 16 ans fit une voix

-papa loup, il ne ta pas guéri n'est-ce pas fit Harry

-on ne sait jamais, il était avec moi quand je dormais dit Remus

-ouais, au moins je suis le seul à avoir un dragon machique s'exclama Harry

-aller vient je suis sur que tu as faim, une petit collation de devrait pas nuire à ton appétit déclara Remus

À la cuisine Remus lui servit plusieurs fruits déjà coupé dans un bol, puis il l'invita à venir au salon. Harry prit place entre ses pères et mangea sa collation,

-pas trop fatiguer demanda Albus

-non ça va, juste un peu déboussoler répondit Harry

-ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps, juste le temps que ton corps réalisé qu'il est à nouveau à sa grandeur normal ajouta Albus

-on fait quoi demain questionna Ron

-y a du ménage à faire dit Molly

-on ne fait que ça maman, on voudrait faire autre chose que du ménage et des devoirs se plaignit Ginny

-on ne pourrait pas aller à Poudlard pour jouer au quidditch vu qu'à la maison ce n'est plus possible demanda Ron

-ça serait faire du favoritisme fit Hermione

-pas si tu en profite pour passer par la bibliothèque ajouta Ginny

-je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient seulement pour demain après midi accepta Albus

Les jeunes étaient fou de joies, trouvant Harry un peu trop calme à l'idée de faire du sport, en se tournant vers lui il constata que son fils c'était rendormi. À l'heure du repas Remus alla chercher Harry qui dormait toujours au salon, pour qu'il vient manger car depuis le matin il n'avait presque rien manger. Durant une bonne partie de la soirée Harry discuta avec ses amis de tout et de rien, mais Ron parlait surtout de la super partie de quidditch qu'il allait disputer.

Harry lui ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard, le souvenir de la mort d'Hagrid était trop présent dans son esprit. Mais comme les autres voulaient y aller alors il préféra ne pas parler, vers 21h il alla se coucher en disant qu'il était fatiguer, trop d'émotion depuis quelques semaines. Sirius les rassura en disant que demain ça irait mieux pour lui car ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas du être aussi émotif.

Faisant semblant de dormir Harry se laissa border par ses pères, heureux que rien n'est changer. Il s'avait qu'un jour il devra expliquer la peur des cadeaux qu'il avait eu jeune et la panique en voyant Albus, mais il espérait que ça ne serait pas avant des années voir des millénaires. Harry fini par s'endormir quelques heures plus tard espérant pour échapper à leur visite de Poudlard dans l'après-midi.

C'est nuit la tout le monde dormi paisiblement, certains rêvant de la parti de quidditch qu'il allait faire. Et d'autre des quelques heures de repos qu'ils allaient avoir car Poudlard était bien protéger, d'autre se demandait sil allait aller se recueillir sur la tombe du garde chasse mort en juin.


	70. Chapter 70

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

N'ayant pas trouver d'idée pour rester au square Harry du aller avec les autres à Poudlard, une fois arriver il trouva le moyen de s'éclipser. Il c'était diriger le plus loin possible de la cabane d'Hagrid, ainsi que du terrain qui se trouvait trop proche de cette cabane où il avait vu son premier ami qu'il c'était fait mort. Rapidement tout le monde se mit à le chercher partout sans le trouver, comme s'il avait disparu.

Harry lui était assit dos contre le mur de Poudlard à admirer les montagnes devant lui, ne se doutant pas que tout le monde le cherchait partout. Un bout d'un moment il vit un chien qui ne semblait pas content,

-où tu étais tout le monde te cherche déclara Sirius

-ici à regarder les montagnes dit Harry

-et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit au lieu de te sauver demanda Sirius

-je ne voulait pas être inonder de questions pour savoir pourquoi je ne voulait pas voler et pourquoi je n'ai pas prit mon balais répondit Harry

-tu aurait du le dire que tu ne voulais pas jouer, ils aurait été déçu mais ils auraient accepter fit Sirius

-peut-être parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'avouer que je ne voulait pas venir ici, que je ne voulait pas vous priver d'un moment de détende, que je ne voulait pas revenir proche de l'endroit où mon premier ami c'est fait tuer lança Harry

Et il éclata en sanglot, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, pleurant sans pouvoir se contrôler, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sirius prit place à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, puis il lui frotta le dos pour tenter de le calmer, réalisant que personne n'avait pensé qu'Harry n'aurait pas eu la force de revenir ici. Que se soit lui, ou Remus, ils auraient du y penser que c'était trop tôt et que même à la rentrer ça serait dur, alors il compris pourquoi il avait abandonner soin au créature.

Remus fini par les retrouver quelques minutes plus tard, il envoya un message comme quoi Harry avait été retrouver. Puis il alla prendre place à leur côté, Sirius lui expliqua ce qu'Harry lui avait dit avant de fondre en larmes, Remus du admettre à son tour qu'il n'avait pas non plus penser à comment se sentait son fils à l'idée de revenir ici. Il se promis qu'à l'avenir il ferait tout pour prendre en conte ce que pourrait ressentir son fils avant de prendre ce genre de décision.

Ils restèrent assit dans le silence pendant des heures, Harry avait fini pas arrêter de pleurer, il était maintenant dans les bras de son papa loup.

-il va mouiller dans pas long fit Sirius

-un orage très violant il faudrait mieux partir toute suite sinon on va être coincé à Poudlard dit Remus

-c'est pas Hermione qui va s'en plaindre déclara Harry

-aller rentrons je préfère être loin d'ici si je le peut ajouta Remus

Comprenant que le loup en Remus risquerait d'être très agiter il se leva et aida Harry à faire pareil. Prenant la direction de terrain les nuages se faisaient plus sombre, Remus commençait à être légèrement énerver, au terrain tout le monde fut d'accord sauf les jeunes de rentrer rapidement. Après avoir saluer Albus ils rentrèrent au square, Harry monta à sa chambre et se plongea dans ses livres de cours.

À l'heure du repas Harry ne se présenta pas pour manger, quand Sirius monta plus tard pour lui porter de quoi manger il trouva la chambre en désordre. Tout était renverser, les livres sur le plancher, les vêtement pareil, les couvertures, le matelas, le bureau, la chaise c'était vraiment le bordel dans la pièce. Sirius fini par trouver une boule de poil sous un tas de vêtements dans un coin de la pièce.

Puis il prit la direction de sa propre chambre portant le petit animal dans ses bras, il semblait dormir. Vers 23h Remus monta se coucher, quand il pénétra dans sa chambre il pu voir son époux tenir contre lui la forme animagus de leur fils,

-il va finir par craquer fit Sirius

-qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Remus

-je suis monter le voir, tout est en désordre partout, je l'ai trouver ainsi et je n'ai pas encore réussit à le convaincre de se retransformer répondit Sirius

Une demie-heure passa quand Harry reprit sa forme humaine, aussitôt il se sentir étreindre par ses pères.

-demain on va au chemin de traverse pour vos achat scolaire, donc il va falloir se lever de bonne heure et retrouver ta liste de livres déclara Remus

Sirius se transforma en chien et fut rapidement suivit par Remus, Harry se retransforma en sa forme bébé et s'installa entre ses pères. Au petit matin Harry se fit réveiller par quelques chose qui lui donnait des coups de langue sur le museau, ouvrant doucement les yeux il constata que c'était son papa chien. Voulant encore dormir il se retourna mais reçu un coup de langue venant de son papa loup, voyant qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir il se transforma.

Suivant ses pères jusqu'à sa chambre Harry marmonna que c'était injuste d'être réveiller aussitôt juste pour ranger une chambre. Ce ne fut pas long que ses pères avec leur baguettes rangèrent tout au bon endroit, laissant Harry chercher sa liste lui-même, Remus finissait de ranger les livres et Sirius lui les vêtements. Au bout de 5 minutes Harry trouva sa liste, la mit en évidence et alla se laver avant de pouvoir aller manger son repas du matin.

Seule Molly était déjà lever avec les membres qui devaient les accompagner comme escorte pour leur sécurité. Vers 8h Hermione, Ginny et Ron se montrèrent pour prendre leur repas, car il partait au plus tard à 9h, assit au salon les jeunes attendait que les adultes vient les chercher pour partir. Remus était assit à fixer le feu alors que Sirius lui s'amusait à faire rire les jeunes, avec ses acrobaties canin.


	71. Chapter 71

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

À 9h il partir en voiture car il ne pourrait pas prendre la cheminer pour revenir car il y avait un dispositif de sécurité. Comme il était déjà à Londres le chemin n'était pas long pour se rendre au chemin de traverse, premier arrêt le magasin de livre, rapidement Harry avait rassembler les livres d'on il avait besoin. Seulement 20 minutes plus tard qu'ils sortirent car Hermione cherchait un livre en particulier et n'arrivait pas à le trouver.

Puis ils allèrent au magasin des ingrédients pour potion, Harry préféra rester à l'extérieur sous la vigilance d'Alastor. Ensuite ce fut la ménagerie car Ron avait besoin de miam pour hibou et ses pères voulaient avoir un hibou familiale, Harry faisait le tour du magasin. Observant les différent animaux qui si trouvait, il les regardait comme s'il ne représentait rien pour lui, juste de stupide animal enfermer dans une cage.

-je sais qu'Hedwige n'est toujours pas revenu depuis le début des vacances mais peut-être que tu voudrait avoir un autre compagnon proposa Sirius

-non, les animaux c'est idiot et c'est pour les gamins fit Harry

Et il sorti du magasin, Sirius remarqua un petit animal qui semblait vouloir suivre Harry à l'extérieur.

-il semble que le petit Griffon est trouver son propriétaire fit le vendeur

-Griffon dit Sirius

-oui, de trouver un bébé Griffon abandonner alors qu'il n'est pas encore né est vraiment très rare. Dans cette situation c'est se dernier qui choisi son propriétaire et comme il vient de choisir il sera impossible de l'éloigner de son choix expliqua le vendeur

-j'ai bien peur que mon fils ne veille plus d'animaux, il refusera de s'occuper du Griffon et je doute qu'il se laissa nourrir par d'autre déclara Sirius

-peut importe votre choix, il va vous suivre et vous retrouvez peut import l'endroit où vous habitez ajouta le vendeur

Même une fois revenu au square le Griffon suivait toujours Harry qui ne voulait rien savoir de l'animal. À l'heure du repas Harry ignora tout les tentative de petit Griffon pour avoir de quoi manger, ce fut Remus qui le nourrit car son fils ne semblait pas vouloir faire le moindre geste vers l'animal.

-tu veux qu'on t'aide à faire un petit lit pour ton Griffon demanda Remus

-Griffon je n'ai pas de Griffon et de tout façon y a rien de plus stupide qu'un animal répondit Harry

Puis il se leva et quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre sa chambre et espérer être tranquille car il en avait mare de l'animal. Les heures passa et le Griffon tentait de rentrer dans la chambre de celui qu'il avait choisi, mais rien à faire le morceau de bois ne voulait pas cédé à ses faibles coups.

-que peut-on faire, j'ai peur qu'il finisse par le blesser fit Sirius

-tu penses que notre fils pourrait faire ça s'indigna Remus

-pas vraiment de façon volontaire mais j'ai peur que si ça continu il se mette en colère et lui fasse du mal expliqua Sirius

-je sais, d'après moi il a perdu Hedwige au début de l'été et d'avoir un autre animal doit être au dessus de ses forces. Le Griffon ne va pas abandonner facilement son désir d'être avec son maître déclara Remus

-le temps, seul le temps pourra nous aider ajouta Remus

Ce fut le même manège à leur du repas, Harry ignora la présence de l'animal qui ne demandait qu'un peut d'attention et de nourriture. Vers 23h alors que Sirius et Remus se reposait dans leur lit Harry pénétra dans leur chambre,

-vous l'avez acheter alors c'est votre problème pas le mien déclara Harry

Et il lança le Griffon sur le lit de ses pères avant de repartir à sa propre chambre espérant être tranquille pour dormir. Malgré tout Harry se fit réveiller par le Griffon qui tentait rentrer, voulant dormir il se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour attraper violemment le Griffon par le cou. Ce dernier gémit légèrement de douleur. Harry prit la direction de sous sol, une fois arriver il ouvra la première porte et y enferma le Griffon puis remonta se coucher.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard on pouvait entendre des hurlements et qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Au bout de 5 minutes Remus remonta du sous sol avec le petit Griffon qui tremblait comme une feuille,

-Harry comme as-tu oser l'enfermer, ce n'est qu'un bébé ragea Remus

-et alors je n'en veux pas de cette bête et pas moyen de dormir c'était la seul solution. J'aurait mieux fait de le balancer dehors dit Harry

-jusqu'à la fin des vacances, corvée de nettoyage salon, cuisine et la salle de bain au premier étage. Couvre feux à 20h, couché à 21h tout les soirs, en plus tu devras t'occuper de ton Griffon, tu le nourris, tu le laves, tu le fais coucher dans ta chambre expliqua Remus

-quoi mais c'est pas juste s'exclama Harry

-tu tiens à être puni aussi à Poudlard fit Remus

-non murmura Harry

-bien, alors dans ta chambre et n'oubli pas ton Griffon à qui tu doit donner un nom ajouta Remus

Harry prit le Griffon et remonta à sa chambre, passant par la salle de bain pour prendre une serviette. Déposa la serviette dans un coin de sa chambre et y laissa le Griffon avant de regagner son lit,

-toi tu dors la, si tu oses venir dans mon lit tu iras tout droit dehors dit Harry

Il lui tourna le dos avant de finir par s'endormir, vers 8h Harry se réveilla et descendit prendre son repas. Laissant la porte de sa chambre légèrement ouverte au cas où le Griffon se réveillerait, car il dormait encore dans le coin de la chambre où Harry l'avait mit quelques heures plutôt. Mais à la dernière minutes il préféra alla se promener dans au sous-sol ne se sentant pas prêt à affronter ses pères.

Après plusieurs heures à marcher dans les quelques couloirs Harry fini par s'asseoir sur le sol et ramener ses genoux contre son torse. Peut de temps après Sirius s'accroupi devant lui.


	72. Chapter 72

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

-tout va bien demanda Sirius

-non répondit Harry

-aller crache le morceau fit Sirius

-papa loup m'oblige à m'occuper du Griffon et moi je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus d'animaux. Avant Poudlard j'en avait pas et je ne suis pas mort pour autant et la je suis obliger expliqua Harry

-c'est un animal rare, tellement rare que c'est lui qui décide avec il veut être et on n'y peut rien. Alors tu lui a trouver un nom dit Sirius

-je ne veux pas d'animal, je n'en veux plus pleura Harry

Ne savait plus quoi dire, d'un côté le Griffon resterait et de l'autre son fils qui ne voulait pas d'animal. Le plus dure était qu'il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à prendre un animal s'il n'en voulait pas, la il était vraiment coincé et personne ne serait vraiment en mesure de pouvoir réglé se problème. Alors qu'il allait le prendre dans ses bras, Harry se releva brusquement avant de prendre la fuite vers sa chambre.

Sirius remonta à son tour, quand il aperçu le Griffon entrain de monter les marches il le prit dans ses bras et pénétra dans la cuisine.

-ah Sirius, j'ai eu vent de ce qui c'est passer cette nuit dit Albus

-tu as vue Harry il n'a pas encore manger ce matin fit Molly

-il est monter à sa chambre dit Sirius

-Albus est-il possible de trouver un autre propriétaire au Griffon demanda Sirius

-non, il n'on qu'un seul propriétaire dans toute leur vie, pourquoi cette question répondit Albus

-Harry ne veut pas d'un autre animal, la perte de Maxius et je suis sur qu'Hedwige l'est aussi est trop pour lui. Surtout avec la mort d'Hagrid, c'est trop pour lui et on ne peux pas l'obliger à s'occuper d'un autre animal s'il ne veut pas le faire expliqua Sirius

-mais le Griffon à besoin qu'Harry s'occupe de lui s'exclama Molly

-nous ne pouvons rien faire pour cette situation, Harry doit prendre soin de son compagnon animal annonça Albus

-je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas forcer Harry à s'en occuper déclara Sirius

Il déposa le Griffon sur la table de la cuisine et sorti de la pièce, il monta rejoindre sa propre chambre. Remus prit le Griffon et monta à la chambre de son fils, sachant qu'il devait dire à Harry qu'il était obliger de s'occuper de lui et ce peut import ce qu'il désirait.

-Harry, je te ramène ton Griffon, oubli pas de lui trouver un nom lui dit Remus

Et il déposa le Griffon sur la serviette qui était sur le sol et il reparti rejoindre Sirius à leur chambre. Harry ignora le Griffon, préféra lire ses livres d'école puis vers 18h il vit Sirius lui demander de venir prendre le repas du soir car c'était l'heure, dans la cuisine Harry continua à ignorer le Griffon. Ce ne fut que lorsque Remus lui dit de lui donner à manger à son animal qu'Harry prit un morceau de viande et l'avait jeter dans un coin de la cuisine.

-après le repas tu t'occupes de la salle de bain et tu auras ta journée annonça Remus

Son repas fini Harry monta faire la salle de bain, trouvant injuste la punition de son père, car il voulait l'enfermer pour la nuit. Trois heures il avait mit trois heures pour tout nettoyer car le Griffon n'arrêtait pas de se mettre dans ses jambes, il se doutait qu'il voulait jouer. Mais Harry avait autre chose à faire pour le moment et de plus il ne voulait plus d'animal donc il n'avait aucune attention de jouer avec.

Les jours passèrent et Harry ne s'occupait toujours pas de son Griffon, Remus trouva ça dur car Sirius ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Alors il était devenu le méchant qu'il l'obligeait à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire, de son côté Sirius tentait d'expliquer à Harry que personne ne pouvait faire changer d'avis le petit Griffon et ce même malgré tout bonne volonté. Et qui si Remus insistait c'était pour que le Griffon soit correctement élevé, nourrit et tout ce va avec.

Harry aurait préféré que son papa loup accepte sa décision de ne pas s'occuper du bébé Griffon. Surtout que la perte de sa chouette lui était pénible,

**Flash Back**

Harry avait réussit à s'éclipsé de l'infirmerie malgré qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la quitter, voldemort était mort depuis 5 jours. Marchand dans le parc alors que le soleil se levait lentement, il remarqua une tache blanche qui dépassait légèrement d'un buisson près de la forêt interdite. Lentement il s'approche de plus près pour s'avoir ce que c'est cette chose qui semblait de couleur blanc.

Contournant le buisson il reconnu Hedwige qui était la sans vie depuis plusieurs jours sans que personne ne la vois. Sortant sa baguette il lança un sort un trou se forma à quelques centimètre de lui, doucement il y déposa sa chouette et la recouvrit de terre, tailla une petit croix en pierre. La planta dans le seul juste devant la tombe de sa première ami qu'il avait eu en découvrant le monde de la magie.

Puis il retourna à Poudlard se promettant de ne plus jamais possédé d'animaux pour le reste de sa vie. Trouvant trop pénible de devoir toujours perdre un ami pendant une bataille, n'ayant plus la force de supporter une nouvelle amitié qui finirait encore brutalement.

**Fin Flash Back**

Les jours continuèrent à passer et Harry ne voulait toujours pas du Griffon mais comme il n'avait pas le choix. Il le faisait coucher dans un coin de sa chambre, sur une simple serviette de bain, à tout les repas il devait lui donner à manger dans un bol et non sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce.

-papa je peux te demander quelque chose fit Harry

-oui bien sur dit Sirius

-tu pourrais garder le Griffon avec toi quelques heures juste le temps que je fasse ma punition demanda Harry

-c'est à toi de t'en occuper déclara Sirius

-juste le temps que je lave la salle de bain, la dernier fois j'ai mit plus de 3h pour le faire en plus j'ai ma chambre et ma valise à faire expliqua Harry

-très bien mais juste pour la salle de bain, sinon je m'arrange pour te trouver de quoi être puni encore une semaine accepta Sirius

-promis juste la salle de bain dit Harry

Et il reparti à la salle de bain pour pouvoir la finir sa punition, car c'était sa dernière journée car le lendemain il retournerait à Poudlard. Comme il ne se faisait plus embêter le Griffon il peut finir de faire la salle de bain rapidement, puis il passa à la cuisine se chercher de quoi boire. Il alla ensuit à la chambre de son père pour lui dire qu'il avait fini sa punition, une fois fait il se trouva à nouveau suivit par le Griffon.

Harry mit sur son lit tout les vêtements, livres qu'il avait l'intention d'emmener avec lui à Poudlard. Sans oublier son uniforme, et ses nouveaux livres de cours, plumes, parchemins et encrier, son éclaire de feux son entretient à balais, une fois tout sur son lit Harry entreprit de faire le ménage de sa chambre pour finir par tout ranger dans sa valise ainsi que ses pluches dans le dernier compartiment. Au souper Harry parla du fait qu'il ne voulait pas s'encombrer du Griffon pendant le voyage, de plus il n'était un animal très répendu.

Remus céda, il emmènera le Griffon avec eux une fois le train parti comme ça il serra déjà rendu à Poudlard. Alors que le reste des jeunes devaient encore aller faire leur valise, Harry lui pu aller se détendre au salon et profiter de sa soirée pour relaxer avant l'agitation qu'il allait avoir le jour suivant. Sirius était également au salon à relaxer, bien blotti dans les bras de son époux, sous le regard jaloux d'Harry.

-aller vient ici mon grand jaloux fit Remus

Harry sourit et alla se blottir dans les bras de ses pères, heureux de se sentir en sécurité et bien entouré. Le Griffon était coucher à côté de Sirius mais Harry aurait préféré qu'il soit ailleurs que dans le salon.


	73. Chapter 73

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

Seul dans un compartiment Harry c'était recroqueviller sur lui-même, réfléchissant à tout ce qui c'était passer dans sa vie. À se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu mourir avec ses parents biologique, il n'avait pas eu d'enfance, et maintenant il n'aurait d'adolescence, juste une vie de lutte. Il ne faisait que survivre depuis la mort de ses parents, il n'avait jamais pu vivre une vie normal, même quand il avait fini par trouver le bonheur au près de ses pères.

Il avait été obliger de survivre à un tournoi qui n'était pas pour son âge, au retour de l'assassin de ses parents. Survivre à une attaque juste avant noël, la perte de son compagnon Maxius, la perte d'Hagrid assassiner quelques jours après une attaque au village de Pré-au-Lard. Et la perte de sa chouette au début des vacances, c'était trop et la il était obliger de s'occuper d'un animal alors que ça ne lui disait rien, c'était plus comme une chose encombrante.

De plus avant noël il avait failli perdre son papa quand il avait été enlever par les mangemorts. Il ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée de perdre sa famille, alors il décida de s'éloigner d'eux de ses amis car eux aussi pouvaient être en danger à cause de lui, mais il devait encore trouver un moyen de ne plus à avoir le Griffon dans ses pattes. Dans la grande salle il prit place loin de ses amis, ignorant complètement le l'animal qui ne réclamait que de la nourriture.

La soirée passa, la nuit passa, les jours passèrent, deux semaines venaient de passer et Harry était distant avec tout le monde. Alors que le dernier cours allait finir Sirius alla se placer en arrière d'Harry et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour s'assurer qu'il reste assit dans la classe. Quand la cloche sonna Harry tenta de partir mais rien à faire, il senti la poigne de son père se faire plus dur. Une fois tout le monde sorti Remus lança un sort de silence et verrouilla la porte,

-Harry qu'est-ce qui ne va pas demanda Remus

-rien tout va bien répondit Harry

-je veux la vérité, tu ne parles plus à personnes sauf pour répondre à une question, pourquoi ignorer tout le monde questionna Sirius

Harry baissa la tête, il parla de se qu'il ressentait, du fait que la magie perdait son intérêt et qu'il avait terriblement peur de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Qu'il en avait vraiment marre du Griffon qui le collait tout le temps, que c'était trop douloureux et qui n'avait plus le courage de vouloir s'attacher à un animal. Remus le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter,

-allons manger, on continuera la discussion se soir à l'entre dit Sirius

Assit à manger son repas il fut rejoint par Hermione et Ron, ils discutèrent très peu car Harry n'était pas très bavard. Mais au moins il accepter leur présence et ne semblait plus vouloir les fuir, il leur dit qu'il risquerait de rentrer tard à la tour car ses pères voulaient discuter avec lui. Peut-être même qu'il y coucherait mais bon ce n'était vraiment pas sur, mais il avait tenu à les prévenir pour ne pas qu'il avertisse tout le monde.

Une fois dans l'entre Harry prit place sur le divan, entre ses pères,

-et si tu nous disait pourquoi Albus te faisait peur fit Sirius

-le noël de mes 4 ans commença Harry

Flash Back 

Assit sur se qui lui servait de lit, Harry avait été réveiller par les bruits dans la maison, malgré l'heure tardive. Sortant de son placard, au salon un homme habiller en rouge avec une barbe blanche était entrain de donner des cadeaux à son cousin, doucement il s'approcha des cadeaux qui n'était pas encore déballer et en prit un. Puis il senti quelqu'un le prend violemment par le bras et lui faire lâcher le cadeau,

-tu sais que c'est méchant de prend les cadeaux des autres, je sais que tu es un méchant garçon et que tu fait toujours mal à ton cousin fit l'homme en rouge

-comme tu as été méchant en voulant voler le cadeau de ton cousin je vais devoir te punir, pour t'apprendre à être gentil dit l'homme en rouge

-tu vois Dudley, le père noël puni toujours le vilain garçon et récompense toujours les gentil garçons en leur donnant des cadeaux fit Pétunia

-lui est toujours méchant hein maman dit Dudley

-oui, il est et sera toujours méchant c'est pour ça il doit être puni ajouta Pétunia

L'homme l'emmena dans la cuisine et déshabilla Harry, d'une main il maintenu celles d'Harry en l'air. Alors qu'avec son autre main il prit la ceinture qu'il y avait sur la table et commença à frapper Harry au dos, n'hésitant pas à frapper avec force et de façon rythmé. Quand l'homme fini par le lâcher Harry s'effondra sur le sol, le dos meurtrie et extrêmement douloureux.

L'homme lui tendit un cadeau mais Harry recula contre le mur, ne voulant pas risquer d'avoir d'autre coup. Déposant le cadeau sur le table il prit l'enfant dans ses bras

-c'est bien, il ne faut plus jamais toucher aux cadeaux car il ne soit pas pour toi, si jamais tu y retouche. Ta tante va me le dire et je vais devoir revenir te punir noël prochain et le je serai plus sévère tu ma compris fit l'homme en rouge

-oui m'sieux promis Harry

-heureux de l'entendre ajouta l'homme en rouge

Le déposant sur le sol il en profita pour lui donner 5 claques fortes sur les fesses en guises d'avertissement. Puis il alla l'enfermer dans le placard,

Fin Flash Back 

-à 9 ans j'ai découvert que c'était mon oncle qui avait été déguiser cette année la, il voulait être sur que je touche plus à un seul cadeau dit Harry

-mais pourquoi demanda Sirius qui fulminait

-j'avais prit un cadeau à mon cousin à sa fête et mon m'oncle avait dit non mais j'ai fini par le prendre pareil et le déballer. Il ma donner pendant une semaine la fesser trois fois par jour et il frappait avec sa ceinture, j'ai mit deux semaines à pouvoir me r'asseoir expliqua Harry

Remus le serra contre lui, se demandant pourquoi le destin avait voulu qu'Harry souffre autant, ce n'était déjà pas assez qu'il vive sans ses parents biologique.


	74. Chapter 74

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

Le temps passa et Harry faisait tout pour éviter le Griffon qui tentait de temps en temps à s'approcher de lui. Le Griffon fini par aller vers Remus et Sirius pour qu'on s'occupe de lui voyant que celui qu'il avait choisi ne voulait rien savoir de lui, Alexius lui était encore une fois présent depuis le premier septembre à entraîner ses apprentis. Il avait fini par laisser Harry tranquille et ce dernier en était soulager car pour lui être un mage ne lui disait rien.

Octobre venait d'arriver et les journées étaient plus fraîche, comme il avait beaucoup de temps libre car il n'avait prit que le minimum de cours. Il profitait de ses temps pour faire ses devoirs à l'extérieur profitant des deniers rayons de chaleur du soleil avant que l'automne ne cède sa place à l'hiver. Ainsi en faisant devoirs et études pendant ses temps libre il pouvait passer plus de temps avec ses pères le soir quand ses derniers n'étaient pas trop charger.

-dit Harry si Voldemort venait à disparaître, est-ce que tu disparaîtrais aussi demanda Hermione

-je ne pense pas que le fait de le tuer me tuerait également répondit Harry

-non je veux dire partir loin de notre monde, nous abandonner après la victoire précisa Hermione

-je ne te cacherais pas qu'avant d'avoir ma famille, oui je l'envisageait mais maintenant je sais pas. Peut-être que je quitterais le monde magique pour être chez les moldus, je ne sais pas si je supporterais de rester chez les sorciers expliqua Harry

-mais on serait toujours en contacte fit Hermione

-oui bien sur, vous êtes mes amis et je n'aurais pas la force d'abandonner ma famille, je vivrai dans un monde plus technologique dit Harry

-ça me rassure, car on ne sait pas se qui va se passer à la bataille final s'exclama Hermione

-je peut t'assurer que soit moi soit Voldemort y resta pour toujours, ça j'en suis sur mais lequel sera en vie ça je n'en sait rien déclara Harry

-alors on fait la belle vie avec tout ce temps libre le balafré lança Malfoy

-jaloux Malfoy siffla Harry

-tu n'es qu'un faible Potter même pas capable de suivre une simple formation sans aller brailler à ton bâtard de père lança Malfoy

Harry se leva et parti ne voulant pas risquer que Malfoy trouve un moyen de le défier comme il avait déjà fait l'année passer. La nuit venu Harry s'endormi après avoir passer une heure à se promener dans Poudlard sous sa cape d'invisibilité,

-alors comment sa passe notre plan demanda le mange noir

-très bien maître, tout se passa comme prévu, nous somme dans les temps et bientôt en pourrons entamé la seconde étape du plan fit Pettigrow

-bien, continuer ainsi et bientôt Potter ne sera plus qu'un souvenir s'exclama le mage noir

Et Pettigrow sorti de la salle pour continuer sa besogne, Lucius en profita pour pénétré dans la salle du trône.

-Lucius et ton fils comme si débrouille-t-il fit le mage noir

-très bien mon seigneur, selon c'est dire il est le meilleur des trois malgré que Potter semblait avoir été remarquer par le mage blanc répondit Lucius

-c'est tu ce qu'il y a de plus amusant dans l'histoire lança le mage noir

-non mon seigneur je l'ignore dit Lucius

-en abandonnant la formation Potter c'est condamné lui même à une mort certain ricana le mage noir 

le mage fini par se retrouver seul dans la pièce,

-tu sais Potter ça fait un moment que j'ai conscience que tu m'espionne et je vais te faire plaisir en te montrant un joli petit film s'exclama le mage noir

Pendant plus de 10 minutes mais pour Harry cela paru durer des heures, le mage noir lui envoyait de images de meurtre, de torture, de mangemorts abusant sexuellement de leur victime.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sous le choque et terrifier par ce qu'il avait vu, il sorti du dortoir ainsi que de la tour. Il n'avait même pas le temps de mettre des souliers et une robe de chambre, seulement vêtu d'un chandail et d'un boxer Harry marchait sans vraiment être conscient du fait qu'il était dans les corridor. Ce fut Minerva qui le trouva marchand au 3ième étage de l'aile sud, le voyant perturber elle le conduit à Albus sachant que Sirius était prit avec un loup-garou.

Coucher sur le divan dans l'appartement d'Albus Harry n'arrivait pas fermer l'œil, même après expliquer au directeur ce qu'il avait vu. Ce dernier du faire avaler une potion de sommeil à Harry pour que ce dernier dorme encore un peu avant les cours, au petit matin Albus alla réveiller Harry pour que se dernier aille se préparer. Sirius fini par se montrer et il semblait terriblement épuiser comparer aux autres nuit de pleine lune.

Sirius lui expliqua que tout c'était bien passer au début et puis que sans prévenir Remus était devenu comme fou. Et qu'il avait tenter par tout les moyen de sortir de la pièce comme s'il voulait aller rejoindre quelque chose, Albus lui raconta également le cauchemar d'Harry. Le directeur fit le liens entre le cauchemar et l'agitation de Remus, ce dernier avait du ressentir la panique de son fils et voulu aller le retrouver.

Deux jours passèrent et Harry était assit sur l'un des divans de l'entre et ses pères étaient assit en face de lui. Sirius avait préféré attendre le rétablissement de Remus avant d'avoir une discussion avec son fils, il avait parler à Remus du genre de cauchemar qu'avait eu Harry et qu'il semblait avoir eu déjà plusieurs fois.

-depuis quand fais-tu ce genre de rêve demanda Sirius

-son retour murmura Harry

-Harry on n'est pas fâcher contre toi, ont veux juste comprendre et t'aider. Tu n'as rien fait de mal ajouta Remus

-je ne voulais pas que vous ayez encore plus d'inquiétude se défendit Harry

-je comprend mais à l'avenir j'aimerais que tu nous en parles d'accord comme ça tu auras un poids de moins sur tes épaules fit Sirius

-d'accord dit Harry

-quoi que tu puisses y voir Harry n'oubli pas qu'on est la pour te soutenir et n'oubli jamais que nous t'aimons à la folie lança Remus

Harry alla se réfugier dans ces bras, malgré qu'il avait 16 ans il ressentait souvent le besoin de se sentir en sécurité dans les bras de l'un de ses pères.


	75. Chapter 75

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

L'air devenait plus froid plus on avançait dans le mois d'octobre, debout à côté Dubois ils attendaient leur tour pour entrer sur le terrain. Car aujourd'hui c'était le match Serdaigle/Griffondor, tout le monde était tendu car c'était leur premier match depuis le début de la saison qui avait commencer au début octobre. Mais depuis quelques jours Harry avait mal au ventre quelques heures après avoir manger et comme ça faisait déjà deux heures il avait de nouveau mal.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter ce mal encore longtemps et qu'il ne pourrait pas faire le match, il parti sans donner d'explication.

-Potter revient c'est à nous, merde Weasley va chercher le remplaçant et vite ordonna Dubois

-toute suite lança Ron , qui était le gardien de l'équipe depuis l'année précédante,

Cela faisait déjà plus de 5 minutes qu'on attendait la sorti de l'équipe de Griffondor qui avait donner comme excuse qu'il cherchait encore l'un leur balais. Tout le monde fut surpris de voir que Harry Potter semblait avoir été remplacer alors qu'avant le match rien n'indiquait qu'il ne pourrait pas participer au match. Aussitôt Remus et Sirius partir à sa recherche, aider par Sirius sous sa forme animagus ce qui serait plus facile.

Pendant ce temps Harry avait prit la direction de l'infirmerie, quelques minutes plus tard après que PomPom l'est examiner ses pères entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Harry tout va bien demanda aussitôt Sirius

-oui, juste mal au ventre répondit se dernier

-bien j'ai les résultats, ah vous êtes au moins je n'aurai pas à répété fit PomPom

-Mr. Potter a une sévère infection intestinal mais avec la bonne potion d'ici une semaine ça devrait être passez. De plus je conseil que tu ne prennes que du liquide ce qui sera plus facile à digéré expliqua PomPom

-il pu sortir demanda Remus

-oui bien sur, avec la potion la douleur ne devrait pas revenir mais si c'est le cas revenez me voir Mr. Potter. Et n'attendez plus des jours avant de venir répondit PomPom

Suivant ses pères vers l'extérieur Harry préféra se promener dans le château plutôt que de se retrouver avec plusieurs supportèrent fâcher contre lui. Remus lui rappela qu'il serait obliger d'y faire face mais Harry lui répondit qu'il préférait que sa se passer juste en Griffondor. Malgré l'absence de l'attrapeur vedette Griffondor remporta le match 240 à 90 contre Serdaigle.

Comme il s'en doutait il y affronter la petite colère de son équipe pour avoir abandonner à la dernière seconde. Mais Harry se doutait que si Malfoy venait a apprendre sa non participation il allait s'en donner à cœur joie, qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se moquer de lui dès qu'il en aurait la chance. Et Malfoy profitait de chaque occasion pour humilier Harry qui avait fuit juste avant que le match ne commence.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledor,

-Mr. Malfoy malgré votre statu d'apprenti mage blanc cela ne vous aucun droit d'insulter et d'humilier un élève. En temps qu'apprenti il est de ton devoir d'aider les autres et non de les rabaisser, de plus nous sommes tous du même côté à lutter contre Voldemort commença Albus

-je sais professeur et je suis aussi un des mieux placer et un des plus mis en danger dans cette guerre après Potter. Surtout par le fait d'avoir refuser d'être mangemort et d'être un apprenti de la lumière blanche fit Malfoy

-alors agit en temps que tel, Drago il n'a jamais été question que vous soyez ami par la force, laisse le tranquille c'est tout ce qu'on te demande rien de plus ajouta Albus

-c'est bon, je vais le laisser tranquille dit Malfoy

-depuis quand avez-vous refuser la marques questionna Albus

-hier mon père m'a envoyer une lettre pour m'avertir de mon intronisation et je lui est envoyer une lettre de refus répondit Malfoy

Malfoy quitta le bureau quelques minutes plus tard, Remus qui avait assister à toute la discussion sorti de l'ombre.

-j'espère qu'il dit vrai, il a tour d'être vraiment blessant dans ses paroles, Harry ne le montre pas mais ça la énormément blesser. Surtout que les autres n'hésite pas à rire par moment dit lacement Remus

Et il quitta à son tour ne voyant pas ce qui pourrait être de plus, retournant à la salle de classe rejoindre son époux. Qui avait juste la classe de son fils en DCFM avancer, comme c'était une évaluation théorique qu'avait les étudiants et qu'ils n'était pas très nombreux, ils avaient été réparti. Trois élèves par ranger et il y avait 5 ranger, Harry c'était retrouver au fond de la classe puis l'examen débuta.

Deux heures cala prit les deux heures du cours pour faire tout l'examen au complet et encore seul 5 élèves n'avait pas encore fini. Comme il n'avait plus de cours de la matinée Harry alla à la bibliothèque pour faire son devoir de sortilège qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire hier en raison de son entraînement de Quidditch. Mais après un moment il se mit à fixer l'autorisation pour la sortir à Pré-au-Lard, feuille qui n'avait toujours pas montrer à ses pères.

Car il se doutait qu'on allait lui interdire, Hermione et Ron eu avait déjà eu le feu vert de leur parents respectif. Il espérait vraiment y retourner sachant que l'année passer il n'y avait pas eu le droit depuis qu'il c'était fait en lever avant noël et cette année il voulait pouvoir en profiter comme tout les jeunes de son âge. Et la sortir était en fin de semaine, ce qui ne lui laissait plus beaucoup de temps pour trouver une bonne solution.

Surtout qu'on était déjà Mercredi, ce ne fut que le jeudi soir qu'il découvrit en allant voir ses pères que ses derniers ne seraient pas la de la journée. Maintenant cette nouvelle venait de lui facilité la tache, il pourrait ainsi sortir sans risquer de tomber sur l'un de ses pères. Il ne restait plus qu'à espéré qu'ils partent avant l'heure de départ pour le village qui était à 9h. Harry passa comme prévu la soirée avec ses pères, appréciant ses moments de calmes et de jeux avec sa famille.


	76. Chapter 76

_**Chapitre 15 : **_

Le reste de la semaine venait de finir, alors qu'il faisait la queue comme les autres pour remettre son autorisation à McGonagall.

-c'est drôle tu sais pourquoi Sirius et Remus n'était pas la au petit déjeuner demanda Ron

-non mais peut-être que le professeur McGonagall le sais elle répondit Harry

Ils durent encore attendre 10 minutes avant que ça ne soit leur tour, car depuis noël passer, il avait été décider qu'à chaque année. Les parents signe l'autorisation pour aller au village même s'il l'avait fait une année auparavant, alors qu'il remettait son formulaire

-professeur savez-vous pourquoi mes pères ont été absent au repas demanda Harry

-j'ignore la vrai raison mais il son parti à l'aube selon les dire d'Albus répondit McGonagall

-merci professeur fit Harry

Et avec ses amis ils suivirent les autres étudiants vers le village, une fois au village ils parcoururent les divers magasins. Harry c'était déjà acheter trois chocogrenouille et une boîte de milles saveurs morts, un nouveau produit sorti en début d'année, ils finirent par aller au trois balais pour prendre de quoi boire. Et ils avaient prévue de finir par l'autre moitié de village après leur boisson prisent tranquillement. Mais pendant ce temps au château trois professeurs c'était réunie après la découverte qu'avait fait le professeur McGonagall.

-un des élèves à fausser la signature de son parent fit McGonagall

-et le quel à fait ça lança Rogue

-Mr Potter dit McGonagall

-très bien Serverus je suis sur une très grande occasion pour faire preuve d'autorité en allant chercher l'élève fautif déclara Albus

-bien j'y vais où dois-je le conduire demanda Rogue

-ici dit simplement Albus

Et Rogue parti à la recherche d'Harry pour le ramener au bureau du directeur, malgré qu'Il aurait préféré le punir lui-même. Ce qu'Albus ne lui laissera pas faire, préférant le punir de manière douce et ainsi Potter s'en sortira comme toujours, marchand rapidement vers le village il questionna les élèves qu'il croisait pour finir par apprendre que Potter était au trois balais. Rapidement il arriva au bâtiment et repéra aussitôt l'élève,

-Potter vous rentrez au château toute suite déclara Rogue

-et pourquoi monsieur je n'ai rien fait lança Harry

-imiter la signature de Black était facile à voir ajouta Rogue

Et il le prit fortement par le bras pour l'entraîner au château, voyant que plus il se débattait que Rogue raffermissait sa brise sur son bras. Il était donc obliger de suivre le pas rapide de son ancien professeur de Potion, car ayant arrêter la potion Rogue restait juste un professeure à respecter. Moins de 20 minutes après avoir quitter les trois balais Harry était seul, debout devant le directeur de l'école.

-je vais laisser tes pères se charger de te punir à leur retour, en attendant tu resteras assit au petit bureau déclara Albus

-et je fait quoi demanda Harry

-tu reste simplement assit à réfléchir à ce que tu as fait et à t'imaginer tout les punitions inimaginable que pourrait te donner tes pères répondit Albus

Alors Harry alla prendre place au petit bureau situer en arrière du bureau du directeur et attendit que le temps passe. À midi son repas apparu devant lui, ce qui le démoralisa encore plus, espérant que ses pères reviennent rapidement car il en avait marre d'être assit en silence à ne rien faire. Il était presque que 16h quand deux personnes entrèrent dans le bureau, à leur entrer Sirius et Remus était surpris d'y voir leur fils.

-bien, c'est à vous fit Albus

Et il tendit le parchemin où Harry avait imiter la signature de son père,

-j'ai décider de faire une exemption et de vous laisser punir vous même votre fils déclara Albus

-puisqu'il le faut on le punira s'exclama Sirius

-aller Harry debout ajouta Remus

Silencieusement la petite famille regagna l'antre, Harry marchait tête baisser entre ses pères n'osant pas imaginer la punition. Une fois à l'antre Harry prit place sur le divan à une place, ses pères prirent place en face de lui cherchant encore quel punition lui donner car ils n'avaient pas trouver.

-de un je suis content de voir que tu ne sembles plus craindre d'être puni si tu es prit à faire quelque de mal. De deux ça n'empêchera que tu seras tout de même puni commença Sirius

-au moins lui il a vraiment tenter d'imiter une signature c'est pas comme toi qui avait signer 'je vous es eu' et lancer un sort d'illusion fit Remus

-mais quoi jamais ma mère aurait signer, elle me détestait et c'est différent car à l'époque il n'avait pas à craindre d'être attaquer ou tout ce que tu veux et je te signal que ça ma valu un mois entier de retenu avec le concierge lança Sirius

-je vais aller en retenu demanda Harry

-non pas de retenu, mais au prochain sorti de Pré-au-lard tu seras accompagner par l'un d'entre nous répondit Remus

-mais ça tombe juste avant noël comment je fait pour vous acheter un cadeau si vous êtes la s'exclama Harry outré de cette nouvelle

-soit tu es accompagner soit tu t'en passes, ce n'est pas plus compliquer ajouta Remus

-j'ai décider, trois samedi et trois dimanche assit sur une chaise à ne rien faire et en silence de 9h à 17h et le repas te sera automatiquement envoyer avec une table annonça Sirius

-quoi…..non pas ça, le professeur Dumbledor ma fait la même chose quand Rogue quand il ma ramener au bureau fit Harry

-justement une punition n'est pas fait pour être agréable, soit à l'heure demain sinon je rajoute un dimanche de plus conclu Sirius

Harry reparti de l'antre décourager, car il n'avait jamais aimer être obliger d'être silencieux sans rien faire pendant des heures de temps.


	77. Chapter 77

_**Chapitre 16 :**_

Comme son père l'avait demander Harry se présenta à 9h pour sa punition, Sirius lui montra la chaise et Harry alla y prendre place. Au bout de deux heures à ne rien faire Remus le remarqua, se doutant que pour Harry cette immobilité avec le silence devait être pire que 6 mois de retenu. Vers 11h30 il parti rejoindre Sirius au bureau pour ensuit prendre la direction de la grande salle pour le repas du midi.

Comme l'avait dit Sirius, Harry vu son repas apparaître sur une table, sachant qu'il n'aurait rien d'autre que son repas il se mit à manger. Quelques minutes après avoir fini tout disparu comme c'était venu, laissant de nouveau Harry à ne rien faire jusqu'à 17h heure où il pourrait aller retrouver ses amis. Il avait vraiment hâte que la journée se termine car il en avait marre d'être la à rien faire alors qu'il aurait pu travailler sur ses devoirs.

Quelques minutes avant 17h ses pères pénétraient dans l'antre, au son de 17h,

-aller c'est bon va t'amuser et n'oubli pas 9h samedi prochain où c'est un samedi de plus r'appela Sirius

-hier c'était un dimanche fit remarquer Harry

-bien on est dimanche alors que la prochain fois c'est un samedi lança Sirius

-tu ne pourrais pas changer la punition tenta Harry

-aller ouste mon grand fit Remus

Harry quitta l'antre pour aller profiter du temps avant le repas avec ses amis sachant qu'après il devra se mettre au travail. Surtout qu'il lui restait encore trois samedi et deux dimanche à faire, puis il ne voulait pas trop travailler le soir préférant étudier tranquillement avec ses amis.

-alors pas trop pénible demanda Ron

-non bien sur que non, si tu pense que reste de 9h le matin à 17h le soir en silence sur une chaise à ne rien n'est pas pénible répondit Harry

-sérieux, c'est le genre de punition pas très souvent utilisé car en général les enfants ne prenne pas sa au sérieux fit Hermione

-et tu pense qu'à 16 ans ça m'amuse lança Harry

-j'ai rien dit, alors tu vas faire quoi ce soir questionna Hermione

-travailler sur mes devoirs que je voulais faire aujourd'hui dit lacement Harry

Comme il l'avait dit Harry fit ses devoirs en revenant de la grande salle, il travail jusqu'à 23h et alla se coucher. La semaine se passa trop rapidement pour Harry qui n'avait vraiment pas hâte à la fin de semaine et en plus il ne pourrait pas assister au match Serpentard/Poufsouffle qui avait lieu le samedi après-midi. À 9h pile le samedi il était assit sur la chaise et passa toute la journée seul dans l'antre, ne pouvant qu'espéré que 17 arrive rapidement.

La journée su dimanche fut pareil, assit à ne rien faire pendant des heures et ça venait de plus en plus pénible. Le dimanche soir il fut soulager que ça soit fini mais il savait qu'il lui restait encore 2 samedi et 1 dimanche encore à supporter, il aurait encore préféré une semaine de retenu avec Rusard. Et comme la semaine précédant Harry n'avait pas hâte à la fin de semaine, pas du tout intéresser à rester assit pendant des heures.

Quand le samedi arriva, Harry se présenta mais vers 11h30 il en avait marre alors il parti de l'antre pour aller à la salle sur demande. Ouvrant la porte il pu voir une belle forêt, décidant de s'y réfugier il entra au plus profond et fini par s'étendre sur le gazon près d'une petite rivière. Ce ne fut qu'à leur retour à l'antre qu'ils découvrirent que leur fils avait fini par perdre patience et était parti.

Se transforment en chien Sirius se mit à suivre l'odeur d'Harry pour se retrouver au bout de 10 minutes devant une porte. À l'intérieur Remus prit à son tour sa forme animal et ils partirent à l'exploration de cette forêt, rapidement il trouvèrent leur fils puis discrètement ils reprirent forme humaine. D'un même mouvement ils mirent leur main sur chaque épaule de leur fils le faisant sursauté et le maintenant bloquer au sol.

-qu'à v'on nous la fit Sirius

-un jeune fuyard et qui va gentiment retourner finir sa punition dit Remus

-non, y'en a marre murmura Harry

-ont ne changera pas d'idée, aller tu vas retourner sur la chaise et finir ton temps tout suite sinon je r'allonge jusqu'au vacance de noël déclara Sirius

-t'a pas droit, c'est injuste s'exclama frustrer Harry

Ils mirent Harry sur ses pieds avant de l'entraîner vers l'antre, mais leur fils ne voulait pas coopéré. Se débattant tout le long du chemin Harry tenta d'échappé au reste de sa punition, arriver à l'antre Remus qui semblait avoir perdu patience prit pace sur la chaise avant de faire basculer son fils à plat ventre sur ses jambes et baissa pantalon et boxer de son fils. Sirius compris rapidement les intention de son époux, faut dire qu'à trois jours de la pleine lune sa patience n'était pas longue à tomber.

Harry qui se débattait toujours n'avait pas eu conscience de ce qui se passa s'immobilisait aussitôt qu'il senti le premier coup sur ses fesses. Après que la main de son père se soit abattu une troisième fois,

-papa loup arrête fit Harry

-et toi tu t'es arrêter de te débattre quand je te l'ai demander dit Remus

Tentant encore de le faire arrêter, Remus l'averti de rester tranquille et d'accepter les conséquence sinon il en r'ajouterait 5 de plus. Harry arrêta d'argumenter et resta tranquille ne voulant que la fesser ne dur plus longtemps, il senti encore 7 autres fois la main de son père. Avant qu'on lui remonte boxer et pantalon et d'être remit sur ses pieds, frottant ses fesses douloureuses.

-maintenant tu te rassois et tu finis ta punition déclara Remus

Silencieusement Harry repris place sur la chaise et attendit 17h, heure à la quel il serait libre jusqu'au lendemain matin. À 17h Harry parti à la tour sans adresser le moindre regard à ses pères encore sous la surprise, il n'en revenait pas son père lui avait donner la fesser comme à un enfant de 5 ans. À la tour Harry ne parla presque pas toujours choquer par cette douloureuse punition, préférant se coucher car assit ça faisait mal.


	78. Chapter 78

_**Chapitre 17 :**_

Arrivant à l'antre le matin suivant pour faire son dernier dimanche de punition Harry avait décider de tenter de négocier. Il ne voulait pas passer encore une journée assit en silence, dans l'antre il vit ses pères assit sur le divan qui faisait face à la chaise, prenant place à son tour.

-nous avons discuter et nous t'offrons une alternative commença Sirius

-et je dois faire quoi en échange des deux jours qui reste demanda Harry

-soit tu prends les deux jours soit tu prends la fesser répondit Remus

-mais j'ai 16 ans, trop vieux pour avoir une fesser s'horrifia Harry

-on te donne 5 minutes pour y réfléchir déclara Sirius

Ils allèrent à leur chambre pour laisser leur fils décider, ils savaient qu'Harry ne supporterait pas encore deux jours à être immobile. Rapidement les 5 minutes s'écoulèrent et ils retournèrent au salon pour savoir la décision de leur fils,

-alors fit Sirius

-j'veux plus rester assit à ne rien faire dit Harry

Remus s'approcha et prit place sur la chaise vide, Harry s'approcha de son père et se laissa faire. Cette fois-ci Remus lui laissa ses protections de tissu, puis il abaissa sa main une première fois, Harry constata que son père frappait moins fort qu'hier mais que ça durait plus longtemps. Il contant en tout trente fois où son père avait abattu sa main sur lui, puis il se retrouva assit sur son père qui le serra contre lui.

-j'ai mal aux fesses s'exclama Harry

-c'est le but de cette punition, aller va rejoindre tes amis et ne tente plus d'imiter la signature de personne fit Remus

Remus l'embrasse sur le front et Harry se leva pour aller étreindre son papa qui l'embrassa sur la tête puis il quitta l'antre.

-a t'on bien fait de changer sa punition dit Sirius

-on lui donner une chance, c'est à lui de la saisir et de ne pas la gâcher lança Remus

Rapidement Harry avait rejoint ses amis à l'extérieur où ces derniers pour profiter du dernier jour d'octobre. Car le soir même c'était l'halloween et un très grand repas avait été prévu pour le repas du soir, toute la journée Harry la passa à se distraire avec ses amis comme un ado normal. Au repas du soir tout les jeunes attendaient avec impatience qu'arrive le directeur car c'est lui qui faisait apparaître le repas.

Comme une bonne parti des jeunes Harry ne mangea que des sucreries pendant tout le repas. Sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione qui ne semblait pas ravie de son choix de nourriture, Ron faisait pareil,

-il va être malade demain matin lança Remus

-malade ou non c'est cours alors il devra faire avec dit Sirius

-vous n'êtes pas un peu trop sévère avec lui fit Albus

-c'est comme ça qu'on apprend à respecter certaine limite et j'en sais quelque chose dit fièrement Sirius

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, sachant que jamais Sirius n'avait apprit cette leçon durant tout leur scolarité. De son côté Alexius lui pensait que cette fête n'était qu'une perte de temps et de distraction inutile, il fini par quitter la salle avec ses apprentis pour leur éviter cette stupidité. Au moment de se coucher Harry qui avait trop manger de bonbon avec du sucre n'était pas fatiguer au contraire il semblait avoir plein d'énergie à dépenser.

Ne voulant pas réveiller ses camarades Harry prit le risque de se faire prendre pour aller à l'appartement de ses pères malgré qu'il était plus de 23h. À peine que la porte fut fermer qu'il tomba sur son papa loup,

-tu devrais dormir jeune homme fit Remus

-trop sucre dans sang dit Harry

-à la tour toute suite ordonna Remus

-mais je vais réveiller tout le monde se plaignit Harry

-la tour insista Remus

Baissant la tête Harry obéi sachant que Remus était à moins de 36h de la pleine lune et que sa patience en était fragile. Jouant de chance Harry ne croisa personne à son retour pour la tour et alla se coucher, tentant de s'endormir ça lui prit quelques heures de plus avant d'y parvenir. Mais au petit matin il était vraiment fatiguer et le pire était qu'il commençait en DCFM avancé.

Les jours continuèrent à s'écouler rapidement octobre était déjà fini depuis un moment Novembre se fit encore plus froid. Et bientôt les premières chutes de neiges commencèrent, Harry avant tenté plusieurs fois de faire réviser le jugement de ses pères sur leur idée de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard. Mais rien à faire Harry allait devoir faire ses achats de noël sous la supervision de ses pères.

Le pires c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi offrir à ses pères et que leur présence ne l'aidait pas à se décider surtout que s'il voyait tout ce qu'il achetait la surprise gâcher. Mais en chemin il avait eu la brillant idée de demander à ses amis d'acheter ce qu'il voulait à sa place faisant croire qu'il voulait être seul avec ses pères un moment. Cela avait été l'excuse parfait pour Ron et Hermione pour aller acheter ce que voulait leur ami.

Pratiquement tout les élèves étaient rentrer chez eux pour les vacances de noël sauf les apprenti qui n'avait pas eu le droit. Car comme l'année passée il devait tout de même continuer leur formation, n'ayant pas de vacance sauf pendant les deux mois d'été comme tout les monde. Pour ne pas être seul Harry avait emménager à l'antre durant la durer des vacances de noël.

Remus pu constater que son fils et son époux étaient tout les deux des paresseux, préférant paresser au lit au lieu de se lever.

-dormir fit Harry

-aller debout t'as déjà manquer le repas du matin dit Remus

-pas drôle murmura Harry

-comme tu veux mais ce soir tu te couche à 22h et à 22h30 extinction des lumières déclara Remus

-non j'ai rien fait se plaignit Harry

Mais Remus sorti de la chambre pour s'assurer que son époux paresseux soit debout pour aller manger. 15 minutes plus tard tout la famille était dans le salon prêt à partir pour la grande salle avec un Harry légèrement grognon,

-un problème mon grand demanda Sirius

-papa loup ma donner un couvre feux se soir répondit Harry

-alors je suis pas le seul à ce que je voit fit Sirius

-quoi à toi aussi s'exclama Harry

-et si vous n'êtes pas raisonnable se sera une semaine avec un couvre feux déclara Remus

Se fut un Sirius et un Harry boudeur qui pénétrèrent dans la grande salle suivit par un Remus amuser par la situation.

-ont se réveiller du pied gauche demanda Albus

-non, juste la soirée qui va être courte fit Harry

-hmm, très courte ajouta Sirius

-je leur est imposer un couvre feux à 22h murmura Remus à Albus

-ils ont l'air ravi fit joyeusement Albus

-en effet dit Remus


	79. Chapter 79

_**Chapitre 18 :**_

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement ainsi que la soirée mais à l'heure du coucher Harry fit sa forte tête. Refusant d'aller au lit de si bonne heure mais il fini par cédé sous la menace d'avoir une fessée qui durait toute la nuit et ne voulant pas tester ce sort Harry alla se coucher. Sirius n'opposa pas de résistance sachant que de toute façon il était plus agréable d'être dans les bras de son époux.

Les jours passèrent et c'était le matin de noël et Harry était éveiller depuis un moment, étendu sur le divan il attendait le réveiller de ses pères. Vers 9h Remus sorti de la chambre vêtu d'une robe de chambre,

-vous savez que ça existe des sorts d'insonorisation fit Harry

-normalement tu dors encore dit Remus en se faisant une place

-mais la c'est noël déclara Harry

-patmol on nous a entendu et notre fils nous attend pour les cadeaux lança Remus

Quelques secondes plus tard Sirius sorti de la chambre vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de pyjama. Puis chacun leur tour ils déballèrent un cadeau à la fois, d'Albus Remus avait eu du chocolat, Sirius 3 bon de 50 gallions pour des bonbon et Harry avait reçu deux livres sur les contes et légendes sorciers. Il avait également reçu des membres de l'ordre divers livre de DCFM, sortilège et métamorphose.

De son papa loup il avait eu un entretien de baguette magique pour professionnelle avec un étui de rangement. De son papa une capa magique qui pouvait s'adapter selon la température environnante, de Ron le dernier livre de quidditch sorti et d'Hermione un agenda mémoire. Harry se leva et alla serrer ses bras dans ses bras pour les remercier de leur cadeau puis il retourna à l'exploration plus approfondit de ses cadeaux.

Pendant ce temps Remus lui déballa son dernier cadeau pour y trouver un livre sur 'les milles et un chocolats de tout les pays'. Sans attendre Remus prit son fils sur lui et le serra dans ses bras pour le remercier de ce superbe livre, Harry en profita pour s'y blottir alors que Sirius ouvrait son propre cadeau. Observant le livre qui avait pour titre 'trois chiens' il l'ouvrit et pu y lire : Milles et une farce des Maraudeurs par Luprius

-comment fit Sirius

-beaucoup d'heure de recherche dans des dossiers poussiéreux et un vieux carnet noir trouver cacher dans la cheminer de Griffondor dit Harry

Sirius prit son fils dans ses bras, le serrant bien fort contre lui en le remerciant, tout en pensant à sa famille. Il n'avait jamais imaginer être aussi heureux quand il avait décider d'adopter son fils, jamais il n'avait penser qu'ils auraient autant de joie et de bonheur dans cette famille construite sur l'amour.

-ta vu y'a même comme faire un trophée changent dit Remus

-j'y ai mit certains de mes découverts avoua Harry

-tu ne pouvait pas me faire plus beau cadeau que celui la déclara Sirius

-attend l'année prochain avant de parler on ne sait jamais s'exclama Harry

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée après avoir manger à lire le livre de Remus, celui de Sirius ou encore un des livre de légendes à Harry. Lentement le reste des vacances se déroula pour la petite famille heureuse d'Avoir un noël sans problème tout en sachant que rien n'était éternelle. Mais ils profitait pleinement de ce noël heureux et tranquille car il fallait savoir aussi profiter du bonheur quand il était la.

Harry avait une lettre de remerciement à tout ceux qui lui avait envoyer un cadeau et surtout à ses amis pour leur dire ce qu'il avait eu. Le temps passa et les vacances finir par être fini et le retour en classe se fit dans la joie, le calme et le bonheur enfin pour ceux qui était ravie d'être de nouveaux à l'école. Seul les professeurs restaient méfiant de se calme plat de l'ennemi qui devait sûrement en ce moment planifier une attaque.

Tout comme l'avait été le mois de Décembre, Janvier resta calme et sans problème que se soit pour la communauté sorcière ou moldu. Février venait de débuter et la st-valentin était pour bientôt et Harry ne savait pas quoi offrir à ses pères, il avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas quoi offrir. Le pire c'est que la prochain sorti pré-au-lard n'était pas avait la mi-mars donc il était coincé.

Marchand depuis plusieurs minutes il étendit ses pères parler,

-aller mus une sortie tout les deux en amoureux fit Sirius

-je sais pas, j'aurais aimer que notre premier repas au restaurant se fasse en famille dit Remus

-je comprend mais c'est la st-valentin, juste une soirée nous deux Harry pourra comprendre tenta Sirius

-je suis désolé mais je tiens vraiment à se que sa se fasse en famille déclara Remus

-d'accord, on se reprendra l'année prochain si on peut dit Sirius

Harry avait bien comprit que Sirius était vraiment déçu de ne pas avoir réussit à convaincre Remus pour le restaurant. Faisant demi tour il s'arrêta brusquement avant de partir en courant au bureau du directeur de l'école, car il venait de trouver son idée, il allait organiser un souper romantique à ses pères. Et ses derniers n'auraient même pas besoin de quitter Poudlard pour l'avoir mais pour ça il lui fallait l'aide du directeur.

Mais arrivant à la gargouille, il se rappela qu'Il n'avait pas le mot de passe pour monté au bureau, frustrer d'avoir oublier ce détail il s'assit au sol et attendit que quelqu'un passe. Deux heures s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels il avait commencer à penser au repas qu'il allait leur faire, oui car il avait décider de leur cuisiner lui-même leur repas et de les servir.

-Harry mais que fais-tu ici lui demanda Albus

-professeur Dumbledor je voulait vous parlez de quelque chose répondit Harry

Albus le fit entrer dans son bureau et Harry lui raconta son dilemme puis de la conversation qu'il avait entendu et de son idée.

-je veux bien t'aider, mais tu devras en faire une grande partie commença Albus

-professeur, je veux juste que vous trouviez le moyen de les éloigner dès le midi et toute l'après-midi jusqu'à 19h de l'appartement je m'occupe du reste. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de créé une cuisine à l'appartement ça sera plus facile que de courir au cuisine de l'école expliqua Harry

-bien sur, je peux même la rendre invisible à leur yeux pendant deux heures maximum le temps du repas. Tu auras juste à appeler Dobby et lui dire tout ce don tu auras besoin le matin même et il t'apportera la nourriture à 13h continua Albus

-peut-être pas la rendre invisible mais de mettre une porte facile à pousser et anti-odeur c'est possible demanda Harry

-ça devrais ce faire répondit Albus

Harry reparti quelques minutes plus tard heureux que son idée fonction, à la tour il demanda à ses amis s'il voulait lui tenir compagnie le jour de la st-valentin car manger seul c'est pas toujours amusant. Et qu'il aurait l'honneur de goûter à sa cuisine, ses amis acceptèrent avec plaisir surtout qu'il voulait voir la tête de Remus et Sirius au moment du souper. Deux semaines à se casser la tête à savoir ce qu'il allait faire à ses pères, il avait rapidement trouver pour le gâteau et l'entrer mais il restait toujours le plat principale.


	80. Chapter 80

_**Chapitre 19 : **_

Il avait demander à Albus de lui procuré une bouteille de vin pour accompagner le repas car il n'avait pas l'âge pour en acheter. Le jour J arriva finalement, Harry avait été porter un parchemin et avait demander au directeur de le remettre à ses pères environ 10 minutes avant que 19h ne sonne. Puis il passa tout l'après-midi seul dans l'antre à préparer la salle de dîner et le repas lui-même, vers 18h30 ses amis arrivèrent à l'antre et allèrent à la cuisine.

-pas mal dit on peut t'aider demanda Hermione

-oui tu vois la formule sur la table c'est pour transformer du linge en costume de serveur tu veux bien le faire à ma place il faut que je finisse la soupe aux légumes coloré répondit Harry

-et ton Griffon il ne te dérange pas questionna Hermione

-non je lui est proposé un morceau du repas s'il restait tranquille à m'observer fit Harry

Une fois les vêtements transformer Harry alla se changer rapidement et revient à la cuisine et expliqua son idée de soupe aux légumes colorés, au bureau d'Albus Sirius et Remus venait de revenir,

-merci vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficulté, pour vous remercier prenez se parchemin dit Albus

Sirius le déroula et le li à haute voix,

_Monsieurs Black-Lupin_

_Vous êtes inviter à vous rendre dans votre chambre et enfiler une tenu de soirée moldu ou sorcier à vous de décider. Puis vous serez inviter à prendra place à la table pour y prendre votre repas de st-valentin qui vous sera servi. _

_On se dépêche le service commence bientôt_

…

Intriguer ils partirent à l'antre et firent ce qui était demander, mettant une tenu de soirée sorcière. Une fois sorti de la chambre ils virent une table digne des plus grand restaurant due la ville et même du monde, une fois assit une petit lumière rouge apparu dans la cuisine,

-vous désirez quelque chose à boire, thé ,café, vin, eau, jus demanda Harry qui venait de se montrer

-on prendra du vin fit Remus après plusieurs secondes de surprises

Harry reparti vers la cuisine,

-et bien, je pense qu'on vient de découvrir l'élève qui avait oser courir dans les corridor après notre discussion dit Remus

-j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il nous organiserait un repas romantique le soir de la st-valentin, on a vraiment on ange comme fils déclara Sirius

-oui un ange approuva Remus

Puis Harry revint avec un plateau,

-comme entrer nous avons une soupe aux légumes colorés présenta Harry

Déposant chaque bol devant ses pères puis leur servant un verre de vin et de leur laisser la bouteille puis reparti à la cuisine. Dans les deux pièces les conversations étaient pleinement engager, Harry mangeait tranquillement avec ses amis sachant qu'une lumière bleu allait apparaître quand ses pères allaient avoir fini leur soupe. Harry leur avait expliquer qu'il avait fait deux dessert un pour ses pères et l'autre était pour eux.

Puis une lumière bleu fini par apparaître dans la cuisine, Harry se leva et alla dans l'autre pièce.

-alors désirez-vous un autre bol ou on passer au plat principale demanda Harry

-le plat principale répondit Sirius après avoir eu l'accord de Remus

-très bien fit Harry

Il prit les bol de soupe et alla chercher les plats principales puis il alla les porter à ses pères. Leur souhaitant bonne appétit il retourna à la cuisine, ses amis le complimenta le repas était un vrai délice, plusieurs fois pendant le repas Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Après tout il avait passer tout l'après-midi à tout organiser, avait passer pratiquement deux semaines à angoisser et il était nerveux à savoir si ses pères aimaient leur surprise.

Puis une seconde fois la lumière apparu dans la cuisine et Harry alla dans l'autre pièce pour la suite.

-c'est excellent lui dit Remus

-une autre portion ou vous voulez passer au dessert questionna Harry

-mmm, le dessert répondit Remus

Repartant à la cuisine avec les assiettes du plat principale et revint avec un gâteau en forme de cœur et deux assiettes. Coupant chacun un morceau et les laissa savourer leur gâteau, à la cuisine il lava ce qui restait et alla s'asseoir et il fini par s'endormir la tête contre ses bras sur la table. Ron et Hermione continuèrent à parler doucement sachant que s'ils sortaient toute suite cela gâcherait tout le travail d'Harry. Alors que 21h 15 venait d'arriver Hermione jugea qu'ils devaient partir pour la tour et faire en sorte qu'Harry soir coucher dans un lit au lieu de contre une table de cuisine.

-alors vous êtes la depuis longtemps demanda Remus

-oui 18h30, pour tenir compagnie à Harry répondit Hermione

-je me demande comment il a convaincu les elfes de nous faire un repas spécial fit Sirius

-les elfes non rien à faire, ils ont juste procuré la nourriture à Harry et c'est lui qui a tout fait cette après midi déclara Ron

-deux semaines qui se cassa la tête à savoir se qu'il allait faire comme repas, c'est votre conversation qui lui a donner une idée ajouta Hermione

-à lui tout seul, et bien il c'en n'est donner du mal s'exclama Remus

-il se sentait mal à l'idée que Sirius n'est pas son souper romantique alors il décider d'en organiser un. La seul chose qu'il n'a pas fait c'est acheter le vin expliqua Hermione

-ça explique pourquoi Albus nous a fait aller à l'autre bout de l'univers et la où il est questionna Sirius

-il dors contre la table, ça la épuisez dit Ron

-on va vous laisser le couvre feux c'est bientôt dit Hermione

Et ils quittèrent l'antre pour retourner à la tour laissant Sirius et Remus aller mettre Harry au lit.

-il commence enfin a accepter la présence du griffon fit remarquer Remus

-oui mais ça prendra encore du temps pour qu'il l'accepte totalement dit Sirius

-en tout cas c'est déjà un bon début ajouta Remus


	81. Chapter 81

chapitre 20/22

_**Chapitre 20 :**_

Sirius porta Harry à la chambre toujours étant suivit du Griffon qui ne quittait pas son maître, au moment même où Albus entra pour prendre des nouvelles de se petit souper. Remus aida Sirius à déshabiller leur fils ne lui laissant qu'un chandail et son boxer pour qu'il soit à l'aise pendant la nuit,

-il a l'air épuisez de sa journée dit Albus

-je pense que le stresse à commencer à la minute où il a eu l'idée fit Remus

-je peux dire que c'est l'un des meilleurs repas cuisiné que j'ai jamais manger, enfin si je ne tiens pas conte du travail des elfes de Poudlard s'exclama Sirius

-je peux vous dire qu'il c'est vraiment donner du mal pour vous organiser se repas et être à temps. Il avait vraiment peur que vous reveniez en avance et que sa surprise tomberait à l'eau expliqua Albus

-il a agit comme un vrai professionnel, avoir été dans un vrai restaurent il aurait eu un gros pourboire pour son excellent service dit Remus

-au moins demain c'est ça journée la moins charger, 10h cours de sortilège, 13h métamorphose et 16h botanique fit Sirius

Ils discutèrent encore un moment et Albus quitta l'appartement laissant les deux maraudeur aller se coucher. La nuit fut calme pour tout le monde, Harry dormi paisiblement avec le sourire au lèvre heureux que tout ce soit passer sans problème et que ses pères avaient sembler aimer. Mais pendant la nuit qui était calmer pour Poudlard Voldemort menait une petite attaque sur un village moldu dans le nord de l'Angleterre.

Au petit matin on pouvait lire qu'il y avait eu plus de 20 morts des dizaines de blesser et sans la présence par hasard d'un sorcier le bilan aurait été pire. Sirius et Remus était de retour à l'antre depuis peut car ils avaient fait passer un petit teste aux élèves de deuxième année. Et ils avaient terminer 20 minutes avant la cloches, les professeurs les avaient libéré un peu plus tôt.

Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'il était entrer qu'Harry sorti de la chambre à moitié endormi encore. Il alla prendre place entre ses pères et s'accota contre son papa,

-le souper était parfait mon grand, une vraie surprise dit Remus

-et grâce à toi je l'ai eu mon souper romantique fit Sirius

-c'était le but papa, comme ça on pourra encore passer notre premier repas au restaurent en famille déclara Harry

-tu penses vraiment à tout mon grand s'exclama Remus

-bien papa avait l'air déçu de ne pas avoir son repas romantique alors je me suis dit que tout ce qu'il voulait était un repas. Donc si je le faisais ici il l'aurait son moment romantique tout en laissant la possibilité que la première sorti au resto soit en famille expliqua Harry

-et tu as trouver le parfait compromis qui pouvait exister, je suis fier de toi affirma Sirius

Qui prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, ils discutèrent un moment avant d'Harry aille se préparer pour ses cours. Remus appela Dobby pour qu'il aille chercher le matériel scolaire d'Harry pour son cours de sortilège qui commençait à 10h, à 9h45 Harry était habiller et avait manger son repas. Puis il venait de quitter pour aller à la salle numéro 38 et ses pères pour leur salle de classe, où un groupe de Serdaigle/Serpentard de 4ième allaient arriver.

Encore fatiguer Harry passa la journée à lutter pour ne pas s'endormir pendant les explication des professeurs. Malgré tout il trouva l'énergie pour s'amuser avec ses amis une fois les cours fini mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se coucher de bonheur pour être en forme le lendemain. La journée la plus charger de la semaine, où il deux cours de DCFM et métamorphose avancé ainsi qu'un entraînement de combat avec ses pères.

Depuis ses entraînement Harry arrivait à rapidement changer de taille, de bébé à adulte en moins de 5 secondes. Mais ça prenait encore 1 minute pour se transformer en situation de combat, alors que normalement il était plus rapide, ses pères lui avait dit qu'il avait progresser en combat et duel. Il avait deux entraînement par semaine et il aimait bien ce cours priver avec ses pères, car il était le seul.

Doucement le mois continuait de s'écouler pour laisser place au mois mars toute les semaines ont pouvait lire un nouveau massacre dans le journal. Toute les semaines Voldemort attaquait les villages moldus faisait plusieurs mort à chaque, et de dizaine de blesser également. Personne ne savait où il frapperait le prochaine fois et ce malgré l'espion qui était infiltrer depuis longtemps parmi les mangemorts, Albus commençait à se demander si le mage noir ne l'avait pas découvert et attendait le bon moment pour lui faire payer sa traîtrise. Mais ça ce n'était pas sur, juste une hypothèse qui ne pourra être vérifier sans risque et sans conséquence.

Le mois de Avril s'écoula dans le même sens, chaque semaine un village était attaquer par chance Harry avait commencer à fermer son esprit pendant qu'il dormait. Mais il restait vulnérable le jour malgré tout cela n'était jamais arriver de jour au plus grand soulagement d'Harry qui n'aurait pas aimer devoir s'expliquer où qu'un mensonge son inventer pour son mal de tête.

Souvent en regardant par le fenêtre il pouvait voir le petit Griffon avec Buc qui lui montrait comment voler à grande vitesse. Car naturellement il Griffon savait voler mais n'avait pas sa mère pour lui montrer les techniques pour aller plus vite, souvent quand il finissait ses cours le petit le suivait. Au repas il allait voir Remus ou Sirius pour avoir à manger, depuis son arriver le petit Griffon n'avait toujours pas grandi.

Albus leur avait expliquer que c'était du au fait qu'il n'avait pas de relation avec son maître. Mais que sa santé n'était et ne sera pas en danger temps qu'il acceptera d'être nourri par d'autre personne, qu'il grandira lorsque Harry déciderait de s'en occuper à plein temps.


	82. Chapter 82

_**Chapitre 21 : **_

Mai fini par arriver avec des températures plus chaude et agréable, faisant de distration pour les examens de fin d'année. Surtout que cette année Ginny avait ses BUSES à passer et pour certaines matières elle avait demander à Hermione de l'aider à réviser, étonnement Voldemort arrêta d'attaquer les villages. Aucune attaque n'avait été fait pendant le mois de Mai.

Les professeurs étaient dans le gros roche de l'année, finissant de donner la matière et donnant des révisions à faire. Préparer les examens de fin d'année pour ceux qui ne sont pas en 5ième et en 7ième, plus de surveillance à faire du au beau temps à l'extérieur car avec Voldemort on ne sait jamais. Autan que le jour c'est l'agitation qui règne dans l'école autant le soir c'est le calme qui est le maître.

Juin fini par se montrer à son tour, le mois de mai n'avait eu aucune attaque ce qui commençait à inquiété la population magique. Car pendant deux mois la panique avait régné même chez les moldu et depuis un mois plus rien, seul les moldus pensaient que les coupable de ses attaques avait été arrêter. Ce qui était loin de la vérité, doucement les examen arriva pour tout le monde, Ginny était excessivement nerveuse.

Harry lui n'avait que six examens à passer, donc il était assez calme car après tout il n'avait pas de difficulté pour réussir. Hermione angoissait comme toujours et Ron ne faisait se plaindre qu'Hermione le rendait fou avec tout ce temps à étudier, surtout qu'elle lui tapait sur les nerfs avec l'examen de Potion. Surtout s'il voulais devenir aurors plus tard, il se devait de réussir l'examen cette année et son ASPIC l'année prochaine.

Harry venait de finir son dernier examens de l'année alors que ses amis eux en avait encore deux examen à faire. Profita de son temps libre pour paresser au bord du lac malgré que ses pères aurait préféré qu'il y est un professeur pour le surveillé, car il était seul à l'extérieur. C'était la dernière journée des examen pour l'ensemble de Poudlard, relaxant au lac Harry ressentit une vive douleur à sa cicatrice.

Comprenant que ça approchait il retourna comme il pu à l'école pour prévenir les professeurs. Mais à peine qu'il avait mit un pied dans l'école qu'il fut expédier contre le mur du Hall alertant les professeurs les plus proche qui donnèrent l'alerte et envoyant les élèves se réfugier dans les salles de classes au niveau le plus au de l'école. Rapidement tout les enseignants était à présent face au mage noir et à ses hommes et Harry était toujours au sol tentant de se relever.

La bataille commença et fut rapidement très violente, les professeurs avaient réussit à repousser Voldemort à l'extérieur et à fermer les porte de l'école. Seul dans le Hall Harry avait toujours mal à la tête et avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, tentant de retourner à la tour mais il fut coincé contre un mur. Bâillonner, les mains attacher dans son dos et un bandeau sur les yeux, il senti un tourbillon au niveau du ventre.

À peine il venait de mettre pied au nouveau endroit qu'il fut forcer de se mettre à genoux, ne pouvant que se fier à ses oreilles pour savoir si qui se passe.

-et bien Potter comme on se retrouve, retourne à l'école Notts il ne faudrait pas qu'on découvre ton absence fit Tom

-oui maître répondit Notts

Et on peut entendre un « PoP » signe qu'on venait de transplaner, puis Harry se senti soulever. Il compris qu'il était contre le torse du mage noir et que ce dernier lui avait fait disparaître sa robe d'école et son chandail, Harry se débattit comme il pu pour échapper au mage noir.

-nous avons été interrompu la dernière fois mais cette fois-ci personne ne pourra intervenir. Trop occuper à se battre contre un mangemort qui à bu du polynectare, dans une heure il sera trop tard quand il comprendront expliqua Tom

Puis il retira le bâillon et le bandeau,

-ils vous tueront et me retrouveront bientôt s'exclama Harry

-il est beau de rêve Potter, maintenant je vais m'amuser avec toi avant de te tuer lança Tom en ricanant

Sentant le mage noir lui baisser les pantalon, Harry paniqua terriblement se sentant impuissant. Mais en même temps il était en colère contre l'assassin de ses parents, la haine commençait à prendre le dessus sur la peur, le désir de venger ses parents su fut encore plus forte que tout le reste. Sans le savoir Harry usa de magie sans baguette et propulsa Voldemort à plusieurs mètres de lui et se retrouva avec les mains libre.

Baguette en main Harry remit son pantalon et son chandail puis se mit en position pour se défendre contre Voldemort, la dernière fois il avait pu retourne à l'école mais la il ignorait l'objet utilisé. Alors un combat sans merci s'engagea entre Harry et Voldemort alors qu'à Poudlard on venait de remarquer que le Voldemort n'était pas le vrai. Lança un sort de détection Albus découvrit avec horreur qu'Harry n'était plus dans l'école et que personne n'avait pu remarquer à quel moment il avait été enlever.

Sonnant l'alerte de la disparition d'un élève mais surcharger comme il l'était personne ne pouvait partir à sa recherche. Les enseignants attendaient toujours le reste de l'ordre et les aurors en renfort car seul ils n'avaient aucune chance de les repousser et encore moins de chance de gagner cette bataille rapidement. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demie-heure que les auror arrivèrent en renfort alors que l'ordre avait mit 10 minutes avant que tout les membres n'arrivent sur les lieux.

De son côté Harry fatiguait rapidement comparé au mage noir, usait de magie avec comme sans baguette sans vraiment s'en rendre conte. Étant à bout Harry commençait à commettre des erreurs permettant ainsi à voldemort de pouvoir l'attaquer sans aucune difficulté. Puis Harry aperçu Fumsec le phénix à Dumbledor qui tenait l'épée de Griffondor dans ses pattes.

Voldemort était plus rapide assomma l'oiseau d'un simple geste, le phénix tomba à pique avant de s'écraser au sol. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire il n'avait plus l'énergie pour continuer encore longtemps à se rythme, fatiguer, épuiser et blesser gravement il n,avait plus d'espoir de s'en sortir vivant. Tombant à genoux devant l'ennemie Harry n'avait plus la force de se relever, Tom en profita pour récupéré la baguette de Potter avant de la lancer au loin.

-maintenant c'est fini plus personne ne peut rien pour toi, tu va mourir seul et personne ne le saura lança Tom

-ils finiront par vous tuer, vous ne pourrez pas y échapper haleta Harry

-vraiment, une fois que tu seras mort personne ne pourra m'arrêter le monde sera sous ma gouverne dit Tom

-jamais il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te nuire, ils finiront par te tuer et ce même si ça prend plusieurs année fit Harry

-ta mort assura mon pouvoir Potter sans toi le monde va être sous ma domination et tes chers amis vont être tuer ou pire encore il seront torturer jusqu'à leur mort ou mieux ils seront esclaves pour les sangs pure s'exclama Tom

-jamais cria Harry

-tu ne pourras rien y faire puisse que tu seras morts ricana Tom

Et il pointa sa baguette sur Potter tout en s'approchant de lui dangereusement, Harry était à bout. Cédant à sa haine, sa colère, sa vengeance il senti sa magie augmenter brutalement en lui, comme une force venant de nul part,

-stop Hurla Harry

Laissant tout la magie en lui sortir et foncer sur le mage noir qui s'immobilisa, Volmort était incapable de bouger. Usant de ses dernières force Harry fit venir l'épée à lui et trancha la tête du mage noir, qui s'effondra sur le sol inerte puis marchand péniblement il planta l'épée dans le cœur de son ennemie. Reculant de quelques mètres,

-brûle murmura Harry avant de s'effondrer sur le sol

Le corps de Voldemort prit feu, brûlant également la baguette de ce dernier, coucher sur le dos Harry ferma les yeux. Espérant qu'on vienne le chercher rapidement car malgré qu'on était en été dans cette endroit la nuit tombait et le froid commençait à sortir lui aussi. Espérant que cette fois voldemort soit belle et bien mort que plus jamais il ne revient sur ce monde.


	83. Chapter 83

-Et voila la fin de la sixième année d'Harry Potter mais ne vous inquiété pas la septième année va suivre bientôt.

-la septième année sera publier dans deux semaines,

-la septième année sera publier au deux semaines car en ce moment je suis bloquer et je veux tenter de m'avancer un peu,

_**Chapitre 22 :**_

Remus fut envoyer à l'infirmerie car il avait été blesser au bras gauche et à la jambe droit, Sirius avait réussit aller à la recherche de leur fils. Il espérait que son fils soit toujours en vie et que rien ne lui soit arriver sachant que la dernière fois le mage noir avait oser poser ses mains sur le corps de l'enfant. Il devait au moins retrouver le corps de son fils car il n'aurait pas de repos sans l'avoir trouver.

Tout Poudlard avait été fouiller mais rien n'avait été trouver et personne ne se doutait que Notts fils avec toujours avec lui le porteloin qu'il avait utiliser pour emmener Harry au mage noir. Les aurors avaient été envoyer à l'hôpital avec les membres de l'ordre qui avait gravement été blesser ne laissant que ceux avec des blessures mineur à PomPom qui se retrouva vite déborder de travail.

La forêt interdit fut fouiller mais rien, aucune trace d'Harry Potter pas même un seul indice de l'endroit où il pouvait être. Tout les aurors disponible avait été mit à la chercher d'Harry avec quelques membres de l'ordre, malgré autant de monde personne n'arriva à le trouver car on ignorait s'il était encore au pays. Sirius ne savait plus où chercher et cela faisait plus de 3heures qu'on le cherchait.

Conscient du froid qui faisait Harry n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer, trop épuisez pour bouger. Il n'avait même pas la force de se transformer ce qui lui aurait permit de pouvoir passer la nuit avec ce froid, il doutait de pouvoir passer la nuit s'il restait ainsi vulnérable au froid dans cette parti du monde. Harry commençait à perdre espoir qu'on vient le chercher avant que le froid ne remporte la bataille contre lui.

La nuit tombait et aucun signe de secours, personne ne semblait être sur le point de le trouver dans cette forêt. Harry se mit à souhaiter que son père soit la avec lui, pour le réchauffer et les ramener à Poudlard, à espéré que se soit Sirius qui le trouve le premier pour ainsi être à nouveau dans ses bras protecteur. Sans vraiment le savoir Harry usa de ses dernières force magique et fit transplaner Sirius à quelques mètres de lui.

Ne sachant pas ce qui venait de lui arriver Sirius mit quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir son fils étendu sur le dos, les yeux fermer. Rapidement il alla à ses côté et les serra dans ses bras implorant le ciel pour qu'il soit toujours en vie,

-papa tu es la fit faiblement Harry

-oui mon grand, j'ignore comment mais je suis la, on va rentrer et tu serras soigner dit Sirius en pleurant de joie

-fumsec, il est assommer pas très loin d'ici arriva à dire Harry

-ça explique pourquoi Albus n'arrivait pas à l'appeler, je vais aller le réveiller et ensuit on rentra à Poudlard déclara Sirius

Après avoir recouvert Harry d'un couverture, il alla chercher le phénix, une fois ce dernier réveiller il le renvoya à Poudlard avec l'épée. Puis il mit dans sa poche la baguette de son fils avant de prendre ce dernier dans ses bras,

-il a brûler murmura Harry avant de s'endormir

Et Sirius transplana devant les limites de Poudlard et prit la direction de l'infirmerie soulager d'avoir retrouver son fils en vie et que Voldemort soit mort. Ils allaient enfin avoir une vie calme et sans danger, car avant de partir il avait eu vent que tout les mangemort avaient été attraper. Il ne restait plus qu'à espéré qu'ils pourraient enfin avoir une vie de famille tranquille et pouvoir passer de super vacance en famille.

Remus fut soulage de voir que Sirius l'avait retrouver en vie et encore conscient, PomPom lui donna rapidement les premiers soin. Puis elle leur expliqua qu'Harry risquerait d'être épuisez pendant un moment, qu'il dormirait souvent au début mais qu'avec le temps il irait mieux. Et que peut-être qu'il devra arrêter certain cours de magie pour un moment le temps de s'habituer à user de la magie comme il avait toujours fait.

De plus elle lui affirma qu'il serait normal que leur fils dorme presque tout le temps pendant au moins une semaine le temps qu'il récupère une certaine partie de sa magie. Car il avait été révélé qu'Harry avait user de toute sa magie primaire et secondaire, mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiété car sa magie vital était normal et que seul le repos lui permettrait de retrouver tout sa magie.

Ouvrant les yeux Harry pu constater qu'il était coucher sur un lit de l'infirmerie, il tenta de bouger mais tout son corps lui faisait mal.

-doucement mon grand, tu as été gravement blesser pendant la bataille y a une semaine fit doucement une voix

-pa…….papa murmura Harry

-chut, repose toi d'accord, tout va bien Remus est avec les autres pour le départ des élèves pour les vacances. Il sera de retour une fois le train parti dit Sirius

-m…mal par…partout arriva à dire Harry

-je vais aller chercher PomPom ajouta Sirius

Et il quitta le chevet de son fils pour aller chercher PomPom, cette dernière arriva aussitôt et lança quelques sorts. Ensuit elle lui donna divers potion d'on une contre la douleur, Harry fini par se rendormir quelques minutes plus tard, Remus fini par revenir quelques heure plus tard. Les Weasley étaient au Terrier pour les vacances n'ayant plus besoin de se protéger contre les mangemorts.

Hermione allait parti en voyage avec ses parents pendants trois semaines et ne rejoindrait le Terrier une à deux semaines avant la fin des vacances. Harry mit plusieurs jours à se remettre de son combat contre les mangemorts et Voldemort, malgré qu'il était encore faible il avait eu l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer pleinement. Coucher depuis quelques minutes dans son lit Harry entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement.

-heureux d'être de retour demanda Remus

-oui, c'est tellement démoralisant d'être à l'infirmerie de l'école répondit Harry

-on en a discuter et ont a quelque chose à te propose annonça Sirius

-que dirait tu de passer une grande parti des vacances dans la nature, loin de tout civilisation. 6 semaines à être sous notre forme animal sans personne pour nous embêter proposa Remus

-on part quand questionna Harry

-dans une semaine, ont veux que tu récupères un maximum avant de partir en vacances sauvages fit Remus

-le Griffon restera avec nous pendant les vacances ajouta Sirius

-d'accord, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment fit Harry

Sirius et Remus savait que le ministère voudrait savoir ce qui c'était passé mais comme l'avait dit PomPom Harry souffrait d'une légère amnésie. Il avait du mal à mettre les images de la bataille en ordre, en plus il lui manquait une bonne parti de sa mémoire en se qui concernait les événements depuis qu'il avait été enlever par une personne qu'on ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité.

C'était une des raisons qui les avaient pousser à s'isoler du monde magique et moldu, pour que Harry puisse se rétablir sans de pression. Mais ils se doutaient à leur retour le ministre allait faire une cérémonie publique pour remercier tout ceux qui avaient participer à la bataille et surtout Harry. De plus les journaliste n'allaient pas le lâcher d'une semelle donc cet vacance ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

Au square c'était les derniers préparatif avant le départ pour leur vacance en famille, juste en famille. Il était dans le cadre de porte et son Griffon assit devant lui,

-papa, papa loup j'ai trouver le nom de mon Griffon déclara Harry depuis sa chambre

Il se pencha et prit l'animal dans ses bras,

-il s'appellera Pistache lança Harry qui sera le Griffon contre lui

FIN


	84. Chapter 84

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Cela faisait maintenant presque 6 semaines que personne n'avait eu de nouvelle de la famille Lupin-Black. Dans une grotte au fond d'une forêt une drôle de famille y vivait depuis plus de 6 semaines, un gros chien noir paraissait en observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Scène qui avait souvent observer et qu'il trouvait amusant de regarder à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Comme à tout les matins Lunard prenait un malin plaisir à faire enrager Luprius en le lavant mais si ce dernier ne voulait rien savoir. Mais Lunard finissait toujours par le laver malgré que Luprius faisait tout pour se sauver, grognant, jappant et même en tentant de lui montrer les crocs. Rien à faire Lunard finissait toujours à le laver, puis la petite famille partait au ruisseau pour se désaltéré un peu.

Les premières semaines avait été les plus longue car Lurpius n'avait pas le droit de quitter seul la grotte même pour quelques mètres. Il y avait toujours l'un de sait père qui veillait à ce qu'il se repose un maximum et qu'il ne s'aventure pas trop loin avait d'être totalement remit et le Griffon qui était la pour jouer avec lui , ce n'était qu'au début de la troisième qu'il avait pu sortir sans être accompagner. Mais il n'allait jamais bien loin car il avait accepter de toujours rester sous sa forme une seul forme donc il était plus vulnérable.

La dernière semaine venait de se terminer trop rapidement au goût d'Harry qui avait repris sa forme humaine comme ses pères. Marchant vers le Terrier car il avait été convenu qu'à leur retour il fêterait les 17 ans d'Harry, mais Harry lui pensait qu'il n'allait que saluer ses amis. Arriver au Terrier il passa le reste de l'après midi à s'amuser avec ses amis malgré qu'Hermione rouspétait contre le fait qu'il n'est pas une seul fois ouvert ses livres de l'été.

Le soir venu ils mangèrent tous un excellant repas, tout en discutant de leur projet pour l'année. Arriver au dessert ce fut le noir total dans la maison pendant quelques secondes avant qu'on entende chanter « bonne fête Harry », ce dernier était vraiment surpris par cette surprise à la quelle il ne s'attendait pas. Tout le monde se régala du gâteau qu'avait fait Molly, faut dire que peut importe ce que faisait Molly c'était toujours un vrai régale.

Harry reçu en cadeau plusieurs livres traitant de divers sujet, quelques vêtements, une pensine venant d'Albus. Un jeu d'échec de Ron, l'histoire de Poudlard de Hermione, un album photo venant de Remus,

-c'est le dernier vif d'or que ton père James à attraper à Poudlard lors du dernier match à notre 7ième année dit Sirius en lui remettant l'objet

Harry l'observa attentivement dans tout les sens avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père pour le remercier. Une fois tout les cadeaux déballer plusieurs discussion commencèrent sur divers sujets, vers 21h Harry avait la tête contre l'épaule de son papa loup et il était à moitié endormi. Ça discutaient encore une heure avant que Sirius ne remarque leur fils totalement endormi contre son époux.

-on va rentrer, on se revoit dans quelques jours au ministère. Pas la peine de nous attendre on y sera en avance pour éviter le plus possible les journalistes déclara Sirius

Une fois au square Sirius coucha Harry avait d'aller rejoindre son époux au salon,

-il ne supportera pas la remise des récompenses, les journalistes ne lui laisseront pas une minutes de repos fit Remus

-je sais mais on doit y aller par obligation, ont trouvera bien un moyen de les tenir éloigner de notre fils s'exclama Sirius

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant d'aller se coucher, le lendemain Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Malgré le fait qu'il était plus de 10h du matin, ayant faim il descendit à la cuisine et se servit un bol de céréale avec un verre de jus de citrouille, mangeant tranquillement. 30 minutes plus tard ses pères arrivèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine pour manger eux aussi.

-alors tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui demanda Sirius

-j'ai encore des devoirs à faire dit Harry

-et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu refuse de l'appeler autrement que Pistache soupira Sirius

-vous vouliez que je lui donne un nom et maintenant que c'est fait vous ne l'aimer pas dit Harry en faisant croire qu'il boudait

Ce qui fit rire Remus devant cette tentative de son fils de faire croire qu'il boudait les paroles de Sirius

-tu sais dans trois jours nous devons aller au ministère pour le remise des prix, des félicitation pour avoir participer à la guerre commença Remus

-et c'est obligatoire fit Harry

-oui malheureusement et tu es l'inviter d'honneur du ministère, tu as une place réserver à sa table avec les hauts fonctionnaires continua Remus

-mais vous s'exclama Harry

-avec les autres combattant dit Sirius

-je vais continuer mes devoirs conclu Harry

Il se leva et monta à sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs,

-ça risque que d'être difficile de le faire venir avec nous fit Remus

-on a jamais été d'accord avec le ministère alors pourquoi changer ça maintenant, s'il ne vaut pas être seul à cette table il n'aura qu'à rester avec nous. Et au diable le ministre ajouta Sirius

-je ne suis pas sur qu'on aurait gain de cause mais on peut toujours essayer malgré tout et voir ce qui se passera au pire on quittera de bon heure dit Remus

Lentement le reste de la journée s'écoula, Harry ne fut pas très bavard suite à cette révélation fait le matin. Ils avaient également décider de ne pas obliger Harry à mettre une robe de soirée du moment qu'il mettait des vêtements propres, ce qui soulagea leur fils. Car au moins il pourrait porter des vêtements où il sera complètement confortablement surtout que ça risquerait d'être long.

Le nuit venu Harry eu du mal à s'endormir nerveux et angoisser par ce qui l'attendait dans trois jours. Espérant ne pas être trop importuner par les journalistes mais on pouvaient toujours rêver, surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas souvenir de ce qui c'était passer où plutôt c'est ce qu'il faisait croire. Car depuis 2-3semaines il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui c'était passer mais ne voulant pas le dire il continuait à faire comme s'il ne se souvenait toujours pas.


	85. Chapter 85

_**Chapitre 2 : **_

Le grand jour fini par arriver, Remus et Sirius avait mit leur tenu de soirée alors que leur fils n'avait mit que pantalon noir et une chemise bleu nuit. Mais à l'heure de partir car il avait été décider de partir plus tôt, Harry ne se montra pas, il fini par descendre 15 minutes plus tard. Après que son papa loup soit aller le chercher dans ça chambre et l'ai réconforter en lui disant que tout se passerait bien. Seul le Griffon qui resta dans la maison car les animaux ne sont jamais apprécier dans ce genre de soirée.

Arriver rapidement au ministère, ils purent facilement éviter les journalistes pour le moment. C'était au moins ça de gagner même s'ils savaient qu'il ne pouvait les éviter avant le début de la conférence de presse juste avant le repas officiel, 30 minutes plus tard Albus arriva suivit de quelques professeurs de Poudlard. Rapidement les journalistes arrivèrent tentant déjà d'avoir un interview avec les sorcier déjà arriver pour le banquet.

Harry resta entre ses pères qui veillèrent à ce qu'aucuns journalistes ne les approches de trop près. Tout en discutant avec les arrivants et ceux qui étaient déjà arriver tout en surveillant également les signe de fatigue car malgré qu'il allait mieux Harry finissait encore endormi le soir sur le divan. Surtout qu'ils avaient voulu introduire un peu de magie dans son quotient car il avait encore de l'épuisement magique même après plus de deux mois de repos.

Les Weasley finirent par arriver avec Hermione, s'éloignant légèrement de ses pères pour aller discuter avec ses amis. À plusieurs reprises les journalistes tentèrent de s'approcher mais firent bloquer par Remus, Sirius, les Weasley et Albus qui veillèrent à protéger Harry des vautours de journaliste. À 18h le ministre annonça le début de la séance de presse,

-bienvenu à tous, vous aurez la chance de pouvoir posez vos questions à plusieurs des héros qui seront inviter à prendre la parole, j'inviterais Albus Dumbeldor à venir en premier annonça Fudge

Albus monta sur l'estrade, salua tout le monde et entama son discours parlant de la première et la seconde guerre. Parlant de tout ceux qui avaient été tuer et de tout ceux qui avaient pu être sauver par leur geste de courage, de l'avenir qui s'annonçait meilleur pour le monde moldu et sorcier. Mais qu'il faudrait du temps pour que tout le mal qui a été causer soit réparé et que tout redeviens plus calme.

Qu'il faudra du temps à tout le monde pour surmonter les pertes douloureuses qu'ils ont subi. Des personne qui on a jamais quitter se son monde pour celui des anges, qui n'auront plus la chance de vieillir sur ses terres, ces personnes qui sont et seront a jamais dans le cœur de leur proche. Fudge remonta sur l'estrade et invita une autre personne à venir parler à son tour, ne choisissant que ceux qui serait mieux vu comme un héros.

Il fini par inviter Harry à venir parler mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il n'avait jamais été prévenu qu'il devait faire un discours. Et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire un, fixant le sol pour tenter d'ignorer les appelles du premier ministre puis Sirius alla dire deux mots au ministre. En revenant le ministre n'avait pas l'air satisfait de cette discussion comparer à Sirius qui avait un gros sourire.

Le ministre fini par inviter quelqu'un d'autre pour parler avant d'annoncer que le repas allait commencer. Un à un les personnes étaient diriger vers une table bien précise dans une très grande salle, ne sachant pas comment Harry se retrouva séparer de ses pères et assit à la table du premier ministre. Et ce avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, sûrement des personnes hautement placer au ministère.

Alors que tout le monde semble parler de politique tout en mangeant Harry chercha quelqu'un qui connaissait. Mais rien comme si tout ses amis et famille avait été éloigner volontairement de lui par l'organisation des places, n'écoutant presque pas ce qui se disait il fini par entendre parler des mariages de même sex.

-c'est un outrage, déjà qu'il faut les toléré dans les lieux publique et maintenant ils veulent se marier s'exclama un des hommes

-j'ai du autorisé un couple à le faire, il mon presque menacer à coup de baguette il y a deux ans dit Fudge

-un scandale ce genre de couple devrait être totalement interdit et surtout qu'ils pourrait contaminer les jeunes déclara un seconde homme

-tout a fait, j'ai déjà l'intention de lancer une lois contre ces personnes il ne reste plus qu'à voter au mois de décembre. Et il y aura une grande opération pour retirer tout ces jeunes de ses malades expliqua Fudge

-tout a fait d'accord, si nous ne faisons rien c'est le future qui va en partir fit un troisième homme

Harry écoutait leur conversation, il était dégoûter par leur idée de détruire de famille juste parce que les parents son de même sex. Tout ça était ridicule et lui il était chanceux il avait déjà 17 ans et passait plus de 10 mois par année à Poudlard donc il était à l'abris. Mais ce n'était pas pareil pour ceux don les enfants était encore mineur, le ministère allait créé une révolte alors que le monde ne commence à peine à se remettre de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à écouter leur projet contre les homosexuels Harry fini par en avoir assez.

-la guerre vint juste de finir et vous pré-voyer déjà de provoquer une rébellion d'une minorité de personne s'exclama Harry

-voyons Harry nous le faisait pour le bien de notre communauté commença le ministre

-c'est aussi discriminatoire que le fait de penser que les sorcier son meilleur que les moldus dit Harry

-de toute façon cette discussion n'est pas pour toi fit l'un des homme

-alors pourquoi je suis obliger d'être à votre table si vos conversation sont trop confidentiel pour moi lança Harry

Il se leva et parti de la salle, ignorant les regards des personnes qui étaient sur son passage. Il pénétra dans la première pièce sur son chemin, désespéré de voir que sa vie de famille serait mit en danger par le ministre et sa future lois stupide, il commençait tout juste à se sentir parfaitement à l'aise. Et ne craignait plus d'être frapper à la moindre erreur et à la moindre bêtise, il avait mit du temps et avait fini par accepter le fait que les punitions physique étaient fini.

Harry passa plus d'une demi-heure seul dans la salle vide avant qu'il ne remarque que la porte commençait à s'ouvrir pour laisser place à Dumbledor.

-tout va bien demanda Albus

-il veut détruire les familles homosexuelles pour le bien de la communauté sorcière répondit Harry

-de quoi parles-tu questionna Albus

-Fudge va faire un vote en décembre pour détruire toute les familles où l'un des parents n'est pas hétéro. Même s'il doit envoyer les enfants dans des orphelinats, il va s'en prendre à papa et papa loups expliqua Harry

-il va s'en prendre à papa loup à cause de sa maladie, ils vont le tuer murmura Harry


	86. Chapter 86

_Note: 24heures après avoir récupéré mon ordi, je récupère internet. _

_donc voici un nouveau chapitre. _

_P.S. seule la fic parent adoptif ou bioloque qui n'aura pas de nouveau chapitre car il n'est pas encore fini. __Mais il ne devrait pas trop tarder à être publier_

_**Chapitre 3 : **_

Albus qui avait aperçu Sirius s'asseoir au début du repas envoya Harry lui dire qu'il était temps de quitter ce charmant repas. Alors qu'il observa son élève se diriger vers son père il discuta avec Fudge sur son intention de nuire aux personnes homosexuel et de détruire des famille. Il mit fin à la discussion quand Harry arriva suivit par tout les membres de l'ordre au grand complet.

Une fois au square Harry monta à sa chambre, Albus expliqua la situation à tout le monde et Sirius, et Remus montèrent rejoindre leur fils. En entrant dans la chambre ils purent voir leur fils coucher à plat ventre, trembler légèrement signe qu'il pleurait et Pistache assit à côté de lui,

-tout va bien petit louveteau, personne ne va nous séparé dit doucement Remus

-jamais la communauté va accepter ce décret, dans la passer ils ont déjà essayer mais ça na pas marcher et ça ne marchera pas plus en décembre. Il va causer trop de problème, provoquer une révolter de la population alors qu'une guerre vient de finir c'est impensable expliqua Sirius

-il trouva le moyen de vous nuire sanglota Harry

-impossible mon grand il risque trop gros et il serait le principale suspect s'il nous arrivait malheur ajouta Remus

Se transformant Harry alla se blottir dans les bras de son papa loup mais il n'était pas pour autant rassurer. Au contraire il était toujours démoralisé à l'idée qu'on ferait du mal à sa famille parce que ses parents adoptif sont du même sexe et qu'en plus l'un d'entre eux est un loup-garou et l'autre qui était encore considéré comme un criminel par certain. Il avait vraiment peur d'être séparer de sa famille qu'il pouvait enfin avoir une vie calme et sans danger de mort.

Malgré les tentatives de ses pères Harry avait toujours le moral aussi bas et il n'était pas venu manger le matin suivant. Depuis il n'avait plus eu le moral du reste des vacances ce qui inquiéta ses pères car il semblait se refermer sur lui-même, ils ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui redonner le sourire. Très vite les derniers jours de vacances finir et ce fut le retour en classe pour tout le monde malgré l'ait abattu qu'avait Harry.

Depuis plus de 3 heures que le train avait quitter la gare et Harry était introuvable selon les dires de ses meilleurs amis. Mais dans le dernier compartiment deux garçons était blotti l'un contre l'autre savourant leur retrouvaille,

-oubli le ministre il n'aura jamais la victoire pour cette lois fit l'un des garçon

-je sais mais ils peuvent tenter d'éloigner Remus car c'est un loup-garou tenta le seconde garçon

-tais-toi, on paniquera au mois de décembre pas avant tu veux mon petit lion fit le premier garçon

-je déteste ce surnom Xavier fit le second garçon

-justement c'est ce qu'il y a de plus amusant mon cher Harry lança Xavier avant de l'embrasser

-on devrait en parler au moins à tes parents ajouta Xavier

-non, je préfère pas je veux encore attendre déclara Harry

-je doute qu'ils sont homophobes tu sais fit ironiquement Xavier

-très drôle et tu sais très bien que ça na rien à y voir, c'est juste que je ne me sens pas capable de leur dire avoua Harry

-j'aimerais qu'il le sache, sa fait bizarre de savoir que je cache quelque à deux de mes professeurs tenta Xavier

-je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le courage de leur dire. Ça va donner une raison de plus au ministère pour mettre sa lois en application annonça Harry

-très bien alors ça ne marchera pas entre nous conclu Xavier

-non, ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de temps et surtout je veux pas leur faire de tord murmura Harry

-ils sont assez grand pour affronter le ministre tout seul, de plus avec Dumbledor dans le coin tout se passera bien assura Xavier

-je vais leur dire mais laisse moi encore un peu de temps céda Harry

-d'accord, tu as du temps mais pas indéfiniment. Je veux juste que tes parents le sache pour être plus à l'aise en face d'eux pour le reste du monde on verra avec le temps expliqua Xavier

-où peut-être que vous pouvez en parler maintenant fit une voix

-papa s'exclama Harry

Sirius et Remus pénétrèrent et la porte fut fermer par un sort, pendant ce temps Harry c'était assit à côté de Xavier. Et avait baisser la tête,

-un autre mystère de résolu lança Sirius

-Harry, je peux imaginer à quel point c'est dur de dire à sa famille que l'on préfère les garçons aux filles. Tu sais ce qui conte pour nous c'est ton bonheur et rien d'autre, de plus on serait mal placer pour t'interdire de sortir avec ton copain surtout connaissant notre préférence expliqua Remus

-alors vous n'êtes pas conte notre relation demanda Xavier

-non, si on devait être en désaccord se serait sur le choix du garçon et non le fait que c'est un garçon répondit Sirius

-tu es notre seul fils Harry et nous t'aimons à la folie, rien ne pourra nous pousser à te détester sauf si on se retrouvait sous l'impérium ou encore sous un mauvais sort commença Sirius

Remus leva les yeux vers le plafond, désespérai par les dernières paroles de son époux qui est toujours à faire l'idiot. Harry alla serrai ses pères dans ses bras les remercient d'accepter ses choix et de ne jamais l'avoir repousser, puis il retourna se blottir dans les bras de son petit copain.

-par curiosité vous êtes ensemble depuis quand demanda Sirius

-depuis Avril dernier répondit Harry

-aller Sirius laissons notre fils tranquille, il faudra faire un petit souper un de c'est jour comme ça on pourrait mieux apprendre à connaître tout en douceur proposa Remus

-bien sur, enfin si tu es d'accord mon petit lion fit Xavier

-on vous fera signe des qu'on est disponible lança Harry

Remus et Sirius sortir du compartiment soulager que leur inquiétude n'est pas été fonder et de voir leur fils pleinement heureux. Malgré qu'il y avait la possibilité que ça ne soit qu'une amourette de passage, ils étaient soulager de voir leur fils qui entamait la première étapes vers la guérison de ses malheur.

-il te suit vraiment partout ton Griffon demanda Xavier

-oui surtout depuis cette été répondit Harry

-il a un nom fit Xavier

-Pistache dit Harry

-originale mais t'est pas un peu vieux pour lui donner un nom aussi enfantin lança Xavier

-non répondit tout simplement Harry


	87. Chapter 87

**_Chapitre 4 : _**

Le reste du voyage c'était bien déroulé, Harry et Xavier c'était endormi quelques minutes après le départ des profs. À 20 minutes de l'arriver en gare Remus vint voir si les amoureux étaient habiller ou non puis reparti après les avoir réveiller et informer de leur arriver à la gare. Une fois descendu du train ils se séparèrent pour aller retrouver leur ami respectif pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Surtout qu'avec la lois que le ministère voulait passer en décembre, si il venait à apprendre pour Harry, le vote serait devancer. Et les deux professeurs de DCFM auraient de gros ennuis, pour avoir selon les pensées du ministère rendu le sauveur homosexuel à force de passer du temps avec eux. Dans la grande salle le silence tomba rapidement avec la cérémonie pour les nouveaux élèves qui entraient en première.

Albus réclama une minutes de silence pour ceux qui sont mort pendant cette guerre, puis entama le festin du début de l'année. Tout le long du repas Harry resta silencieux malgré qu'il mangea tout son assiette, puis une fois le repas fini il salua ses amis et alla se couche à l'antre. Car il n'était pas encore remit de son combat et qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

Alors ses pères en avaient discuter avec Albus après avoir été chercher quelques conseils au près de l'infirmière. Et avait demander à ce que les cours d'Harry est lieu un peu plus tard pour qu'il se repose un maximum pour pouvoir suivre ses cours, donc tout ses cours commençait à 10h le matin. Pour finir à la même heure que tout le monde, de plus jusqu'à nouvelle ordre Harry dormirait à l'antre pour ne pas risquer d'être réveiller le matin par ses camarades.

L'infirmière avait dit que d'ici deux mois, avec beaucoup de repos malgré les cours qu'Harry pourrait retourner à un horaire plus égale aux autres élèves. Quoi que n'ayant que 6 matières à suivre il n'avait pas vraiment besoin que son horaire soit changer sans risquer de perturber tout le reste de l'école. Harry savait que ses pères ne lui laisserait jamais autant de temps libre mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait été prévu.

Le premier jour de classe Harry se réveilla vers 9h, il se sentait bien reposer mais doutait qu'il le resterait toute la journée. Habiller il sorti de sa chambre et trouva son déjeuner encore chaud du a un sort sur la table de la cuisse de l'antre, tranquillement il prit le temps de manger et parti pour se rendre à son premier cours de la journée qui se trouvait être celui de DCFM avancer.

Devant la porte de la classe il ne restait que 5 minutes avant la fin du cours de et 15 minutes avant le premier cours de la journée d'Harry. Assit sur le sol il entama la lecture du premier chapitre pour passer le temps, rapidement la cloche sonna et les élèves qui semblait être des premières années sortirent pour rejoindre leur second cours. Harry en profita pour entrer dans la classe et prendre place au premier rang, observant ses pères discuter sur un sujet quelconque.

-tu sais Harry ce n'est pas bien d'espionner la conversation de ses parents fit Remus

-je sais mais j'ignore le sujet de voter conversation alors je suis correct lança Harry

-alors pas trop fatiguer mon grand demanda Sirius

-non pour le moment ça va bien, je me sens reposer répondit Harry

-de toute façon le cours ne sera pas difficile vue que c'est le premier de l'année déclara Remus

-pas trop dure les premières années questionna Harry

-non, les plus dure c'est la 5ième et la 7ième du au gros examen de fin d'année du ministère sinon les autres c'est assez calme répondit Sirius

Remus retourna au rangement du bureau pour sortir leur effets pour le niveau avancer de 7ième année. Tranquillement les élèves commencèrent à arriver dans la classe, assit un peu partout car il n'était pas aussi nombreux qu'un classe de niveau normal ce qui était un avantage quand on poussait plus loin la matière. Le cours fut assez simple dans l'ensemble car c'était révision des sorts appris l'année.

Puis ce fut l'heure du repas du midi que Harry prit avec ses amis comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il avait le même horaire qu'eux. Puis ils allèrent en métamorphose pour leur premier cour de l'après-midi, vers la fin du cours Harry commença à se sentir un peu fatiguer par autant de magie pour une première journée. Par chance il ne lui restait plus qu'un cours et il pourrait aller se reposer un peu avant le repas du soir.

Comme il n'avait pas beaucoup de cours et qu'il avait besoin de repos pendant encore quelques semaines. Harry n'avait en moyenne que 3 cours par jour, sauf le mercredi il en avait 4, mais il savait qu'une fois bien rétabli ses pères allaient trouver de l'occuper pendant les premières heures de cours le matins. Mais pour le moment son horaire était parfait en vu de son état de fatigue qui se pointait rapidement.

Lentement son dernier cours s'écoula et il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant le repas alors il en profita pour aller dormir un peu à l'antre. Ce fut Remus qui le réveilla quelques minutes avant le repas pour ne pas qu'il le manque,

-pas trop dure fit Remus

-non, juste épuisant dit Harry

-tu trouveras rapidement un rythme de travail pas trop fatiguant, il faut juste un peu de temps expliqua Remus

-je sais et plus le temps va passer moins je vais être fatiguer et pouvoir supporter votre petite manigance déclara Harry

-il faut tout de même que tu t'occupes une fois que tu n'auras plus besoin de dormir autant ajouta Remus

-ouais je suis sur que c'est papa qui ta monter la tête avec cette histoire de me trouver un divertissement pour palier à mon temps libre fit ironiquement Harry

Harry mit fin à la discussion et prit la direction de la grande salle pour aller manger avec ses amis. Surtout qu'après le repas il avait prévu d'aller voir son petit copain pour passer un peu de temps seul ensemble, malgré qu'il avait deux cours commun avec lui DCFM niveau normal et sortilège avancé. Le temps du repas passa trop lentement à ses yeux car il avait vraiment hâte de se coller contre son petit copain.

Rendu à la salle sur demande Harry n'attendit pas longtemps avec que Xavier n'arrive à son tour et ferme la porte. Heureux d'être enfin seul Harry se blotti dans les bras de son amoureux, soupirant de bonheur avant d'être entraîner vers un fauteuil qui venait à l'instant d'apparaître.

-pas trop dur fit Xavier

-ça peut aller dit Harry complètement blotti dans les bras de Xavier

-tu ma manquer petit lion murmura Xavier

-toi aussi, si seulement Fudge n'était pas si déranger ça serait plus facile déclara Harry

-oubli le, laisse le dire ce qu'il veut ajouta Xavier avant de l'embrasser

Harry répondit au baiser, tout en laissant la possibilité à son copain d'approfondir d'avantage. Lentement Xavier passa une de ses mains sous le chandail d'Harry et commença à le caresser sans pousser plus loin son geste pour ne pas faire paniquer de son amoureux.

-tu crois qu'on pourrait passer une nuit à dormir ensemble dans l'appartement de tes pères demanda Xavier

-pas la semaine c'est sur, mais pour la fin de semaine faudrait voir avec eux répondit Harry

-au pire on se trouvera un pièce calme fit Xavier

-non on restera ici et dormir dans le meilleur des lits dit Harry

-c'est encore mieux déclara Xavier

Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.


	88. Chapter 88

**_Chapitre 5 : _**

Harry rentra juste à temps dans la salle commune, un peu plus et il se faisait coincé par Rusard et sa chatte. Mais par chance il avait réussit à être discret comme un renard et avait passer inaperçu, une fois coucher au lit après avoir expliquer à ses amis qu'il c'était probablement endormi au bord du lac. Il repensait à la merveilleuse soirée qu'il avait passer en compagnie de Xavier et à quel point il voulait que ça dur pour toujours.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, Harry dormait jusqu'à 9h tout les matin et dormais environ une heure avant chaque repas du soir. Sauf le mercredi où il avait cours jusqu'au repas, ce qui le fatiguait un peut plus mais bon au moins les devoirs n'était pas dur pour le moment. Ce qui lui facilitait la tache car il ne pouvait pas rester des heures à les faire sans risquer d'être trop épuiser le lendemain. Tranquillement une routine s'installa pour tout le monde, ce qui permit à Harry de répartir son temps.

Ainsi il pouvait passer trois soirs semaines avec son petit copain, et les 4 autres à faire ses devoirs son avec ses amis soit dans l'antre en discutant avec ses pères. De plus tout les dimanche après-midi était réserver à lui et Xavier, sans devoirs, sans études sans personnes pour venir les déranger, juste un moment entre eux à profiter de l'autre au maximum.

Sans oublier ses moment pour se reposer et dormir un peu quand il était trop fatiguer surtout avant le repas du soir. Sirius et Remus le surveillait pendant les repas car ils avaient remarquer qu'Harry avait tendance à ne pas manger beaucoup pendant les repas voir à ne presque rien prendre. Ce qui commençait à inquiété ses pères car il devait avoir une bonne alimentation pour pouvoir se remette rapidement.

-Harry tu es sur que tu manges assez, tu as l'air un peu pâle fit Xavier

-je vais bien, même mieux dit Harry

-tu me le dirait si tu n'allait pas bien demanda Xavier

-pourquoi tu devrait le savoir s'exclama Harry

-comme ça je pourrai jouer au infirmier quand on sera seul lui murmura Xavier

-je préfère aller mieux que de tomber malade même si j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois mon infirmier répondit Harry

Xavier l'embrassa mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'Harry ne lui disait pas. De plus il avait remarquer l'inquiétude qui semblait planer du côté de ses pères, preuves qu'il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions sur Harry depuis un petit moment. Mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire sauf attendre pour voir ce qui allait se passer avec le temps.

Jusqu'à maintenant Harry avait des notes qui étaient passable, du au fait qu'il ne passait plus des heures pour les faire. Ce qui était tout à fait normal dans son état pour le moment, même plus tard Sirius et Remus avait décider de ne pas mettre de pression sur Harry pour c'est note. Enfin du moment qu'il arrivait à avoir des notes de passage bien sur sinon il le laisserait faire sans rien dire.

Surtout en vu du métier qu'il voulait faire plus tard, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un Optimal dans tout ses matières et encore moins au ASPIC. On était déjà à la fin septembre,

-si vous êtes réunion ici c'est pour vous annoncer que durant l'année vous allez bénéficier de 4 semaines de stage pour aller voir comment ça se passe la où vous envisagez de travail plus tard annonça Albus

Des exclamation venait de partout parmi les élèves de 7ième année qui n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait.

-dès cette année, en accord avec le ministère cette période de stage sera une activité obligatoire en 7ième année. Le but des stages est de vous montrer réellement ce qui vous attends dans le monde extérieur, les stage se dérouleront en deux session de deux semaines. Le premier stage se fera au début novembre et les second début Mai, il en sera toujours ainsi dans les années à venir également, maintenant j'aimerais que seul les 7ièmes reste ici, les autres vous pouvez partir déclara Albus

Tranquillement la salle se vida et seul la dernière année resta assit, attendant la suite des événement.

-d'ici à deux jours, vous recevrez de vos parents le formulaire qu'ils devait remplir et renvoyer rapidement. Ce formulaire vous dira si oui ou non vous pouvez y participer commença Albus

-mais je croyais que c'était obligatoire lança un serdaigle

-ce l'est en effet, mais vue que vous aller être à l'extérieur de l'école le danger sera plus grand surtout si vous prenez auror par exemple. Celle ceux qui auront l'accord de leur parents pourront faire le premier stage, le même formulaire leur sera envoyer pour le second stage continua Albus

-vous pouvez déjà aller à la salle 102 pour voire les métier qui ont accepter de prendre des stagiaire non former, dans la section rouge sont les métier qui doivent ne peuvent être choisi que si vous avez les cours nécessaire pour la formation, dans la bleu rien n'est obligatoire mais reste un atout. Dans le vert vous n'avez aucune obligation, su ce bonne soirée et n'hésité pas à consulter vos directeur de maison pour plus avoir plus de détails conclu Albus

Tranquillement la grande salle se vida, Harry et ses amis furent les derniers à partir, il en profita pour aller saluer ses pères. Puis remonta à la tour un peu secouer par les nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou paniquer à l'idée de partir en stage. De toute façon il avait encore beaucoup de temps pour y penser surtout que même s'il le voulait il ne pourrait pas entrer comme Auror.

Ce qui dans un sens le soulageait grandement car il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter ce qu'il l'attendait dans ce métier. Mais pour le moment il devait attendre la réponse que ses pères devaient lui donner à savoir s'ils acceptaient l'idée de stage ou s'ils refusaient cette idée. Dans la possibilité que ses pères accepte il devra aller à la salle pour tenter de trouver une place pour son stage.

De plus il avait hâte de savoir où son petit copain avait l'intention d'aller pour les stage et même de savoir ce que ce dernier voulait faire plus tard. Mais d'un certain côté il avait peur que Xavier soit déçu par ses intention de profession et savait que bientôt il devrait au moins lui en parler. En ce qui concerne les autres c'était plus difficile car il semblait fixer sur des idées préconçu.


	89. Chapter 89

**_Chapitre 6 : _**

Comme tout les autres Harry reçu deux jours plus tard la lettre d'acceptation pour le stage de début novembre. Une semaine c'était maintenant écouler et Harry avait envoyer sa demande de stage au libraire de Fleury et Bott, au moins s'il aimait y travailler il pourrait toujours y entrer à plein temps ou partiel tout en pouvant être écrivain. Il avait vraiment hâte de savoir ce qu'avait choisi Xavier, de plus à travailler à la librairie il pourrait revenir tout les soir coucher à l'antre.

Seul dans la salle sur demande depuis 10 minutes attend l'arriver de son petit copain pour enfin passer un peu de temps ensemble après n'avoir pu que passer quelques minutes seul depuis l'annonce des stages.

-tu es la depuis longtemps fit une voix

-non c'est bon et puis tu es la maintenant l'attend n'a plus d'importance dit Harry

Et Xavier l'embrassa avant de le serrer dans ses bras,

-alors tu vas aller où pour ton stage demanda Xavier

-la librairie sur le chemin de traverse et toi répondit Harry

-au ministère, je vise le poste de ministre dans quelques années dit Xavier

Harry se dégagea des bras de son copain, sentant que maintenant il ne valait plus rien comparer à la future carrière de Xavier. Ce dernier compris rapidement la penser d'Harry et le serra contre lui,

-peut importe le métier qu'on fera seul notre amour aura de l'importance pour moi et rien d'autre murmura Xavier

-je veux juste passer le reste de ma vie avec celui que j'aime et peu importe les commentaires des autres. Temps que tes pères son d'accord moi je suis satisfait ajouta Xavier

-merci souffla Harry

Xavier passa plus d'une heure à relater tout les changement qu'il ferait, les injustes sur les loups-garou qu'il envisageait de modifier. Harry complètement blotti contre son amoureux commença à s'endormir, malgré qu'il était totalement remit de son duel en juin cette semaine avait été riche en émotion.

-tu devrais rentrer à ton dortoir pour dormir, je n'ai pas l'intention de te porter mon cher fit Xavier

-pas gentil marmonna Harry

Qui se leva et embrassa Xavier juste avant de sortir de la salle sur demande pour aller se coucher dans son lit. Surtout que demain il devait se présenter au bureau de ses pères qui avaient fini par trouver de quoi l'occuper jusqu'à ses premier cours de la journée, il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il devrait faire malgré qu'il aurait préféré garder ce temps libre pour lui-même et faire ce qu'il veut.

À 8h Harry se trouvait devant la porte du bureau de ses pères, respirant un bon coup, cogna à la porte et pénétra.

-ah juste à l'heure s'exclama Remus

-je suis pas suicidaire fit Harry

-premièrement je te veux ici à 7h30 tout les matins pour prendre un bon repas commença Sirius

-mais je mange tenta Harry

-vraiment, et est-ce qu'un examen de santé confirmerait te dire questionna Remus

Harry baissa la tête,

-bien, deuxièmement tu auras un contrôle de santé tout les mois jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, tu devras également te montrer raisonnable en ce qui concerne tes portions de repas pour le midi et le soir. Si tu ne fais pas attention tu auras droit à des repas priver avec nous où on pourra mieux te surveillé continua Sirius

-pour ce qui est de tes temps libre en semaine, tu auras mercredi et jeudi à faire ce que tu veux. Le lundi, mardi et vendredi tu resteras ici pour travailler sur différent sujet annonça Remus

-mais pourquoi, j'ai 17 ans j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux lança Harry

-peut-être mais pour l'instant tu es à l'école, prouve nous que tu fais de vrai effort et au retour de stage tu pourras à nouveau manger avec tes amis déclara Sirius

-les autres n'on pas ce genre de traitement murmura Harry

-les autres comme tu dis finissent à l'hôpital pour des périodes indéterminé et la moitié du temps il recommence toute leur année. Alors à ta place je serrai content de pouvoir rester ici s'exclama Remus

-mais ça reste injuste se plaignit Harry

-comme tu veux, je vais aller voir PomPom pour savoir quand elle peut t'examiner pour tu faire renter à st-Mangouste conclu Sirius et il sorti de son bureau

Harry se figea sur place avait de se tourner vers son papa loup,

-mais…… tu vas le laisser faire demanda Harry

-la tu joues avec ta santé et plus ça va plus ça va empirer, je suis navré mais tu refuses de prendre la chance qu'on te laisse répondit Remus

30 minutes s'écoula dans un terrible silence puis Sirius pénétra dans le bureau et aller rejoindre son bureau.

-PomPom à décider de l'examiner à 9h et de lui donner une semaine avant de voir s'il faut vraiment le rentrer à st-mangouste annonça Sirius

Sirius lui expliqua que son premier travail était de lire et de résumé un livre sur les contes et légendes sorcières. Qu'il avait deux semaines pour le faire et lui remette, en gros il devait résumé ce qu'il avait lu et donner ses opinions sur chaque texte lu et ils quittèrent leur bureau. Sirius savait qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu la chance de lire ses livres quand il était plus jeune alors il avait décider de lui en donner les moyens.

Surtout que ses histoire son comme une tradition dans le monde sorcier et que tout les enfants connaissent ses légendes. Remus avait été d'accord avec son époux, Harry avait le droit de connaître les plaisirs de la lecture qu'avait découvert tout les jeunes sorciers élevé dans le monde magique.


	90. Chapter 90

**_Note: _**juste pour vous dire que la fic sera publier une fois par mois, car je viens de commener à travailler et je manque d'inspiration. Ne vous en faite pas je bloque au 14 chapitre donc rien à craincre d'attendre pendant des lustre.

bonne lecture

**_Chapitre 7 : _**

Harry lu le livre pendant plus d'une heure, avant de le ranger sur une étagère vide à côté des livres de son pères. Puis il alla rejoindre la salle de classe pour son cours de Sortilège et attendit que ses amis vienne le rejoindre car il avait ce cours ainsi que celui de DCFM et métamorphose niveau régulier en commun.

-alors ce temps obligatoire avec tes pères demanda Ron

-mes pères avaient cours ils m'on donner un livre à lire et à résumé pour dans deux semaines répondit Harry

-pas trop ennuyeux comme livre fit Hermione

-non, c'est intéressant dit Harry

Rapidement les autres élèves commencèrent à arriver pour le cours et bientôt ce fut le professeur qui arriva. Le cours se déroula très bien malgré qu'Harry s'ennuyait un peu à écouter le prof leur parler de leur prochaine évaluation juste avant les vacances de noël ce qui en fâcha plusieurs. Surtout ceux en Potion d'on le professeur avait décider de prendre les deux dernier cours pour leur faire faire une Potion très délicat qui conterait pour 40 de leur note mi-année.

Harry lui ne s'inquiétait pas malgré qu'il avait de nombreux examen, en fait il en avait un dans chaque matière. Surtout pour les matières de niveau avancé ou les examen de mi-année était très important et contait pour la moitié de la note, comparer aux autres matières où c'était moins élevé. Il avait commencer à réviser avec son petit ami, étudiant pendant une heure et demi et passant l'autre demi-heure à se coller et s'embrasser.

Hermione tentait de pousser Ron à aller à la bibliothèque et de commencer à réviser ses cours. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir le faire préférant le faire à la dernière minutes comme toujours, Harry passait moins de temps avec ses amis ainsi que moins de temps avec son copain. Ce dernier fini par aller voir ses professeurs pour leur parler de ses inquiétude face à Harry et son état.

-tu n'est pas le seul, même ses amis sont venu nous voir fit Sirius

-mais que peut-on faire demanda Xavier

-nous allons le ramener devant l'infirmière, malgré qu'il mange plus par peur de se trouver à l'hôpital répondit Sirius

-demain c'est samedi, on la convoquer ici pour lui parler ainsi on avisera avec ce qu'on sera fit Remus

-j'espère qu'il n'a rien murmura Xavier

-tu sais il n'est pas à exclure qu'il nous fasse une petite dépression, surtout après tout ce qu'il lui es arriver depuis son enfance s'exclama Sirius

-même avec une dépression je saurai l'attendre et m'occuper de lui, ça ne changera pas grand chose à la situation actuel sauf que son humeur et comportement seront différent dit Xavier

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre, on était samedi et il était presque 9h du matin et Harry était sur le point d'entrer dans l'antre. Silencieusement Harry pénétra dans l'appartement de ses pères et alla les rejoindre au salon où ses derniers étaient entrain de discuter.

-nous devons discuter de chose importante déclara Remus

-important à quel niveau demanda Harry

-plus élevé que tu ne peux l'imaginer, ta santé est en jeux annonça Sirius

-mais je suis en pleine forme s'exclama Harry

-vraiment, on ta laisser une chance de te reprendre mais tu ne semble pas en profiter, nous devons donc prendre une décision commença Remus

-dès vendredi soir tu sera interné à l'hôpital pour une durer indéterminé, seul les docteur décideront si tu sera capable de sortir pour noël continua Sirius

-non, je veux rester ici et finir mon année supplia Harry

-je suis désolé notre décision est prise et irréversible conclu Remus

Harry se sauva encourant de l'appartement de ses pères, il fini par sortir du château et courra vers le village. Le traversant pour finir par rejoindre la maison hanté, allant se réfugier dans la pièce le plus haut espérant pouvoir être seul et ne pas être découvert ce qui serait impossible connaissant ses pères. Plusieurs heures c'était maintenant écouler depuis qu'il avait fuit sa famille, refusant d'accepter leur choix.

Puis il fini par entendre des bruits de pas venant des étages inférieur, quelques minutes plus tard plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la pièces.

-hey vieux qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Ron

-tout le monde te cherche partout sauf tes parents qui ne sembla pas surpris que tu ne soit pas trouvable dit Hermione

-je n'ai pas de famille fit faiblement Harry

-bien sur que tu as une famille Sirius et Remus sont tes pères depuis pratiquement 3 ans s'exclama Hermione

-je suis seul, toujours seul murmura Harry

Xavier qui n'avait rien dit encore, c'était assit à côté d'Harry pour mieux l'observer, tenter de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son petit ami. Puis un détail l'embêtait et en y regardant de plus prêt il vit à l'Arrière du coup juste sous le chandail une marque étrange,

-c'est quoi ça questionna Xavier

-on dirait qu'il à été piquer par quelques choses et à plusieurs reprise répondit Hermione

-suis-je le seul à penser que ce n'est pas normal dit Ron

-l'infirmière sera la plus qualifier pour nous éclairai sur le sujet déclara Xavier


	91. Chapter 91

**_Note: je suis vraiment en panne d'idée au chapitre 14, je veux organisé quelque chose pour halloween mais je ne sais pas quoi. oublier l'idée du balle costumer ça ne m'inspire rien. _**

**_alors laisser moi dans vos rewiew une idée pour halloween si vous en avez,_**

**_bonne lecture_**

**__**

**_Note: _**Rosiel ça ne change rien à l'histoire, je ne saute aucun chapitre alors ne te fit pas trop à ça, ce n'est pas important.

**_Chapitre 8 : _**

Sirius et Remus avaient été prévenu qu'Harry avait été retrouver et emmener à l'infirmerie car il semblait avoir été piquer par quelques chose. 20 minutes s'écoula et les maraudeurs furent autorisé à pénétré dans l'infirmerie,

-comment va-t-il demanda Sirius

-il ne mange pas assez mais je me demande si la présence d'une substance étrangère ne serait pas à l'origine de son état. C'est pour ça que je suis est fait une prise de sang et je l'Ai envoyer en urgence on devrait avoir les résultat d'ici 24h répondit PomPom

-et pour le moment fit Remus

-à part le surveiller et tenter de le faire manger un peu, rien nous somme impuissant aussi longtemps que les résultats ne seront pas connu dit PomPom

Durant toute la nuit Sirius et Remus veillèrent chacun leur tour angoissant sans savoir ce qu'avait leur fils. Quand le matin se pointa ils durent aller manger et partir pour leur cours de la journée, vers 10h Harry se réveilla au moment même où un hibou entra dans l'infirmerie avec une lettre. PomPom la prit et la lu rapidement puis elle fit venir Albus en lui disant de prévenir les deux pères concerner.

En moins de 10 minutes Albus arriva, mais Remus et Sirius devait finir leur cours avant de pouvoir se libérer. La cloche fini par sonner et quelques minutes plus tard Sirius et Remus arrivèrent à l'infirmerie,

-bien, d'après le résultat Mr Potter aurait été empoisonner, celui qui a fait ça devait le piquer pendant la nuit à petite dose sinon il serait mort depuis un moment annonça PomPom

-peut-on le soigner questionna Sirius

-oui, mais la seul façon connu est très douloureuse pendant les 72h et fini par diminuer les jours suivant jusqu'à disparaître 4 jours plus tard. Ensuite tout les semaine il devra prendre une potion tout les jours pendants deux mois et normalement tout devrait être correcte. La potion va agir comme un destructeur mais le poison tentera de se raccrocher au cellule d'où la douleur resenti expliqua PomPom

Quelques minutes plus tard PomPom donnait à Harry la potion à boire et l'attacha au niveau des bras et des chevilles. Alors qu'elle leur expliquait les dernières recommandation pour les deux mois à venir, Harry commençait à gémir de douleur et à s'agiter. Impuissant Remus sortir de la pièce incapable de supporter cette vue, incapable de voir son fils souffrir.

Sirius alla prendre place à côté de son fils pour qu'il sente la présence rassurante de quelqu'un. Doucement les heures s'écoulèrent et la nuit tomba rapidement, Remus avait préféré assurer les reste des cours plutôt que de supporter les cris de douleur de son seul fils. Au repas Sirius l'Avait retrouver et l'avait supplier de venir malgré tout, car il avait bien remarquer qu'Harry avait chercher son papa loup du regard.

Remus accepta de rester pendant la nuit avec Sirius, durant la nuit Harry n'eu que 3heures où il réussit à dormir. Les reste des 72h se déroula dans la douleur et les cris, ce ne fut que quelques heures une fois les trois premier jours écouler qu'Harry arrêta de crier. Gémissant plus qu'autre chose,

-le pire est passer d'ici 2-3 jours il sera assez remit de la douleur pour arriver à être conscience et de pouvoir manger plus librement l'informa PomPom

-je suis soulager, il n'aurait pas accepter de subir ça encore longtemps s'exclama Sirius

-aller dormir un peu, il ne se réveillera pas avant plus heures le temps de récupéré un peu de force ajouta PomPom

Puis elle alla rejoindre son bureau, Sirius alla s'étendre sur le lit le plus proche et bientôt rejoint par Remus. Rapidement ils s'endormirent soulager que la parti la plus dure soit enfin passer sans problème, 5 heures plus tard Remus fut réveiller par un faible gémissement. Doucement il alla prendre place à côté de son fils et retira les liens magique comme l'avait conseillé PomPom.

-papa loup arriva tout juste à dire Harry

-chuttttttt tout va bien, c'est fini le plus est passer et d'ici quelques jours tu seras à nouveau sur pied l'informa Remus

-j'ai mal murmura Harry

-ça va passer mon grand, la douleur va s'atténuer avec les heures, essai de te rendormi un peu fit Remus

Harry remua un peu et se rendormi rapidement sous le regard bien veillant de son papa loup qui le ne quitta pas des yeux. Deux heures plus tard Sirius se réveilla,

-comment va-t-il demanda Sirius

-mieux, il c'est réveiller plus tôt mais je lui es conseiller de dormir encore un peu répondit Remus

-tu as bien fait, il vaut mieux qu'il se repose un maximum dit Sirius

-PomPom passera l'examiner quand il sera réveiller ajouta Remus

Sirius l'embrassa avant de prendre place à ses côté veillant à deux sur leur enfants car on était samedi. Vers 16h Harry se réveilla assez longtemps pour être examiner et manger en compagnie de ses pères qui semblait soulager de le revoir prendre des couleur, de plus il était sorti d'affaire encore trois jours et il pourrait quitter l'infirmerie et retourner en classe. Mais ce qui les inquiétait le plus était que le coupable n'avait pas encore été trouver ce qui mettait Harry toujours en danger.


	92. Chapter 92

**_Chapitre 9 : _**

Harry retourna en classe malgré qu'il était encore un peu fatiguer, Xavier le surveillait de loin pour observer ceux qui l'approchait. Mais il ne pensait pas que ces piqûres est était faire pendant le jour, il pensait plutôt que ça se produisait pendant la nuit au moment ou il était vulnérable. Albus et ses pères pensaient également la même chose mais restait à savoir qui avait pu faire ça.

-tu as discuter avec tes pères demanda Xavier

-oui, je n'irai pas à l'hôpital l'infirmière pense que mon manque d'appétit est du au poison donc il me laisse le temps de me remettre répondit Harry

-je suis soulager, j'ai eu peur de ne plus te voir pendant une éternité avoua Xavier

-moi aussi, pour le moment je mange pas autant qu'ils le voudraient mais ça revient tranquillement dit Harry

Toujours blotti dans les bras de son copain Harry en profita pour repenser à ce qui c'était passer et au fait qu'il avait failli se trouver éloigner de ceux qu'il aime.

-ils ont découvert ce que tu avais questionna Xavier

-non pas vraiment à par que c'était un poison qui agissait lentement rien dit Harry

-mais j'espère juste qu'ils vont trouver la personne qui m'empoisonnait rapidement ajouta Harry

-tu penserais à qui toi fit Xavier

-je sais pas, à un griffondor ou un élève qui à entendu notre mot de passe lança Harry

-tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne recommencera pas souhait Xavier

-moi aussi sinon je risque de dormir longtemps dans l'appartement de mes pères soupira Harry

45 minutes passèrent avant qu'Harry n'aille rejoindre la tour avant le couvre feu qui ne devait pas tarder à tomber. Tranquillement les jours s'écoulèrent, les élèves de Poudlard profitaient des derniers jours de chaleur sachant que le mois d'octobre allait emmener des jours frais. De son côté Harry tentait de trouver des arguments pour convaincre ses pères d'accepter que Xavier vient coucher une nuit à l'appartement.

Mais il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet et il avait encore peur de faire des demande à ses pères. En fait c'était plutôt une habitude qu'on l'avait obliger à prendre chez le Dursley qui commençait à disparaître, comme le fait d'avoir peur d'être puni avait grandement diminuer. Il avait toujours peur mais savait qu'il ne serait jamais frapper par ses parents adoptif et ça il l'avait compris depuis un moment.

Il devait aussi trouver comment aborder son choix pour son stage et où il allait coucher durant les deux semaines. Car pour la plus part de stage les élèves prit avait l'hébergement et la nourriture offert par l'employeur mais lui il avait une place où ce bonni n'était pas inclus. Et il s'avait qu'il devait rapidement en parler pour ne pas être prit à la dernière minutes surtout qu'en novembre c'est froid.

Un soir alors qu'il discutait avec son papa il décida que c'était maintenant où jamais de les informer de son problème de logement.

-papa fit Harry

-oui mon grand je t'aime et non tu ne couche pas ici en fin de semaine lança Sirius

-ça n'a aucun rapport c'est pour les stages dit Harry

-alors la je t'écoute attentivement déclara Sirius

-pour les deux semaines je n'ai nul part où dormir annonça Harry

-il n'offre pas d'hébergement à ton stage demanda Sirius

-non, juste le repas du midi et celui du soir en cas de besoin répondit Harry

-très bien, je vais en parler avec Albus peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver une solution sinon au pire on te loura une chambre au chaudron Baveur dit Sirius

-j'ai penser que j'aurais pu dormir ici fit Harry

-moi je n'Ai rien contre mais Albus doit donner son accord car tu seras en stage expliqua Sirius

-mais si je fait juste dormir et que vous me donniez un certain montant pour deux semaines je pourrai déjeuner ailleurs tenta Harry

-à la première heure demain je vais lui en parler ça marche mais peu importe sa réponse on te trouve un toit pour dormir l'assura Sirius

-c'est mieux que rien soupira Harry

Sirius l'attira dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il allait l'aider et le soutenir pour se trouver un logement pour son stage. Après un moment Harry parti rejoindre la tour pour finir ses devoirs s'il voulait pourvoir passer une soirée avec son petit copain demain sans être coincé. De plus ça lui permettait de passer du temps tranquille avec ses amis en dehors des cours.

Harry passait toujours des examens régulièrement à la demande de ses père, malgré ses quelques petites carence tout allait bien. L'infirmière leur avait dit que ça pouvait prendre quelques semaines pour qu'il retrouve un niveau de santé acceptable et que pour le moment il était sur le bon chemin. Et que c'était vraiment le poison qui avait affecter son appétit depuis le début de l'Année scolaire.

Remus et Sirius était soulager de voir que les problèmes de santé de leur fils n'était pas du à ce dernier. Car il aurait vraiment eu peur si leur fils c'était retrouver à s'autodétruire de façon volontaire, malgré que ça restait inquiétant car celui qui détenait le poison n'avait toujours pas été retrouver. Et que personne n'avait le moindre indice sur qui et quel poison avait été utilisé contre Harry.

Doucement le mois d'octobre fit son entrer avec des température plus fraîche mais toujours agréable. Avec tout les couleurs qu'il apportait aux arbres, l'halloween qui approchait également et ce très rapidement car tout allait être décorer dès la mi-octobre pour faire changement aux autres années intérieurs.


	93. Chapter 93

**_Chapitre 10 : _**

Alors que la cloche sonnait pour annoncer la fin des cours Harry compris au regard de son papa que ce dernier voulait lui parler. Une fois la classe vide Sirius vint se placer devant son fils,

-Albus m'a dit que l'école allait payer ton logement pendant ton stage mais que les repas n'était pas comprit annonça Sirius

-le midi c'est déjà ok, le soir ça dépendant si je travail tard ou non et le matin je n'ai rien dit Harry

-on va te donner assez d'argent pour te payer les repas qui ne te son pas offert et même t'acheter deux-trois choses si tu le veux déclara Sirius

-juste pour les repas c'est suffisant tu sais lança Harry

-Harry soit tu dépense l'argent comme tu veux soit tu la garder pour une prochaine sorti à Pré-au-Lard. L'argent sera à toi expliqua Sirius

Harry remercia son père et sorti de la salle pour aller rejoindre don petit copain car il avait une heure de libre avec leur prochain cours. À peine entrer dans la salle sur demande qu'il se fit plaquer contre le mur et aussitôt embrasser par Xavier, répondant aussitôt.

-tu as venir au bal d'Halloween demanda Xavier

-j'aurais préféré qu'on profite de cette soirée pour être seul tout les deux répondit Harry

-bonne idée, même excellente idée approuva Xavier

-rendez-vous ici pour le souper ajouta Xavier

-pas de problème fit Harry

Harry se blotti contre son petit copain, appréciant vraiment d'être dans les bras de Xavier et contre lui. Profitant de ce temps calme Harry fini par s'endormir contre Xavier mais ce dernier du le réveiller 10 minutes avant que le cours ne commence, pour être sur de ne pas être en retard. Harry passa le reste de la journée à ne penser qu'à leur souper romantique du soir mais encore il restait à espéré que ses pères ne le chercherait pas.

-alors Harry tu vas venir à la fête ce soir demanda Hermione

-non disons que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y aller répondit Harry

-mais tu ne peux pas manquer cette fête fit Ron

-et je vais faire quoi moi pendant que vous aller roucouler dans votre coin déclara Harry

Ron et Hermione prirent une teinte rouge ce qui confirma les pensée d'Harry sur ses amis depuis un moment.

-la prochain fois soyer moins discret comme ça personne de la tour ne vous entendra vous faire des cochonnerie ajouta Harry

Et il laissa ses amis au milieu de couloir et alla porter ses effets scolaire dans son dortoir avant de prendre la direction de la salle sur demande. En chemin il croisa son papa loup qui lui rappela qu'il devait tout de même rentrer à la tour pour le couvre feux même s'il allait s'occuper ailleurs. Rapidement il arriva à la salle sur demande et y trouva son petit copain bien installer devant un feu de foyer.

Harry alla de blottir dans les bras de Xavier,

-on va pouvoir avoir tout la nuit juste pour nous lança Xavier

-pas sur, j'ai croisé l'un de mes père et ma rappeler qu'il y avait un couvre feu à respecter dit Harry

-tant pis, on profitera de notre soirée au maximum soupira Xavier

-ils sont vraiment protecteur avec toi, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu ne seras jamais libre de faire ce que tu veux tant qu'ils seront présent ajouta Xavier

-c'est pas vrai, ils sont comme car celui qui m'empoisonne court toujours et qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi déclara Harry

-peut-être mais tu ne peut pas faire ce que tout les élèves peuvent faire parce qu'ils sont à Poudlard et pas les parents des autres élèves. Ils abusent de leur autorité sur toi affirma Xavier

-écoute on est ici pour profiter de cette soirée de tranquillité et toi tu ne penses qu'à critiquer mes parents. Je veux juste profiter de cette soirée seul avec toi sans que personne ne nous découvre c'est possible demanda Harry

-désolé, tu as raison autant profiter de cette soirée au lieu de faire cette course de monstre organisé par le directeur accepta Xavier

-c'est idiot, plus tu rapportes de monstre à la fin de la fête plus tu as de bonbons en récompenses. On n'est plus des enfants de 5-6 ans pour jouer à un tel jeux soupira Harry

-et alors ça aurait été amusant d'y jouer mais je préfère encore plus être avec toi mon amour s'exclama Xavier

Tout se passa très bien tout le long de la soirée, jusqu'à que Xavier pense à un lit et devienne entreprenant. À plusieurs reprise Harry tenta de le repousser mais rien à faire son petit copain semblait vouloir franchir le cape,

-laisse toi faire murmura Xavier

-stop, si tu ne veux pas comprendre alors on arrêt tout, je te laisse déclara Harry

Qui après s'être dégager de la prise de Xavier remit son chandail et referma sa braguette de pantalon et sorti de la salle sans se retourner.


	94. Chapter 94

**_chapitre 11:_**

Harry marcha pendant des heures dans le château, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il fini par renter dans une salle de cours vide et poussiéreuse et alla s'adosser contre le mur du fond, ne voulant pas être déranger par qui que se soit, ne voulant qu'être seul pour le moment. Au bout d'un certain temps il entendit gratter à la porte et décida d'aller voir ce que c'était.

Ouvrant la porte il y Pistache, le laissant entrer il referma la porte et retourna la où était assit quelques secondes plus tôt. Pistache alla se coucher juste à côté de son maître pour lui tenir compagnie car il pouvait sentir qu'il était triste, c'était ça façon pour tenter de lui remonter le morale. Le temps s'écoula et Harry ne semblait pas pressé de renter à la tour de Gryffondor pour aller y dormir.

Alors qu'il tentait de rester éveillé il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et aperçu Remus entrer dans la salle.

-Harry il est plus de minuit fit Remus

Mais Harry ne semblait pas attentif à ce qui l'entourait, alors il décida de s'approcher et de s'agenouillé devant son fils. Quand Harry vu sont papa loup juste devant lui il se jeta dans ses bras, finissant par cédé à ses émotions et pleurant toute sa peine qu'il retenait depuis des heures.

-chutttttt raconte moi ce qui ne va pas murmura Remus

-tout al…. allait bien mais il a… a….(sanglot) voulu le faire pleura Harry

-c'est fini mon grand, chuttttt dit Remus

Et il le berça tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurante, lui disant que jamais il ne l'abandonnerais. Que Sirius et lui serait toujours la pour l'aidé et ce peut importe ce qui se passera dans le future, il aurait toujours un endroit où se réfugié s'il avait des problèmes. Puis Harry fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son papa loup qui fini par le ramener à l'antre pour le reste de la nuit.

Puis il signala à Sirius qu'Harry était à l'antre et qu'il dormait épuisé de sa soirée mouvementé. Veillant sur son fils tout en attend le retour de Sirius il remarqua qu'une nouvelle trace de piqûre semblant être récent, de plus il avait vérifié pour ce genre de trace juste avant qu'Harry n'aille en cours cette après-midi. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert ces traces ils vérifiait trois fois par jour, matin midi et le soir comme ça il aurait une idée de suspect si ça venait à recommencer.

Les professeurs avait toujours un œil sur lui entre les cours pour tenter de trouver le coupable. Mais seul les moment où il était avec Xavier que personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait entre eux car ils ne voulaient pas que leur relation soit rendu publique surtout Harry. Qui avec l'idée du ministère avait déjà peur pour ses pères et ne voulait pas être à son tour dans cette situation.

Aussi il sorti de la chambre et entra rapidement en contact avec Albus pour lui faire part de ses soupçons. Il discuta un bon moment avec le directeur de l'école avant de mettre fin à l'entretien pour retourner au près de son fils, il le réveilla à contre cœur pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Pour voir su la dose était faible ou si elle était plus puissante cette fois-ci, il devait savoir.

À l'infirmerie Albus y était déjà avec Sirius, aussitôt Harry fut examiner par l'infirmière et des prise de sang.

-dès demain je le fais venir à mon bureau pour qu'il s'explique annonça Albus

-qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Harry

-on est presque sur que c'est Xavier qui te droguais, car avant d'aller le voir tu n'avait plus de marque et la tu en as une répondit Sirius

-non pas lui fit Harry

-pour l'instant dors, dès qu'Albus le rencontrera on te fera part de la situation dit Remus

-pour demain matin tu es dispensé de cours mais pas pour l'après-midi déclara Albus

PomPom décida de garder Harry à l'infirmerie pour le reste de la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée. Comme ça il aura moins de chance de se faire accusé de manquer les cours sans raison, de plus il pourrait se reposé un peu surtout après sa soirée qui n'a pas fini comme il l'aurais espéré. Il fini par s'endormi au bout de 15 minutes après que Remus est convaincu PomPom de lui donner une potion sans rêve.

Dans l'antre Sirius et Remus se mirent au lit mais avait du mal à s'endormir,

-pourquoi il doit souffrir même après la guerre murmura Remus

-ça arrive à tout le monde des peines d'amour dit Sirius

-t'en connaît beaucoup qui empoisonnerait leur petit copain pour je ne c'est pas quel raison s'exclama Remus

-sur ça je suis d'accord, le plus dur sera d'accepter ce qu'il à tenter de faire et non pas que ça soit fini fit Sirius

Le silence tomba dans la pièce et le couple s'installa confortablement dans leur lit pour la nuit. Espérant que demain les révélation ne soit pas trop diriger dans un plan de vengeance personnel pour lui faire payer d'avoir tuer le mage noir en juin dernier, il avait pourtant de forte chance que ça soit cette idée.

-le plus dur sera de lui annoncer la vérité ajouta Sirius

-demain c'est vendredi on n'aura qu'à lui dire dans la soirée comme ça il aura toute la fin de semaine pour admettre un peu cette vérité fit Remus

Et il finirent par s'endormir tout les deux enlacer ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre des révélation.


	95. Chapter 95

**_Chapitre 12 : _**

À peine que 9 heure venait de sonner qu'Albus avait fait appelé Xavier pour lui parler et découvrir ce qui se passait. Pendant ce temps Harry avait été à ses cours comme si de rien n'était et puis il ne pouvait rien faire, Sirius avait dit que c'était au professeur de s'occupé de cette affaire et non un étudiant. Mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs seul Xavier l'avait approcher depuis le repas et il c'était retrouver encore une fois piquer.

Il ne voulait pas admettre que Xavier aurait tenter de la tuer à petit feu, c'était impossible il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter le fait d'avoir été trahi par la première personne à qui il éprouvait de l'amour, son premier amour avait tenté de le tuer depuis qu'il avait recommencer l'école. Ça doit être pour ça que Sirius et Remus n'avait rien dit hier et encore ce matin pour ne pas que ça l'affecte pendant les cours.

La journée semblait s'éterniser pour rien comme si le temps jouait à filer trop lentement au goût d'Harry. Le soir venu Harry ne se présenta pas à la grande salle pour manger préférant s'isolé à l'antre, de cette façon personnes sauf ses pères ne pourraient venir le déranger. Assit sur le divan à fixer les flammes dans la cheminé à espéré que tout ça soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

Il fini par remarquer la présence du gryffon à côté de lui, lentement il se coucha la tête sur ce dernier.

-pistache, pourquoi y'a toujours quelqu'un pour me faire mal murmura Harry

Le silence revient dans la pièce, toujours à fixer les flammes de la cheminer espérant que ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Vers 19h30 Remus et Sirius arrivèrent à l'antre,

-j'espère qu'il est ici et non à la tour, je suis trop pleine pour marcher aussi loin fit Sirius

-très bien s'il est à la tour j'irai le chercher soupira Remus

Alors qu'il contournait le divan Remus vue aussitôt Harry qui était coucher et semblait perdu dans ses pensé.

-tu n'as pas manger ce soir fit Remus

-j'ai pas vraiment faim dit Harry

-je comprend, mais je voudrais que tu avales un peu de soupe juste pour dire que tu as quelques chose dans l'estomac lança Sirius

Pendant qu'Harry finissait de manger la soupe Remus et Sirius expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient découvert avec Albus. Xavier était un mangemort qui avait été charger d'éliminer Harry Potter de l'intérieur de Poudlard quelques jours après la mort de seigneur noir, ses parents avaient été tuer par des auror pendant la guerre noir en 1980. Donc il avait quelques mois lors de leur mort et n'avait jamais connu ses vrais parents.

Il avait été élevé par une famille de mangemort sur qui des doutes persistait mais sans qu'une preuve ne puisse les déclarer coupable. Élevé dans le but de venger ses parents et de suivre leur trace si un jour le seigneur devait revenir, il était devenu un espion quand le mage noir fit son retour. Qui aurait suspecter un Serdaigle de travailler pour Voldemort surtout qui disait soutenir la côté claire de la magie.

-alors il c'est jouer de moi depuis le début murmura Harry

-oui, il a été envoyer au ministère et sera juger dans les semaines à venir pour ce qu'il à tenter de faire. Il finira à Azkabane pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie et ça c'est s'il ne devint pas fou avec le temps expliqua Remus

-pourquoi que ça n'arrive qu'à moi demanda Harry

-je l'ignore, le destin à décider que tu devait affronter Voldemort et récolter ce qui en découlerais par la suite. On ne peux pas prédire ce qui va se passer on peut juste espéré que tout se passera bien et de la façon qu'on le pense répondit Sirius

-tu sais malgré ce qui arrive tu ne doit pas te décourager un jour tu trouveras une personne qui t'aimera vraiment. Une personne avec qui tu passeras le reste de ta vie ajouta Sirius

-pour l'instant ça ne semble pas se diriger dans cette direction lâcha Harry

-le monde souffre encore de la guerre c'est normal, il faut des année pour ce remettre et encore pour certain c'est impossible. Peut-être que celui qui t'es destiné n'était pas à Poudlard déclara Remus

-tu sais à Poudlard on tombe amoureux et dans certains cas c'est pour durer des années voir toute la vie mais dans d'autres c'est juste une passade d'école fit Sirius

-mais y'a une chose de sur c'est qu'on sera toujours la pour toi, peut importe dans quel pétrin tu pourrais te mettre assura Remus

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de différente chose espérant changer les idées à leur fils. Harry pu coucher à l'appartement n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'aller à la tour où tout le monde serait débordant d'énergie, de joie, pour le moment il avait juste envie de calme. Pour vraiment comprendre et réfléchir à ce qui c'était passer et à ce qui se passera dans le future.

Surtout que Halloween approchait et que le premier stage ne serait pas loin après cette fête. Harry fini par s'endormir blotti dans les bras de Sirius avec le griffon à moitié coucher sur lui, alors que Remus était parti se laver en premier et c'est dans cette posiont qu'il trouva son époux.

-je vais le coucher murmura Remus

Doucement il fit l'évité Harry jusqu'à son lit et le borda avant d'aller rejoindre sa chambre. 10 minutes plus tard Sirius y entra et prit place à côté de son époux,

-est-ce qu'il aura un jour la vie plus facile fit Sirius

Remus s'avais que Sirius avait du mal à supporter de voir Harry dans cette état mais avec le temps il finirai par avoir une meilleur vie. après tout il faut du temps pour le remettre d'une guerre malgré qu'elle n'était pas officiel et ouverte, c'était tout de même une guerre. Et Harry avait survécu malgré son jeune âge, seul le temps lui permettra de bien se remettre.


	96. Chapter 96

**_Chapitre 13 :_**

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le départ des 7ième année pour leur stage de deux semaines. Alors que tous se préparait à faire leur valise et ce qu'il voulait emporter Harry lui ne semblait pas aussi enthousiasme que les autres, Hermione avait beau lui dire de faire sa valise il n'avait toujours rien fait. Tout le monde ne parlais que de ce stage et à quel point ils avaient hâte d'y être et de commencer.

Ron et Hermione discutaient avec leur amis sans se rendre conte qu'Harry n'était plus dans la tour. Personne ne semblait avoir remarquer qu'Harry s'était éclipser de la discussion depuis plus minutes, pendant ce temps il marchait au hasard dans les corridor de l'école ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. À un croisement de couloir il se cogna contre quelqu'un et en retomba sur ses fesses,

-ah Harry que fais-tu ici, je croyais que tu étais avec tes amis fit Remus

-je……..je suis parti, je vais être un peu seul dit Harry

-tu chercher souvent la solitude ces derniers temps, qu'est-ce qui ce passe Harry? Tu peux me parler tu sais s'exclama Remus

-ça m'étonne que vous ne la sachiez pas déjà, depuis quelques semaines j'ai du mal à faire de la magie. Je sais pas si c'est à cause du poison qui a eu un effet non désiré sur moi ou simplement parce que la magie n'a plus autant de valeur à mes yeux expliqua Harry

-que veux-tu dire par moins de valeur demanda Remus

-je sais pas, c'est comme si la magie ne semblait plus aussi réelle qu'avant comme si tout n'était qu'un rêve et que je suis entrain de me réveillé. Au début la magie c'était super, un moyen de pouvoir enfin me libérer et de faire ce que je voulais mais la c'est comme si la magie n'avait jamais exister répondit Harry

Remus observe son fils avec attention comme s'il cherchait à découvrir pourquoi ce dernier était dans cette état d'esprit. Il se souvenait qu'Harry lui avait déjà dit pendant sa sixième année que la magie perdait son intérêt mais aujourd'hui il semblerait que ça soit toujours le cas. Il devait en parler avec Sirius et voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour tenter de trouver un solution.

-tu sais si ton moral à zéro et que la concentration ne vient vraiment pas, ça m'étonne pas que tu arrives mal à faire des sorts. Surtout avec ce qui ce passe ces dernier temps c'est normal, donne toi du temps fit Remus

-et si ça ne passe pas demanda Harry

-ça va passer, le fait d'avoir été trahi par Xavier est dur à accepter ça ce voit mais avec le temps tu fini par t'en remettre. Et à ce moment la ça ira mieux coté magie répondit Remus

Remus l'embrassa sur le front et l'aida à se relever,

-va te reposer un peu avant le repas, après ça ira un peu mieux tu verras ajouta Remus

-si je venais à abandonner l'école vous seriez fâcher demanda Harry

-fâcher non, déçu oui, surtout qu'il ne te reste qu'une année à faire répondit Remus

-si après Poudlard tu ne veux pas continuer les études ça sera ton choix, la seul chose que Sirius et moi voulions c'est que tu finisse au moins Poudlard pour avoir ton diplôme. Comme ça si plus tard tu changes d'avis tu ne seras pas sans rien expliqua Remus

Harry salua son père et alla se réfugier à l'antre pour se reposer un peu avant le repas du soir. Dans l'antre Sirius semblait plonger dans la correction de copie et ne semblait pas s'amuser,

-ça l'air passionnant lança Harry

-ah Harry, en effet ce l'est mais que vient tu faire ici demanda Sirius

-relaxer dans le calme avant le repas répondit Harry

-une chance qu'on soit professeur sinon tu n'aurais pas de refuge fit Sirius

-j'Aurais sûrement fini par trouver si je voudrais m'isoler dit Harry

Et il prit la direction de sa chambre pour aller se reposer un peu, espérant retrouver un peu le morale avant le repas.

-au fait Pistache semble avoir quelque peu grandi c'est dernier temps tu ne trouves pas s'exclama Sirius

-c'est possible, je n'ai pas remarquer, je vais demander à Hermione de m'aider à faire des recherche sur le Griffon. On va peut-être découvrir des choses qu'ont ignore décida Harry

-bonne idée même s'il aurait fallu le faire plus tôt lança Sirius

-alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait questionna Harry

-c'est ton animal pas le notre, c'est à toi de trouver tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur ton compagnon à 4 pattes expliqua Sirius

-ouais à moins que ce soit la paresse murmura Harry

-de la paresse peut-être mais de l'espoir qu'un jour tu ne repousse plus ton animal ajouta Sirius

Puis il alla à sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit puis il senti Pistache se coucher contre lui réclamant des caresses.


	97. Chapter 97

**_Chapitre 14 : _**

C'est enfin le jour tant attendu par les 7ième année, leur première journée de stage et d'indépendance. 2 semaines à vivre comme s'il avait fini l'école rien de mieux pour se faire à l'idée de la vie de travailleur, 2 semaines sans avoir de plus jeune autour d'eux et pas de professeurs pour enlevé des points. Comme tout les jeunes Harry avait prit un porteloin à 8h30 pour se rendre à son lieu de travail.

Tout le monde commençais vers 10h le temps de s'installer et de visiter l'endroit de son travail. Comme Harry allait aller au chaudron baveur il n'avait pas besoin d'aller porter ses affaires, il pourrait le faire à sa pose repas où après sa première journée de travail et de toute façon il n'était pas pressé.

-bien, comme tu es ici pour deux semaines tu passeras quelques jours sur chaque poste différent comme ça tu seras à peu près tout faire ou au moins la base. Les premières jours tu apprendras à placer et classer les livres dans les étagère et les présentoir quand il y a du changement. Je te montrerai comment on fait la réception de livres et ça tombe bien la grosse commende arrive d'ici 4-5 jours. Puis tu apprendra à tenir la caisse alors ça te conviens expliqua l'homme

-c'est super comme programme, mais vous parliez de grosse commande ça veux dire qu'il y en a des plus petites demanda Harry

-en effet, les grosses commandent en général sont les livres d'école qui commence à arrive dès la fin juin à moins qu'un professeur n'est pas encore choisi son livre ou qu'il ne soit pas encore choisi. Tout les jours on reçois et envois des livres, les grosses commandes sont pour des événement de sorti de livres répondit l'homme

-je crois que j'ai compris Mr Tosh fit Harry

-appel moi Dan après tout on va travailler ensemble pendant 2 semaines s'exclama Dan

Puis Harry le suivit pour faire le tour de l'arrière boutique,

-bien quand on reçois une boite on vérifie soin contenu et on l'identifie sur la boite extérieur. On laisse les boite en ordre d'arriver car en générale il sont commander en fonction du stock qui nous reste, quand on a plusieurs livres dans une journée on les met dans une même ligne puis on dresse une liste de la ligne en indiquant les livres qui si trouve expliqua Dan

-je suppose qu'il y a une liste avec le livre et sa date de réception pour aider à trouver le bon endroit à chercher s'exclama Harry

-tout a fait, ça peut paraître un peu long à faire mais quand on a besoin de rapidement remettre des livres sur les rayon c'est très pratique. Comme tu peux le voir devant chaque ranger la date est écrit en gros pour plus de rapidité, bien il y a deux journée que je n'ai pas eu la temps d'identifié alors on va voir si tu as bien compris le fonctionnement à tout moment tu peux venir me poser une question si tu as un doute lui dit Dan

Alors que Dan allait retourner dans la boutique,

-sur la table tu va trouver la liste des livres qui avait été commandé, tu n'auras qu'à cocher ceux qui sont dans les boites et t'assurer de noter la date de réception à coté de chaque. Certains livres peuvent être dans la second pile ajouta Dan

Harry se mit au travail décidant d'ouvrir chaque boite une par une pour les identifiées en premier. Puis il décida de les classer en ordre de A(vers l'avant) à Z(vers l'arrière) et de noter les livres de la ranger sur un parchemin, sans y oublier la date de réception, puis en posant la liste de livre recensé à côté de la liste de commande pour y ajouter les date. Il mit plus de la moitié de la matinée pour faire tout l'inventaire des commandes reçu depuis 2 jours.

Une fois fini il prit le temps de visité l'arrière boutique pour avoir un idée de ce qui s'y trouvait. Il remarqua des étagères rempli de toute sorte de livres, classe par catégorie et par auteur, alors qu'il observait les livres Dan entra dans la pièce,

-C'est la réserve de livre une fois que les livres sont partie dans le magasin ceux de trop se retrouve ici. Chaque case est destinée à u livre en particulier, à chaque sortie d'un nouveau livre juste à écrire le nom de l'auteur et une case se crée à l'endroit approprié, si ce sont des livres à édition limiter ont les places sur le mur du fond fit Dan

-tu n'es pas le premier à faire un stage ici mais tu es le premier à finir aussi rapidement l'inventaire de réception dit Dan

-ce n'est pas compliquer à faire s'exclama Harry

-il reste à ranger les livres dans leur cases mais comme tu es en avance tu peux venir aider en avant à placer et classer les livres dans le bonne ranger et finir ça dans l'après midi proposa Dan

-bien sur accepta Harry

Durant le reste de la matinée et ce jusqu'au repas du midi Harry tenta de retenir l'endroit où il plaçais les livres. Quand ce fut le moment de manger Harry mangea seul car quelques clients étaient arriver, savourant son premier repas après une bonne matinée de travail. Puis Dan lui confia le magasin pendant qu'il allait manger, lui disant de l'appeler au moindre problème.

Mais ce fut calme personne n'entra dans le magasin ce qui soulagea Harry car il avait pu observer le comptoir caisse. L'après-midi se déroula très bien, une fois le rangement fait en arrière il pu être dans le magasin et observer Dan faire quand des clients venaient pour acheter ou commander des livres. Le soir venu Harry retourna au chaudron Baveur heureux de sa première journée de travail.

Dan lui avait également expliquer que pendant son stage il pourrait trouver ça très routinier de toujours faire la même chose. Mais quand on travail vraiment dans le magasin c'est différent, on fait pleine de choses en même temps, on commence une chose et souvent on ne la fini que plus tard dans la journée. Malgré qu'au début les nouveaux sont plutôt à faire le rangement et le classement à l'arrière boutique.

Mais à la longue il intègre doucement le magasin au file des semaines et de leur connaisse du magasin. Et comme il faisait un stage si jamais il voulait travailler ici un jour il aurait déjà la base, ce qui lui permettrait de passer plus de temps dans le magasin avec les clients. À sa chambre Harry décida de se faire un journal de bord relatant sa journée et ses impressions.

De cette façon si une journée ça allait moins bien il pourrait se libéré en écrivant ce qu'il ressentait. De plus il pourrait ainsi se relire plus tard et se rappeler de ses deux semaines de stage dans une librairie, deux semaines de liberté sans personne le surveillé alors que presque tout le monde étaient à l'école. Pour l'instant il avait l'intention de profiter de ce stage pour voir s'il serait capable de vivre seul un jour.


	98. Chapter 98

_**Chapitre 15 :**_

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis le début des stages et aujourd'hui avait lieu la mise en vente d'un roman très attendu. Le monde faisait la queue à l'extérieur de la boutique qui devait ouvrire plus tard dans l'avant midi le temps de tout placer dans le magasin, Harry était charger de placer le livre. Faisant des aller et venu entre la boutique et l'arrière-boutique qui était un vrai champs de bataille.

-plus que 3o minutes avant l'ouverture, fini de tout placer les livres ici puis le reste du stock dans un coin de l'arrière boutique. Laisse faire les livres reçu et à envoyer on le fera demain, je veux que tu t'assure qu'il y est toujours des livres dans ce présentoire et si jamais en refaisant le stock le monde ne te laisse pas faire fait moi signe et ils s'éloigneront un petit moment l'averti Dan

Finissant de remplir le présentoir principale Dan faisait le décompte avant l'ouverture de la porte. Une fois fini Harry retourna à l'arrière boutique et ouvra les boites pour ainsi gagner du temps, quelques minutes plus tard le porte s'ouvre et une foule de personne entre rapidement pour se diriger à la même place. Dan lui avait expliquer que la première heure était la pire lors d'un lancement d'un livre très attendu.

Car les sorciers devaient malgré tout travailler et voulait le livre avant d'aller au travail où avant leur travaille pour quelques minutes. De loin Harry se promena et surveilla le présentoir pour voir à quel moment il aurait besoin d'être à nouveau rempli, 5 minutes plus tard Harry revient avec une boite. Et au moment où les clients allaient eu même se servir à même la boite Harry sorti sa baguette pour la pointer sur eux.

-reculer, tout ce qui est dans cette boite n'est pas à votre disposition, une fois sur le présentoir vous pourrez en prendre un et pas avant. De plus je vous invite à reculez le temps que je remettre de nouveau livre annonça Harry

Le monde recula et Harry se dépêcha de tout placer pour ne pas trop les faire attendre et pour ne pas se faire arracher la tête. De retour à l'arrière boutique il croisa le regard de Dan puis se retrouva avec un employer qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup croiser depuis son arriver,

-bien penser, l'idée de pas touche à la boite dit l'homme

-merci, Dan est déborder e je ne voulait empirer sa situation expliqua Harry

-en tout cas bravo, ils ont très vite compris surtout que tu était sur de toi et ne semblait pas vouloir leur laisser le choix fit l'homme

-après tout les boites et leur contenu sont à nous et les livres dans les présentoirs sont pour eux non s'exclama Harry

-exacte, moi la dernière fois il a fallu que tout le monde retienne la clientèle ajouta l'homme

À la fin de l'heure Dan était toujours très occupé à la caisse mais au moins ce n'était plus la cahot. Il y avait juste une file d'attente très longue, dans l'arrière boutique Harry laissa trois boites proche de la porte et les autres il les plaça dans un coin où il ne prendrait pas trop de place pour l'instant. Plus la matinée avançait plus le calme revenait dans la boutique et Dan pu souffler un peu.

Pendant le repas Harry eu des félicitation de Dan pour son sang froid durant le remue ménage après l'ouverture des portes. Comme lors de toute grande mise en vente le commerce fermait plus tôt ainsi il pouvait plus facilement replacer le magasin en ordre sans être déranger. Dan en profita pour lui montrer la pièce de secours qui serait pour accueillir les livres d'école.

La pièce n'était utilisé que vers la fin juillet jusqu'au 1 septembre, chaque matière était regrouper dans un présentoir spécifique. Puis était classé par année, ce qui permettait de ne pas trop chambouler le magasin pendant cette grosse période de l'années et où il était difficile de tout placer dans le magasin.

Le soir venu Harry était épuisée par la grosse journée de travail qu'il avait eu avec cette grosse vente. Coucher depuis 45 minutes sur son lit sans vraiment l'envie de se relevé pour aller manger, quand quelques coups furent frappé à la porte de la chambre, en tentant de l'ignorer les coups continuèrent. Finissant par ce tanner Harry se releva du lit et alla ouvrir la porte pour voir qui venait l'embêter.

À peine la porte ouverte qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de son père qui entra suivit par Remus.

-alors dur journée demanda Sirius

-oh oui, grosse vente une bonne partie de la matinée répondit Harry

-on a parler au barman et tu n'as pas voulu de repas ce soir, pourtant tu dois manger à tout les repas. Sinon on peut rapidement retourner à de mauvaise habitude fit Remus

-je n'ai sauté aucun repas à part celui de ce soir, je veux juste me reposer et ne rien faire d'autre dit Harry

-et si on se payais un repas au resto dans le monde moldu pour fêter ta première grosse journée proposa Sirius

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit de la petite chambre en soupirant,

-on peut se reprendre demain soir en plus je fini plutôt lança Harry

-ça marche, alors demain 17h rendez-vous à l'entrer annonça Remus

-alors pas trop compliquer de travailler dans la librairie questionna Sirius

-non, faux juste apprendre à bien respecter l'organisation et tout se fait tout seul, de plus ça n'A rien de compliquer. Il faut juste classer les boites qu'on reçoit et de s'assurer qu'il ne manque pas de livre en magasin expliqua Harry

-si c'est si facile je vais venir y travailler comme ça je me casserait plus la tête à corriger des tonnes et des tonnes de devoirs et examen s'exclama Sirius

-idiots et manquer la chance d'enlevé des points au Serpentard et de récompenser les Gryffondor. Tu aimes trop ça pour tout laisser tomber lança Remus

-pas juste, tu me connais trop bouda Sirius

-oh aller papa, de plus tu serait toujours entourer de livres à journée longue donc tu finirait pas trouver cela très ennuyant au bout de 2 jours fit Harry

Sirius souri et alla s'étendre à côté de son fils qui se blotti contre lui pour profiter de la présence de son père. Rapidement il s'endormi bien confortablement dans les bras de son papa,

-tu penses qu'il sera prêt à vivre vraiment seul une fois sa scolarité à Poudlard terminer demanda Sirius

-on sera à la maison avec lui cette été mais ça risque d'être un peu difficile mais je suis sur qu'il s'y habituera assez rapidement. Il c'est très bien géré son argent, s'occuper de lui et puis rien n'empêchera qu'il vienne à Poudlard pour une fin de semaine de temps en temps après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que des parents son professeurs expliqua Remus

-tu as raison mais je suis un peu inquiète tout de même avoua Sirius

-l'année scolaire est loin d'être fini et pareil pour les vacances prenant le temps de bien préparé le sujet. De plus rien ne sert de s'inquiété trop tôt sinon il va angoisser face à cette séparation ajouta Remus

Sirius observa son fils dormir contre lui pendant encore quelques minutes, puis doucement il se dégagea. Prenant un parchemin et une plume il laissa un message à Harry,

_Fils, _

_Tu t'es endormi rapidement et nous n'avons pas eu le courage de te réveillé avant de partir. Tu semblait vraiment fatiguer, alors repose toi bien et n'oubli pas le repas dans le secteur moldu après ton travail_

_Tes pères qui t'aime fort _

_Patmol_

_Lunard_


	99. Chapter 99

**_Chapitre 16_**:

Le reste du stage se déroula sans le moindre incident, Harry s'amusa grandement pendant ces deux semaines. Mais il avait eu de la difficulté à rester seul dans la chambre sans personne pour venir le voir au milieu de la nuit, car il savait qu'à tout les nuit Remus passait plusieurs minutes assit à lui caresser les cheveux. Au fils des jours Harry avait appris à faire semblant de dormir profitant de cette présence sécurisante.

Il ignorait si Remus c'était rendu compte de son manège ou non mais une chose de sur il venait à tout les soirs. Pourtant il couchait dans son dortoir alors pourquoi il venait la pendant la nuit, laissant Sirius seul risquant que ce dernier se réveille et le chercher partout comme un fou. Marchant vers l'école pour enfin rentrer après deux semaines d'absence comme tous les autres élèves de 7ième année.

À l'entrer du parc de Poudlard Harry aperçu pistache qui se trouvait assit à attendre quelque chose. Aussitôt qu'il vit son maître il alla le rejoindre rapidement et se frotta contre sa jambe réclamant son attention, Harry s'accroupit et le caressa soulager de retrouver son ami. Car il n'avait pas pu l'avoir avec lui pendant son stage et que ce n'était pas le genre d'animal accepter encore moins s'il devait passer plusieurs heures sans surveillance.

Suivit de son animal Harry continua de marcher vers l'école ne sachant pas s'il allait aller à la tour avant ou voir ses pères. À peine dans les murs que pistache décida lui de se rendre à l'antre, résolu Harry à le suivre se disant qu'il n'était pressé d'aller porter ses effets. À l'antre il trouva son papa loup endormi sur le divan qui fut rapidement réveillé par le bruit de Sirius qui entra moins de 2 minutes plus tard.

Harry se retrouva blotti dans les bras de ses pères heureux de retrouver cette sensation de protection et sécurité.

-alors tout c'est bien passé après notre petite soirée demanda Remus

-oui pas de problème le patron m'a dit qu'il était satisfait de mon travail et à été contant d'avoir une personne de plus pour le lancement répondit Harry

-super, je savais que tout allait bien se passer pistache commençait à trouver ça long ces deux semaines sans toi. Mais bon tu es revenu il va enfin pouvoir dormir ailleurs que dans notre chambre s'exclama Sirius

-Patmol c'est toi qui l'a invité et dès le premier soir, c'est de ta faute si le lit est devenu plus petit fit Remus

-peut-être mais je n'étais pas pour le laisser seul dans une chambre vide alors qu'on pouvait l'avoir avec nous se défendit Sirius

-sauf que tu n'as pas pensé qu'il avait peut-être l'habitude de dormir dans le lit et non sur un tapis sur le sol. De toute façon ont récupère notre lit et pistache son maître alors tout est bien qui fini bien déclara Remus

-vous l'avez laissé mon sur le lit, vous lui avez donné une mauvaise habitude depuis deux semaines s'exclama Harry

-parce que toi tu ne la fait pas monter demanda Sirius

-tu as vue sa grosseur, dans le lit du dortoir c'est impossible alors je ne le fait pas monter sinon j'aurais que tes nuits tout croche répondit Harry

-bravo Patmol deux semaines à partager notre lit avec un griffon alors que son maître le fait coucher sur le sol fit Remus

-aller Lunard, je suis désolé la prochain fois je le laisse dans la chambre vide murmura Sirius

-on verra bien à ce moment la lança Remus

Harry reste blotti dans les bras de son papa loup surtout que se dernier semblait toujours dégager une sensation sécurisante.

-Papa, je me demandais si on pouvait rentrer à la maison pour les vacances de noël fit Harry

-pourquoi pas, un noël en famille sans personne pour nous déranger, sans mage noir et guerre. Excellent idée! S'exclama Sirius

-je suis d'accord, enfin un noël tranquille et dans le calme une idée brillante mon grand fit Remus

Harry souri à l'idée d'enfin être seul avec ses pères pendant la période des fêtes noël, fête rempli de joie et de bonheur. Ils finirent par s'installer sur le divan et Harry leur expliqua tout ce qu'il avait appris pendant ses deux semaines de stage, heureux d'apprendre certaine chose à ses pères. Heureux de se retrouver dans l'endroit qu'il considérait comme une seconde maison depuis son adoption.

Durant l'après-midi Harry alla discuter avec ses amis de son expérience et ses amis firent pareil. Chacun avait plein de chose à dire et à expliquer, plein de chose à apprendre aux autres, leur impression au début et comment ça allait vers la fin, des personnes qu'ils ont croisées. Mais personne ne semblait vouloir recommencer préférant s'orienter vers un autre choix pour le prochain stage et découvrir de nouvelle chose.


	100. Chapter 100

**_ce n'est pas un chapitre_**

j'ai besoin d'idée je suis entrain de tappé le chapitre avec les fêtes de noël , je devrais bientôt le finir

mais

j'Ai besoin d'idée pour continuer l'histoire après le temps de fête, comme le méchant est mort je ne sais plus trop quoi écrire,

alors je conte sur vos aider pour m'inspirer pour la suite de l'année


	101. Chapter 101

**_Chapitre 17 :_**

Le reste de l'année se déroula sans problème et les patrons des élèves en stage avaient fini par envoyer leur rapport. Qui avait été ajouté au dossier des élèves avec leur résumé de leur expérience du marcher du travail, c'était le début des vacances de noël et ses amis étaient tous rentrer chez leur parents. Profitant ainsi d'une pose avant la dernière ligne droite avant la fin de l'année scolaire et des ASPIC.

Harry ne savait toujours s'il partait à l'extérieur de l'école car ses pères n'avait toujours pas prit de décision. Se rendant à leur appartement suivit par pistache qui le suivait partout depuis le début de l'été, depuis qu'Harry avait fini par l'accepter après plusieurs mois de refus. Par moment il avait encore de la difficulté à accepter la présence de son griffon et ce dernier semblait toujours le savoir car il se tenait plus à l'écart.

Dans l'appartement il trouva Remus plongé dans le journal alors que Sirius ne semblait pas être la.

-Sirius est dans notre chambre à traficoter je ne sais pas quoi fit Remus

-encore un truck stupide et inutile dit Harry

-ça na rien de stupide, tout ça c'est du pur géni s'exclama Sirius

-ouais, est-ce qu'on reste ici ou on part quelque part demanda Harry

-on va probablement rester ici et profité du calme de l'école pour une fois répondit Sirius

-où on pourrait rentrer à la maison attendre la fin des vacances et se trouvé du travail chez les moldu lança Harry

Sirius fronça les sourcils alors que Remus soupira sachant très bien l'idée que son fils avait dans la tête.

-Harry tu veux vraiment arrêté alors qu'il reste une demi-année d'école, manquer la chance d'avoir tes Aspic. Je croyais qu'on avait déjà réglé tu finis Poudlard et ensuit tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux, étudié dans ce que tu veux, travaillé où tu veux et même ne rien faire remémora Remus

-je sais, mais c'est plus comme avant, je sais plus les cours m'ennuis et je ne trouve pas la motivation pour continuer les cours avoua Harry

-pourtant je croyais que ça allait quand même, que malgré tout tu avais tout même des motivations s'exclama Sirius

-j'ai toujours détesté l'école avant c'était un moyen de fuir les Dursley pendant 10 mois alors je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être renvoyer pour avoir eu de mauvaises notes. Après l'adoption y'avait Voldemort qui me menaçais donc je ne pouvais pas rester sans défense face à cette menace mais la y'a plus de Dursley, plus de menace expliqua Harry

-et l'idée d'avoir fini l'école de magie malgré tout ce qui t'est arrivé tout ce que tu as vécu pendant ton enfance ton adolescence. Tu as toujours fini ce que tu as entreprit je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais abandonner maintenant, un dernier effort et ainsi tu auras la vie entière pour décidé de ce que tu veux faire. Mais au moins obtient tes Aspic c'Est la seul chose que je te demande, même avec juste les notes de passage c'est tout ce que je veux déclara Remus

-je voulais pas te décevoir murmura Harry

-personne n'est déçu tu es venu nous voir pour nous expliquer comment tu te sentais et ce que tu aimerais faire lâcha Sirius

-tu croire pouvoir tenir encore jusqu'aux vacances d'été questionna Remus

-pas sans une bonne motivation dit Harry

-alors donne toi les vacances de noël pour t'en trouver une ainsi qu'à nous puis on reverra tout ça avant le retour en classe ça te va fit Remus

-oui c'est bon accepta Harry

-maintenant que dirais tu qu'on passe deux semaines dans un chalet au bord de la mer lança Sirius

-pour vrai mais tu viens de dire s'exclama Harry

-quel bonne blague pas vrai fit Sirius

-on a eu la confirmation ce matin que le chalet était libre et prêt à nous recevoir dès maintenant affirma Remus

-super je n'ai jamais été à la mer s'enthousiasma Harry

-alors va préparer ta valise nous partons dans 30 minutes dit Sirius

Aussitôt Harry avait déjà quitté l'antre pour aller directement à la tour faire sa valise le plus rapidement posible. Pendant ce temps la dans l'antre ses parents discutaient toujours entre eux étant donné que leur bagage était déjà prêt,

-on dirait un gamin de 5 ans qui va aller se chercher le jouet de ses rêves soupira Sirius

-je sais, pour l'instant il peut encore réagir comme un enfant car il sait qu'aucune conséquence ne viendra et puis il est encore à l'école fit Remus


	102. Chapter 102

Chapitre 18 :

Trois jours s'était écoulé depuis leur départ pour la plage et Harry était étendu sur la plage en maillot de bain. Profitant du soleil bien au dans le ciel pour se faire bronzé naturellement, son Griffon lové contre lui tout aussi heureux que son maître soit toujours à s'occupé de lui.

-Harry c'est l'heure de mangé dépêche toi s'écria Sirius

-c'est bon j'arrive cria Harry

Soupirant, il réveilla son compagnon qui de mauvaise grâce se leva lui aussi pour retourné au chalet. Le long du chemin qui les menaient au chalet,

-c'Est la faute à papa si j'Ai du te réveillé, tu pourrais peut-être lui faire regretté fit malicieusement Harry

Pistache se frotta contre la jambe de son maître puis parti à la course vers l'entré du petit chalet. Harry lui souriait s'imaginant les bêtises qu'il allait faire contre son papa sachant que la dernière fois il avait failli s'étouffé tellement il avait été prit par un énorme fou rire tout comme son papa-loup. Dans le chalet il remarqua toute suite le regard amusé de Remus qui se retenait de rire.

-papa loup y'a un problème demanda innocemment Harry

-Pistache s'Amuse encore à faire tourner Sirius en bourrique répondit Remus

-ah oui et il à fait quoi cette fois-ci fit Harry

-il a littéralement faire volontairement tomber le pichet d'Eau que je venais de mettre sur la table et ma sauté dessus alors que j'apportais le bichet à nouveau plein sur la table l'informa Sirius

-non il n'a pas osé te faire ça, tu sais Pistache ne ferais pas ça il t'aime trop dit Harry

-bien sur à moins qu'il est encore été une fois encouragé par une personne qui pourrait être son maître. La prochaine fois ça sera toi Remus qui les appellera pour venir manger déclara Sirius

-tu as dit la même chose la dernière fois et regard qui vient de les appeler lâcha Remus

-tous de traite dans cette famille bouda Sirius

Harry alla aussitôt se blottir dans les bras de son père sachant que ce dernier faisait semblant de bouder comme toujours. De son côté Sirius lui souriait et appréciait le fait qu'Harry complote contre eux avec l'aide de Pistache, car il y a encore 4 mois il n'aurait pas osé leur faire de tour. Mais tranquillement mais sûrement Harry commençait à vivre sans aucune restriction venait de son passé.

-bon allé tout le monde à table sinon pas de balade annonça Sirius

-tu priverais ton époux de sa promenade quotidienne juste pour un repas prit avec quelques minutes de retard. À ta place papa-loup je ne le laisserai pas faire j'imposerais mon autorité davantage fit Harry

Moins de 3 secondes plus tard Harry se trouvera couché sur le sol entrain de se faire torturer par son père. Hurlant de rire sous les chatouilles torture que son père aimait bien lui faire subir pour se défoulé,

-comment ça mon époux devrait être plus autoritaire avec moi hein fit Sirius

Incapable de répondre Harry ne pouvait que se tortillé pour tenter d'échappé à son tortionnaire.

-bon allé moi je vais manger quand tu auras fini de le torturer n'oubli pas d'effacer toute trace je ne voudrais pas être accusé de complicité lança Remus

Et Il prit le chemin de la table laissant son fils se faire torturer par son époux s'amusant de la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry prit place à la table tout en reprenant sa respiration,

-plus aucune trace nul par chef, ont aura pas de problème avec la loi murmura Sirius à l'oreille de Remus puis l'embrassa

Le repas se déroula sans autre torture ce qui soulagea Harry de pouvoir manger tranquillement. Vers 14h toute la petite famille parti sur le bord de la plage pour la promenade quotidienne de Remus, Harry marchait devant avec Pistache suivit par Remus et Sirius. Comme toujours Sirius se transforma en Patmol et défia le Griffon d'Harry à la course comme à chaque fois.

Harry lui marchait maintenant au côté de son papa-loup, heureux de cette instant presque solitaire avec lui.

-je ne pense pas qu'on puisse changer ton père fit Remus

-possible mais qui voudrait vraiment le changer demanda Harry

-pas moi c'est sur, sinon qui me servirait de divertissement quand mon fils doit se faire torturer répondit malicieusement Remus

-hé, c'est pas juste y'A que moi qui fini toujours par être torturer alors que parfois c'est toi qui la mériterait bien s'exclama Harry

-j'ai un certain pouvoir de persuasion que Patmol ne peut me refusé enfin surtout le soir au lit dit Remus

-ah pitié je ne veux pas de détaille gémit Harry qui avait horreur de se sous-entendu


	103. Chapter 103

Chapitre 19 :

Les vacances de noël se passèrent très bien Harry encourageait souvent Pistache à embêté son père. La seul fois qu'il avait osé faire ce genre de coup à son papa loup il c'était retrouvé bloquer sur le divan pendant plus de 20 minutes à se faire chatouillé comme ultime punition. Depuis il n'avait jamais recommencé et puis c'était plus amusant de le faire à sa papa au moins lui ça durait juste 2-3 minutes.

Marchant dans la neige depuis 10 minutes sur le chemin qui les menaient vers l'école de sorcellerie. Remus était perdu dans ses pensées il ne savait pas commencer convaincre leur fils de rester à l'école, car ce dernier avant semblé depuis le début de l'année manquer de volonté. Et personne n'avait trouvé de quoi motivé Harry pour qu'il fasse les dernier mois qui restaient à l'année scolaire.

Il avait contacté le directeur lui parlant de la situation et qu'il avait besoin d'une solution à son problème. Alors il avait été décidé d'une réunion à leur retour avec eux, la directrice de Gryffondor et le directeur lui-même et il espérait vraiment que la situation allait s'arranger. Harry avait été mit au courant ce matin qu'il allait avoir une rencontre avec le directeur sur son avenir.

Silencieusement Harry marchait légèrement en retrait avec Pistache n'ayan pas hâte d'arrivé à l'école. Il ne voulait pas être forcé de continuer alors que plus rien ne le motivait à continuer les cours, après tout il avait déjà un certain succès avec ses livres alors pourquoi se forcer. Mais il pouvait très bien voir Remus qui semblait déçu par son manque de motivation et son désir d'abandon.

Arriver devant les porte de l'école Harry ralenti encore plus son rythme de marche pour se trainé les pieds.

-aller Harry Albus nous attends et puis personne ne va te forcer, peut-être qu'il sera te motivé encore quelques mois fit Remus

15 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au bureau ayant préféré aller se dévêtir avant la rencontre.

-entrer et prenez place invita Albus

Harry se retrouva assit entre ses père n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'Avoir cette discussion sur le fait de rester à l'école.

-bien Harry tes parents mon fait par au début des vacances que tu ne voulais plus continue les cours. Ce matin ils m'ont dit qu'aucune solution n'avait été trouvé ditAlbus

-aucune solution ou ils n'ont pas vraiment cherché fit Harry

-c'est bon Lunard on est découvert murmura Sirius

-tu sais Harry il ne reste plus que quelque mois puis tu auras tes ASPIC et sans ça si jamais tu veux travailler dans le monde de la magie tu ne pourras pas. Personne ne va engager une personne sans diplôme sauf peut-être les frère Weasley dans leur boutique, tu n'auras pas grand choix. De plus tu ne pourras pas rester ici, tu vas devoir te trouver une chambre qui sont hors des murs de Poudlard expliqua ALbus

-je pourrais rester sous ma forme animal dans l'appartement de mes pères proposa Harry

-à moins de vouloir être un chien 24h\24h 7jours sur 7 sans la moins possibilité d'être à nouveau toi et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Je peux autoriser un animal mais pas que toi tu restes et profite de l'école de cette façon déclara Albus

-tu sais je ne pense pas que tu aimerais être un chien pendant 6 mois sans personne à qui parler. Sans jamais pouvoir être libre, toujours enfermer dans cette appartement ne pouvant sortir que 2 heures pas jours et même encore fit Remus

-je n'ai jamais aimé l'école, j'y allais seulement pour échappé et être loin de ma famille pendant plusieurs heures. Ici c'était encore mieux je ne les voyaiens pas avant l'été, mais la ils ne sont plus la, Voldemort non plus, l'école à toujours été une échappatoire à quelque chose mais la y'a plus rien à fuir fit Harry

-je ne vois pas ce que je peux te dire pour rester ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année et avoir ton diplôme. Sauf que si tu veux plus étudier tu vas devoir quitter l'école et ses terres et seulement pouvoir voir tes parents que la fin de semaine et ce avec une autorisation expliqua Albus

Harry aurait voulu tout en quittant Poudlard pouvoir voir aussi souvent que possible ses pères et non être restreint à quelques heures la fin de semaine. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire l'idée d'être aussi loin de sa famille sans pouvoir la voir régulièrement ne lui plaisait pas. Et d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas aller vivre au chaudron baveur ça finirais par couté cher.

De plus ce n'était pas partout où il pourrait aller vivre et qu'on accepte son Gryffon comme animal de compagnie. En restant à l'école ça lui donnerait plus de temps pour se trouver un endroit où vivre avec Pistache et puis il voudrait que ses parents soit fière de lui.

-je pourrais peut-être parler avec quelques professeurs et te faire travailler quelques heures par semaines à faire différente tache proposa Albus

-des travaux à l'école fit Harry

-oui, des taches simple et rapidement à faire, permettant d'aider les professeurs et en contre parti tu seras payé pour tes service rendu pendant la semaine. En plus ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive certains élèves avait besoin d'argent et c'est un moyen d'en faire. C'Est un service qui a été instauré pour aider les jeunes qui sont orphelins ou ceux don les parents moldu n'on pas vraiment les moyens et suffisamment d'argent pour tout convertir. Bien sur l'école peu fournir un bourse pour payer les livres tout au long la scolarité mais pas plus, en faisant de petit travail les élèves gagne un peu d'argent et peuvent les dépensé comme tout le monde expliqua Albus

-mais je n'ai pas besoin de travailler mon compte sorcier et assez plein ainsi que celui moldu de plus j'ai une famille s'exclama Harry

-je ne t'offre pas ça pour l'argent mais pour t'offrir de quoi t'occupé et de rendre service au professeur pour ce qui reste de l'année. Et d'une certain façon tu verras comment certains cours peuvent être organisé, voir peut-être être assistant pour les premières années pendant leur cours dit Albus

-je veux bien essayer pendant quelques semaines voir si j'aime ça accepta Harry

-bien sur rien ne t'oblige à continuer si tu n'aime pas ça, ça n'a rien d'obligatoire conclu Albus


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapitre 20 :**

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis le retour en classe et qu'Harry avait commencé à travailler dans l'école. En générale les professeurs avaient été gentil avec ne lui faisant faire que des choses simple et rapide, entre les classes, des choses plus longue après les heures de classes. Mais ce soir c'est Rogue qui allait lui donné travaille pendant 2 heures comme il avait été convenu de faire le jeudi soir.

Debout devant Rogue il attendait que se dernier lui explique ce qu'il allait faire pour commencer.

-il semble que je sois obligé de vous faire travailler fit Rogue

-le directeur à dit que les professeurs donnaient du travail sur une base volontaire dit Harry

-j'ai reçu plus de stock que prévue hier soir et je n'ai pas le temps de tout ranger, tu devras vider les boites et tout ranger à l'emplacement indiquer dans les armoires déclara Rogue

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de réserve de Rogue pour commencer à tout ranger. Quand il entra dans la pièce il pu constater qu'il avait plus de 30 boites à vider et ranger au bon endroit, il allait en avoir pour des heures pour tout ranger correctement et ne pas risque de mal faire le travail. Il commença par la première boite à côté de lui se disant qu'il devait bien commencer quelque part.

2 heures il mit 2 horrible heures à tout vider les boite et les avoir placer au bon endroit et en mettant le plus vieux devant.

-professeur Rogue j'ai terminé de tout ranger ce que contenait les boites dit Harry

Rogue releva la tête,

-j'irai voir plus tard, pour l'instant il vous reste à nettoyer les étagères vide puis vous pourrez retour à votre tour, si vous aviez travailler plus vide pour classer les boites vous auriez déjà fini fit Rogue

Ensuite le professeur lui fit apparaître tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour nettoyer les étagères très sales. Soupirant en voyant l'état très sale et dégoutant des étagères, surtout qu'il en avait 5 à laver et sachant qu'il était déjà 21h et que les 2 heures de travail était fini mais pas son travail. Il aurait du sans douté que Rogue lui donnerais peut de chose mais des choses longue à faire.

Trempant son linge dans le sceau d'eau savonneuse et de frotter sur l'étagère pour commencer à tout nettoyer. Par chance la saleté partait assez bien et rapidement ce qui lui permit de tout lavé la première étagère en 15 minutes et le meilleur était qu'il venait de commencer par la pire des 5. Mettant environ 10 miutes pour laver chaque étagère qui restait ce qui lui fit plus de 3 heures pour faire son travail.

À ce moment la Harry remarqua que Rogue n'était plus dans la salle de classe et pourtant la porte n'avait pas été ouverte.

-vous avez bien placer les boites, bien que j'aurais fait ça plus rapidement mais bon venant d'un élève aussi médiocre en potion ce n'est pas étonnant. Vous êtes libéré étant donner que votre travaille est fini ajouta Rogue

Qui venait juste de sortir de la réserve et faisant légèrement sursauté Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas. Aussitôt il parti soulager de pouvoir enfin quitter les cachots de l'école pour retourner à son dortoir, vraiment il devait parler à Dumbledor pour qu'il ne l'envoit plus faire des travaille pour Rogue. Surtout le jeudi soir car Rogue n'hésiterait par à toujours le faire travailler autant les prochaine fois.

Dans la salle commune ses amis semblaient l'attendre depuis un moment pour lui parler de quelque chose.

-tu ne devais pas travailler que 2 heures questionna Ron

-ouais mais tu connais Rogue, il donne peu mais ça prend une éternité à faire répondit Harry

-Samedi c'est sorti au village, on avait prévue d'y aller tout les trois mais avec Ron on aimerait y aller en amoureux. Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur dit Hermione

-non c'est bon, de toute façon je ne voulais pas vraiment y aller de toute façon fit Harry

Mais au fond de lui il se sentait délaisser par ses amis depuis la bataille finale, il avait bien remarqué leur petit manège. Faire semblant de rien en sa présence et s'embrasser quand il n'était pas la ou quand il pensait qu'Harry ne serait pas revenu avant un certain temps. En plus d'être moins motivé pour l'école il ne pouvait plus compter sur ça complicité avec ses amis.

Harry ne savait pas s'il tiendrait le coup avec une telle situation surtout que l'idée de travailler l'ennuyait. De toute façon il avait demandé une entrevue avec le directeur pour arrêter tout ça rapidement, car le fait de travailler ne faisait que le décourager encore plus et plus rapidement. Il attendait toujours la réponse du directeur en espérant qu'il pourrait vite le recevoir à son bureau.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapitre 21 :

2 semaines s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry ne reçoive la convocation du directeur qu'il attendait. Marchant dans les couloirs vers le bureau du directeur sachant que ses petits travails à droite et à gauche allait être fini, ces deux autres semaines n'avait fait que renforcer son sa décision. Il cogna à la porte du bureau et entra quand il entendit Dumbledor lui dire d'entrer.

-ah Harry que me vaut le plaisir de cet entretien demanda Albus

-je veux arrêter le travail, ça ne fonction pas au contraire j'ai juste le goût de partir encore plus répondit Harry

-c'est dommage car tu faisais du bon travail mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer, tu as essayé et c'est ça le principale. Maintenant que compte tu faire, rester à l'école ou partir fit Albus

-je l'ignore dit Harry

-j'ai peut-être une idée, tes parents biologique comme adoptif on tous fini leur études. Lily était première de sa promotion, James était 10ième suivit par Sirius 11ième puis Remus lui était 7ième. Tu pourrais essayer de battre tes père et d'égalisé ta mère proposa Albus

-c'est une bonne idée si on veut se plonger dans une rage d'étude mais ce n'est pas mon cas s'exclama Harry

-dans ce cas je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire d'autre mais une chose de sur il faut que tu prennes une décision. Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi à être dans la phase je reste ou je parts, je te donne un délais pour te décider à la fin de la semaine tu devras prendre une décision qui sera final et sans possibilité de revenir dessus. Tu as jusqu'à vendredi 19h et si tu décidait de partir tu auras jusqu'au Lundi 8h pour avoir quitter les terre de l'école l'informa Albus

-bien Monsieur, je vous ferez part de ma décision vendredi 19h accepta Harry

Puis il quitta le bureau du directeur pour retourner à la tour commencer à réfléchir à son avenir. Mais en chemin il prit la direction de l'antre pour aller discuter avec ses pères enfin s'ils étaient la bien sur, devant la tableau il donna le mot de passe et entra dans le salon et aperçu son papa-loup.

-je peux te parler fit Harry

Remus releva la tête et sourit en voyant que c'était son fils,

-bien sur aller approche mon grand accepta Remus

Harry prit place à côté de son papa-loup, se blottissant contre lui,

-c'est au sujet de Xavier annonça Harry

-vas-y mon grand je t'écoute les oreilles bien grande dit Remus

-tu sais quand je suis tombé amoureux de lui j'ai eu peur de votre réaction à toi et à papa, je sais que vous êtes en couple. Mais je pensais que vue que j'était le dernier Potter vous auriez préféré que je me marie avec une fille et avoir plein de petit Potter qui allait courir partout et vous rendre fou avoua Harry

-mais non, ton père et moi somme bien les premiers à accepter ton orientation sexuel, ont seraient mal placer pour prétendre le contraire déclara Remus

-oui mais vous c'est différent papa ne veux pas que les Black survivent après sa mort ou du moins avec le nom. Le sang black va couler encore pendant des générations mais le nom va s'éteindre avec lui et toi tu t'es fait une raison depuis toujours que tu n'aurais jamais d'enfant ayant ton sang mais moi je ne suis pas un loup-garou je n'ai pas une famille que je veux voir disparaître alors je fais quoi. Être avec un nom mettrait fin à la ligner et vous serez déçu et…. Expliqua Harry

Mais il fut attiré sur les genoux de son père ce qui lui coupa sa tirade qui commençait à ne plus avoir de sens.

-ne dit pas n'importe quoi, en ce qui concerne moi et ton père ce sont deux histoires totalement différentes et notre éducation y a joué un rôle. Que tu aime un homme ou une femme n'influencera jamais ce qu'on pense de toi, car de un tu es majeur, de deux tu as assez de vécu un jeune de ton âge pour savoir ce que tu fais et de trois tu nous as nous tes parents pour te conseiller en cas de problèmes ou juste pour discuter des bêtises de ton père s'expliqua Remus

-commença discuter de mes bêtise, je suis ce qu'il y a de plus innocent sur cette terre et ce depuis le premier instant où j'ai mit les pieds dans cette école s'exclamé Sirius

-ne l'écoute pas, il ne sait rien de la vie. Pour en revenir à notre sujet principale, jamais tu entends jamais tu ne pourras nous décevoir quand à ton choix d'amour, si ont auraient voulu autrement ont t'auraient fait un bourrage de crâne depuis longtemps continua Remus

Sirius lui ne comprenait rien à cette discussion mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas été depuis le début. S'approchant de sa famille et se pencha pour embrasser son amour puis le front de son fils avant de prendre place à côté d'eux, fermant les yeux Harry réfléchissait au parole de son papa-loup. Quand il se senti attirer sur les genoux de son autre père qui le serra dans ses bras tout en callant sa tête sur son épaule.

Remus se mit à résumé le sujet de la discussion à son époux qui répéta pratiquement la même chose à son fils. Finalement soulagé d'avoir enfin parlé de sa peur de les décevoir Harry s'endormi après s'être transformé en louveteau, ce fut Remus qui alla le porter à son dortoir alors qu'il était plus de 23h. Il réveilla son fils pour qu'il se retransforme puis l'aida à se mettre en pyjama et le borda puis quitta pour retourner à son appartement.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapitre 22 : 

On était maintenant Vendredi et il ne restait plus que 2 heures avant qu'il ne doive donner sa réponse au directeur. Même s'il disait oui il ne savait pas s'il finirait son année sans décrocher dans les semaines à venir, marchant dans les couloirs espérant qu'une solution allait venir par magie. Pistache était à côté de lui tout heureux de marcher simplement avec son maître sans but précis.

Il fini par se retrouver devant l'Antre mais il ne savait pas s'il allait entrer ou non, s'il serait seul ou non.

-ah Harry ne reste pas planter la entre voyons le loup n'est pas la tu ne risque que rien fit Sirius derrière lui

-ce n'est pas une question d'être manger, je réfléchissais pour savoir si j'entre ou pas dit Harry

-aller entre on va pouvoir discuter de ce qui te tracasse décida Sirius

Dans le salon Sirius prit place dans le grand divan laissant le fauteuil à son fils puis observa ce dernier un moment.

-alors étale moi le problème lança Sirius

0je dois décider si je reste ici ou je quitte l'école et je dois avouer que je ne sais plus quoi faire avoua Harry

-si ta mère aurais été la, le choix ne se serait jamais posé annonça Sirius

-si maman était la, la vie aurait été différente et j'aimerais peut-être l'école lâcha Harry

Sirius ferma les yeux, ce qu'Harry venait de dire mettais en évidence une vie qui aurait pu être vécu. Malgré ses nombreuses discussions avec Remus aucun d'eux ne savais quoi faire pour garder Harry à l'école encore quelques mois, le convaincre de passée ses examen pour avoir ses ASPIC.

-je sais une chose même si tu aurais eu l'école en horreur ta mère aurait au moins désiré que tu obtiennes tes ASPIC. Elle aurait été fière de toi et ce peut import ton choix de vie, bien sur du moment que tu restes son gentil petit garçon d'amour et ton père lui t'aurait peut-être poussé au quidditch de pro avec ton talent pour espéré avoir de place gratuit pour lui et ses bon vieux copain d'école commença Sirius

-bien sur et ses bon vieux copain en aurait grandement profiter pendant des années s'Exclama Harry en souriant

-je sais que tu as un talent pour l'écriture mais j'Ai vue que tu étais assez douer en dessin aussi, pourquoi ne pas essayer une école d'Art magique, après dans les livre on a besoin d'image parfois proposa Sirius

-c'Est un peu vague les arts c'est beaucoup de chose dit Harry

-tu ne perds rien à t'informer, tu peux peut-être y trouver un art spécifique qui te correspond après un nombre minimum d'étude dans ce domaine ou juste prendre ce que tu veux ajouta Sirius

-mais oui c'Est ça Sirius tu es un géni, je dois te laissé et assez de voir le professeur MCGonagall avant d'Aller voir le professeur Dumbledor à plus enchaîna Harry

Et il parti comme une flèche laissant un Sirius surpris de ne pas avoir saisi l'idée qu'il venait de donner. Il resta de longue minutes à tenter de voir ce qu'il avait dit de si génial à son fils sans rien trouver, quand Remus arriva quelques minutes plus tard il remarqua aussitôt le trouble de son époux. Ce dernier lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé et même Remus ne voyait pas l'idée de géni.

10 minutes plus tard Harry ressortait du bureau de sa directrice de maison avec une pile de dépliant. Tout en marchant il se mit à chercher le dépliant qui allait réglé tout ses problème de rester ou partir, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait aller directement dans une spécialisation sans passé par un cours générale. Il prit le dépliant général pour y lire les informations de base qui sont toujours bonne à savoir.

_Le cours d'art magique permet aux élèves d'Apprendre comment dessiné, peindre, sculpter et plein d'autre chose à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il est possible aussi de prendre l'option apprentissage façon moldu de base pour connaître la façon de faire de ces derniers. _

_… Il est possible pour un future étudiant de choisir dès le début de prendre un cours spécifique sans passé par l'apprentissage de base qui sers à aider les étudiants à trouver leur domaine de prédilection. Mais pour être admis dans un cours spécifique le future élève devra suivre une petite formation de 2 semaines pendant les vacances d'été d'Avoir une idée si il possède le talent de l'art choisi. S'il réussit ses deux semaines il sera admis en septembre pour son cours …_

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait faire après Poudlard il devait aller dire la bonne nouvelle à ses pères. Puis de bien lire les brochures pour tout savoir sur ce qu'il devait faire pour commencer sa démarche pour ses cours d'art, sans son père et ses remarques sur son talent en écriture et en dessin jamais il n'aurait eu cette magnifique idée de lier ses deux passions. Finalement il avait bien fait de tomber par hasard sur son père avant sa rencontre avec le directeur.


	107. Chapter 107

Navré de l'attente, mais le manque d'inspiration se fait présent ses dernier temps,

information: j'ignore encore le nombre de chapitre de l'histoire mais je ne pense pas aller plus loin que 30 mais je ne suis pas encore fixer. je vais essayer de tout déterminer d'ici le prochain chapitre qui sera publier(dans un mois) mais il y aura une épilogue soyer s'en sur.

bonne lecture

Chapitre 23 :

Assit dans le bureau du directeur Harry attendais que ce dernier revient car il avait été demandé quelques minutes.

-bien as-tu prit une décision pour tes études demanda Albus

-oui, j'ai discuté avec mon père et il en est sorti une idée de géni sans qu'il le sache déclara Harry

-vraiment, c'est impressionnant normalement il le sait quand il en donne s'exclama Albus

-j'adore dessiner dans mes heures perdus et on m'a déjà dit que j'avais du potentiel mais l'écriture à toujours été ce que je préférais faire. Papa c'est mit à parler de cours d'art magique qu'il était possible de prendre et c'est la que j'Ai eu la révélation de l'année, en prenant des cours d'Art pour obtenir un diplôme je pourrais écrire des livres pour enfant et faire les dessins comme je le veux. Sans personne pour les déformer comme il pourrait imaginer leur aspect répondit Harry

-c'Est une excellent idée mettre à profit ton talent d'écrire et de dessin pour en faire une passion et un travail commun. Mais j'imagine qu'il faut certain préalable pour y entrer questionna Albus

-oui, n'avoir jamais abandonné les cours enfin pas en milieu de trimestre, mais si on arrête après la fin ça ne change rien plusieurs personne se rend compte qu'il ne son pas dans le bon domaine. Avoir fini se études à Poudlard pour prouvé qu'on a un bon maniement de baguette, 2 semaines de mini-formation pour déterminer si on a du potentiel dans ce domaine si on prend un cours spécifique. La seule chose est que je ne sais pas c'est comment on fait pour s'y inscrire ce n'est pas indiquer dans le dépliant expliqua Harry

-je suis sur que Minerva se fera un plaisir de t'aide pour cette démarche, j'imagine que tu as déjà choisi une spécification dit Albus

-oui je vais prendre en cours premier le dessin dans son ensemble, en option dessin façon moldu, et l'option peinture façon moldu pour être plus habille avec ses méthode salissante énuméra Harry

-c'est un bon programme mais j'imagine que ça ne dur pas des années lança ALbus

-ça je ne sais pas, pour le savoir il faut probablement s'inscrire et envoyer ses demandes de cours fit Harry

-bien, je suis heureux que tu es trouver ta vois dans ce moment et que tu finiras ta scolarité à Poudlard. J'informerai Minerva de s'informer sur le sujet er de te fixer une rencontre pour savoir comme t'inscrire conclu Albus

-merci professeur dit Harry

Harry ressorti de cette rencontre confiant d'Avoir enfin trouver de quoi serait fait son avenir. Toujours accompagné de son gryffon, il retourna à la tour soulagé de ne plus devoir s'inquiété de son avenir, enfin du moment qu'il peut s'inscrire au cours d'art tout devrait bien aller. Il parla de se plans à Hermione qui était seul dans la salle commune, elle fut enchanté de cette nouvelle.

Heureuse pour son ami d'Avoir enfin trouver son plan d'Avenir et d'être très enthousiasme dans son projet. Ron sembla un peu plus septique quand il su le plan d'avenir de son ami mais l'encouragea tout de même sachant qu'il avait faillit quitter l'école. Malgré tout il aurait aimé qu'Harry rentre avec lui chez les Aurors où il aurait pu faire un duo d'enfer.

-tu sais, si la situation avait été différente, si le passé avait été différent peut-être je serais devenu Auror ou même un future ministre de la magie qui sait. Mais ce que je sais c'est que maintenant j'ai un plan d'Avenir basé sur ce que j'aime faire et ce depuis toujours et j'espère y arriver. Puis si tu as des enfants un jour tu pourras fièrement leur lire les histoires écrit par ton meilleur ami expliqua Harry

-mais oui et ils auraient les livres en primeurs et pourront te dire si c'est bon ou non fit Ron

-si tu me payes le triple du prix de vente tu les auras en primeur dit Harry

-quoi mais t'es fou, le triple mais je vais être ruiné s'exclama Ron

-qui va être ruiné demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas suivit la conversation

-moi, quand on aura des enfants Harry veut nous faire payer le triple du prix pour avoir ses livres en primeur répondit Ron

-ah et bien j'ai toujours eu une bonne influence sur vous alors à ce moment la je l'influencerai pour que tu payes 5 fois le prix après tout Auror c'est payant lança Hermione

-mais, mais c'Est déloyale s'offusqua Ron

Alors Harry et Hermione partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Ryan de la face de leur ami qui donnait l'impression de bouder, mais il fini par se joindre à eux rapidement, heureux de voir que rien n'avait vraiment changé entre eux malgré son amour pour Hermione. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu leur amitié semblait toujours aussi forte et indestructible, à la vie à la mort.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapitre 24 :

2 semaines venaient de passer quand Harry fut convoqué chez sa directrice de maison dès qu'il aurait le temps. Après le souper il c'était dépêcher de s'y rendre curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir, pourtant il n'avait pas eu de problème en cours depuis qu'il avait décidé de son avenir. Cognant à la porte puis entra pour aller y prendre place,

-ah Mr Potter j'ai reçu ce matin le formulaire de demande pour vos études en art et d'avantage d'information sur les différents programmes. Ainsi qu'une liste de dates pour le stage de 2 semaines pendant l'été commença Minerva

-super, est-ce qu'il dise combien de place il y a de disponible dans les programmes demanda Harry

-non, mais selon moi vous avez toute vos chance d'y être accepter. Le cours ne semble pas celui le plus populaire et le plus connu. Si vous auriez choisi Auror par exemple, une formation très demander à chaque année, des teste son passée pendant 1 mois pour sélectionner les meilleurs et essayer de trouver autre place à ceux qui ne serait pas choisi répondit Minerva

-normalement la réponse une fois envoyer, si on ne prend par compte du temps pour aller et revenir il devrait avoir étudié votre dossier en 3-4 jours. Donc D'ici 1 semaine au moment que le hibou prendra son envol ajouta Minerva

-aussi rapide que ça, pourtant d'autre on envoyer des demandes depuis un bon moment et n'ont rien reçu encore fit Harry

-dans le cas de votre cours les chances que toutes les places soit prises est fort peu probable alors que Auror il y a plus de demande que de place. C'est pour ça qu'ils font des sélections pendant l'été. Vous pourriez envoyer votre demande à la mi-août et vous auriez toute les chances d'avoir des places de disponible encore continua Minerva

-mais rapidement, est-ce qu'il demande d'envoyer des dessins en plus comme preuve de notre talent questionna Harry

-non, ce n'est pas demander, vous pouvez toujours le faire mais c'est à votre discrétion, si par contre après ce cours fini vous voudriez aller comme peintre professionnel et réalisé les portraits de sorcier la vous devriez envoyer plusieurs toile démontrant votre talent car à se niveau vous devenez apprenti d'un peintre pendant quelques années le temps d'Avoir accompli plusieurs tableau et vous avoir fait un nom expliqua Minerva

-je ne pense pas faire peintre de sorcier, je ne pense pas avoir cette patience avoua Harry

-ce n'était qu'à titre d'exemple, si je peux me permettre autre chose. Je sais que vous adorer l'écriture, après quelques recherches j'Ai trouver un cours qui se donne sur 1 an voir moins selon le temps disponible d'une personne. Ce cours de quelques heures permet de voir comment structurer une histoire selon l'âge des personnes à qui c'est destiné. Par exemple si vous vouliez écrit pour des enfants des conseils pratiques, des façons d'on il faut s'y prendre continua Minerva

-vraiment, j'ai voulu essayer mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre dit Harry

-vous n'avez qu'à envoyer ce formulaire de mande et d'y préciser qu'en septembre vous aller devoir changer votre horaire. Car de nouveaux élèves sont admit en tout temps fit Minerva

-peut-être mais je préfère tout commencer en même temps, au mois de septembre pour ne pas à avoir à tout changer et puis je veux profiter de mon été déclara Harry

-bien sur, tu peux toujours envoyer ta demande en précisant que tu commenceras en septembre. Et que tu règleras ton horaire une fois celui de tes cours connu, je pense que malgré ce cours d'écriture tes semaines d'école seront tout de même léger conclu Minerva

Harry sorti de cette rencontre soulagé de voir que ses inscriptions seront rapides facile à faire. Le meilleur était qu'il pourrait prendre des cours pour savoir comment s'y prendre pour écrire des livres pour les différents groupes d'âges et ce sans lui prendre trop de temps et pouvait se faire en même temps que se cours d'art. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment prendre ses cours d'écriture dans le monde sorcier et risquer qu'on découvre son talent et que ses livres se vendent pour sa célébrité et non son talent.

Mais pour l'instant il se contenterait de se concentrer sur ses cours d'art qu'il allait suivre en septembre. De tout façon il pouvait s'inscrire n'important quand au cours d'écriture, donc il n'était pas pressé de le faire et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire trop d'Avance et risquer que tout le monde magique soit au courant. D'Autant plus s'il venait à changer d'idée d'ici le mois de septembre et puis pour le moment ses livres actuelles étaient délà très bien écrit.

Lentement il remonta à la tour pour faire ses devoirs de la journée surtout s'il voulait aller à la sortie en fin de semaine. Malgré sur horaire plus léger que les autres il était facile de se retrouver avec du retard et cela ne l'intéressait pas car à la base il voulait plus de temps pour relaxer sans avoir à stresser. Au moins il n'avait plus de devoir de potion à faire ce qui lui laissait plus de temps, car en potion les devoirs étaient trop longs à faire et les informations trop peu nombreuses.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapitre 25 :

Marchand seul enfin presque seul si on prenait en considération qu'il était accompagné par son griffon dans la rue rempli d'étudiant. Ron et Hermione avaient voulu passer quelques heures en amoureux avant de se retrouver entre ami, donc Harry marchait sans but précis à attendre l'heure fixer pour rejoindre ses amis. Mais il se demandait s'il devait vraiment aller les rejoindre car après tout c'était lui qui devait patienter et non eux.

Depuis quelques mois ses amis le laissaient de plus en plus de côté pour passé du temps ensemble même quand il faisait leur devoir. C'était à se demander si cela valait encore la peine de traîner avec ses amis quand ses derniers se donnaient la peine de passé du temps avec lui. Finalement Harry fit demi- tour pour rentrer au château ne voulant pas attendre quelques heures avant de rejoindre ses amis.

À mi-chemin du château Harry se dit que finalement sa vie n'avait pas vraiment été meilleur avec le mort de Voldemort. Les seuls choses qui avaient changé était que sa vie n'était plus en danger et que ses amis c'était éloigner de lui pour être plus souvent seul maintenant que tout était fini. Bien sur il restait ses pères mais ces derniers avaient leur propre vie, plein d'obligation avec leur rôle de professeur. .

Fermant les yeux Harry se concentra puis prit sa forme d'animagus de bébé et alla se blottir contre un arbre. Ne voulant plus bouger de son endroit, pendant ce qui semblait trop longtemps, Pistache s'Approcha et attrapa le louveteau par la peau du coup et reparti vers l'école. Sachant que le loup et le chien était les seuls qui pourraient aider son maître à aller mieux rapidement.

Il fini par sentir leur odeurs devant la porte où ils étaient souvent le soir quand ce n'était pas dans leur tanière. Il déposa le louveteau puis gratta bruyamment à la porte pour le faire entendre par ceux de l'autre côté, rapidement la porte s'ouvrit sur celui qui avait l'odeur d'un loup. Il reprit le louveteau par le coup puis mit ses deux pattes aussi haut qu'il pouvait pour donner le louveteau.

Remus prit le louveteau et fit entrer le griffon dans son bureau avant de refermer la porte pour ne par être vue et entendu.

-c'est Harry, enfin Pistache à ramener Luprius annonça Rems

-il n'était pas sensé aller à la sorti avec ses amis demanda Sirius

-c'Est-ce qu'il m'avait dit ce matin, aller Harry retransforme toi répondit Remus

-et ce n'est surement pas Pistache qui va nous dire ce qui c'est passé soupira Sirius

Remus déposa Harry sur le sol et se transforma à son tour espérant pousser son fils à se retransformer. Doucement il s'approcha de son fils pour le pousser du museau dans le but de le faire réagir mais Harry nu pas la réaction qu'il espérait, ce dernier alla simplement se coucher entre les pattes de son papa-loup. Sirius de son côté trouvait le comportement de son fils étrange jamais Harry n'agissait ainsi.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure Remus ne s'occupa que de son fils pour tenter de le convaincre de se transformer. Voyant que rien ne semblait marcher Remus fini par se montrer plus dur envers son fils, il le bouscula à plusieurs reprises et ce même si son fils tentait de s'éloigner. Au bout d'une autre demi-heure Harry par se retransformer sachant qu'il ne serait jamais tranquille.

-maintenant que tu es raisonnable, tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer ce qui c'Est passé plus tôt avant que Pistache ne te rapporte à nous ordonna Remus

-rien, je voulais être tranquille dit Harry

-je ne pense pas, il c'est passé quelque chose entre le moment que je t'ai parlé ce matin et le moment où tu as prit la décision de te transformer. Je veux la vérité toute suite ordonna à nouveau Remus

-j'en avais marre, marre d'être laisser toujours en arrière pendant que mes amis passe tout leur temps ensemble. Marre de la vie tout court, alors je me suis dit que si je me transformais et vivait comme un animal ça serait moins compliquer et plus simple répondit Harry

-fuir n'est pas et ne sera jamais une solution acceptable et tu ne règleras pas le problème ainsi. Il faut discuter avec tes amis commença Sirius

-discuter pour ça il faudrait qu'il veille bien me parler, la plus part du temps il me dise de revenir plus tard. Qu'il voudrait bien être ensemble un peu et qu'on se parlera plus tard sauf que ça ne vient jamais le plus tard lança Harry

-et je suppose que tu ne veux pas qu'on intervienne pour toi, mais je t'averti je ne veux pas d'un fils-animal mais bien d'un fils. Si tu préfère rester sous forme animal ne conte pas sur moi pour m'occupé de toi déclara Remus

-mais ça serait plus facile tenta Harry

-Remus à raison mon grand, la facilité n'est pas toujours le meilleur moyen fit Sirius

-ah oui et quand on vie dans le malheur, rejeté de tous un peu de facilité est le bien venu s'écria Harry

ET il parti de l'antre voyant bien que la discussion n'allait nulle part et que sa famille ne semblait même pas comprendre son point de vue. Légèrement en colère que personne ne semble le comprendre Harry monta à la tour d'Astronomie pour y être tranquille le temps de se calmer. Moins de 5 minutes plus tard il fut rejoint par Pistache qui se coucha à côté de lui pour s'endormir.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula lentement pour Harry qui avait décidé de ne pas bouger de la tour. Il fini par quitter son refuge seulement quand il fut certain que le couvre-feu soit passé pour être sur de ne croiser personne, en silence il alla se glisser sous ses couverture espérant ne pas être réveillé le lendemain matin.


	110. Chapter 110

**_Chapitre 26 :_**

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Harry c'était totalement isolé des autres élèves de l'école, ne se montrant que pour les cours et les repas dans la grande salle. Cela commençait vraiment à inquiété sa famille ainsi que les professeurs de l'école, qui avaient décidé de se réunir pour trouver une solution.

-ça ne peut plus durer ainsi, la situation est insupportable s'exclama Sirius

-nous le savons mais pour avoir une solution il faut savoir quel est le problème sinon ont ne peut rien faire dit Albus

-ses amis le délaisse pour pouvoir passé du temps en semble, ils lui disent de revenir plus tard mais à chaque fois c'est pareil ils le repousse. Enfin c'est ce qu'il nous à dit l'autre jour après avoir tenté de rester sous sa forme animagus pour toujours fit Remus

-alors je pense qu'il nous faut avoir la version de ses amis et peut-être ainsi savoir le font de la vérité sur la situation décida Albus

-ce sont de Gryffondot, ils n'iront tout en bloc et diront que ce n'est pas vrai fit Rogue

-s'il faut les confronté avec Harry et bien ont le fera lança Sirius

-très bien Minerva aller les chercher demanda Albus

15 minutes plus tard Ron et Hermione arrivèrent accompagné de leur directrice de maison. Ils semblaient vraiment surpris d'avoir été demandé au bureau du directeur,

-professeur que se passe-t-il demanda Hermione

-depuis quelques temps nous avons remarqué un changement de comportement chez Harry, il semblerait que vous aviez tendance c'est dernier temps à l'ignorer souvent, lui disant de revenir plus tard et même à ce moment la vous dites encore la même chose répondit Albus

-mais c'Est faut, on passe plein de temps avec lui, bon c'Est arriver 3-4 fois qu'on le repousse un peu pour être seul mais pas plus. C'Est notre ami pourquoi on l'ignorait s'exclama Ron

-c'est pas ce que nous a dit Harry, que vous l'envoyer toujours promener et que vous ne voulez pas de lui s'écria Sirius

-on ne la jamais repousser, on lui demandait s'il voulait nous laisser en amoureux à quelques reprise pas plus. Le reste du temps on est tout les trois, pendant et hors de cours comme on la toujours fait, il est peut-être jaloux parce que lui sa relation d'amour n'était pas ce qu'il pensait proposa Hermione

-Albus envoyer un elfe chercher Harry, par comme ça nous allons rester avec une version de mensonge et une version de vérité sans pouvoir savoir la quel est la vrai dit Remus

10 minutes plus tard Harry arriva à son tour dans le bureau du directeur surpris d'y trouver ses amis. On lui expliqua la situation tout en le rassurant qu'aucune version n'avait été choisi encore et que c'était pour ça qu'on l'avait fait venir pour savoir enfin la vérité. Harry lui fixait ses amis, il n'en revenait pas ils l'accusaient de mentir,

-alors dit moi Harry restes-tu toujours sur ta version où est-ce que tu la change questionna Albus

-si passer tout son temps avec ses amis veut dire être avec eux dans les cours et dans la salle à manger alors oui je change ma version mais si se faire renvoyer comme un malpropre tout le temps alors non je reste sur ma version déclara Harry

-menteur, on ne ferait jamais ça cria Ron

-encore ce matin tu m'as bien fait comprendre de vous laissez tranquille d'arrêter de vous harcelez tout le temps, même en classe je dois aller m'asseoir à l'autre bout de la classe car je te dérange dans ton travail lâcha Harry

-c'Est faux c'Est toi qui y va je t'invite à venir nous rejoindre tout le temps mais tu préfère rester dans ton coin, c'est toi qui nous ignore fit Hermione

-je préfère encore mieux m'isoler plutôt que de me faire renvoyer à chaque fois, après tout je ne suis qu'un orphelin sans aucune valeur alors que toi tu as une grande famille pauvre mais une famille, des orphelin juste bon à être des bouches trou pour les autres et une fois qu'on n'a plus besoin d'eux on s'en débarrasse s'énerva Harry

Sirius était choqué par les paroles de son fils comment pouvait-il pensé une telle chose de lui-même. C'était impossible, il croyait pourtant lui avoir donné une famille, l'avoir aidé à s'en sortir, à vivre heureux et en bonne santé,

-nous avons un problème, personne ne semble vouloir dire la vérité et affirme que sa version est la vrai malheureusement une version est fausse et nous devons savoir la quel, Serverus une idée pour démêlé toute cette histoire fit Albus

-laisser moi 5 minutes avec chacun des jeunes et je vous direz la quel est la vrai version de fait dit Rogue

-très bien, Miss Granger vous serez la première puis Mr Weasly et en dernier Mr Potter prenez la pièce juste à côté accepta Albus

Un à un les trois jeunes passèrent quelques minutes seul en compagnie de Rogue dans une pièce vide. Puis ce fut le tour à Harry d'aller dans la pièce rejoindre le professeur de potion,

-vous allez me poser des questions fit Harry

-non, j'ai parlé avec vos amis et cela est suffisant, un jeune Gryffondor face à un Serpentard adulte fini toujours par avouer la vérité mais entourer de congénère il luttera plus facilement et ouvertement dit Rogue

-donc pourquoi m'avoir fait venir même si la vérité à été découvert et que vous n'allez pas m'interroger questionna Harry

-parce que j'ai demandé 5 minutes avec chacun d'entre vous alors je le fais sinon ça ne serait pas juste envers vos camarade de maison répondit Rogue


	111. Chapter 111

**_Navré pour le retard, j'ai manqué de temps, comme c'est les vaccances mes heures de travaille était plus grande et mon mqnque d'inspiration n'a pas aider, bonne lecture_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapitre 27 :_**

Au bout des 5 minutes Rogue sorti suivit d'Harry,

-après avoir parlé avec les 3 jeunes, il est évident que Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ont clairement menti. Ces dernières plus particulièrement ils ont tendance à s'éloigner de Mr Potter de façon qui pourrait par moment être blessante annonça Rogue

-et alors on ne fait rien de mal, aucun règlement n'a été violé fit Ron

-non en effet Mr Weasley mais vous auriez peut avoir le courage d'être honnête et d'informer votre camarade que vous préfériez mettre fin à votre amitié au lieu de le repousser sans explication valable et raisonnable lâcha Rogue

-on ne pensait pas que ça pouvait le blesser fit Hermione

-vraiment, c'est vrai que vous n'avez porté d'insulte à son sujet, ni aucune moquerie ou mauvaise plaisanterie. Mais le fait de le repousser peut être plus blessant que n'importe quoi d'autre surtout après une amitié comme la votre ajouta Rogue

-bien que je ne puisse pas vous punir, je peux tout de même vous convaincre de faire plusieurs heures de bénévolat à aider les elfes à nettoyer certaines classes. Le rejet d'un camarade de classe et encore plus un camarade de maison va contre l'unité de famille qui se tisse au fils des années. La solidarité d'une maison est beaucoup plus important que tout le reste et ce même que les amourettes que vous pouvez avoir commença Albus

-et lui il ne doit pas faire de bénévolat comme nous demanda Ron

-et pour quel motif pour avoir tenter de passé du temps avec ses amis, finir par s'effacer du paysage pour faire ce que vous lui demandiez répondit Albus

Ron et Hermione baissèrent la tête, honteux de leur comportement si irrespectueux envers leur amis.

-des elfes de maisons vous attendront dans le Hall samedi matin à 7h et Dimanche matin à 7h. Vous serez libéré à l'heure du repas pour le reste de la journée, si vous êtes en retard d'une seule minutes vous aurez aussi du bénévolat à faire le week-end prochain, vous pouvez y aller expliqua Albus

Quelque instant plus tard ils étaient partie,

-vous êtes un peu généreux avec eux dit Rogue

-je ne trouve pas Serverus, officiellement c'est du bénévolat mais officieusement c'est une retenue. Peut-être que la prochaine fois ils prendront plus de temps avant de recommencer ce genre d'attitude plaida Minerva

Quelques minutes plus tard Rogue et Minerva sortir du bureau ne laissant que Remus, Sirius et Harry avec le directeur.

-Harry j'espère que tout va s'arranger avec tes amis et qu'à l'avenir ils seront plus conscient de leur agissement dit Albus

-je ne vois pas de quels amis vous parler Monsieur, si j'avais des amis jamais cette situation ne serait arrivé. Les amis ne ce font pas ce genre de chose, ils discutent entre eux pour trouver des compromis s'exclama Harry

-ne dit pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais lança Sirius

-vraiment, si Voldemort serait encore en vie et que Ron et Hermione serait amoureux ils auraient trouvé du temps pour moi. Ils auraient mit leur relation en veilleuse, mais il est mort alors pourquoi se tenir avec moi, c'Est devenu inutile y'a plus rien à gagner à espéré désormais déclara Harry

Remus s'approcha rapidement de Harry puis le pris par les épaules,

-ne dit jamais plus ça tu entends, tes amis ne sont pas avec pour ce que tu représentes mais pour ce que tu es. Ils ne prêtent pas attention à ta célébrité mais à ta personnalité, jamais ils n'auraient pensées ainsi tu entends dit durement Remus

-pense ce que tu veux papa loup mais moi je connais la vérité maintenant, je sais ce qu'ils sont vraiment. Je pensais vraiment qu'ils n'étaient comme tout les autres mais maintenant c'est fini ils ne sont pas si différent des autres finalement avoua Harry

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Remus puis quitta le bureau du directeur pour aller se promener dans les couloirs de l'école. Remus lui n'en revenait pas, son fils pensait que ses amis c'étaient toujours foutue de lui et ce depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, que personne n'avait été honnête. Il semblait si convaincu de ses paroles, de croire vraiment à cette fausse amitié.

-ont va finir par lui faire entendre raison Rem, on va passer un sale savon à ses amis pour qu'il se rends ben compte de ce qu'ils ont fait. Avec la vie qu'il a eu ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il pense si rapidement à ce genre de chose, tu le sais bien l'amour rends idiots et encore plus stupide tenta Sirius

Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut Sirius et Remus qui quittèrent le bureau pour retourner à leur appartement. Voulant se calmer et pensé à organisé une rencontre avec les amis de son fils pour leur faire vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait fait et ce même si ce n'était pas volontaire de leur part. Harry ne rentra à la tour que juste avant le couvre feux et refusa de parler avec ses amis.


	112. Chapter 112

**_Note: navré pour cette longue attente, j'ai manquer de beaucoup de motivation pour écrire la suite de l'histoire et j'ai manqué d'inspiration, je vais tenter d'y mettre plus de concentration pour finir l'histoire. j'espère ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre._**

**_Chapitre 28 :_**

Plusieurs jours c'était écouler depuis la discussion avec le directeur, Remus avait convoqué Ron et Hermione à son bureau. Il espérait leur faire comprendre la gravité de la situation, du mal qu'ils ont peut-être pas voulu faire mais qu'ils ont tout de même provoqué. Assez derrière sont bureau il les attendait il avait dit à Sirius de ne pas intervenir sachant que ce dernier n'était pas vraiment diplomate.

Quand on cogna à la porte Remus porta son attention sur cette dernière puis leur dit d'entrer. Une fois qu'ils eurent prit place il débuta la discussion,

-si je vous es fait venir c'est pour vous parlez du fait d'avoir rejeter Harry ses dernières semaines commença Remus

-mais le directeur nous à déjà puni pour ça alors pourquoi revenir sur cette histoire qui est du passé fit Hermione

-vous êtes ici pour prendre conscience du mal et des conséquences de vos gestes, oui vous avez été et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous en parler ce n'est pas le but. Votre comportement à énormément blessé Harry au point qu'il pense que votre amitié n'était qu'un semblant car il est le survivant expliqua Remus

-mais c'est faut, je suis pas juste avec lui car il est le survivant, je suis ami avec Harry pas avec le survivant s'exclama Ron

-je suis content de voir que tu penses ainsi mais pour Harry, le rejet qu'il a subi est pour lui très dur, tellement qu'il pense que votre amitié n'était du qu'au fait que Voldemort était présent dans sa vie, plus de mage noir plus de raison d'être avec lui. Il le pense vraiment et est persuader de vous avoir découvert dans votre jeu continua Remus

-comment pouvez-vous le savoir questionna Hermione

-quand tout le monde fut partie, il nous la dit, que votre amitié était fausse et qu'il n'avait plus d'ami répondit Remus

-il ne pouvait pas être sérieux n'est-ce pas fit Ron

-j'en ai bien peur, certain ne voit en lui que le sauveur du monde, qu'être avec lui pourrait leur apporter plus de popularité alors que pour d'autre il voit juste le sorcier comme un enfant ou un ado normal comme tout le monde. Votre rejeter lui a laissé croire que vous étiez comme ceux qui cherche juste plus de gloire. Tenter de lui parler mais ne pousser pas trop s'il refuse, il finira peut-être par accepter de vous écoutez mais rien ne prouve qu'il acceptera vos dire dit Remus

-on va tenter d'Arranger la situation, ont ne voulaient pas le blesser fit Hermione

-je l'espère bien, il ne manquerait plus qu'il lâche l'école à moins de 5 mois de la fin de l'année scolaire déclara Sirius

-on va tout arranger rapidement, tout sera comment avant, ont sera moins concentrer sur notre couple pas vrai Ron annonça Hermione

-oui, on va tout faire pour se faire pardonner ajouta Ron

-ont vous laisse faire mais si rien ne change ont devra à nouveau intervenir et se sera moins agréable. L'avenir d'un étudiant est peut-être en jeu dans l'histoire ne n'oublier pas dit Remus

Quelques instant plus tard les deux jeunes étaient reparti laissant les adultes dans ;leur pensé.

-tu pense vraiment qu'il pourrait quitter l'école demanda Remus

-tu oublis qu'il voulait le faire pour encore moins au retour des classe répondit Sirius

Dans une autre partie du château Harry était assit contre un mur à caresser son Gryffon dans un silence calme et paisible. Réfléchissant à l'attitude de ses amis, à ses que ses pères lui ont dit face à sa déclaration, comme être sur que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ave ses amis soit vraiment réelle et que c'Est juste pour passer plus de temps entre amoureux qu'il l'avait repoussé.

Tout semblait tellement plus facile avant la mort de Voldemort, tout le monde lui tournait autour pour diverse raison. Certains l'avait adulé, d'autre voulait être son ami pour profiter de sa gloire, d'autre était sincère, certain le méprisait et même le détestait puis quelque particulier voulait le tuer. Mais depuis juin dernier il se retrouvait seul dans le monde magique qui l'avait grandement accueilli.

Bien tout le monde réagissait toujours de la même façon mais il n'était plus aborder à tout moment, plus achalé par hibou. Il était traité comme n'importe quel individu de l'école mais avec plus d'indifférence que les autres, lui qui avait toujours voulu être comme les autres qu'on le laisse tranquille maintenant que c'était fait il se sentait bizarre.


	113. Chapter 113

(**merci à babou90 **pour avoir soulevé un problème,dans le chapitre j'avais fait intéragir Hagrid avec Harry alors qu'il est mort à la fin de la cinquième année alors j'ai modifier le chapitre pour faire disparaître le nom Hagrid par celui d'un autre. Donc l'idée reste la même mais le personne change de nom)

bonne re-lecture

**_Chapitre 29 : _**

C'était désormais le mois de Mars qui commençait sous un beau soleil qui était présent depuis 2 jours. Harry restait isolé de autres élèves, incertain sur la véritable raison qui a pousser certains élèves à être ses amis et de réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment. De trouver une solution pour savoir si ses amis étaient vraiment ses amis et avait agit seulement en égoïste ou que tout ça était faux.

Alors qu'il marchait dehors sans avoir de but précis autre que de marcher pour prendre de l'air. Son fidèle Pistache le devançait à courir partout devant lui quand il vit le remplaçant lui faire signe de s'approcher,

-bonjour Mr Potter lâcha le professeur

-jour Professeur Derstur fit Harry

-j'ai entendu dire que tu avais quelques problème à te fixer pour ton avenir après Poudlard dit Derstur

-en effet, je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou tout simplement que je n'ai pas trouvé ce qui m'intéresse avoua Harry

-il ne faut pas perdre espoir, je sais par expérience que certain cherche tout leur vie où se trouve leur véritable place sans jamais la trouver. J'ai reçu il y a quelque jour quelques créatures assez intéressante, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'accompagne pas déclara Derstur

-pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien de prévue dit Harry

Harry le suivit curieux de voir quelle créature les terres de Poudlard avaient accueilli et surtout de se changer les idées, parce que c'est dernier temps il avait les idées une noirs. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu dans la forêt pour y trouver un enclos où quelques d'hypogriffe s'y trouvaient,

-vous aller les montrer en classes demanda Harry

-non, ils sont ici car la femelle est blesser et doit être soigner sinon elle ne pourra pas survivre pour s'occuper des deux petits avec elle répondu Destur

-vous agissez comme un guérisseur mais pour animaux interrogea Harry

-oui si on veut, rare sont les endroits où de telle créature peuvent rester jusqu'à pleine guérison. Et encore plus des endroits naturels, le plus souvent de tels endroits se trouvent à proximité de manoir familiale où des sorcié y vivent et leur terrain protégé contre les moldu expliqua Derstur

-et c'est compliquer à faire ce genre de chose lâcha Harry

-non pas s'y on a suivit des cours pour ça, moi je suis ici depuis un bon moment j'ai apprit avec le temps et des conseils des professeurs et de magasins d'animaux. Ce n'est pas tout le moment qui peut faire ça et espéré tout apprendre par eux même à mois que des personnes de sa famille font se travail sinon l'école est le seul moyen pour être bien former et ne pas blesser les animaux et mettre sa vie en danger continua Derstur

-les cours son compliquer dit Harry

-je ne sais pas mais si tu demande à ta directrice elle sera qui contacter pour avoir plus d'information fit Derstur

Harry observais les plus jeunes jouer entre eux tout en veillant à rester proche de leur mère. C'était évident que les 2 jeunes étaient nés depuis pu car il ne semblait pas encore savoir à quoi servent les ailes qu'ils ont,

-tu sais comme tu possède un Griffon tu pourrais sans problème ouvrir une pension pour animaux à soigner. Son aide serait très importante, pas besoin de prendre un animal d'assistance lança Derstur

-vraiment, bien qu'au début je ne voulais pas de lui ça n'a pas empêché que j'ai toujours eu un intêrait pour les animaux particulier fit Harry

-on peu aimer apprendre sur les créateurs sans pour autant vouloir en possédé un mais dans ce métier c'est indispensable. Si une créature devient incontrôlable l'animal assistant devint pratiquement la seule défense qu'on peu avoir déclara Derstur

Harry fixa son regard sur les deux jeunes qui courrait partout dans l'enclos pour savoir qui était le plus rapide des deux.

-il y a aussi éleveur mais c'est plus compliquer comme démarche, plus surveillé et plus contrôlant. Ici à Poudlard il passe 4 fois par année pour voir qu'elle créature se trouve ici et si l'endroit est adapter pour chacune d'elle, bien sur c'Est n'est pas le métier le plus payant du monde mais quand on aime les créatures rien ne faut le plaisir de voir l'animal repartir dans son milieu nature confia Derstur

-et puis ton Griffon pu être former pour être gardien et calmeur animal, en gros il apprendra comment garder à distance les créatures pendant que tu en soigne une si jamais tu en a plusieurs d'une même espèce et comme approcher pour calmer un animal trop agiter ajouta Derstur

Tout en continuant d'observer les hypogryffes Harry se mit à réfléchir sur ce que venait d'apprendre. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler ou lu d'information sur ce genre de métier dans les documents disponible,

-je n'ai rien lu sur ça dans les documents mit à notre disposition déclara Harry

-c'est normal, ce n'est pas vraiment un métier reconnu, la plus part du temps les sorciers on un autre métier plus payant. On ne peut pas vivre en ne faisant que ça car on peut être jusqu'à 14 mois sans avoir d'animaux à s'occuper dit Derstur

-donc il a peu de chance que le professeur McGonagall sache qui contacter pour avoir plus d'information soupira Harry

-c'Est possible mais j connais quelqu'un qui pourrait savoir qui contacter pour suivre les cours qu'il faut. Ensuit reste plus qu'à contacter cette personne mais avant tout il est toujours utiles d'Avoir un endroit où s'installer proposa Derstur

-je pourrais toujours une fois les cours fini faire comme des stages de perfectionnement pendant un certain temps pour vraiment prendre l'habitude de travail quotidiennement avec des créatures malade et blesser. Puis y'a Grodric Holl qui une fois rénover pourra très bien me servir d'endroit, il parait que c'est au bord d'une grande forêt annonça Harry

-très bien, je vais contacter mon ami pour savoir où tu dois t'inscrire lança Derstur

-merci professeur, je commençais à désespéré de trouver un travail à faire une fois Poudlard fini remercia Harry

-pour un futur collègue de métier je peux bien faire ça et que dirais-tu de m'assister pendant quelque temps, histoire d'être bien sur fit Derstur


	114. Chapter 114

Votre attention, cette note disparaître pour laisser place au chapitre 30 quand il sera écrit,

Pour l'instant je vous informe que j'ai quelque peu modifier le chapitre précédé car j'y ai fait une erreur qu'une personne ma fait remarquer et que je n'avait pas vue,

il y a quelques petit ajoute pendant le chapitre mais l'idée n'a pas changer

Merci à babou90 pour son excellente sens de l'observation lors d'une lecture


	115. Chapter 115

_Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, rassurer vous je vais finir cette histoire. je viens de faire plan pour m'aider à me motiver en me fixant des résumer pour les derniers chapitres. il en reste 4 à venir plus 2 épilogue. désoler pour les attentes je suis souvant bloquer sur une page blanche et le manque de motivation n'aide pas. je vais essayer d'y travailler encore plus pour éviter de vous faire attendre encore si longtemps pour le prochain chapitre._

_bonne lecture à tous_

**_Chapitre 30 :_**

Deux semaines venait de s'écouler depuis sa discussion avec Derstur, deux semaines pendant la quel il allait travailler avec ce dernier. Il travail environ 2 heures par jour en compagnie de son griffon pour apprendre un peu sur ce qui serait peut-être son future travaille après avoir l'école. Bien qu'il attendait avec impatience des nouvelles pour les études à faire il n'avait toujours pas annoncé à ses pères c'est intention pour son futur.

Alors qu'il aidait à nettoyer un animal très sale avant de pouvoir savoir qu'elle soin lui donner, un hibou se posa devant lui. S'essuyant les mains sur lui puis pris la lettre et entrepris de l'ouvrir pis de la lire ne pouvant attendre d'avantage,

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_ Nous avons été informer que vous aviez développé un intérêt particulier pour le travailleur de soigneur de créatures et animaux. De plus il a été porté à notre attention que vous possédiez déjà un animal qui fait parti des créatures autoriser comme assistant, également comme il vous reste plusieurs mois encore avant de terminer vos études une proposition vous es fait._

_Comme vous travailler déjà à apprendre le métier et ce plusieurs heures par semaines nous vous proposons d'inscrire ses heures à votre dossier comme heure de stage d'apprentissage. Seul 9 heures par semaine seront accumuler comme stage, les reste des heures sera mit comme heures de bénévolat. Même pour nos élèves les heures stage sont donner les reste du temps est mit en bénévolat car c'est au choix de faire plus d'heures pendant un stage._

_L'offre ne sera valide que si vous remplissez se formulaire d'inscription au cours avec l'intention de le suivre en entier. Si pendant la formation vous quitter le cours vous devrez alors débourser une somme d'argent qui sera fixer à ce moment la pour le stage d'apprentissage que vous aurez fait avant de commencer votre formation._

_Vous avez également tous les documents necessaire pour prendre une décision. Dans le cas où vous nous renvoyer votre inscription le temps de stage accumuler depuis deux avant à la date que vous mettez sur le formulaire sera inclus dans vos heures stage et bénévole. Plus de deux semaines rien ne sera garder, vous aurez une évaluation toute les semaines pour nous aider à bien mettre en place votre entrer dans notre école au vue de l'apprentissage que vous aurez déjà acquis._

**_…_**

Harry n'en revenait pas de ce qu'on lui offrait comme possibilité s'il accepte de faire cette formation.

-alors Mr Potter est-ce de bonne nouvelle demanda Derstur

-oui, si je fais la formation de soigneur ils vont mettre dans mes heures de stage les heures que j'ai accompli deux semaines avant la date inscrit sur le formulaire. Ils prennent 9 heures pour stage et le reste en bénévolat répondit Harry

- c'Est une bonne offre surtout que certain qui veulent y entrer n'on pas droit à ce traitement dit Derstur

-peut-être parce que je possède un animal assistant comparer aux autres qui ne devaient pas en avoir fit Harry

-possible surtout que les 2 premiers stages avoir un animal n'est pas obligatoire mais avantageux car il commence déjà à apprendre le métier et à évoluer avec des animaux parfois dangereux au vue de leur blessures ajouta Derstur

-je pense que tu pourrais enfin en parler à ta famille de tes plans car je sais qu'ils ne savent pour tes nouveaux intérêts. Je suis sur qu'ils seront heureux de voir que tu as probablement trouvé ta voix futur continua Derstur

-je leur dirais après le repas ce soir, pour l'instant ont a un je sais pas quoi à finir de nettoyer et soigner déclara Harry

Le reste de la journée se déroula très bien, Harry ne faisait que réfléchir à la lettre qu'il avait reçu et à la réaction de ses pères. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait sans être distrait car après tout il n'avait pas à s'inquiété il n'avait pas de date limite pour renvoyer le formulaire. Et il n'avait totalement décider s'il ferait vraiment ce métier ou non mais ses pères finirait de dissiper ses doutes.

Le souper passa rapidement trop vite au goût d'Harry qui aurait voulu que ça dure plus longtemps. Car il avait l'impression de commencer à manquer de courage pour parler à ses pères même s'il savait que ses derniers seraient ravie qu'il aille enfin trouver de quoi le motiver à continuer l'école. Devant la porte de l'antre Harry prit une grande inspiration puis cogna pour signaler sa présence et entra pour avoir la discussion qu'il voulait avoir depuis ce matin.


	116. Chapter 116

**_Voici enfin la suite, après des mois de pages blanches et d'insatisfaction de chapitre, le prochain est déjà à moité écrit et devrais d'ici 1 mois être publier._**

**_bonne lecture_**

**_Chapitre 31 :_**

-ah Harry que pouvons-nous faire pour toi fit Sirius

-allons Patmol accueille Luprius plus gentiment tu veux après tout c'est notre fils dit Remus

-justement Lunard, c'Est-ce que j'ai fait lâche Sirius

-cher Patmol il va falloir revoir tes manières de politesse déclara Remus

-je refuse je suis déjà parfait, je ne suis pas pour devenir un super parfait voyons je serais bien au dessus de tout le monde. Je ne suis pas un gosse de riche moi annonça Sirius

-peut-être mais ta tête est aussi enfler et grosse qu'un gosse de riche d'on son père répond à tout ses caprices ajouta Harry

-toucher petit, bon vient t'asseoir avec nous. J'imagine que si t'es ici c'est que tu veux nous parler de quelque chose dit Sirius

-en effet, depuis le début de l'année j'arrive difficilement à trouver de quoi me motiver pour finir l'année scolaire et je sais que cela vous inquiète. Mais je pense avoir enfin trouvé ce qui me passionne pour en faire un métier plus tard fit Harry

-oh c'est merveilleux, je suis tellement contant pour toi. Je me voyais obliger de te jeter un impérium pour te faire rester jusqu'au dernier jour d'école lâcha Sirius

-idiot, dit-moi comment cela t'est venu ta nouvelle et passion et quel est-elle demanda Remus

-je me promenais dans le parc et j'ai veux Mr Derstur qui soignait des animaux et ont à discuter puis j'ai commencé à l'aider. Il a fini par me parler du métier de soigneur et qu'avec mon griffon ça me donnerait un avantage certain car ce n'est pas un compagnon commun pour la plus part du monde, il m'a mit en contact et j'ai reçu cette lettre de l'école répondit Harry

Et il leur tendit la lettre et attendit qu'ils finissent de la lire, quelques minutes s'écoula avant que ses pères n'est fini de la lire chacun leur tour.

-Harry je suis si heureux que enfin tu es trouvé une chose que tu aime pour aller travailler dans ce domaine. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle déclara Remus

-je suis d'accord, je suis soulager de voir que mon fils à enfin trouver une place faite pour lui dans ce monde de fou. Pour fêter ça samedi midi on organise un petit repas ici dans nos cartier pour fêter la bonne nouvelle annonça Sirius

-vas-y dit nous en plus sur ce fameux métier de soigneur dit Remus

Alors Harry se mit à leur parler du métier et de sa passion naissante sur le désir d'aider les animaux en difficulté. De son idée d'un jour d'ouvrir son propre endroit médical pour animaux blessés surtout pour les animaux classée magique. Pour ça il lui faudrait une fois sa formation fini commencer à trouver l'endroit parfait pour son projet.

-mais le plus important dans tout ça Harry est que tu devras avoir une immense maison où moi et Remus viendront habiter pour que tu nous fasses vivre et profiter d'une retrait tôt et amplement mérité déclara Sirius

-je sais mais j'avais pensé à faire rénover Godric Holl fit Harry

-si c'est ce que tu veux, nous t'aiderons à le faire. Mais si jamais tu préfères ne plus t'y installer on sera la pour t'aider à trouver autre chose. Et depuis d'ici la fin de tes études tu seras sûrement fixer si oui ou non tu veux vraiment prendre Godric Holl clama Remus

-et pour tes cours d'art que tu voulais prendre lâcha Sirius

-je sais plus, les cours m'intéresse à font mais soigneur d'Animaux m'attire aussi et je ne veux pas perdre mes heures stages et bénévolat soupira Harry

-prend quelque jours pour y penser, tu y verras peut-être plus claire dit Remus

-je voulais te mélanger alors que tu trouves quelque chose que tu aimes s'Excusa Sirius

-c'Est bon, faut pas non plus que j'oubli que j'avais une autre idée en tête aussi. Sinon comment faire le meilleur choix si je ne prends pas en considération tout ce qui me plaît accepta Harry

-tu es très réfléchi mon grand, mais n'oubli pas dans ton choix qu'il faut t'imaginer dans 5 voir 10 ans. Faire de l'art ou soigner des animaux approuva Remus

Harry soupira, l'idée des cours d'Art l'avait beaucoup plu mais maintenant le cours de soigneur l'emballais tout au temps. Plus le temps passait plus ça devenait compliquer de choisir un futur métier autre que écrivain,

-pourquoi tout est compliquer murmura Harry

-bienvenu dans la vie d'un jeune adulte qui est à un croissement de chemin sur son avenir, c'Est le lot classique de tous les jeunes. Quoi choisir entre ceci ou cela car les deux me temps et on ne peut pas tout prendre s'Exclama Sirius


	117. Chapter 117

**_Chapitre 31 :_**

-ah Harry que pouvons-nous faire pour toi fit Sirius

-allons Patmol accueille Luprius plus gentiment tu veux après tout c'est notre fils dit Remus

-justement Lunard, c'Est-ce que j'ai fait lâche Sirius

-cher Patmol il va falloir revoir tes manières de politesse déclara Remus

-je refuse je suis déjà parfait, je ne suis pas pour devenir un super parfait voyons je serais bien au dessus de tout le monde. Je ne suis pas un gosse de riche moi annonça Sirius

-peut-être mais ta tête est aussi enfler et grosse qu'un gosse de riche d'on son père répond à tout ses caprices ajouta Harry

-toucher petit, bon vient t'asseoir avec nous. J'imagine que si t'es ici c'est que tu veux nous parler de quelque chose dit Sirius

-en effet, depuis le début de l'année j'arrive difficilement à trouver de quoi me motiver pour finir l'année scolaire et je sais que cela vous inquiète. Mais je pense avoir enfin trouvé ce qui me passionne pour en faire un métier plus tard fit Harry

-oh c'est merveilleux, je suis tellement contant pour toi. Je me voyais obliger de te jeter un impérium pour te faire rester jusqu'au dernier jour d'école lâcha Sirius

-idiot, dit-moi comment cela t'est venu ta nouvelle et passion et quel est-elle demanda Remus

-je me promenais dans le parc et j'ai veux Mr Derstur qui soignait des animaux et ont à discuter puis j'ai commencé à l'aider. Il a fini par me parler du métier de soigneur et qu'avec mon griffon ça me donnerait un avantage certain car ce n'est pas un compagnon commun pour la plus part du monde, il m'a mit en contact et j'ai reçu cette lettre de l'école répondit Harry

Et il leur tendit la lettre et attendit qu'ils finissent de la lire, quelques minutes s'écoula avant que ses pères n'est fini de la lire chacun leur tour.

-Harry je suis si heureux que enfin tu es trouvé une chose que tu aime pour aller travailler dans ce domaine. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle déclara Remus

-je suis d'accord, je suis soulager de voir que mon fils à enfin trouver une place faite pour lui dans ce monde de fou. Pour fêter ça samedi midi on organise un petit repas ici dans nos cartier pour fêter la bonne nouvelle annonça Sirius

-vas-y dit nous en plus sur ce fameux métier de soigneur dit Remus

Alors Harry se mit à leur parler du métier et de sa passion naissante sur le désir d'aider les animaux en difficulté. De son idée d'un jour d'ouvrir son propre endroit médical pour animaux blessés surtout pour les animaux classée magique. Pour ça il lui faudrait une fois sa formation fini commencer à trouver l'endroit parfait pour son projet.

-mais le plus important dans tout ça Harry est que tu devras avoir une immense maison où moi et Remus viendront habiter pour que tu nous fasses vivre et profiter d'une retrait tôt et amplement mérité déclara Sirius

-je sais mais j'avais pensé à faire rénover Godric Holl fit Harry

-si c'est ce que tu veux, nous t'aiderons à le faire. Mais si jamais tu préfères ne plus t'y installer on sera la pour t'aider à trouver autre chose. Et depuis d'ici la fin de tes études tu seras sûrement fixer si oui ou non tu veux vraiment prendre Godric Holl clama Remus

-et pour tes cours d'art que tu voulais prendre lâcha Sirius

-je sais plus, les cours m'intéresse à font mais soigneur d'Animaux m'attire aussi et je ne veux pas perdre mes heures stages et bénévolat soupira Harry

-prend quelque jours pour y penser, tu y verras peut-être plus claire dit Remus

-je ne voulais pas te mélanger alors que tu trouves quelque chose que tu aimes s'Excusa Sirius

-c'Est bon, faut pas non plus que j'oubli que j'avais une autre idée en tête aussi. Sinon comment faire le meilleur choix si je ne prends pas en considération tout ce qui me plaît accepta Harry

-tu es très réfléchi mon grand, mais n'oubli pas dans ton choix qu'il faut t'imaginer dans 5 voir 10 ans. Faire de l'art ou soigner des animaux approuva Remus

Harry soupira, l'idée des cours d'Art l'avait beaucoup plu mais maintenant le cours de soigneur l'emballais tout au temps. Plus le temps passait plus ça devenait compliquer de choisir un futur métier autre que écrivain,

-pourquoi tout est compliquer murmura Harry en se prenant la tête

-bienvenu dans la vie d'un jeune adulte qui est à un croissement de chemin sur son avenir, c'Est le lot classique de tous les jeunes. Quoi choisir entre ceci ou cela car les deux me temps et on ne peut pas tout prendre s'Exclama Sirius

-tu pourrais te faire un parchemin avec les pour et les contre des deux métiers, puis évaluer ce qui te convient le mieux pour ton future proposa Remus

-ou bien tire à pile ou face aussi fit Sirius

-patmol, tu es sensé me conseiller sur un sujet sérieux alors ton idée n'est pas très drôle soupira Harry

-navré, je n'ai pas pu résister mais l'idée de Lunard pourrait être intéressante, mais libre à toi de la faire ou pas. Au bout du compte peut importe ton choix du moment que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment on sera très fière de toi insista Sirius


End file.
